Zauberer und andere Probleme
by Eva Nightingale
Summary: Eva hatte zeits ihres Lebens geglaubt, sie sei ein normales Mädchen, bis sie nach London flog und einem gewissen Severus Snape über den Weg lief. COMPLETE!
1. Prolog

_Disclaimer:_Die Figuren gehören ausschließlich J. K. Rowling und ich habe mich nur ihrer bedient. Die Rechte liegen natürlich bei der Autorin selbst und den Filmemachern. Ich verdiene keinerlei Geld mit der Geschichte und schreibe nur aus reinem Spaß am Schreiben.

Andere Figuren, die nicht in den Büchern/ Filmen beschrieben sind, sind meiner eigenen Fantasie entsprungen, oder sind reelle Personen.

Die Geschichte spielt zur Zeit von Harrys drittem Jahr in Hogwarts, aber das ist eigentlich nur Nebensache. Ich habe einige Sachen abgeändert, ansonsten versuchte ich, Fakten aus den Büchern und den Filmen zu übernehmen.

* * *

Zauberer und andere Probleme

Prolog

_Mein erster Besuch in London hatte ich mir anders vorgestellt; meine Freunde schenkten mir zu meinem 19. eine Reise nach London. Das klingt ja Alles in Allem nicht einmal so schlecht. Aber es geschahen schon zuvor seltsame Dinge: Mein Geburtstagsgeschenk war verfrüht, und wer abergläubisch ist weiß, dass das allein schon ein schlechtes Zeichen ist. Ich hatte erst am 5. Dezember Geburtstag und meine Reise sollte Anfang Juli beginnen. Als die Zeit dann gekommen war, und ich zum Flughafen fuhr, platzte meinem Vater der Motor im Auto. _

_Genervt und schlechtgelaunt rief er dann für mich ein Taxi, das mich zum Flughafen bringen sollte. Am Flughafen angekommen, fiel mir dann ein, dass ich vergessen hatte Strümpfe einzupacken. Mit dem Gedanken, ich würde mir in London welchen kaufen, stieg ich dann in die Maschine ein. Da das Geld nur für ein Flugticket gereicht hatte, saß ich ganz alleine in dem Flughafen, ohne Freunde oder Bekannte. Der Flug verlief, bis auf ein paar kleinere Zwischenfälle, recht ruhig. _

_Bei Sonnenschein und wolkenlosem Himmel (das allein ist schon seltsam) kam ich so schließlich in Heathrow an. Nun musste ich aber feststellen, dass die Fluggesellschaft einen großen Fehler gemacht hatte und meine Koffer auf dem direkten Weg nach Ägypten waren. Tja, da hatte ich schon ganz schön miese Laune. Die Reisegesellschaft versprach mir zwar, meine Koffer nachzuliefern, aber das verhalf meiner Laune auch nicht mehr zu Höhenflügen. Ich schnappte mir also mein Handgepäck und fuhr mit einem Taxi zu meinem Hotel. Glücklich kam ich in meinem Zimmer, das die Nummer 13 hatte, an. _

_Ich war nie jemand, der besonders abergläubig war und Magie und der Gleichen tat ich als Humbug ab. Doch was an diesen Tagen geschah, sollte meine Einstellung zu solchen Sachen ändern._

_An dieser Stelle sollte ich mich vielleicht genauer vorstellen: _

_Mein Name ist Eva. Ich komme aus einem kleinen Dorf Rande von Deutschland. Ich interessierte mich schon für sehr viele Dinge und Magie hat auch mal dazu gehört. Doch ich beharrte auf die Wissenschaft und Logik, obwohl ich so manche Gänsehaut nicht leugnen konnte. Wenn etwas Seltsames geschah, versuchte ich es immer durch die Logik zu erklären, und fand dann meistens auch für mich die Antwort. Das **ich** vielleicht die Quelle des Seltsamen und Unerklärlichen sein könnte, daran verschwendete ich keine Gedanken, bis..._


	2. Begegnungen

Kapitel 1

Begegnungen

Ich verließ mein Hotel, bewaffnet mit einer Kamera und einem Stadtplan. Ein guter Orientierungssinn war nie meine Stärke gewesen und mit Karten kam ich auch nicht besser zurecht. Entnervt steckte ich schließlich die Karte in meinen Rucksack zurück, und lief auf eigene Faust durch die City.

Ich war schon Stunden gelaufen und meine Kehle schrie nach etwas zum Trinken. Müde kehrte ich in eine Kneipe ein. Erst in der Mitte des Schankraumes fiel mir auf, dass die Leute mich seltsam anstarrten. Eingeschüchtert ging ich zum Wirt und bestellte mir ein Wasser.

„Wasser ha'm wir nicht. Nur Bier!"

Bier gehörte zwar nicht zu meinen Lieblingsgetränken, aber ich hatte schrecklichen Durst und die nächste Kneipe war in weiter Ferne.

„Dann hätte ich gerne ein Bier!"

Skeptisch sah der ältere Mann mich an.

„Pfund oder Galleone?"_Häh? _

„Ähm Pfund?!", sagte ich unsicher.

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und drehte sich dann um, um ein Glas aus dem Regal zu nehmen. Freudlos reichte er mir mein Bier, nachdem er eingeschenkt hatte. Ich nahm das Glas und drehte mich von der Theke weg. Die Menschen hier sahen mich immer noch misstrauisch an, obwohl ich eher misstrauisch hätte dreinschauen sollen: Alle hier, einschließlich des Wirtes, trugen seltsame Kleidung. Die meisten trugen schwarz und sahen aus, als wären sie gerade einem bösen Märchen entsprungen. Da ich aber wusste, wie durchgeknallt _Fantasy_-Fans sein konnten, dachte ich mir, dass es irgend ein Treffen eines Vereins oder dergleichen war. Von Zuhause kannte ich ja auch schon Rittertreffen und selbsternannte Hexen, die sich ab und an trafen. Mich hatte der _Fantasy_bereich zwar auch immer interessiert, aber bis auf ein paar Büchern, die ich gelesen hatte und ein paar Filmen, die ich gesehen hatte, gehörte ich wohl zu den Fans, die zwar Fans sind, aber auch andere Interessen haben und nicht nur auf eine Sparte ausgelegt sind.

Vom Druck auf der Blase bedrängt, stand ich auf und ging auf die Suche nach einer Toilette. Die Leute kümmerten sich nicht weiter um mich und gingen wieder ihren Beschäftigungen nach.

Egal wo ich hinging, ich konnte kein WC-Schild entdecken. Ich öffnete eine Tür, in der Hoffnung dort das erhoffte Klo zu finden. Ich ging durch die Tür und stand vor einer Mauer. _Toll,_ dachte ich bei mir, _wozu eine Tür, die vor einer Wand ist? _Die Antwort darauf sollte ich schon im folgenden Augenblick erfahren: Die Tür öffnete sich wieder und ich wurde von ihr verdeckt, sodass niemand mich hätte sehen können.

„_Klick, klick, klick, klick, klick_", machte es und dann hörte ich nur noch lautes Grollen und Reiben. Ich lugte hinter der Tür hervor und sah, dass da, wo vorhin noch eine Wand war, nun eine Pforte offen war, und die Rücken derer, die hindurch gingen.

Jeder vernünftige Mensch hätte in diesem Augenblick die Beine in die Hand genommen und wäre so schnell wie möglich aus der Kneipe verschwunden – doch ich war schon immer eine neugierige Person, und so konnte ich es nicht lassen und ging durch die offene Mauer. Nachdem ich sie durchquert hatte, schloss sich der Durchgang hinter mir wieder. Es beunruhigte mich zwar, aber das andere Leute hier waren, gab mir wieder die Hoffnung, dass ich wieder heimkehren würde.

Die Straße, auf der ich mich jetzt befand, schien eine Einkaufsmeile zu sein.

Die Straße, oder besser gesagt die Gasse, kochte über vor lauter Leuten. Ich versuchte mein Staunen zu unterdrücken und machte ein gelangweiltes Gesicht. Wie eine Maschine lief ich weiter, mein Blick in der Ferne schweifend. Ein lautes "Pass doch auf!" machte mich auf die Situation kurz vor mir aufmerksam. Ich war so von dieser Gasse und den Leuten fasziniert, dass ich gar nicht bemerkte, wo sich meine Füße ihren Weg bahnten, nämlich genau auf den Fuß eines Mannes.

"Entschuldigung! Es war nicht meine Absicht", erklärte ich ihm mit meinem gebrochenen Englisch. Der Mann musterte mich von oben bis unten und meinte schließlich:

"Sie sind keine Schülerin von Hogwarts gewesen?!" Ich schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

"Nein, es ist mein erster Besuch in London."

"Das ist seltsam...", sagte er, mehr zu sich selbst, als zu mir. Er sah meinen fragenden Blick und tat es mit einem "Schon gut." ab.

"Wo kommen Sie her, wenn mir die Frage gestattet ist?" Ich dachte mir, wenn ich nur das Land sagen würde, wäre es besser, denn irgendwie schien mir der Kerl unheimlich; Er sah aus wie anfangs vierzig oder jünger. Es könnte natürlich sein, dass er viel älter war, denn durch seine schwarzen, kinnlangen Haare und seinem weißen Teint war sein Alter schwer einzuschätzen. Er trug durchgehend Schwarz.

"Deutschland." Seine Augen weiteten sich.

"Auf was für eine Schule sind Sie dort gegangen oder gehen Sie?" _Was hat der Typ immer mit der Schule? Es schadet doch nicht, wenn ich es ihm sage, oder? Vielleicht will er nur nett sein und ein bisschen Smalltalk betreiben. Wie sagte meine Englischlehrerin einst? Wenn Engländer dich beleidigen, klingt es für so manchen wie ein Kompliment. Soll heißen: Wenn Engländer eins sind, dann höflich. _

"Fachoberschule für Wirtschaft. Warum fragen Sie?"

"Wirtschaft, so so. Also auf einer Muggelschule, vermute ich... Ach nur so.", beantwortete er meine Frage.

"Wollen wir nicht ein Stück gemeinsam gehen?" Ich sah daran nichts Verwerfliches, und nickte. Die Frage, was denn eigentlich "Muggel" sind hob ich mir für später auf. Wir gingen einige Schritte, dann blieb er wieder stehen. Ruckartig drehte er sich zu mir, so dass ich leicht zusammenzuckte.

"Haben Sie zufällig auch Durst?" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern: "Ja, eigentlich schon" Das Bier von vorhin hatte meinen Durst nur für ein paar Minuten gestillt. "Gut..." Er machte eine Geste, dass ich ihm folgen sollte.

Wir redeten nicht viel während er mich zu einem Wirtshaus brachte. Erschöpft ließ ich mich auf eine Bank fallen. Gegenüber von mir saß der Mann und sah sich zuerst im Schankraum um, bis er mich schließlich wieder musterte. Ich war mir seiner Blicke bewusst und nahm mir deshalb die Bestellkarte, um ihn nicht noch zu beobachten, wie er **mich** beobachtete. Dann traf mich fast der Schlag; anstatt eines Zeichen für englische Pfund hatte die Karte Preise, die in Galleonen, Silbersickel und so etwas, was Knuts hieß, angeben wurden. _Auf was für einem Planeten bin ich denn hier gelandet? Was zum Teufel ist ein Knut, ein Silbersickel, oder gar eine Galleone? _Der Mann bemerkte meine geschockte Mine.

"Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?" Misstrauisch wartete er auf eine Antwort.

"Nein, alles in Ordnung. Ich habe nur gerade gemerkt, das ich nicht bezahlen kann. Ich hab nur Pfund bei mir." Ich erinnerte mich wieder an das Gespräch vom Wirt und mir: Er bot mir an, entweder mit diesen Galleonen zu zahlen, oder eben mit Pfund.

"... Oder nehmen sie hier auch Pfund an?"

„Nein, keine Pfund.", antwortete er langsam, ohne den Blick von mir ab zu wenden. Dann fuhr er fort: "Aber ich kann es Ihnen vorstrecken. Sie können ja nachher zu Gringotts gehen und sie umtauschen. Dann können Sie mir auch Ihre Schulden zurückzahlen."

„Gringotts ist die Bank hier? ...Nein, ich glaube ich trinke und esse lieber nichts – Ich steh nicht gerne bei Leuten in der Schuld, vor allem nicht bei Leuten, die ich nicht kenne." Er nickte verständlich und führte meinen Satz fort: „...dann ist man auch nicht abhängig von anderen Leuten, nicht wahr?"

Unser Gespräch ging nicht wirklich voran, und so wechselte ich das Thema. "Darf ich erfahren, wer mich eigentlich in dieses Gasthaus geführt hat?"

"Was, wenn ich nein sage? Na, na, machen Sie nicht so ein geschocktes Gesicht. Es war bloß ein Scherz! Mein Name ist Snape, Professor Snape! Und wie ist Ihr Name?"

"Ein Professor also. Das erklärt, warum Sie es so mit der Schule haben... Mein Name ist Nightingale."

Die Bedienung kam und Snape bestellte sich etwas zu trinken. Schweigend sahen wir uns weiter an.

Die ganze Geheimniskrämerei nervte mich so sehr, das ich alle Vorsicht über Bord warf und meine Fragen wie ein Wasserfall aus mir heraus sprudelten:

„O.K. Ich bin ehrlich. Sie haben schon gemerkt, das ich nicht von hier bin, aber das habe ich ja schon gesagt. Wo zum Teufel bin ich hier? Was sind das überall für seltsame Leute? Was sind bitte schön Galleonen? Warum verhalten sich hier alle so seltsam? Warum stehen Kinder vor einem Schaufenster und starren wie gebannt einen Besen an?" Snape verschluckte sich an seinem Getränk und hustete lauthals los. Ich sprang auf und schlug ihm auf den Rücken, obwohl ich wusste, dass das nicht viel bringen würde. Allmählich beruhigte er sich und sein Husten versiegte vollkommen. Ich setzte mich auf meinen Platz zurück und nun war es an mir, ihn skeptisch anzublicken.

„Sie haben keine Ahnung? Das ist mehr als seltsam! Sie können kein Muggel sein... Nein... Sie sind eine Hexe und doch haben Sie keine Ahnung von der magischen Welt?"

„Halt, halt, halt. Ich glaube ich habe mich eben verhört! Ich meinte im Ernst, sie hätten gesagt, dass ich eine Hexe wäre." Ich lachte hysterisch los, doch er ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken:

„So ist es. Und Sie haben nie eine Magieschule besucht? Nein? Da muss anscheinend jemandem ein riesiger Fehler unterlaufen sein..."

„Fehler? Ich glaube hier in London drehen alle am Rad! Sie glauben doch nicht im Ernst, es gäbe so etwas wie Hexen und Zauberer wirklich? Lassen sie mich raten, das hier ist versteckte Kamera oder so etwas. Sie können ruhig damit aufhören, ich werde Ihnen nicht auf den Leim gehen..."

"Ich meinte es so, wie ich es sagte. Sie gehörten eigentlich auf eine Schule, in der Sie den Umgang mit der Magie erlernen."

"Gut, gut. Ich glaube es ist jetzt besser, wenn ich gehe!"

"Es steht Ihnen frei zu gehen, aber denken Sie doch einmal nach: Sie können nicht vor dem weglaufen, was Sie sind."

Ich blieb stehen und dachte nach. _Was, wenn er Recht hat? Aber ich, eine Hexe? Das ist doch wirklich weit hergeholt. _

"Gut, ich bleibe hier, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich Ihnen glaube, sondern einfach nur, dass ich wissen will, was Sie sich noch aus dem Hut zaubern.", sprach ich, bevor ich meinen Gedanken weiterführen konnte.

"Da wären wir ja gerade bei dem Stichwort: Zaubern. Kann es sein, das schon seltsame Dinge, die für Sie unerklärlich waren, geschahen, wenn Sie wütend oder traurig waren?" Er hatte mich erwischt!

"Was soll diese Frage nun? Natürlich geschahen dann schon seltsame Dinge. Das heißt aber nicht, dass es für jeden unerklärlich wäre und das **ich** das gemacht habe. Darauf wollen Sie doch hinaus, stimmt's?"

"Sie sind gar nicht so dumm, wie ich dachte"

"Das seh' ich jetzt mal als Kompliment an." Snape lächelte mich freundlich an. So sah er gar nicht so unheimlich aus, obwohl man ihm ansah, dass er nicht so oft lächelte oder lachte.

"So könnte man glatt den Eindruck gewinnen, dass Sie mich mögen.", sagte ich und lächelte zurück.

Er schwieg und dann redeten wir noch ein bisschen über die Zaubererwelt. Es war unglaublich. UNGLAUBLICH. Meine ganze kleine Welt wurde umgedreht und ich wusste wirklich nicht mehr was ich glauben sollte, wobei ich immer noch an dem zweifelte, was er sagte. Aber eine kleine Stimme in mir sagte mir, dass er die Wahrheit sprach.

„Ich fand unser Gespräch und Sie mehr als interessant und informativ. Ach und: nenn mich Severus!", sagte er nach einer Weile.

„Dann nenn mich bitte auch Eva! ... Ich muss aber zugeben, dass ich dich erst für absolut verrückt hielt."

„Das tun einige, aber ich bin gar nicht so irre wie ich aussehe!" Er lachte und lächelte mich dann zufrieden an.

Unsere Unterhaltung führten wir noch etwas weiter. Obwohl er nicht so aussah, hatte er einen Humor, der ganz auf meiner Wellenlinie lag und es machte richtig Spaß sich mit ihm zu unterhalten.

Ich erzählte ihm von meinem Zuhause und etwas Krimskrams. Was ich über Wirtschaft zu berichten hatte, interessierte ihn brennend und es war erfrischend mit jemandem darüber zusprechen, der wirklich keine Ahnung von Wirtschaft zu haben schien.

Er sprach über die magische Welt, aber kein Wort über sich. Das fand ich aber nicht weiter schlimm, weil ich wusste, dass ich eh immer zu viel sprach.

„Dann sehen wir uns also wieder?", fragte ich als wir uns verabschieden wollten und sah ihm direkt in die damastschwarzen Augen. Er wich meinem Blick nicht aus, sondern fing ihn auf und sah mir ebenfalls in meine grünen Augen.

„Ich würde mal sagen: ja! Wann soll das nächste Treffen stattfinden? Und wo?"

„Wie wäre es mit morgen? So gegen drei Uhr, hier in der Winkelgasse?" Er nickte.

„Du solltest mir vielleicht noch den Trick mit der Wand erklären, sonst hätte ich ein ernstes Problem hier her zu kommen!" Er erklärte mir in welcher Reihenfolge ich welchen Stein drücken sollte und da ich das vermutlich irgendwie vergessen würde, malte ich mir das Ganze auf ein Stück Papier, das einzeln in meinem Rucksack herumgeflogen war. Wir verabschiedeten uns formell und gingen unsere eigene Wege. Mein Weg führte mich geradewegs zu meinem Hotel zurück, wo ich übermüde auf mein Bett fiel und eine traumreiche Nacht verbrachte.

Der Wecker riss mich aus meinen Träumen. Im Halbschlaf stieg ich aus dem Bett und stolperte ins Bad. Dort angekommen spritzte ich mir eiskaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Durch den Kälteschock erhoffte ich mir, dass ich wacher würde - und es half... jedenfalls in der ersten Minute, dann wurden meine Augenlieder wieder schwer und ich kroch zurück unter die immer noch warme Bettdecke. _Wenn ich noch ein paar Minuten schlafe, verpass ich bestimmt nichts. _Mit diesem Gedanken schlief ich wieder ein. Doch mir war keine Ruhe vergönnt: Sekunden später klingelte das Telefon. Laut und unnachgiebig.

„Ja verdammt, ich bin ja wach!", schrie ich mit geschlossenen Augen das störende Gerät an. Ich ging so schnell ich konnte (und das war nicht gerade so schnell) an das Telefon, das auf dem Nachttisch, unweit meines Kopfes stand. Verschlafen brachte ich nur ein „Ja?" heraus. Es war kein Ton zu hören. Doch dann drang plötzlich „Eva, bist du's?" mit einer unglaublichen Intensität an mein Ohr.

„Ja!"

„Gut! Ich bin's Bettina."

Ich setzte mich auf. „Tut mir leid. Ich habe eben noch geschlafen!"

„Sorry, ich wollt dich nicht wecken... aber du hast dich gestern nicht gemeldet und wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht! "Ich schlug mir mit der flachen Hand gegen den Kopf.

„Oh, 'tschuldigung! Ich war gestern in London unterwegs und hab es einfach glatt vergessen."

„Dann gefällt's dir dort?"

„Ja, es ist riesig! Ich habe gestern auch jemanden kennen gelernt..."

„Ich will alle Details!", fiel sie mir ins Wort.

„Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen. Er ist ganz nett, aber wohl etwas zu alt!"

„Lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen! "Sie klang ganz aufgeregt.

Ich kratzte mich am Kopf und sah aus dem Fenster. Die Sonne blendete mich und ich kniff die Augen zu.

„Da gibt es wirklich nicht viel zu erzählen. Ich treffe ihn heute wieder und außerdem: ich will mit ihm keine Beziehung. Wir reden nur. Nicht mehr."

„Und das soll ich dir glauben? Du siehst doch in jedem gleich der potentielle Kandidat für eine Familie!" Mein Atem stockte.

„Sag mal..."

„Was denn? Das ist die reine Wahrheit!"

Ich hatte gar keine Lust auf weitere Diskussionen in diesem Bereich.

„Hör mal, Betti, ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie dankbar ich dir, Dissi, Melle usw. bin für diese Reise, aber..." Ich machte eine Pause

„Aber...", wiederholte ich. „Ihr habt mir schon so viel gegeben, was mir mehr bedeutet als materielle Dinge oder diese Reise... Was nicht heißt, dass sie mir nichts bedeutet... , aber..."

„Du willst nicht über das Thema reden.", schloss sie meinen Satz.

„Japp! Sei mir bitte deshalb nicht böse. Ich erzähl dir alles zu seiner Zeit. Aber es ist früh am Morgen... Ich will auch nicht undankbar wirken. ... Dir ist schon klar, das die Telefongebühren hier her sehr hoch sind oder?", lenkte ich vom Thema ab.

„Natürlich. Deshalb solltest du ja auch uns gestern anrufen... Ich will dich auch nicht länger stören. Wollt nur mal hören, wie's dir geht."

„Ach Betti... grüß die anderen ganz lieb von mir. Ich ruf dich heut Abend noch mal an. Machs gut!"

„Ja, du auch. Und pass auf, dass dich die Engländer nicht beißen."

„Betti!!!" Sie konnte mich nicht mehr hören- kurz davor hatte es laut in der Leitung geknackt.

Kopfschüttelnd legte ich auf.

Noch einmal zurück ins Bett zu gehen hatte keinen Sinn, denn nun war ich wach. Ich ging wieder zurück ins Bad und machte mich frisch. Meine rot getarnten (eigentlich hatte ich dunkelblonde) Haare verband ich zu einem lässigen Pferdeschwanz. Ich kramte meine Jeans aus meinem Koffer (den ich Gott sei Dank gegen Abend wiederbekommen hatte) und breitete sie auf dem Bett aus. Was für eine sollte ich anziehen? Sollte ich überhaupt eine Hose anziehen, oder lieber einen Rock? Den Gedanken mit dem Rock verdrängte ich wieder ganz schnell und entschied mich für eine einfache Schlagjeans. Als Oberteil dazu wählte ich ein tailliertes, schwarzes Shirt mit V-Ausschnitt und der Aufschrift: „vive la diverence". Nun konnte das „Extrem-shopping" losgehen.

Als erstes standen Klamotten auf meiner Einkaufsliste; dicht gefolgt von Schuhen und Geschenken für meine Freunde und Familie.

Ich war gerade an der Hoteltür angekommen, als ich bemerkte, das ich keine Schuhe trug. _Also wieder zurück! _Ich ging die Treppe hinauf bis in den vierten Stock. Aufzüge hatte das Hotel zwar auch, aber ich entwickelte im Laufe der Zeit eine Abneigung gegen diese Dinger. Grund dafür, waren die unzähligen Besuche in der Saargalerie in Saarbrücken (einem der Einkaufsmekkas in der Landeshauptstadt), in der ein gläserner Aufzug die Menschen über die acht Etagen, einschließlich der Parkanlagen transportiert und eine Freundin, die es lustig fand immer hoch und runter damit zu fahren. _Würg! _

Beim zweiten Anlauf klappte es dann. Ich hatte das Hotel hinter mir gelassen, als das nächste Problem in Gestalt eines Souvenirverkäufers auf mich zukam. Nach endlosen Debatten (bzw. er sprach und ich schüttelte den Kopf) zog er immer noch nicht ab. Dann fiel mir der Spruch schlechthin ein, um aufdringliche Menschen loszuwerden: „Pardon, mais je ne comprends pas" Tja, nur zu blöd, dass dieser Souvenirverkäufer mit allen Wassern gewaschen war.

„Je parle francais!"_Na toll! __Ich dachte die sind nur in Italien und Paris so aufdringlich , _schoss mir durch den Geist. Er laberte mich endlose Minuten voll, bis er schließlich abzog – und ich den halben Rucksack voller Souvenirs hatte. _Schnell weg hier! _

Ich lief die Straßen entlang. Rauf und runter. Nach Stunden hatte ich drei Tüten Kleider, ein Computerspiel für meinen kleinen -, einige Utensilien für das Auto meines großen Bruders, ein Hut für meine Mutter und ein Fässchen Ale für meinen Vater. Das Fässchen fand ich am interessantesten; es hatte einen Inhalt von 2 Litern und eine urige Aufschrift: „Duncan Innes orginal Ale". Klang doch cool! Das würde meinem Vater sicherlich gefallen. Wenn nicht, ich würde schon einen Abnehmer finden.

Der Hut war, nun, nicht wirklich mein Geschmack, aber für meine Mutter war er genau das Richtige. Er war lindgrün, mit grünem Tüll. Ein Hut eben.

Nach meinem langwierigen Kaufrausch wollte ich eigentlich nur noch ins Bett. Das Problem, wenn es denn eines war, war, dass ich mich in ca. zwei Stunden mit _ihm_ traf.

Müde stieg ich unter die Dusche. Ich schäumte mich gerade gut ein, als das Telefon plötzlich zum Leben erwachte. _Na toll! _Ich fluchte wie ein Seemann und warf mir ein Handtuch über, trotz des Schaums. Das Fenster hatte ich zuvor geöffnet und es drang kühle Luft hinein. Ich tropfte und fror.

„Häh?" Das war doch etwas zu salopp gewesen.

„Eva?" Die Stimme meiner Mutter klang eingeschüchtert.

„Mutter? Oh... Hallo!" Erleichtert sprach sie weiter:

„Und, wie gefällt es dir?"Ich erklärte lange und breit was ich erlebt hatte... Nicht alles, aber genug um sich ein Bild zu machen. Nachdem alle Grüße ausgetauscht worden waren, legte ich auf.

An manchen Stellen war der Schaum getrocknet und lag klebrig auf meiner Haut. _Igittigitt. _Entnervt stieg ich wieder unter die Dusche, um mich endlich fertig zu waschen und den schmierigen Schaum loszuwerden. Das warme Wasser tat mir mehr als wohl. Entspannen konnte ich dennoch nicht. Kurz darauf klopfte es an der Tür. Das Zimmermädchen? Ich nahm mir meinen Bademantel und band ihn mir über. Die Haare bändigte ich mit einem Handtuch, das wie ein Turban um meinen Kopf gelegt war. So ging ich also halbnackt zur Tür und öffnete sie...

So viel sei gesagt: Das Zimmermädchen war es nicht. Wer, oder besser gesagt **was** es war, hätte ich mir in meinen kühnsten Träumen nicht vorstellen können. Ungläubig blickte ich es an. Da stand also ein kleines grünes Ding vor meiner Tür, druckste mit seinem Fuß und sah mich mit seinen großen Augen an. Auf meiner Stirn stand in Großbuchstaben: ERROR.

Ich starrte es lange an und es mich ebenfalls. Einige Augenblicke verstrichen, ohne das sich jemand rührte. Dann schlug ich die Tür zu. Es war reiner Reflex, oder so etwas. Stocksteif starrte ich nun die Tür an. _Was habe ich heute bloß gegessen? Einen Hamburger? Seit wann verursachen die Dinger Halluzinationen?_

Wieder klopfte es an der Tür. Leise, doch unnachgiebig. Sollte ich sie wieder öffnen? Jeder vernünftige Mensch in dieser Situation – so unwahrscheinlich dies auch ist – hätte die Tür verschlossen gelassen und sich ins Bett gelegt um den Rausch, den man vermuten würde, auszuschlafen. Doch ich... Natürlich öffnete ich die Tür und natürlich war **es **noch da.

„Ela ist ein Bote!" Freudig winkte mir das offensichtlich weibliche Wesen zu. „Hi, Ela.", war das einzige, was ich raus brachte.

Ehe ich mich versah huschte Ela in mein Hotelzimmer und machte es sich auf meinem Bett gemütlich. In Zeitlupe drehte ich mich um. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Nicht nur, dass das „Ding"überhaupt da war, es hüpfte sogar auf meinem Bett herum. Ich räusperte mich. Nun hatte ich seine... ähm, _ihre_ Aufmerksamkeit.

„Ich will dich ja nicht stören, aber ich hätte da ein paar Fragen. Die erste: Was bist du?" Ela hörte auf zu hüpfen und sah mich entschuldigend an. „Oh, Ela vergaß... Ihr müsst wissen, dass Ela noch nie in der Muggelwelt war... Hier ist alles so – eigenartig. „_Muggelwelt"? Das sollte wohl heißen, dass diese Ela aus der Zauberer – Magie... was auch immer... -Welt stammte? Woher denn auch sonst? _Meinem Instinkt nach, fragte ich sie genau das. Die Reaktion, war genau die, die ich erwartet hatte. Sie nickte wie wild. Irgendwie fand ich das... Was war es eigentlich?

„Und was bist du nun?" Ich lehnte mich am Schrank an. Diesen Halt würde ich jetzt wohl brauchen. „Ela ist ein Hauself!!" Verständnislos nickte ich. „Ein Haus... Aha. ???"Meine Stirn lag so sehr in Falten, dass ich wohl in diesem Augenblick einem Klingonen Konkurrenz gemacht hätte. Mit ihren großen Glubschaugen sah sie mich lächelnd an. Eine weitere Frage in dieser Richtung verkniff ich mir. Ich würde es eh nicht verstehen.

„ - und, was willst du hier?", fragte ich und ließ den Schrank los. Sie kratzte sich am Kopf. „Was will Ela denn? Was... Ela ist so vergesslich!" Bedauernd grinste sie mich an. Dann weiteten sich ihre Augen und sie hüpfte vom Bett ab. Freudig gab sie mir einen Brief und ging selbst verliebt zur Tür. Kurz drehte sich noch einmal um und sagte: „Ela soll Nachricht überbringen! Das hat Ela jetzt getan! Ela geht jetzt." Ich sah kurz auf den Brief und wollte Ela noch etwas fragen, doch als ich wieder aufsah, war sie verschwunden. Nicht einmal die Tür hatte ich gehört. _Seltsam? _Ich lachte auf. Was sollte daran seltsam sein? Ich hatte in den letzten zwei Tagen genug erlebt, um dieses Wort „seltsam" für lange Zeit nicht mehr zu gebrauchen. Seltsam war relativ...

Langsam öffnete ich das Kuvert. Was würde wohl drin stehen? – Ich sollte es gleich darauf erfahren.

Die Schrift war fein und sauber geschrieben:

_Eva, _

_Ich wähle diese ungewöhnliche Form, da ich leider unser Treffen absagen muss. Wichtige Ereignisse lassen es nicht zu, dass ich dich heute sehen kann. Dennoch hoffe ich, dass du einem erneuten Treffen nicht entgegenzusetzen hast. Ungern würde ich deine Gesellschaft missen, und ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir uns morgen sehen könnten. Ich werde an dem dir bekannten Eingang warten. 3 Uhr pm. In freudiger Erwartung verbleibt:_

_Severus_

War ich enttäuscht? Ich konnte es nicht sagen. Einerseits ja, irgendwie hatte ich mich darauf gefreut. Andererseits war ich auch froh mal ausspannen zu können, und die Ereignisse der ersten Tage von meinem Londonbesuch auf mich einwirken zu lassen. Diese Zeit würde mir sicherlich helfen.

Viele werden jetzt sagen: Jetzt ist die mal in England und was macht die? Schlafen? Tja, aber ich hatte eine Müdigkeit in den Knochen, die nicht zu erklären war, doch nichts scheint immer so, wie es ist...

Ich zog mir ein T-Shirt über und mein Pyjamahöschen an und dann kroch ich ins Bett. Sekunden später schlief ich ein.


	3. Traum und Wirklichkeit

_**Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews. **_

_**Tasghan: Danke für deinen Rat, werde ihn beherzigen.**_

_**Noel: Das freut mich tierisch, dass dir die Geschichte zu gut gefällt und hoffe, dass es auch so bleiben wird!!! **_

_**Lorelai: Danke /knuddel/ Das freut mich wirklich zu hören knuddel**_

* * *

**Kapitel 2**

**Traum und Wirklichkeit**

Ich erwachte in tiefster Nacht. Augenblicke verstrichen, bis ich mich endlich zurechtfand. Wo war ich? Das Hotelzimmer sah ganz anders aus, oder bildete ich mir das nur ein?

Furcht erfüllte mich. Was war geschehen? Ich saß aufrecht auf dem Bett und sah mich ungläubig um. Eines konnte ich inzwischen mit Sicherheit sagen: Dies war nicht das Hotelzimmer, in dem ich gestern mittag eingeschlafen war. Schon das Bett war anders. Es war größer und hatte einen wuchtigen Eichenholzrahmen. An jeder Ecke hatte es hohe Pfosten, die mit einer Kugel hoch oben endeten. Über mir war ein, soweit ich in der trüben Dunkelheit erkennen konnte, weißes Tuch mit Stickereien angebracht. Einfacher gesagt: Ich lag auf einem gigantischen Himmelbett.

Das Zimmer um mich sah sehr nach viktorianischem Zeitalter aus. Alles war sehr massiv, anders als bei der Renaissance oder dem Barocken, wo die Linien eher fein waren. Hier dies wirkte wirklich viel... wuchtiger eben. Hatte ich nun völlig den Verstand verloren? Dieses Zimmer sprach jedenfalls dafür.

Ich erprobte den Zwicktest. Wenn ich träumen sollte, müsste ich aufwachen. Jedenfalls hieß es so immer. _Aua! _Weh tat dies auf jeden Fall, aber was sollte mir das jetzt sagen? Schmerz könne man im Traum nicht erfahren, so hieß es, aber so ganz wollte ich diesem Test nicht Glauben schenken. Außer einem roten Fleck, hatte mir diese Aktion also nichts gebracht.

Trotz meiner Furcht siegte nunmehr die Neugier. „Die Neugier ist der Vernunft's Tod...", so oder so ähnlich, hatte ich es mal irgendwo gehört.

In den Horrorfilmen, war es eigentlich immer so: die Darsteller, die von der Neugierde, oder von einem erhöhten Adrenalinausstoß geleitet wurden, starben immer als Erstes. Der Zuschauer denkt immer nur: „Mann, sind das Idioten! Ich hätte dort gewartet! ..."Wenn man in dem Kinosessel sitzt, ist die Entscheidung sowieso leichter. Erlebt man solche Situation dann aber am eigenen Leib mit, ist die Reaktion schon eine ganz andere. Ich wünschte mir - um ehrlich zu sein - in diesem Moment auch nur Zuschauer zu sein, und die Folgen nicht bedenken zu müssen. Tja...

Ich überwand meinen inneren Schweinehund und stand vom Bett auf. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, das ich auch etwas ganz anderes anhatte. Diese Art Nachhemd gehörte nicht gerade zu meinem Reisekoffer. Es war ein weißes Negligé mit einem mörderischen Ausschnitt. Bis knapp unter die Brust war es eng und dann fiel es sanft und durchgehend nach unten. Schön war das Ding, ohne Zweifel und es stand mir sogar recht gut, dennoch wünschte ich mir jetzt lieber meine normalen Sachen, in meinem normalen Hotelzimmer anzuhaben.

Langsam begann mich das alles hier zu stressen. Ich fuhr mir durch die Haare und suchte nach einem Lichtschalter. Das wenige Licht, das vom Fenster hinein geworfen wurde, würde ausreichen um den Schalter finden zu können... wenn überhaupt einer da gewesen wäre. Ich tastete und suchte mit meinen Augen die ganzen Wände ab, doch an keiner der vier Wände konnte ich so etwas finden. _„So ein Mist", _fluchte ich. Das Fenster sollte mir ein Indiz geben, wo ich denn war. Also ging ich zum Fenster und sah hinaus. Ein großer Vollmond warf sein Licht auf das weite Land. Am Horizont sah ich einen großen Wald. London war das auf keinen Fall! Entweder war ich verrückt geworden, ich lag noch im Bett und träumte das alles hier, oder hier ging etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zu. Bis jetzt hatte ich noch keinen Grund an meinem Geisteszustand zu zweifeln, doch wer weiß, vielleicht war... Meine Gedanken wurden von lauten Rufen durchbrochen. Ich hörte Pferdegetrappel. Ein Feuer! Wie war das denn so plötzlich entstanden? Die Stimmen erkannte ich ganz klar als Männerstimmen, doch die Sprache war mir unbekannt. Es hatte für mich denn Anschein, dass die Sprache ein bisschen dem Gälischen ähnelte. Doch mit Bestimmtheit hätte ich es nicht sagen können. Gälisch kannte ich auch nur vom Internet und Büchern und hatte es nur wenige Male gehört.

Ich konnte etwa ein Dutzend Männer in Gewändern erkennen. Der Anblick der Gesichter war mir, trotz der geringen Entfernung nicht gewährt. Der Männer strahlten Macht aus. Es war, als umgebe sie ein Feld von Magie. Das klingt albern, ich weiß, doch in diesem Moment schien es mir wirklich so.

Das laute Gerede verstummte augenblicklich, als ein großer, schlanker Mann in den Kreis trat. Er trug kein Gewand wie die anderen, sondern Hosen und ein weißes Hemd. Mit sich führte er eine junge Frau. Sie war in etwa in meinem Alter und trug das Gleiche wie ich. Als ich sie genauer betrachtete, fiel mir auf, dass sie schwanger war – oder ein echtes Problem mit ihrer Figur hatte.

Der junge Mann richtete nun das Wort an alle. Er sprach laut und deutlich in einem Englisch, das seltsam klang: „Meine Brüder! Ich bringe euch frohe Kunde! Die Niederkunft wird bald kommen. Das Kind, das in diesem Mädchen heranwächst, ist von wahrhaft reinem Blute!..."Er machte eine Pause und fasste dem Mädchen an den Bauch. „Die Mutter ist eine Hexe und der Vater ist ein Nachfahre der ersten Druiden. Durch uns wird dieses Kind wachsen und größer werden als alle Magier vor ihm. Wir werden es zu unseren Zwecken gebrauchen. - Doch wir müssen auf der Hut sein, unsere Gegner wollen dieses Kind auch."Seine Stimme erhöhte er dramatisch. Mit fanatischem Glühen in den Augen sprach er weiter: „Unser Fortbestand hängt von diesem Kind ab. Ihr müsst es mit eurem Leben und mit dem eurer Kinder schützen, sollte dies nötig sein. Du und du..."Er wies mitten in die Reihen der Kuttenträger und zeigte auf die zwei größten. „... verkündet diese Nachricht jedem Bruder... Nun geht!" Die letzten Worte waren nun wieder an alle gerichtet. Sie befolgten seinen Befehl und verschwanden langsam in die Dunkelheit. Er blieb mit dem Mädchen zurück und griff an ihren Bauch. Ich konnte zwar sehen, dass er seinen Mund bewegte, doch seine Worte blieben mir verborgen. Plötzlich sah er zu meinem Fenster auf und ich könnte schwören, dass er mich gesehen haben muss, doch er machte keine Anstalten sich zu bewegen, sondern sah einfach nur zu mir auf. Ein eiskalter Schauer fegte über meinen Rücken. Etwas geschah in diesem Moment, ohne das ich es beeinflussen oder abwenden hätte können. Das Seltsame war, ich wollte es auch nicht. Ich war fasziniert von diesem seltsamen Kauz, der einfach nur dastand und mich anstarrte.

Ein weiterer Hauch umwehte um mich. Die Vorhänge bewegten sich sachte mit dem kalten Wind, ebenso wie meine Haare und mein leichtes Kleid. Eine Gänsehaut erfasste mich am ganzen Leib. Eine Stimme, leise und mächtig, drang in meine Gedanken: „Schließe deine Augen! ..."Ohne mich zu wehren ließ ich es geschehen und folgte den Anweisungen der Stimme. Ich schloss meine Augen. Es wurde kälter, windiger. Der Wind sang ein grausames Lied.

„Nun öffne sie!"Wieder tat ich es willenlos. Was war bloß mit mir los? Warum tat ich, was mir eine Stimme sagte? Hatte ich jetzt meinen Verstand verloren? Mir schien es wirklich so, denn ich war mir alles bewusst und doch tat ich was mir befohlen wurde. Es war, als stände ich unter einer Droge - soviel sei gesagt: Eine Droge war es nicht, sondern ein Zauber.

Ich öffnete also wieder meine Augen und sah direkt in die seinen. Hastig atmete ich. Ein erneutes mal sah ich mich um. Mein Zimmer war einem anderen, kleineren Zimmer gewichen. Ich lag auf dem Rücken und über mich gebeugt war der schöne Fremde.

Mein Körper bäumte sich vor Schmerz.

„Pressen!" Ein Mann kam näher und legte ein feuchtes Tuch auf meine Stirn. Ich war im Begriff ein Kind auf die Welt zu bringen und empfand den gesamten Schmerz, den man bei einer reellen Geburt wohl auch empfinden musste. Fiebriger Schweiß bildete sich auf meiner Stirn und trotz des feuchten Tuches, kochte ich innerlich förmlich. Es dauerte endlose Minuten, die mir wie Tage vorkamen, bis das Kind endlich das Licht der Welt erblickte. Man schnitt die Nabelschnur des kleinen Wesens ab und legte es in meine Arme. Ich war überglücklich.

Plötzlich wurde es laut. Geschrei. Gepolter. Der Fremde, der über mich gebeugt war, nahm mir das Kind wieder weg und übergab es einem Mann, der bis jetzt ruhig in einer Ecke stand. Der Mann, der eine Kutte trug und seine Kapuze bis tief in sein Gesicht gezogen hatte, nahm das Kind und packte es in ein Tuch ein. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging er aus dem Zimmer. Er benutzte eine Tür in der Wand, die kurz danach wieder in die Wand fiel, ohne dass es Anzeichen für diese Tür gab. Wenige Augenblicke danach wurde die Tür auf der anderen Seite des Raumes aufgerissen und duzende von Männer drangen in das Zimmer ein. Furcht erfüllte mich. Es war eine existenzielle Furcht, die mich erfüllte, es war die Furcht vor dem Ende, vor dem Tod.

Blitzschnell zog der Fremde ein Dolch aus seinem Gürtel und trat an mich heran. „Es muss sein! ... Es... Es tut mir leid..."Tränen schossen mir in die Augen und obwohl ich dadurch nur noch verworren sehen konnte, konnte ich sehen, dass sich auch in seinen Augen die Tränen sammelten. Er sprach ein letztes Gebet, jedenfalls klang es für mich danach. Dann stach er seinen Dolch tief in meine Brust. Ich spürte den Schmerz nicht; ich hatte nur den metallenen Geschmack des Blutes in meinem Mund. Alles schien so fern, so unerreichbar. Die Berührung des Fremden nahm ich schon nicht mehr wahr. Ein letztes Würgen und ich schloss meine Augen. Stille.

Langsam hoben sich meine Lieder. Das Licht eines sonnenreichen Tages kitzelte mein Gesicht und hinterließ eine angenehme Wärme. Wie in einem Reflex fasste ich an meine Brust. Als ich nichts ertasten konnte, sah ich nach – und tatsächlich ich war unversehrt. „Was war das denn?"Verwirrt und verstört stand ich schließlich vom Bett auf. Dieser Traum... Alles schien so real! Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, als könnte ich damit auch die bösen Erinnerungen abschütteln. Verwirrung war das einzigste, was ich in diesem Moment empfinden konnte. Es war wie damals. Nein, das konnte nicht sein; das eine hatte doch mit dem anderen nichts zu tun. Oder doch? Das Gefühl war jedoch das gleiche...

Es geschah letztes Jahr im Frühjahr.

Der Tag war nicht so besonders; war eben Alltag in unserem Zweifamilienhaus. Und doch war etwas seltsam. Eine Freundin rief bei mir mittags an und wir erzählten - an sich nichts Besonderes, doch irgendwas in ihrer Stimme, an ihrer Ausdrucksweise machte mich wütend. Ich war nicht wütend auf sie direkt, sondern die Wut kam von tief drinnen und schien alles zu verdunkeln. Hastig brach ich das Telefonat ab. Warum ich wütend geworden war, wusste ich nicht, ich wusste nur, dass ich nichts wusste. Ich war in einer richtigen Identitätskrise und wusste nicht einmal warum. Mein Zimmer wurde mir zu klein (o.k das ist keine Kunst). Das Haus ebenfalls. Ich musste raus und zwar sofort. In meinen Rucksack packte ich eine Wasserflasche und wollte in den nahen Wald gehen und einfach einmal ausspannen. Ich fragte meinen Bruder, ob er mitgehen würde, aber auch nur, weil ich wusste, dass er sowieso absagen würde. Auch er merkte das etwas seltsam war. Ich war wahrlich nicht diejenige, die einfach so mal Lust bekommt und raus geht – man musste mich schon überzeugen, den Fuß in die Natur zu setzen.

Ich ging schließlich alleine in den Wald, getrieben von der Verwirrung eines ganzen Lebens, oder mehr. Lange Zeit lief ich ohne Ziel einfach durch den Wald. Ich wurde immer schneller und schneller. Nach einiger Zeit blieb ich abgehetzt stehen. Warum rannte ich wie irre durch den Wald? Ich wusste es nicht. Heftig atmend setzte ich mich schließlich auf einen Baumstumpf. Nie empfand ich solch eine Verwirrung und eine Angst erfasste mich. Die Bäume knarrten im Wind und es klang so, als wollten sie mich erdrücken. Der Wind sang sein grausames Lied durch die hohen Bäume und mich erfasste die gleiche existenzielle Angst, die mich ein Jahr später auch in London ereilen sollte.

Ich fuhr mir durch die Haare. Das alles konnte keinen Sinn ergeben. Emotional aufgewühlt stand ich vom Bett auf und ging zu dem kleinen Tischchen am Fuß des Bettes. Ich schenkte mir etwas Wasser in ein Glas und trank es hastig aus.

Die Schweißperlen hatten sich auf meiner Stirn gesammelt und rannen mir an den Schläfen herab. Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals und der Blick zur Uhr brachte mir traurige Gewissheit: Es war bereits Morgen; es blieben nur noch wenige Minuten bis zum Morgengrauen. Ich atmete entnervt aus. _'Mann..' _Ich konnte meinem Gedanken nicht weiter folgen, denn plötzlich fiel mir der Dolch auf, der auf dem Bett lag. Seltsamer Weise war er mir gerade zum ersten mal aufgefallen. Er lag mitten auf dem Bett als hätte er dort schon immer gelegen.

Ich ging auf das Bett zu und griff mir den Dolch. Meine Finger schlossen sich um den kunstvollgearbeiteten Griff. Entsetzt starrte ich ihn an: Es war der Gleiche oder gar der Selbe wie aus meinem Traum – doch wie konnte das sein? Jegliche Logik war nun der Verwirrung gewichen. '_Beruhig dich Mädel; es gibt für alles eine Erklärung!', _sprach ich mir gut zu.

Es klopfte an der Tür und ich musste meine Verwirrung für einige Augenblicke verdrängen, ebenso den Dolch, den ich unter die Bettdecke schob. So ging ich, noch etwas konfus, zur Tür und öffnete sie.

„Zimmelsölvis!", sagte eine junge Japanerin mit auffälligem asiatischem Akzent und einem breiten Grinsen.

„Aber ich habe doch nichts bestellt."Ich sah sie mit großen Augen an und hoffte, dass sie meine Worte auch verstand. Sie tat es.

„Ein Mann sagte, Sie wülden wollen – el zahlte im Volaus."Ich muss in dem Moment etwas verstört gewirkt haben, denn sie klopfte mir auf die Schulter (sie musste sich ziemlich strecken), schob den Wagen an mir vorbei ins Zimmer, grinste ein letztes Mal und verschwand dann wieder um eine Ecke. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, doch entschied mich dafür, mir keine Fragen zu stellen – ich würde eh keine Antworten finden. Und wenn ich tatsächlich Antworten suchen würde, dann würde ich diese vermutlich auf dem Rollwagen finden. Also ging ich hinüber und hob das Tuch, das alles bedeckte, hoch, legte es zusammen und zur Seite. _'Mal schau'n was wir da haben!'_ Ich musste nicht genau hinschauen, um zu erkennen, das es sich hierbei um ein Frühstück handelte, aber zwischen dem Teller und der Tasse lag noch etwas dazwischen. Ich nahm es in meine Hand. Es war ein kleines Kästchen, drei mal drei Zentimeter groß, und dabei circa zwei Zentimeter dick. Ich öffnete es und sah einen wunderschönen Ring darin. Er war aus Silber und seltsame Runen waren außen zu erkennen. Das Ringinnere war matt und es stand etwas in einer Sprache darin, die ich nicht lesen konnte.

Ich nahm ihn heraus und steckte ihn mir an meinen Ringfinger und er passte wie angegossen. Als ich das Ringkästchen weglegen wollte, fiel mir plötzlich noch etwas auf. Im Deckel des Ringkästchen war ein Briefchen. Er war so klein gefaltet, dass er genau in das Kästchen passte.

Ich nahm das Briefchen heraus und öffnete es.

Der Ring der Ewigblinden -

seht was verborgen sein soll.

Der Ring der Ewigblinden? Ich sah mir den Ring genauer an. Er funkelte im matten Tageslicht und gab nichts seiner angeblichen Geheimnisse her. Das dies ein Zauberring sein sollte, wollte ich nicht so recht glauben. Von wem kam er überhaupt? Es war kein Name darunter.

Ich nahm mir ein Brötchen, schnitt es auseinander und tat etwas Marmelade darauf. _Es wird echt immer merkwürdiger!, _stellte ich unnötigerweise fest. Ich ging hinüber zum Bett und nahm den Dolch in meine freie Hand. Die andere führte ich samt Brötchen zu meinem Mund. Ich biss herzhaft hinein und musste ewig kauen, bis ich das trockne Stück auf die Reise durch meinen Verdauungstrakt schicken konnte. Erst zu spät war mir auch aufgefallen, dass es sich bei der Marmelade um Pflaumenmarmelade handelte und das ganze noch ungesüßt. Leicht angewidert legte ich den Rest des Brötchens weg. Pflaumenmarmelade war nichts, was ich wirklich gerne aß.

Ich griff mir die Kanne und füllte den heißen Kaffee in die Tasse um den widerlichen Geschmack wegzuspülen – und ihn durch einen noch widerlicheren zu ersetzen. Der Kaffee war wirklich ungenießbar! _Mein Gönner hätte sich wenigstens ein besseres Frühstück für mich leisten können, _dachte ich wehmütig. _Das ist Malzkaffee_, kam mir plötzlich in den Sinn. _Wer __trinkt denn dieses Zeugs freiwillig? Ich glaube da hat jemand den Drang, dass ich nur gesundes Zeug esse. _Auch den Kaffee stellte ich mit leicht angeekelter Mine beiseite. _Tolles Frühstück, Mister oder Misses Unbekannt! _Ich musste in mich hineinlachen. Wer auch immer derjenige war, der mir den Ring geschenkt hatte, mit diesem Frühstück hatte er sich unbeliebt gemacht!

Ich ging mich eiskalt abduschen um wieder zu klarem Verstand zu kommen.

Als ich mit dem Duschen fertig war zog ich mich an. Den Dolch steckte ich in meinen Rucksack. Ich wusste nicht wieso, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich ihn lieber bei mir tragen sollte. Außerdem könnte ich ihn Severus zeigen und ihm meinen Traum erzählen. Vielleicht hätte er eine Antwort. Bevor ich ihn jedoch sehen würde, war Sightseeing angesagt.

Zwischendurch hatte ich noch Betti angerufen und einiges erzählt. Doch von meinem Traum und den seltsamen Ereignissen erzählte ich ihr nichts. Sie würde es eh nicht verstehen und denken, es sei wieder meiner Phantasie entsprungen. Vorwerfen könnte ich es ihr schließlich auch nicht, ich würde wahrscheinlich das selbe denken und schon mal die Nummer von einem Psychoheini wählen. Ich war mir selber nicht so sicher, ob das wirklich alles geschehen war und ich vielleicht in meinem Bett, in meinem kleinen Zimmer saß und alles träumte. Doch die kleine Stimme in mir sagte mir, dass das alles wahr wäre und noch größere, unglaublichere Dinge auf mich zukommen würden. Ich war bereit – dachte ich zumindest.

Der Himmel war wolkenbehangen und ich hegte die Befürchtung, dass es jeden Moment anfangen würde zu regnen. Mein Schirm – ohne ist man in London fehl am Platz! – umklammerte ich wie eine Waffe und war bereit ihn jeden Moment aufspannen zu müssen.

Gut eine Minute später konnte ich ihn aufspannen. Es war nur leichter Nieselregen, der sich sanft auf meiner Kleidung niederließ und ich entschied mich, den Schirm vorerst wieder zu schließen. Es war angenehm nach der Hitze der letzten Tage etwas Abkühlung zu erhalten.

Kleine Tropfen strandeten in meinem Gesicht und bildeten eine kühlende Maske. Ich schloss die Augen und genoss das Gefühl, als plötzlich...

„Achtung!" Jemand riss mich nach hinten. Wie aus einer Trance erwacht, riss ich die Augen auf und blickte ein junges Mädchen an. Es war ca. dreizehn oder vierzehn Jahre alt und sah mich mit entsetzter Mine an.

„Du wärest eben beinahe überfahren worden!", kam es von ihr.

Ich war mir noch immer nicht sicher, was eigentlich geschehen war, deshalb starrte ich zuerst das Mädchen an und danach die Straße, die vor mir wie ein drohender Fluss lag. Der Verkehr war flüssig und hätte mich das Mädchen nicht zurück auf den Gehweg gerissen, hätte das ziemlich schmerzhaft werden können.

„Mein Gott! Ich war mit meinen Gedanken ganz wo anders!"Das Mädchen musterte mich. Als hätte es eine Entscheidung getroffen, fing es an zu sprechen:

„Das glaube ich dir gerne. Pass das nächste Mal einfach auf!"Ich lächelte knapp. Irgendwie fand ich es seltsam von einem Kind zurechtgewiesen zu werden. Ich war immerhin etwa fünf Jahre älter es. Aber ich ließ es geschehen ohne einen Kommentar abzugeben; war mir doch auch klar, dass das Mädchen Recht hatte. Ich nickte ein letztes mal und ging dann meinen Wegen nach; war mein Terminkalender auch propenvoll.

Als erstes zog es mich zum _Covent Garden. _Einst war hier ein Markt, doch heutzutage konnte man Straßenmusikern zuhören, in Cafés sitzen und hier einfach eine wundervolle Zeit verbringen. Es war als ruhiger Anfang gedacht. Ich würde heute noch genug Stress haben. Ich lief zu Fuß durch London, was mir auch viel Zeit nahm.

Weiter ging es zum _House of Parliament_, _Buckingham Palace_, zum _Trafalgar Square _und schließlich zur _Westminster Abbey. _Das sollte für heute reichen. Morgen war auch noch ein Tag und außerdem taten mir meine Füße schrecklich weh. Also begab ich mich wieder in mein Hotel. Es war halb zwei, als ich dort ankam.

Das Treffen mit Severus hatte ich ständig im Hinterkopf. Nervosität stieg immer mehr in mir auf. Er hatte etwas, was mich zutiefst faszinierte. _Es sind seine Augen!_ War ich mir fast sicher, denn ich war von jeher von dunklen Augen angezogen worden. Das er magischen Ursprungs war, war natürlich noch ein Aspekt, der ihn für mich interessant machte. _Aber er ist ziemlich alt_, bläute ich mir ein, doch kurz darauf schollt es von innen: _Ja schon, aber was macht das schon aus? Hey, und außerdem: Es geht im Moment ja wohl nur ums Reden! _

Meine inneren Monologe waren von schon immer sehr zwie gespalten und ich wusste, dass bei dieser 'Unterhaltung' keiner gewinnen konnte. Was ich hier noch anbringen sollte: Ich bin nicht schizophren! ... Ich dachte eben immer zuviel nach und passte nicht allzu sehr auf, wo ich eigentlich hinlief, was man heute morgen mal wieder gesehen hatte.

Gedankenverloren (was ich eigentlich immer war) zog ich mich um. Es sollte etwas bequemes sein. Etwas, das aber auch nicht so sehr in der magischen Welt auffallen würde und dabei noch recht gut aussehen sollte. Große Ansprüche an meinen Reisekoffer! Zu groß wie es schien, als ich in meinen Koffer blickte. _Was soll's_, dachte ich mir und griff nach einer schwarzen Hose und einem hellblauen Shirt mit dreiviertel Armen.

Ich ging ins Bad. Da ich nicht so überkandidelt aussehen wollte, ließ ich es mit Mascara bewenden. Aber irgendwie fühlte ich mich noch etwas nackt im Gesicht, deshalb zeichnete ich mit einem feinen Kajal noch die Form der Augen nach. Ich verwischte das ganze leicht und erhielt so ein rauchiges Aussehen, dass meine grünen Augen etwas katzenhaft aussehen ließ, aber dennoch nicht so auffällig war. Make up benutze ich keines; mein Teint war ziemlich hell und Make up verstopfte mir nur die Poren. Ich fand den Kontrast zwischen meinen grünen Augen und meinen roten Haaren immer interessant und dank des Kajaalstriches war die Wirkung noch extremer. Ich wuschelte mir kurz durch die Haare. Mehr musste ich auch nicht tun, da man mit meinen kinnlangen, gut durchgestuften Haaren eh nicht wirklich viel anfangen konnte.

Als ich an mir herab sah bemerkte ich, dass das hellblaue Shirt nicht richtig zu meinem Outfit passte, also zog ich es kurzerhand wieder aus (Tja, ist doch herrlich keine pflegebedürftige Frisur zu haben, bei der man nicht ständig befürchten muss, dass die Frisur ruiniert würde), stapfte in den Schlafraum und zog eine schwarze Bluse an. Nun musste ich aber auch eine andere Hose anziehen, da ich sonst nur in schwarz laufen würde. Blaue Jeans also? Nein passte auch nicht... Mädchen sein, kann manchmal so hart sein.

Als ich dann eine halbe Stunde später fertig war, hatte ich das hellblaue Shirt und die schwarze Hose an. _Was interessiert es mich, ob die Farben wirklich zusammen passen oder nicht_, sagte ich mir (das war auf die Haarfarbe bezogen).

Inzwischen war es zwanzig nach zwei. _Nun muss ich mich langsam auf den Weg machen!_ Ich schlüpfte in meine Sneakers, räumte noch etwas die Unordnung weg, zog meinen knielangen Jeansmantel an und schwang mir meinen Rucksack um. Dann ging ich geradewegs auf die Kneipe zu, hinter der der Eingang zur Winkelgasse war.


	4. Zurück zur Winkelgasse

**Kapitel 3**

**Zurück zur Winkelgasse**

Hier sah es genau so aus wie bei meinem ersten Besuch. Einzigst, dass die Leute mich nicht mehr anstarrten hatte sich verändert. Ein kurzes Notiznehmen und danach ein Ignorieren.

Ich lief zielstrebig auf die Tür zur Winkelgasse zu, als mich jemand plötzlich am Arm festhielt.

„Warte!", bat mich eine Gestalt, deren Gesicht hinter einer Kapuze versteckt war. Verstört sah ich den Mann an (dank der Stimme war ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass unter der Kapuze ein Mann stecken musste). Ich sagte kein Wort und sah ihn nur an. Auch er sagte nichts mehr und drückte einfach nur meinen Arm. Ich war mir seiner Berührung seltsam bewusst und riss mich nach einer kurzen Zeit los. Ich wollte gerade fragen, was das solle, als ich sah, wie es unter der Kapuze aufleuchtete. Die Augen des Fremden waren in einem hellen Blau erstrahlt und danach fiel sein ganzer Umhang zu Boden und von dem Fremden war keine Spur mehr zu sehen. Auch das schien die Gäste der Kneipe nicht zu interessieren. Sie blickten kurz von ihren Gläsern auf und sahen dann wieder weg.

Ein kalter Schauer ergriff mich. Die Berührung des Kapuzenträgers spürte ich immer noch als sei sie in meine Haut eingebrannt. Ich fuhr mir über den Arm um sicherzugehen, dass niemand mich mehr berührte.

_Ziemlich viel Aktion für drei Tage London, was altes Mädchen?_

Einen Moment blieb ich noch stehen, dann ging ich weiter zur Tür. Ich öffnete sie und trat zu der Wand hinaus. Fünfmal drückte ich jeweils einen anderen Stein nach dem Plan, den ich von Severus hatte. Ein Grollen erschall ein erneutes mal und die Steine schoben sich zur Seite. Mit einem besseren Gefühl als beim ersten Mal, trat ich in die Winkelgasse, die wieder vor Menschen überzusprudeln schien.

Vor lauter Menschen hätte ich ihn beinahe übersehen. Er stand da mit gekreuzten Armen.

„Eva, wie schön dich zu sehen!", kam er mit einem schmalen Lächeln auf mich zu. Obwohl wir uns noch nicht lange kannten, hatten wir schon eine sehr persönliche Sprechweise angenommen.

„Severus," sagte ich knapp und begrüßte ihn mit einem Lächeln.

„Du siehst fabelhaft aus!", sagte er. _Schleimer! _

„Wow, du hast ja richtig gute Laune!"Ich hatte schon bemerkt, dass er niemand war, der großartig Komplimente verteilte, geschweige denn von guter Laune gesegnet war. Er war so jemand, der immer ein trübseliges Gesicht aufsetzte, auch wenn er glücklich war. Der geborene Pessimist eben.

Mit einem Lächeln bestätigte er meine Vermutung und dann sagte er:

„Ich bin heute Morgen aufgestanden und dachte mir: Heute ist ein guter Tag!"

„Das freut mich für dich. Es ist auch viel schöner dich lächeln zu sehen – das solltest du wirklich öfters tun... Du musst deinen Schülern ja richtig Angst machen, wenn du immer so griesgrämig guckst."Er lachte schallend auf und die Leute um uns sahen überrascht zu uns. Einige der Jüngeren fingen an zu tuscheln, was mir sofort auffiel, ihm jedoch nicht.

„Das tue ich auch!"Ich stimmte in sein Lachen ein und vergaß die Leute um uns herum.

Als unser Lachen abgeebbt war, entschlossen wir uns einige Schritte zu gehen.

Wir gingen zu Gringotts und tauschten einige meiner Pfund in Galleonen um. Nun konnte ich mir hier endlich etwas leisten. Also bat ich ihn mir einige Geschäfte zu zeigen. Er überlegte einen Moment.

„Ich denke, es ist mal an der Zeit, dass du einen Zauberstab bekommst", meinte er, als wir schon einige Schritte gelaufen waren. Ich sah ihn überrascht an.

„Ich? –Einen Zauberstab?"Er nickte und ergriff meine Hand. Seine Hände waren ganz warm und schienen einen Ausgleichpunkt für den sonst so kühlwirkenden Severus zu sein.

Er ließ meine Hand vor einem kleinen Laden los und machte eine Geste, dass ich hinein gehen sollte.

_Ollivanders _war der Namen des Ladens und das Innere hatte etwas von einem Geschäft, in dem man nur Blockflöten kaufen kann. Überall stapelten sich kleine Kästchen, die teilweise schon ganz verstaubt waren. Im Laden roch es etwas muffig nach altem Karton und Staub. Ein hochgewachsener Mann sah uns hereinkommen und sein Lächeln erstarb, als er Severus neben mir sah. Es war nur einen Moment, dann schien er sich zu seiner Höflichkeit zurückgefunden zu haben und lächelte uns wieder an.

„Professor!", empfing er Severus. „Ich habe Sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen." Severus gab etwas unverständliches von sich. Dann brummte er kurz. _Irgendwie scheint mir, dass die beiden sich nicht besonders mögen würden_.

„Wen haben wir dann da?"Nun blickte der Verkäufer mich an. Er schien einen Moment zu überlegen, wer ich denn sein würde, erkannte aber, dass ich niemand war, den er kannte.

„Sie braucht einen Zauberstab!"Severus gute Laune war mittlerweile vollkommen verschwunden. Erstaunt blickte der Mann zuerst Severus, dann mich an.

„... Es ist mein erster, müssen Sie wissen", sagte ich um die Lage hier etwas zu entspannen. Der Verkäufer blickte mich noch erstaunter an.

„Ihr Erster?"Er sah wohl Severus drohenden Blick, denn mit einem Mal versteinerte seine Miene und er sah uns professionell an. Er ginge einen holen, der passen würde, hatte er gesagt und war kurz darauf im hinteren Teil des Ladens verschwunden.

Als er wieder kam, hatte er fünf Schachteln unterm Arm. Er nahm einen Zauberstab und reichte mir ihn. Der Zauberstab sah aus wie ein kleiner, krummer Stock. Er hatte nichts wirklich mystisches an sich. Ich wusste nicht, was ich mir unter einem Zauberstab vorgestellt hatte, doch dies war es sicherlich nicht gewesen. Das Ding in meiner Hand schien mir viel zu plump... zu unauffällig zu sein.

Erst jetzt merkte ich, dass mich alle erwartungsvoll anstarrten. Severus machte neben mir eine Handbewegung, die ich ihm nachmachen sollte. Zuerst geschah rein gar nichts. Dann spürte ich aber, wie die Magie durch meinen Körper floss. Etwas nahm mich in Besitz und ich musste die Augen schließen, als ein helles Licht um mich erschien. Alles um mich wurde ruhig und friedlich.

Die Stimme des Verkäufers riss mich aus meiner Ruhe.

„Das ist der Richtige!", sagte er überglücklich. Ich muss in diesem Moment recht verdutzt ausgehen haben. Ich hatte immer noch nicht verstanden, was gerade mit mir geschehen war.

Er nahm mir den Zauberstab wieder weg und legte ihn zurück in sein Kästchen, dann überreichte er es mir.

„Wie viel macht das jetzt?", fragte ich ihn, bevor ich das Kästchen in Empfang nahm. Ehe der Verkäufer jedoch antworten konnte, sagte Severus:

„Das ist auch egal. Ich werde ihn für dich bezahlen... Es soll ein Geschenk sein!", sagte er, als ich Widerspruch erheben wollte. Ich konnte es nicht leiden, wenn man mir etwas ausgab. Immer hatte ich ein schlechtes Gewissen. Doch seine Stimme ließ keine Widerrede zu.

Severus schickte mich raus; ich solle draußen warten. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und tat was er mir sagte.

Ich musste nicht lange warten und er kam heraus und drückte mir das Kästchen in die Hand.

„Wie viel hat es gekostet?", beharrte ich weiter. Er lächelte jedoch nur kurz und sagte kein einziges Wort.

„Dann kannst du mir wenigstens sagen, was ich damit anfangen soll!", meinte ich leicht gereizt.

„Zaubern!" Kam die Antwort. Er fing meinen ärgerlichen Blick auf und dann erklärte er mir, wie man den Zauberstab nutzen könnte. Er erzählte mir, dass ich mit Hilfe von Zaubersprüchen und diesem Zauberstab zaubern könnte. Aber ich solle ihn nur in seinem Beisein benutzen. Am Anfang zumindest.

Wir verließen die Winkelgasse. Wie weit wir danach gelaufen sind, war mir gar nicht so aufgefallen. Erst als wir in einem Park ankamen, blickte ich mich verwundert um. Bis hierher hatte er mir die Grundlagen der Zauberei nahe gebracht. Er hatte mir gezeigt, wie ich den Zauberstab schwingen musste und lehrte mich einige Zaubersprüche. Völlig begeistert stellte er fest, wie schnell ich das Ganze auffassen konnte. Auch ich war überrascht wie einfach mir das alles für mich war. _Schön wäre gewesen, wenn das bei allen Fächern gewesen wäre,_ dachte ich wehmütig.

Mehrere Stunden waren vergangen und es wurde langsam dunkel. Mein Mund war ganz trocken. Wir hatten die ganze Zeit nur geredet und er hatte mir etwas Zaubern beigebracht, dass wir gar nicht gemerkt hatten, wie schnell die Zeit uns durch die Finger geglitten war.

„Du bist jetzt fast auf einem Stand von einem Erstklässer!", sagte er schließlich zufrieden. Er hatte mir auch von Hogwarts, von der Schule für Zauberer und Hexen, erzählt, bei der er als Lehrer angestellt war und ich wusste, dass das, was er gerade gesagt hatte, ein Kompliment war, für jemanden, der vor zwei Tagen erst erfahren hatte, dass sie ein Hexe war.

Eine Hexe? Das alles war noch so ungewohnt. Obwohl ich den Zauberstab in der Hand hielt, konnte ich noch immer nicht fassen, dass ich eine Hexe sein sollte. Ich musste an die Inquisition denken und daran, dass sie Hexen öffentlich auf Scheiterhäufen verbrannt hatten.

„Das waren keine Hexen, die sie verbrannten... Das waren nur Frauen, die zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort waren und sich von der Norm abhoben", erklärte er mir. Ich musste das Gedachte wohl auch laut ausgesprochen haben. Ein kalter Schauer fegte über mich hinweg. Ich verdrängte jedoch den Gedanken an brennende Frauen, die kreischend von den Flammen verschluckt wurden, verdrängte die Gedanken an die Wasserprüfung und an gesteinigte Frauen und Männer.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so gut sein würdest!", sagte Severus nach einer Weile, um eine Unterhaltung wieder aufzunehmen. Ich lächelte schwach. Die Schatten der Erinnerung an die Geschichtsbücher lagen noch auf meinem Gemüt.

„Nein wirklich! -"Er musste denken, dass ich ihm das nicht glauben würde. „ - Selten habe ich jemanden erlebt, der so talentiert ist!"Mein Lächeln wurde breiter. Vergessen waren die trübseligen Gedanken an Tod und Schmerzen.

„Ich würde gerne mehr von dir lernen.", sagte ich und zwinkerte. Ich biss mir auf die Lippen. _Hoffentlich hatte er das nun nicht falsch verstanden. _

Keck zog er eine Augenbraue hoch und sagte:

„-und ich würde dir gerne mehr beibringen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich dir mehr beibringen kann!"Er grinste verschmitzt und ich lächelte unsicher. _Er hat es wohl falsch verstanden... _

Unwillkürlich musste ich meinen Mantel enger um mich ziehen. Es war schon ziemlich kalt geworden, seit die Sonne untergegangen war. Ihm entging das auch nicht, und er sagte schließlich:

„Wir sollten gehen, sonst holst du dir noch den Tod hier draußen!" Ich stimmte ihm nickend zu. Selbst als wir liefen, stellte sich bei mir kein Wärmegefühl ein. Ich fror und meinte es bis in die Knochen spüren zu können. Zitternd lief ich weiter neben ihm, doch plötzlich wurde es mir wärmer. Grund dafür war der wärmende Mantel, den er mir umgelegt hatte. Ich lächelte ihn dankbar an und dennoch hatte ich ein schlechtes Gewissen, da er nun nur noch eine dünne Jacke trug. Trotz der Kälte wollte ich seinen Mantel wieder ablegen und ihm wieder geben. Er schüttelte jedoch nur den Kopf und legte ihn mir erneut um. Er hatte den Rucksack leicht berührt und mich stach etwas in den Rücken. Da fiel es mir plötzlich wieder ein: der Dolch! Ich hatte ihm noch gar nichts von dem Traum und dem Dolch erzählt! Auch von dem Ring und dem seltsamen Typ mit der verbrennenden Hand hatte er keine Ahnung. Ich wusste nur nicht, ob es überhaupt richtig war, ihm etwas zu erzählen. Konnte ich ihm trauen? Gab es einen Grund, es nicht zu tun? Auf beide Fragen fand ich keine Antworten und so beschloss ich, es ihm einfach zu erzählen. Was könnte schon passieren?

Ich sah mich etwas in der Gegend um und erkannte, dass wir gar nicht weit von meinem Hotel waren. Ich hatte zwar keine Ahnung, wie wir hierher gekommen waren, aber ich dachte mir, dass dort der richtige Ort wäre, ihm von meinem Traum und dem Rest zu erzählen.

„Mein Hotel ist hier ganz in der Nähe. Willst du noch mit raufkommen – ich muss dir noch etwas zeigen und ich denke, du bist der einzige, der mir das erklären kann."Er zögerte einen Augenblick. War es falsch gewesen ihn zu fragen? Ich bemerkte, dass er sich unbehaglich fühlte bei diesem Gedanken. Es schien für mich wie eine kleine Ewigkeit, bis er mir endlich eine Antwort gab.

„Wenn **du** das möchtest..."Und somit hatte er mir den Schwarzen Peter zugeschoben. Egal was oben in meinem Zimmer geschehen würde –und das würde nichts sein... vermutlich– hätte ich es zu verantworten. _Was denkt der Typ von mir? Ich werde bestimmt nicht über ihn herfallen! _Ich hielt meinen Zorn etwas zurück und sagte ihm, dass ich wirklich keine Absichten hegen würde und ihm etwas zeigen müsse. Er nickte zögerlich.

Wir gingen zum Hotel und nach ca. fünfzehn Minuten erreichten wir dieses. Wieder nahm ich nicht den Aufzug, sondern ließ es bei der Treppe bewenden (Was wohl auch besser für Severus war).

Vor meiner Zimmertür angekommen steckte ich den Schlüssel in das Schloss, drehte ihn um und stieß die Tür mit dem Fuß auf.

Ich ging ins Zimmer und Severus folgte mir auf dem Fuße. Er sah sich im Zimmer um und ich schloss die Tür hinter uns.

„Setz dich", wies ich ihn an und zeigte auf das Bett. Das war die einzige Sitzmöglichkeit, nicht was ihr wieder denkt!

Er nahm Platz und ich gab ihm den Mantel wieder. Auch meinen Mantel legte ich ab und hang ihn auf ein Kleiderbügel, das am Schrank hing. Den Rucksack hatte ich zuvor auf das Bett geschmissen und jetzt setzte ich mich neben ihn und kramte den Dolch hervor. Severus sah mich mit etwas geschockter Mine an.

„Das", sagte ich und reichte ihm den Dolch. „- habe ich heute Morgen auf meinem Bett gefunden, nachdem ich von dem Ding geträumt hatte. In meinem Traum wurde ich davon getötet!"Überrascht blickte er den Dolch in seinen Händen an. Ich erzählte ihm recht ausführlich von meinem Traum und den nachfolgenden Ereignissen. Auch den Ring ließ ich nicht aus und zeigte ihm ihn genauer.

„Merkwürdig, sehr merkwürdig!"Ich hatte gerade meine Erinnerungen geschildert und Severus schien genauso ratlos wie ich zu sein. Etwas enttäuschend fand ich das zwar, weil ich dachte er würde mir zumindest ein wenig helfen können, aber ich akzeptierte es. Ich musste es eben akzeptieren.

„Und dir sagt das gar nichts?", versuchte ich, um schließlich meine letzte keimende Hoffnung mit seinem Kopfschütteln zu ersticken. Augenblicke blieb er ruhig und blickte den Dolch und den Ring an, dann hellte sich seine Mine auf und er gab mir beides zurück. Langsam fing er an zu erklären:

„Es ist nur eine Vermutung... Es war vielleicht ein Blick in deine Zukunft und du sahst deinen Tod voraus. Das ist nicht ungewöhnlich für solch starke Hexen wie du es bist!"Eine starke Hexe? Das hatte er noch nie gesagt. Jetzt war nicht nur der Umstand, dass ich überhaupt eine Hexe war, ich war auch noch eine mächtige dazu. Oh je, wo würde das noch hinführen... _Moment, er hatte doch eben auch was von Tod gesagt! Das würde mein Ende sein?_ Ich wusste nicht wieso, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass dies nicht das Ende, sondern der Anfang war. Nur; der Anfang von was?

Ich schüttelte sachte den Kopf:

„Frag mich nicht wieso, aber ich denke, dass das nicht meine Zukunft war." Obwohl ich ihn seiner Theorie entledigt hatte und ich noch eine wirklich sehr unerfahrene Hexe war (aber ich war eine, ob es mir gefiel oder nicht), war er ganz ruhig. Kein Gemurre und keine Belehrungen. Was für ein Kerl! - Hatte ich ihn gerade bewundert? _Beruhig dich Kleine, ... Große eben, er gefällt dir. Warum leugnest du es? _Meine innere Stimme kotzte mich gerade tierisch an. Warum musste sie immer Recht haben?

„Stimmt etwas nicht?"Severus Stimme rettete mich davor einen Kampf zu beginnen, bei dem es keinen Sieger geben könnte: Einen Kampf mit mir selbst.

„Nein, nein. Alles in Ordnung!", log ich. _Seit wann stehst du eigentlich auf alte Kerle_, höhnte eine Stimme. _„Halts Maul!", _sagte ich genervt. Severus sah mich irritiert an.

„Wie bitte?"_Mist!_

„Entschuldige. Das war nicht an dich gerichtet! Ich focht gerade einen Kampf mit meiner inneren Stimme aus.", sagte ich leichthin. _Jetzt denkt er bestimmt, dass du verrückt bist! _Ich ignorierte die Stimme (Nur als Info: Ich bin wirklich nicht verrückt und besitze auch nicht mehrere Persönlichkeiten! ;-)). Aber zu meiner Überraschung meinte er dazu:

„Das kenne ich! Es gibt immer eine Stimme, die anderer Meinung ist!", lächelte er mich herzensgut an. Irgendwie schien sein Lächeln aber nicht zu dem Mann zu passen, der es aufgesetzt hatte. Ich erinnerte mich zurück an die Sache in der Winkelgasse. Als Severus lachte, haben alle recht erschüttert geschaut und die Kinder, die zweifelsohne Schüler von Hogwarts waren, haben angefangen zu tuscheln. Die Schüler hätten Angst vor ihm, hatte er selbst gesagt. Meinte er es vielleicht ernst? War er zu mir anders, als zum Rest der Welt? Warum?

Ich musterte ihn vorsichtig während er das Briefchen, das beim Ring lag, las. Sein Gesicht wirkte freundlich und entspannt. Anders, als ich ihm zum ersten mal traf. Ich tat meine Fragen als Unfug ab. Lehrer sind privat immer anders, als sie zu ihren Schülern sind. Das wusste ich ja wohl auch. Mit Grauen dachte an meine Englischlehrerin zurück – der alte Hausdrachen. Kylie nannten wir sie, nachdem Betti mal in einer Zeitschrift gelesen hatte, dass das ein typischer Name für die Kühe in Australien wäre. Passend also für die Frau, die ich so gar nicht mochte. Aber ich hörte immer wie nett sie außerhalb der Schule doch wäre. Eine unglaubliche Vorstellung für jemanden, der ihr am liebsten an den Hals springen würde, sobald sie nur den Mund aufmachte! Vergessen wir Kylie, die Kuh!

„Eva?" Ich war wieder zu tief in meinen Gedanken versunken und hatte alles, was er zuvor gesagt hatte, gepflegt überhört. Die ganze Zeit musste ich ihn wohl angestarrt haben.

„Entschuldige, ich war mal wieder in meinen Gedanken versunken!"Ich sah ihn entschuldigend an.

„Nicht so schlimm. Ich habe dir nur gerade gesagt, dass mir auch die Botschaft hier nicht weiterhilft."Er gab mir das Briefchen zurück. Dann sah er mich an und auf einmal veränderte sich sein Blick, er wurde durchdringend. Er durchdrang mich und erreichte auch mein Herz, dass sich fast schmerzhaft zusammenzog.

„Ich danke dir für dein Vertrauen, obwohl ich nicht verstehe, wie du mir so viel Vertrauen entgegenbringen kannst, ohne mich wirklich zu kennen!"Ich sah ihn verwirrt an und er fuhr fort:

„Die meisten Leute bringen mir Misstrauen entgegen. Misstrauen und Angst. Ängstige ich dich nicht?"Meine Nackenhaare stellten sich gen Himmel. Nicht wegen dem was er mit seinen Worten sagte, nein, sondern wegen dem, was er mit seinem Blick sagte. Der Blick hatte etwas Verletzliches und Starkes, Selbstsicheres und Begieriges zugleich.

„Ich ... du...", stammelte ich. Dann sagte ich mit fester Stimme „Nein du ängstig mich nicht. Nicht mehr."als hätte ich meine innere Stärke gefunden. Und irgendwie hatte ich das auch. Wie, wusste ich allerdings nicht.

Er lächelte mich an und sein Lächeln sah traurig ... nein, nicht traurig... es sah... berührt aus. Er war wirklich von meinen Worten berührt?! Es folgte betretenes Schweigen. Er wusste nicht, was er darauf entgegenbringen sollte und ich wusste nicht, wie ich mich verhalten sollte. Ich musste die Unterhaltung auf neue Themen bringen, sonst würden wir uns noch ewig anschweigen.

„Erzähl mir etwas von der Schule, von der du kommst. Hogwarts, nicht wahr?" Er nickte und war wohl etwas erleichtert von der schwierigen Situation weggekommen zu sein.

Er fing also zu erzählen an. Hogwarts war eine Schule für junge Zauber und Hexen, die dort den Umgang mit der Magie erlernten. Die Kinder würden in mehreren Fächern, unter anderem Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste oder Wahrsagen, unterrichtet. Die Schule sei in vier große Häuser eingeteilt, die in Spielen (Quidditch) gegeneinander spielten und auch um einen Hauspokal kämpften.

Das Fußball der magischen Welt, wenn man es so nennen wollte, war Quidditch. Es war ein recht gefährlicher Sport, bei dem Verletzungen nicht selten waren: Auf Besen spielte man so etwas ähnlich wie Basketball, was aber noch recht milde beschrieben ist. Eigentlich ging es nur darum, dass ein Sucher (zu dieser Zeit wusste ich allerdings noch nicht, was ein Sucher denn überhaupt sei) eine fliegende, goldene Kugel fängt (der goldene Schnatz) und dabei nicht von einem Ball getroffen wird, während seine restliche Mannschaft Bälle durch einen Ring wirft.

So hatte ich es auf jeden Fall verstanden. Es ist schwer eine Sportart zu verstehen, von der man zum ersten Mal hört – egal wie enthusiastisch der Erzähler auch war. Severus war anscheinend wirklich ein wahrer Freund dieses Sportes.

Ich blickte reflexartig zur Uhr, nachdem er geendet hatte. Drei Uhr! Schlagartig wurde ich müde, als würde die reine Tatsache, das es bereits Morgen war, einschläfernd wirken.

Ich gähnte und hielt mir die Hand vor den Mund. _Seltsamer Brauch! Leben wir etwa noch im Mittelalter?_, stellte sich mir die Frage. Aber darauf verzichten wollte ich auch nicht; wäre schon widerlich die Bronchien vom jeweiligen Typ gegenüber sehen zu müssen, wenn dieser gähnt.

Severus war meinem Blick gefolgt.

„Schon so spät?", fragte er, ohne darauf eine Antwort zu erwarten. „Ich sollte gehen... Ja, das ist wohl das Beste.", murmelte er ergänzend. Er stand vom Bett auf und ich tat es ihm gleich. Gehemmt standen wir vor einander und blickten uns an. Jemand sollte beginnen. Nur mit was beginnen? Ich öffnete spontan meine Arme und er sah mich leicht verstört an.

„Komm schon, lass uns nicht wie bescheuert einfach nur dastehen!", sagte ich und just in diesem Moment hätte ich mich schon verfluchen können. _Scheiß Spontanität! _Immer musste ich so Aktionen bringen, die mir am Ende immer peinlich waren.

„Ich soll dich drücken?"Sein Blick wurde verstörter, aber er kam dennoch auf mich zu und nahm mich kurz in seine Arme. Wir lösten uns wenige Augenblicke später wieder voneinander. Am liebsten hätte ich mich gleich danach für diese Aktion entschuldigt, aber dies wäre wohl auch das falsche gewesen. _Du musst eben mit deiner Doofheit leben, _scholl es in meinem Kopf.

Es folgten noch Worte des Abschiedes, dann verließ er mein Zimmer mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

In dieser Nacht (bzw. an diesem Morgen) konnte ich nur sehr schlecht einschlafen. Ständig spukte ER in meinen Gedanken herum. Gesagtes und Ereignisse stiegen in mir hoch und ich musste ständig das Erlebte im Geist wiederholen. Je mehr ich versuchte ihn aus meinem Kopf zu verdrängen, desto hartnäckiger setzte er sich dort fest. Ständig sah ich vor meinem geistigen Auge, wie ich ihn umarmt hatte. Mir war das ja so peinlich mittlerweile. _Er wird bestimmt denken, dass du was von ihm willst._ – und das wollte ich nicht. Selbst wenn es so sein sollte... Ich hatte Angst. Ganz einfach Angst das Falsche zu tun und meine Gefühle verletzen zu lassen.


	5. Ein langer Weg

_**Vielen lieben Dank, Shine21! Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich mich über deine Reviews gefreut habe!!! /schwebt immer noch an der Decke/ Danke!!! /knuddel/**_

_**MissValjean: Auch dir einen herzlichen Dank. Hdsdl**_

* * *

**Kapitel 4**

**Ein langer Weg**

Ich krabbelte aus dem Bett. Mein Rücken tat mir höllisch weh und mein Kopf brummte. Mit langsamen Schritten ging ich in Richtung Badezimmer.

Der Blick in den Spiegel war wie ein Elendszeugnis: Ich hatte riesige Augenringe, meine Haut sah alt und fahl aus. Im Ganzen hatte man den Eindruck, ich hätte eine ganze Nacht durchgezecht – und so fühlte ich mich auch. Total zerknautscht. Wie gekaut und wieder ausgespuckt. Einfach scheußlich.

Der wenige Schlaf, den ich hatte, hatte mir nicht wirklich geholfen. Müde gähnte ich und schlug mir den Kopf am Spiegel an, beim Versuch die Augen offen zu halten. Ich rieb mir die Stelle, die wehtat und ging wieder ins Schlafzimmer zurück. Ich wollte noch etwas schlafen um nicht wie eine lebende Tote aussehen zu müssen.

Aber wie immer kam es wieder anders, als ich geplant hatte. Mein kleiner Lieblingshauself, Ela, stand vor meinem Bett. Ich hatte schon lange aufgehört mich zu wundern. Und dass der kleine Hauself... Ich meine die kleine Hauselfin, vor mir stand, ohne dass die Tür geöffnet worden wäre, brachte mich auch nicht mehr zum staunen.

„Was tust du denn hier?", fragte ich mit ungewollter Leichtigkeit.

„Ela soll wieder eine Botschaft überbringen!"

„Sollten dies normalerweise nicht Eulen erledigen?"Severus hatte mir tatsächlich viel über die magische Welt beigebracht. Immerhin wusste ich, dass Eulen den Job der Briefträger in der magischen Welt hatten. Sie würden jeden zu jeder Zeit und überall finden um ihm den Brief zu überbringen. Magische Postboten eben.

„Eigentlich ja, aber man vertraut Ela und eine Eule hätte Euch vielleicht erschreckt!", meinte das kleine Weibschen aufgebracht. „Ihr habt ja noch nie einen Brief von einer Eule überbracht bekommen, hat man Ela gesagt und außerdem kann ich im Gegensatz zu einer Eule sprechen – wenn Ela auch manchmal etwas verworren redet, kann Ela..."

„Und wo ist nun die Nachricht?", fiel ich ihr ins Wort, bevor Ela noch weitersprechen konnte. Ich hatte nämlich das Gefühl, dass wenn ich sie weitergesprochen lassen hätte, sie nie geendet hätte.

Sie schlug sich gegen den Kopf und kramte dann aus ihrem kleinen Säckchen, das in ihrem Hals hin, den Brief heraus. Danach übergab sie ihn mir.

„Bevor du wieder verschwindest, hab ich noch ein paar Fragen an dich, Ela!", sagte ich schnell. Fragend sah sie mich darauf mit ihren Glubschaugen an.

„Fragen?", war ihre unsichere Frage. Und ich bestätigte: „Fragen!"

Unruhig tippte sie mit ihren langen, knochigen Fingern auf ihrem Schoß herum und wartete auf meine Fragen.

„Wer ist dein Auftragsgeber?"Sie überlegte lange, entschied sich aber mir lieber keine Antwort zugeben. Auch die nächste Frage ergab kein Ergebnis. Etwas frustriert sagte ich dann:

„So wird das wohl nichts werden... Machen wir's so: Ich stell dir ein paar Fragen und du musst nur nicken oder den Kopf schütteln. Verstanden?!"Ela nickte zögerlich.

„In Ordnung... Ist Sev – Professor Snape – dein Auftraggeber?" Nicken. Worauf wollte ich eigentlich hinaus? Natürlich musste sie von Severus geschickt worden sein, von wem sonst?

„Ich habe gehört, dass ihr Hauselfen immer einem Zauberer gehört. Gehörst du also dem Professor?"Ich wusste nicht warum, aber ich hatte eine seltsame Vorahnung, als würde hinter diesem Hauself mehr stecken als nur eine Botin. Und als hätte ich es geahnt (okay, ich hatte es geahnt) schüttelte sie den Kopf. Sie gehörte also nicht Severus. Warum aber benutzte er sie als seine Botin? Ich mochte unter Paranoia leiden, aber ich erahnte hinter der ganzen Sache mehr.

Ich stellte ihr noch wenige Fragen, doch das brachte mich auch nicht weiter. Ich erfuhr, dass sie keinem anderen Zauberer gehörte, was auch immer dies bedeuten musste, und ich erfuhr, dass sie normalerweise keine Botengänge erledigte (was ich eigentlich ja schon wusste, da diese Aufgabe Eulen übernahmen). Meine Fragen waren ziemlich unnötig, stellte ich frustriert fest. Ich war redlich unbegabt in solchen „Spionagespielchen", also gab ich enttäuscht auf und sagte ihr, dass sie gehen könnte. Das ließ sie sich nicht zweimal sagen und schnipste sich weg. Schnipste? Nein, ich wunderte mich über gar nichts mehr.

Das Papier in meinen Händen war schon ganz warm geworden. Erst Minuten später, nachdem Ela verschwunden war, kam mir der Brief wieder in den Sinn. Ich setzte mich aufs Bett und öffnete ihn. Dieses mal war die Schrift eher dahingekleckst und sah seiner Schrift vom ersten Brief nicht mehr ähnlich.

_Eva, _

_schon wieder missbrauche ich diesen Hauself als meinen Boten. Ich wusste, dass ich ihn nicht aufhalten könnte, wenn er einmal die Botschaft in Händen gehalten hätte. Vielleicht ist es ein Fehler, dass ich dir das jetzt alles sage, aber ich lebe lieber mit der Gewissheit, dass ich es versucht habe, anstatt mir ewig vorhalten zu müssen, dass ich sie nichts getan habe. Eigentlich bin ich niemand, der wirklich Gefühlsregungen zulässt, aber ... Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber du hast dich in meinem Kopf festgesetzt und willst den Platz einfach nicht räumen. Ich muss Tag und Nacht an dich denken. Am Anfang versuchte ich es zu verdrängen, aber es funktionierte einfach nicht. Was schwafle ich noch lange rum? Ich mag dich. Sogar sehr. Mehr als ich sollte. _

_Noch heute werde ich dir eine Eule schicken. Sie wird dir die Daten für ein nächstes Treffen bringen und wenn du zustimmst, schick sie einfach ohne eine Antwort zurück. _

_Severus_

Er mochte mich. Ich musste unweigerlich über diesen Brief schmunzeln. Severus hat noch nie so verwirrt geklungen. _Also geht es ihm nicht anders als dir!_, stellte ich freudig fest. Ich konnte mir gar nicht vorstellen, in was für einer Verfassung er den Brief geschrieben hatte. Einen sichtlich verwirrter und emotionalaufgebrachter Severus konnte ich mir einfach nicht vorstellen.

Ich drückte den Brief an meine Brust und ließ mich rückwärts aufs Bett fallen. Wo würde die ganze Sache noch enden? In drei Tagen würde ich wieder nach Hause fliegen.

Ich blieb Minuten regungslos so liegen und dachte nach. Die ganze Sache machte mir langsam Angst und ich befürchtete mich im ganzen Wirrwarr selbst zu verlieren.

Der vielen Gedanken müde, stand ich vom Bett auf. Ich lief zu meinem Rucksack und kramte den Zauberstab heraus. Ich solle nur in seinem Beisein zaubern, hatte Severus gesagt, es sei sonst zu gefährlich. Doch dieses kleine verkrüppelte Ding in meiner Hand sah aber gar nicht gefährlich aus. Aber ein Stimme in mir warnte mich, ich sollte den Zauberstab nicht unterschätzen. Fast ehrfürchtig legte ich ihn deshalb wieder zurück in seine Schachtel.

„Braves Mädchen!", höhnte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter mir. Erschrocken drehte ich mich zu ihr um. Ein hochgewachsener Mann stand hinter mir und hielt seinen Zauberstab gegen mich. Mein Arm begann bei seinem Anblick zu pochen an und ich war mir der Berührung des Mannes aus dem Wirtshaus wieder seltsam bewusst. Sein Handabdruck brannte sich in mein Fleisch.

„Was...?", fragte ich benommen. Sein vernarbtes Gesicht grinste mich höhnisch an. Sein Lächeln war kalt und grausam.

„Haben wir dich endlich gefunden! Nun wirst du uns dienen!"Er war stimmgewaltig und seine Stimme klang wie ein fürchterliches Grollen.

„Wer sind Sie?", presste ich mühsam hervor. Er lachte bösartig.

„Das spielt keine Rolle", beantwortete er meine Frage schließlich. „ – du wirst unsere mächtigste Waffe werden!"Ich war so geschockt, dass ich mich nicht einmal bewegen konnte. Zur Salzsäule erstarrt, stand ich da und der Mann kam immer näher. Wenige Augenblicke später hatte er mich erreicht und drückte mich mit einer Hand gegen die nahe Wand. Mit der anderen Hand bedrohte er mich weiterhin mit seinem Zauberstab. Er fing an seltsame Worte zu murmeln und mir wurde ganz schwindlig. Mein Blick wurde leer und alles war schwarz. Alles um mich herum versank in Bedeutungslosigkeit.

Hätte ich mich vielleicht vorhin noch bewegen können, war ich jetzt wie gelähmt. Meine Muskeln erschlafften und meine Gedanken wurde langsamer, bis sie schließlich ganz anhielten. Jegliches Gefühl und sei es Angst, war aus mir gewichen.

Just in dem Moment, in dem ich in meiner gewohnten Gestalt vermutlich ganz aufgehört hätte zu existieren, hörte ich Flügelschlagen. Es wurde immer lauter. Tosend und grollend kam es immer näher. Das Murmeln des Mannes verstummte und wich einem hysterischen Schreien. Meine Sehfähigkeit kehrte nach und nach zurück und ich sah, wie eine mächtige graue Eule auf dem Mann saß und ihre Krallen tief in seinen Kopf bohrte und dabei heftig mit ihren Flügeln schlug. Ich nutze die Chance und floh aus meiner Erstarrung. Ohne nachzudenken ging ich zu meinem Rucksack hin. Mit zitternden Händen griff ich zum Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Mann.

„Immobulus!", schrie ich verzweifelt und hoffte, dass ich es richtig ausgesprochen hatte. Und tatsächlich bewegte sich der Mann nicht mehr. Die Eule ließ von ihm ab und ließ vor mir eine Nachricht fallen. Ich wusste nicht, ob die Eule mich verstand, aber ich richtete all meine Hoffnung darin:

„Flieg zurück und hol den Professor her!", sagte ich mit bebender Stimme. Sie gurrte und verschwand aus dem offenen Fenster. Ich zitterte am ganzen Leib und ließ mich schwer atmend auf dem Bett nieder. Die Tränen rannen mir über das elfenbeinfarbene Gesicht und meine roten Haaren klebten mir auf der schweißgebadeten Haut. _Hoffentlich beeilt er sich!_

Minuten saß ich da und starrte ins Leere. Die leisen Atemzüge des Mannes hallten in meinem Innern wider.

„Das wird dir auch nichts nützen!"Seine Stimme war ruhig und gefasst. „Ich werde zurückkommen!"Hasserfüllt sprach er einen Gegenzauber und wurde aus seiner Starre gelöst. Aber anstatt mich erneut anzugreifen, nahm er Anlauf und sprang aus dem Fenster. Ich hörte keine schreienden Menschen, deshalb war ich mir sicher, dass er nicht aufgeprallt war. Ich meinerseits, blieb sitzen und kämpfte gegen das Gefühl der Ohnmächtigkeit. Wäre die Eule nicht gerade im richtigen Moment gekommen... Der Gedanke raubte mir fast den Verstand.

Wie lange ich so sitzen geblieben war, wusste ich nicht, aber es musste eine Ewigkeit gewesen sein. _Tropfs. Tropfs._ Es hatte angefangen zu regnen. Regentropfen prasselten durch das offenen Fenster in den Raum und es war kühl geworden.

Ich hatte nicht gehört wie er an mich herangetreten war, hatte nicht gemerkt wie er mich besorgt zur Besinnung rütteln wollte; merkte nicht wie er mich aufgehoben hatte und mich davontrug. Von alldem war ich weitentfernt. Ich war in mich gekehrt und dort wollte ich auch bleiben. _Tropfs. Tropfs._ Eintönig hallte der Klang des Regens wider.

Die Schatten wurden länger, Kälte hatte mich erreicht und Dunkelheit ergriff mich.

„Eva!" Stimmenwirrwarr überall um mich herum.

Ich riss die Augen auf, doch ich konnte nichts erkennen. Mit einem verlangenden Zug sog ich das Leben in mich zurück. Mein Körper bäumte sich auf. Meine Arme schlugen hart gegen das Bett, in dem ich lag und meine Finger gruben sich tief in die Matratze. Ich kämpfte gegen die drohende Dunkelheit, die nach meinem Herzen griff, an. Ich wollte leben! Erneut verlor ich mein Bewusstsein, doch diesmal war es anders. Ich wusste, ich hatte den Kampf gewonnen. Dieses Mal zumindest.

Als ich das nächste mal aufwachte, war es still um mich herum. Die Stimmen waren verstummt. Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Augen und das grelle Tageslicht blendete mich. Ich brauchte viele Augenblicke um mich daran zu gewöhnen.

„Wie geht es dir?"Ich drehte meinen Kopf und sah in Severus Gesicht. „Gut – denke ich."Meine Stimme war brüchig und leise. Er strich mir übers Haar.

„Du hast viel durchgemacht. Wenn ... wenn es dir besser geht, musst mir erzählen, was passiert ist!"Auch seine Stimme klang angegriffen. Ich nickte. Was passiert war... Die Erinnerungen überwältigten mich.

„Ein Mann...", wollte ich beginnen, doch Severus nahm meine Hand. „Schch. Nicht jetzt; du bist noch zu schwach. Das waren die Nachwirkungen eines Zaubers. Man hat dich einem Fluch ausgesetzt." Ich schluckte unwillkürlich. Ein Fluch!

„Du musst schlafen. Hier bist du sicher."Hier? Wo war ich denn überhaupt?

„Wo bin ich?"

„In Hogwarts."Ich lächelte kurz, dann murmelte Severus einen Zauber und ich schlief ein.

Verschlafen öffnete ich die Augen. Mit ungewohnter Leichtigkeit setzte ich mich im Bett auf und sah mich im Raum genauer um. Es war ein großer Raum mit einer hohen Decke, gut zwei Duzend Betten standen sich gegenüber in Reih und Glied. _Ein überdimensionales Krankenzimmer_, dachte ich und betrachte die Betten. Sie waren einfach und dienten nicht der Bequemlichkeit, jedenfalls sahen sie so aus.

Dies sollte also Hogwarts sein, die Schule, an der Severus unterrichtete... Zumindest ein Teil davon.

Ein ältere Mann mit langem weißen Bart kam an mein Bett und musterte mich über seine Brille hinweg. „Dir scheint es wieder besser zu gehen!"Ich machte eine kleine Selbstanalyse. Mir tat nichts weh und schlecht war mir auch nicht, also ging es mir wohl besser.

„Mir geht es gut.", sagte ich, auch um mich wirklich davon zu überzeugen. Der alte Mann lächelte gütig. „Das freut mich. Professor Snape hat dich in einer wirklich schlimmen Verfassung hergebracht, aber dadurch, dass er dich so schnell gebracht hat und mit der Hilfe von Madam Pomfrey, konnte wir dir rechtzeitig helfen." Ich lächelte schmal.

„Oh, wo sind meine Gedanken schon wieder? Mein Name ist Albus Dumbledore, ich bin der Leiter von Hogwarts. Madam Pomfrey ist die Krankenschwester hier.", klärte er mich auf.

Ich hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren und vergebens suchte ich nach einer Uhr.

„Wie lange bin ich schon hier?"Dumbledore legte seine Stirn in Falten, verlor dabei aber nicht sein gütiges Gesicht.

„Och, noch nicht lange... eine, nein zwei dürften es sein."

„Zwei Stunden?"Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Zwei Wochen.", sagte er leichthin. Zwei Wochen... Ich hatte meinen Flug nach Hause also verpasst! Meine Eltern und Freunde mussten sich schreckliche Sorgen machen. Als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen, sagte er:

„Um deine Eltern musst du dir keine Sorgen machen; ich hab ihnen einen Brief geschickt, dass du eine Weile in Hogwarts bleiben würdest." Das beruhigte mich auch nicht wirklich. Vor allem, da ich wusste, das niemand bei uns daheim so gut englisch konnte, das er diesen Brief übersetzen könnte.

„Ich habe den Brief übrigens in deutsch geschrieben; Professor Snape sagte mir, dass du aus Deutschland kommst und dank deines Ausweises, hatten wir auch die Adresse von dir!"_Wie macht der Typ das?_

„Können Sie Gedanken lesen?"Er schüttelte den Kopf, aber zwinkerte mir zu. _Und was soll das jetzt? _Ich entschloss, nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken.

Dumbledore ließ ein letztes mal seinen Blick über mich kreisen und als er sicher war, das es mir wirklich gut ginge, verabschiedete er sich von mir. Er versprach bald wieder vorbei zu schauen und bei der Frage, wo Severus wäre, sagte er, dass er auch bald noch mal kommen würde.

Die Zeit verging unnatürlich langsam. Niemand ließ sich blicken und ich war die einzige im Krankensaal. Langeweile stellte sich schnell ein. Damit sie nicht unerträglich werden würde, hatte ich begonnen Lieder zu singen, die mir gerade in den Sinn kamen.

„_Refrain:_

Hört ihr wie das Volk erklingt?

- von unserer Wut erzählt der Wind!

Das ist die Symphonie von Menschen,

die nicht länger Sklaven sind!

Jedes Herz schlägt wie es kann.

Unsere Herzen trommeln laut.

Alles fängt ganz von Neuem an,

wenn der Morgen graut.

Wenn die Barrikade ruft,

dann bebt der Feind vor unsrem Schrei.

Wir bauen eine Welt,

ganz ohne Hass und Tyrannei.

Drum schließt euch uns an und seid FREI!

_Refrain_

Wenn du kämpfst mit ganzer Kraft,

hat bald ein Ende, alle Not!

Mancher wird dahingerafft,

stirbt einen ehrenvollen Tod.

Die Erde von Frankreich,

vom Blut unsrer Helden, hellrot.

_Refrain _"

_Oh Betti! _Dies war ein Lied von _Les Miserables. _Vor ein paar Jahren, war ich in Saarbrücken und sah das Musical zusammen mit Betti. Sie war besessen von Musicals und Opern und ich merkte, dass ich auch nicht so abgeneigt war, jedenfalls was Musicals betraf. Vor allem dieses Lied hatte es mir angetan: Das Lied des Volkes.

Die Erinnerung brachte mir fast die Tränen in die Augen. Ich vermisste meine Freunde schrecklich. Ich fühlte mich richtig elendig zumute, vor allem da ich wusste, das nichts mehr so sein würde wie früher. Mein Schicksal war ein anderes geworden, seit ich wusste, das ich eine Hexe war. Ich könnte meinen Freunden nicht mehr unter die Augen treten; ich war ein Freak. All die Zeit wollte ich etwas Besonders sein und nun, da ich es war, hätt' ich alles getan, um diese Bürde von mir zu nehmen.

Einfach tun als sei nichts gewesen? Nein, das konnte ich nicht – das wollte ich nicht. Mein Leben wäre eine Lüge gewesen und ich würde meine Freunde und meine Familie verraten, sollte ich mein Schicksal als Hexe, was immer es auch bedeuten musste, nicht annehmen.

Die Tränen rannen mir über das kühle Gesicht. Über all das, hatte ich mir noch keine Gedanken gemacht. Ich sah nur den Spaß dabei, doch die Folgen habe ich nicht gesehen, oder wollte sie nicht sehen. Nun, da ich aber Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte, wurde mir plötzlich alles schrecklich bewusst. Grausam war dieses Schicksal.

_Hör auf im Selbstmitleid zu ertrinken!_ Die kleine optimistische Stimme in mir, sagte mir, dass alles nicht so schlimm werden würde, wie es jetzt schien. _Alles wird gut! _Die Stimme hatte Dissi's Tonlage angenommen und es ermutigte mich etwas. _Genau! _Jetzt ertönte auch Melles Stimme. _Lass dich nicht hängen! _Dissi und Betti, meine zwei besten Freundinnen, ich würde sie wieder sehen und auch Melanie...Irgendwann.

Getröstet lächelte ich.

„Warum lächelst du?", fragte mich Severus. Ich hatte ihn mal wieder nicht kommen gehört. Er war wie ein Schatten, der plötzlich vor einem auftauchte.

„Ich wusste, dass du kommst!", log ich. Mein Kummer sollte nicht auch noch der seine werden.

Sein Lächeln sah gekünstelt aus, denn sein Gesicht war sorgenbeschwert.

„Du siehst scheußlich aus", scherzte er. Ich hoffte jedenfalls, dass es ein Scherz war. Das fette Grinsen in seinem Gesicht, bestätigte aber meine Vermutung.

„Danke", sagte ich mürrisch, musste aber selber grinsen. Meine Züge wurden weicher und ich sagte nochmals „Danke!". Er verstand was ich meinte: Wenn er nicht so schnell gekommen wäre, hätte ich den Kampf mit der Dunkelheit vielleicht verloren.

„Denk nicht darüber nach! Erzähle mir lieber, was geschehen ist." Severus stellte einen Stuhl neben mein Bett und setzte sich darauf.

Ich erzählte ihm die Ereignisse in meinem Hotelzimmer und ließ nichts aus. Mittlerweile konnte ich etwas in seinem Gesicht lesen und ich merkte, dass ihm das nicht gefiel, was ich zu berichten hatte. Die Zitate des Mannes machten ihm wohl am meisten Sorgen. Ich sollte eine Waffe sein. Eine Waffe!

„Ich muss mit Dumbledore darüber sprechen. Er kennt vielleicht eine Erklärung."Aus seiner Stimme heraus, hörte ich, dass ihm dieser Gedanke gar nicht beharrte. Der alte Mann schien nicht zu seinen engeren Freunden zu gehören. Ich hatte ihn nett gefunden und ich fühlte mich wohl in seiner Nähe. Aber man kann sich in Menschen täuschen. Zauberer waren doch auch Menschen oder? Ich fragte Severus danach. Er nickte stumm, noch zu tief war er in seinen Gedanken. Hatte er meine Frage überhaupt verstanden? Ach, das war jetzt auch egal.

Er murmelte etwas, das wie eine Abschiedsfloskel klang und ging gedankenverloren davon.

Schon wieder war ich allein. Doch dieses mal sollte es nicht solange dauern, bis sich jemand zu mir gesellte. Madam Pomfrey untersuchte mich und war über ihre eigene Leistung begeistert. Willig ließ ich ihre Untersuchung über mich ergehen und Minuten später ging sie auch schon wieder.

Ich fühlte mich wieder ganz gesund und fand es unnötig im Bett herum zu liegen, während ich doch Madam Pomfrey helfen könnte. Ich fragte sie deshalb, ob ich helfen dürfte. Zuerst war sie absolut dagegen, aber ich nutzte meinen Hundeblick (JAAA, ich kann so was! – Jedenfalls manchmal...) und schweren Herzens sagte sie dennoch zu. Natürlich gab sie mir nur einfache Aufgaben wie: hol dies von dort und trag das dorthin, heb dies, heb jenes. Aber es war besser als nichts und ich hatte eine Aufgabe. Mir machte es sogar Spaß; Madam Pomfrey war äußerst nett und brachte mir sogar einige Zaubersprüche bei (Meinen Zauberstab hatte Severus vorsorglich mitgebracht). Ich sprach gerade einen Zauber aus, der einen Bruch heilen sollte (quasi als Trockenübung), als Severus das nächste mal in den Krankenflügel kam. Er war überrascht mich so zu sehen und schien auch nicht begeistert zu sein:

„Was tust du außerhalb des Bettes? ... Und warum hast du deinen Zauberstab in der Hand? Du hast keinerlei Erfahrungen damit, du könntest dir schaden und andere gefährden."Madam Pomfrey, die gerade hereingekommen war, sah ihn perplex an.

„Warum soll sie keine Erfahrung haben?", fragte sie sehr überrascht.

„Sie hat nie eine Zaubererschule besucht.", sagte er fast bösartig und sie sah mich plötzlich auch geschockt an:

„Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt? Nie hätte ich dir das erlaubt, hätte ich es gewusst!... Aber ich muss schon sage, das du verdammt begabt bist!", sagte sie versöhnlich und lächelte mich an. Severus Mine hellte sich jedoch kein Stück auf. Missbilligend nahm er mir den Zauberstab aus der Hand. Er steckte ihn in seinen Umhang.

„Ich habe gesagt, du sollst nicht zaubern, wenn ich nicht bei dir bin!" Was fiel diesem Kerl ein, mir hier so eine Szene zu machen? Ich war kein Kind mehr.

Gereizt gab ich zurück:

„Wenn ich nicht gezaubert hätte, wäre ich vermutlich tot oder würde irgendwem etwas Schlimmes antun!"Den letzten Teil schrie ich fast. Madam Pomfrey sah mich geschockt an. Niemand hatte wohl je gewagt so mit einem Lehrer zu sprechen. Aber er war ja auch nicht mein Lehrer.

Auch Severus stand die Wut im Gesicht. Er kam auf mich zu und zerrte mich aus dem Saal. Er zerrte mich solange durch verworrene Gänge, bis wir in einer kleinen Kammer angekommen waren.

„Sprich **nie wieder **so mit mir, wenn jemand dabei ist. Was fällt dir nicht ein, überhaupt so mit mir zu sprechen? Ich machte mir nur Sorgen. Du hast nämlich keine Ahnung, was Magie eigentlich bedeutet und im Moment schadest du dir nur, wenn du leichtsinnig herumzauberst."Ich wusste, dass er Recht hatte, aber das änderte auch nichts an meiner Wut.

„Dann hör auch auf, mich wie ein Kind zu behandeln. Ich mag keine Ahnung von Magie haben, aber ich bin dennoch nicht blöd."Sein Gesichtsausdruck war zwar unbeugsam, aber ich sah ein kleines Lächeln aufflackern.

„Fein... Ich habe mit Dumbledore gesprochen.", wechselte er das Thema. „Er meinte es wäre das beste, wenn du fürs erste in Hogwarts bleibst und da in wenigen Wochen das neue Schuljahr beginnt, sind wir uns einig, das es das beste sei, wenn du hier auch unterrichtest würdest. Ich soll dir bis dorthin noch soviel wie möglich beibringen und du würdest dann gleich in die dritte Klasse gestuft werden. Du bist dann zwar die Älteste und Größte, aber das sollte dir auch egal sein. Am ersten Schultag werden wir dir den Sprechenden Hut aufsetzen, ich habe dir ja über ihn erzählt. Er wird dich dann in ein Haus einteilen."

„Darf ich da eigentlich nicht mitreden, denn ich würde meinen, dass das mich auch etwas angeht!", sagte ich bitter.

„Also gut: Hast du was dagegen? Nein? Na also, dann mach nicht so einen Aufstand!"Mir trieb seine Kälte fast die Tränen in die Augen.

„Warum bist du so gemein zu mir?"Ich wollte wissen, was plötzlich los war. Zuerst schrieb er mir einen rührseligen Brief und dann behandelte er mich wie ein Stiefkind.

„Weil ich nicht will, dass die Frau, die ich liebe, ihr Leben leichtsinnig aufs Spiel setzt!", schrie er mich an. Ich schluckte. _Liebe? _Oh mein Gott.

"Was? Erschreckt dich das? ... Mich auch."Ich folgte einem Impuls und fiel ihm um den Hals. Er war so überrascht, dass er beinahe nach hinten gefallen wäre. Er stieß mit seinem Kopf gegen den schrägen Dach. Das folgende geschah wie in einem Traum: Er drückte mich so fest an sich, das ich fast keine Luft mehr kam und dann ... Unsere Lippen kamen sich immer näher und schlossen sich zu seinem leidenschaftlichen Kuss (Ich will jetzt keine „Igitt" Ausrufe hören!). Aber keine Angst, mehr geschah nicht, denn Augenblicke später lösten wir uns von einander. Beide waren wir peinlich berührt, auch wenn es dafür keinen Grund gab. Gut, er war ein „paar"Jährchen älter als ich, aber Liebe kennt kein Alter.

Ich hatte irgendwie das Gefühl mich für das eben entschuldigen zu müssen, aber ich tat es nicht, denn es wäre Verrat an meinem Herzen gewesen und eigentlich tat es mir nicht leid.

Vielleicht hätte dies unser einziger Kuss bleiben sollen; viel Kummer wäre mir erspart geblieben, aber man ist immer erst hinterher schlauer... Natürlich blieb es nicht bei diesem Kuss. Schon Minuten später ließen wir unsere Lippen erneut sprechen. Wie es dazu gekommen war, kann ich nicht mehr sagen.

„Wir sollten mit deinem Unterricht beginnen!", sagte er viele Küsse später. Ich nickte und wischte mir über die Lippen.

„Du hast da was...", wies ich ihn auf die Lippenstiftabdrücke hin, die um seinen Mund verteilt waren. Lippenstift, wäre vielleicht übertrieben, es war nämlich nur befärbter _Labello_. Ich hatte ihn einfach auftragen müssen, weil meine Lippen nach dem vielen Schlafen ganz rau waren. Ich war so zerknautscht gewesen und hatte mir zuerst etwas frisch machen müssen. Und dann hatte ich wieder meine - mittlerweile - gewaschene Kleider angezogen. Erst danach fühlte ich mich wieder halbwegs menschlich.

Wir gingen aus der Kammer heraus und Severus führte mich erst einmal durch die Schule. Das Schulgebäude war riesig groß. _Ich werd' mich hier auf jeden Fall verlaufen!_ – war ich mir sicher. Vor allem die Treppen, die ihre Richtung änderten, machten mir am meisten Sorgen. Die Bilder, die an den hohen Wänden hingen bewegten sich und beobachteten uns. Manche sprachen sogar mit uns, aber Severus ignorierte sie gänzlich. Er führte mich schließlich in seinen Klassensaal, in dem er unterrichtete.

Unser Verhältnis zueinander sollte unabhängig zu meinem schulischen Werdegang sein. Ich konnte mir schon vorstellen, dass es schwer werden würde, wenn die Schule regulär wieder angefangen hätte, aber wir würden dadurch müssen. Das Schwerste, würde sein, jeden über unser Verhältnis zu täuschen. Vor Dumbledore wäre es am schwersten zu bestehen. Wir müssten unsere Rolle als Lehrer-Schüler überzeugend rüberbringen und auch unsere Gedanken in Zaum halten, die uns verraten könnten, hatte mir Severus eindringlich klargemacht. Offen als Paar zu gehen, würde für uns niemals möglich sein. Jedenfalls nicht in den nächsten Jahren, aber wer wusste wie lang dieses Tete-a-tete überhaupt laufen würde?! Vielleicht wäre es nur eine kleine Verliebtheit, die nach wenigen Tagen bereits vergangen wäre. Eine kleine warnende Stimme verbot mir, über die Zukunft nachzudenken. Im Moment gab es nur uns zwei. Und auch wenn ich im Moment lieber etwas anderes getan hätte, hörte ich Severus aufmerksam zu und versuchte mir alles zu merken. Er war ein strenger Lehrer, war mir nach den ersten Minuten schon klar geworden, aber da müsste ich durch.

Dumbledore hatte auch mit einigen anderen Lehrern gesprochen und gefragt, ob sie bereit wären, mir in ihrer freien Zeit auch Unterricht erteilen würden. Das Severus bereit dazu war, war ein seltsamer Ansporn, denn fast jeder Lehrer, der anwesend gewesen war, versprach mir zu helfen.

Ich bekam Flugunterricht bei Madam Hooch, lernte einiges bei Professor McGonagall und Professor Sprout. Auch war mir vergönnt als erste von dem neuen Lehrer in „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" Privatunterricht erteilt zu kommen, Professor Lupin. Er schien mir etwas ... verpeilt ... zu sein. Aber dennoch fand ich ihn sehr nett und bedankte mich auch bei ihm, dass er sich überhaupt dazu bereiterklärt hatte in den Ferien mir Unterricht zu geben. Er winkte schnell ab und meinte, dass das keine große Sache sei. Obwohl er so nett war, erkannte ich auch etwas Dunkles in ihm, aber ich wusste nicht, wie ich es zuordnen konnte.

In den zwei Wochen lernte ich viel und auch ziemlich hart. Manche Sachen fielen mir richtig schwer und darunter war auch das Besenreiten. Da lobte ich mir doch mein Auto, aber es würde wohl etwas dauern, bis ich es wieder sehen würde.

Die Lehrer waren begeistert von meinen Lernerfolgen. Dies hatte aber nichts mit natürlicher Begabung zu tun, sondern damit, dass ich verdammt hart arbeitete und ich mir zum Ziel machte, das es so bleiben würde. Englisch war inzwischen fast zu meiner Muttersprache geworden und ich konnte mir gar nicht mehr vorstellen überhaupt jemals eine andere Sprache zu sprechen.

Severus hatte mir gezeigt, wie ich apparieren konnte. Das heißt, wie ich mich quasi von einem Ort zum anderen bewegen konnte, ohne mich wirklich zu bewegen. Beamen, würde ich als alter Trekkie sagen. Ich brauchte ziemlich viel Kraft dazu, deshalb begleitete er mich stets. Auch als ich drei Tage zuvor nach Hause apparierte, begleitete Severus mich. Ich musste mir noch einige Sachen von zu Hause holen. Severus hielt sich im Hintergrund und wartete in einiger Entfernung, bis ich mit einem Koffer voll Zeugs wieder ankam.

Meine Mutter und mein Vater waren gar nicht so überrascht, denn der Brief schien sehr verständlich gewesen sein. Sie sagten, dass Dumbledore ihnen sogar einen Besuch abgestattet hätte und ihnen alles erklärt hätte. Was „alles"allerdings hieß, sagten sie mir nicht.

Ich war zwar schon 18, dennoch war mir nicht egal, ob meine Eltern überhaupt damit einverstanden waren. Doch sie schienen dabei nichts Verwerfliches zu sehen. Sie hatten sogar mit meinem Ausbildungsbetrieb geredet, denn ich hätte vor drei Wochen mit meiner Ausbildung beginnen müssen. Alles war geklärt. Ich war überrascht von der Leichtigkeit.

Meine Verabschiedung war herzlich, aber ich würde sie ja in den Ferien wiedersehen. Jeden meiner Freunde rief ich kurz an und erzählte, dass ich in England studieren würde. Es war schön noch mal all ihre Stimmen zu hören und es tat mir weh, dass ich sie belügen musste, aber man hatte mir nahegelegt, dass ich niemanden einweihen sollte. Die Welt der Zauberer sollte für Muggel weiterhin verborgen bleiben.

Am liebsten hätte ich alle noch mal in den Arm genommen, aber ich hatte mich nicht überwinden können. Dies war nicht mehr meine Welt.

Die Tage danach waren für mich besonders schwer. Ich hatte Angst vor den neuen Aufgaben, die vor mir lagen und das ich in eine bereits bestehende Klassengemeinschaft kommen würde. Leicht würde das nicht werden.


	6. Die Hauseinteilung

** _Huiiii, auch wenn nur ein Review gekommen ist (danke an Cardie /knuddel/) Dachte ich mir, dass ich noch ein Update mache! Ich hab nämlich gesehen, dass ich bei vier usern auf email-alerts gestellt bin._**

**_Deshalb kommt nun zur Feier des Tages gleich das neue Kapitel!!!! _**

****meldisil: _du bist mir eben erst aufgefallen Schön, dass dir meine Story zu gefallen scheint /freu wie blöd/)_

* * *

**Kapitel 5**

**Hauseinteilung**

Der erste Schultag stand vor der Tür. Ich war ziemlich gespannt, in welches Haus ich nun kommen würde. Slytherin wäre natürlich das beste, dann wäre ich nämlich Severus am nächsten.

Ich knabberte an meinen Fingernägeln und dachte über den heutigen Tag nach. Ich würde als Achtzehnjährige in eine Klasse voller Dreizehnjähriger kommen. Freuen konnte ich mich darüber natürlich nicht, aber meine größte Sorge war noch immer, das ich als Außenseiter leben müsste.

Es wurde langsam laut. Viele der Schüler waren schon angekommen.

Ich wurde immer unruhiger. Fawkes, der Phönix von Dumbledore sang mir ein beruhigendes Lied, jedenfalls sollte es eines sein, aber es nützte nichts. Dumbledore hatte mich in seinem Büro einquartieren lassen, solange ich noch keinem Haus zugeordnet wäre. Fawkes saß auf seiner Stange und sah mich mit großen Augen an. Ich lächelte schwach und streichelte ihm über den Kopf. Ihm schien das zu gefallen, denn er begann... nun was war es? Es klang wie gurgeln... Also begann er zu gurgeln.

Severus trat von hinten an mich heran. Er gab mir einen Kuss auf den Hals.

„Komm. Die Erstklässer sind gerade angekommen."Mit flauem Gefühl nickte ich. Ich gab ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Lippen, dann gingen wir in den großen Festsaal.

Der Saal war voll besetzt. Die Schüler aller Häuser betrachteten mich neugierig und nuschelten mit einander. Am liebsten hätte ich Severus Hand genommen, um es zu überstehen, aber das war völlig undenkbar.

Die Erstklässer standen ganz vorne vor der versammelten Lehrerschaft, zu denen sich mittlerweile auch Severus gesellt hatte. Unsicher stand ich neben den jungen Schülern. Ich starb gerade tausend Tode, als mich Dumbledore zu sich rief. Alle Schülergespräche verstummten.

„Liebe Schüler, in der Geschichte Hogwarts hatte es einen solchen Fall zwar noch nie gegeben, aber nichts desto trotz haben wir uns zu diesem Schritt entschlossen. Auf Grund noch nicht bekannter Hintergründe, hat diese junge Hexe keinerlei schulische Erfahrung und wir müssen sie trotz ihres hohen Alters einschulen. Da sie jedoch mittlerweile auf dem Stand einer Drittklässlerin ist, überspringt sie gleich zwei Klassen. Zu aller erst muss sie aber wie jeder andere in ein Haus eingeteilt werden. Gleich welches Haus es sein wird, erwarte ich von jedem Schüler der Schülerin Respekt entgegen zu bringen und ihr den Einstieg so leicht wie möglich zu machen."Ich hasste es im Mittelpunkt zu stehen und das hier war eine furchtbare Qual für mich. Am liebsten wäre ich vom Erdboden verschluckt worden. Mein Glück war, dass ich selten rot im Gesicht wurde. Vom Gefühl her, hätte mein Gesicht die Farbe einer Tomate angenommen.

Zitternd setzte ich mich auf den Stuhl und Dumbledore setzte mir den Sprechenden Hut auf. Gespannte Gesichter waren auf mich gerichtet.

„Schwer ist das... sehr schwer...", ich versuchte gefasst zu wirken. Egal was kommen würde, es würde schon nicht schlimm sein. Als der Hut dann ausrief, welchem Haus ich nun mehr angehören würde, war ich dennoch alles andere als gefasst:

„Gryffindor!" Einen Moment geschah gar nichts, dann begann ein Tisch zu erst zögernd, dann aber bestimmt, zu klatschen an. Ich setzte verduzt den Hut ab und wollte mich umdrehen um Severus Gesicht zu sehen, aber ich besann mich eines besseren. _Das wäre voll aufgefallen!_

Ich stand Momente lang nur da, bis Dumbledore neben mich trat und mich in die Richtung des Tisches schupste. Keiner hatte etwas gesehen.

Ich ging also zu dem Tisch und setzte mich auf einen freien Platz. Aber es war wirklich nicht so schlimm; alle sahen mich mitfühlend an und stellten sich mir vor.

„Ich bin Neville! Drittklässlerin? Das würde bedeuten, dass du zu uns in die Klasse kommst."Er zeigte auf ein paar Leute.

„Das sind Ron, Hermine und Harry."Die drei lächelten mich freundlich an. Ron zeichnete sich durch seinen roten Haaren aus und Harry durch seine runde Brille und ziemlich abstehende Haare und Hermine hatte zumindest eine recht interessante Frisur. Alle drei schienen nett zu sein, auch wenn ich mich dennoch nicht wohl fühlte, weil ich einfach fünf Jahre älter als sie war. Hermine erkannte ich mit einiger Überraschung als das Mädchen wieder, das mir vor einiger Zeit an der Straße in London das Leben gerettet hatte.

„Ich bin Eva.", sagte ich und fuhr fort: „freut mich euch kennen zu lernen!"Neville stellte mir noch einige Leute vor, deren Namen ich mir zu merken versuchte.

Alle hatten das Bedürfnis sich mir vorzustellen, aber wurden durch Dumbledore unterbrochen. Die Erstklässer würden jetzt auch in ihre Häuser eingeteilt werden. Doch zuvor sollte allen noch der neue Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vorgestellt werden; Lupin sah ziemlich fertig aus. Er sah sogar schlimmer aus, wie bei unseren Unterrichtstunden.

Nachdem alle Erstklässern den Häusern zugeteilt waren, gab Dumbledore noch einiges zum Merken: Der schulnahe Wald war verbotenes Gebiet, für denjenigen, der „nicht eines schmerzhaften Todes sterben"wollte.

Danach erschienen vor uns allerhand Speisen und jeder griff gierig danach. Ich zögerte und spürte die Blicke von Severus auf mir ruhen. Verstohlen sah ich zur Seite und lächelte ihn schmal an. Auch ihm schien die Wahl des Sprechenden Hutes nicht ganz zu behagen und ich wusste auch wieso: Jedes Haus wäre ihm lieber gewesen als Gryffindor. Irgend ein Potter, der auch bei Gryffindor sei, ging ihm gehörig gegen den Strich. Obwohl ich es ein bisschen blöd von ihm fand, seinen Hass an einem kleinen Jungen auszulassen. Aber ich kannte ihn inzwischen gut genug um zu wissen, das es besser wäre, ihm das jedoch nicht zu sagen.

„Hey Eva, willst du nichts essen?", fragte mich Hermine und riss mich somit aus meinen Gedanken. „Doch, doch", versicherte ich ihr und griff zögerlich nach einem Löffel. Mit einiger Mühe hob ich ihn und brachte den Reis auf meinen Teller ohne den Tisch zu beschmutzen.

„Darf ich dich was fragen?"Hermine schien wirklich Interesse an mir zu haben. Ich nickte und war gespannt was sie fragen wollte, obwohl mich die Frage nun wirklich nicht überraschte:

„Warum gehst du jetzt erst zu einer Zaubererschule?"

„Gute Frage. Frag mich das, wenn ich eine Antwort darauf habe. Irgendwie hat jeder übersehen, dass ich eigentlich eine Hexe bin und mich stattdessen auf eine Muggelschule geschickt."Sie zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch.

„Du bist also muggelgeboren?", kam gleich die Frage von einem anderen am Tisch. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Ich wusste darauf keine Antworten. Die ganze Sache passte einfach nicht zusammen. „Ich denke schon.", war meine wahrheitsgemäße Antwort.

„Du denkst schon?", kam die skeptische Gegenfrage von Hermine. „Wie geht das denn? So etwas sollte man doch schon wissen."Ich setzte gerade an, um meine Geschichte zu erläutern, als Severus hinter mich trat.

„Miss Nightingale - "Meine Familie stammte ursprünglich aus England, deshalb der englische Namen. „- auf ein Wort?"Benommen stand ich auf und folgte Severus auf dem Fuß. Er führte mich aus dem Saal in eine dunkle Ecke.

„Sag niemanden etwas über das, was du erlebt hast. Noch wissen wir nicht, wer dich angegriffen hat und du kannst niemandem trauen."Er sprach in einem verschwörerischen Ton, aber mir war auch klar, dass er recht hatte. Wenn es auch etwas dramatisch klang, wäre es besser mich daran zu halten und bei dem Gedanken an den Fremden in meinem Hotelzimmer, dürfte mir das nicht sehr schwer fallen.

Er küsste mich sanft und strich mir eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Das ist alles zu deinem Schutz."Ich küsste ihn zurück und lächelte ihn an. „Ich werde auf mich aufpassen!", versicherte ich ihm und küsste ihn wieder. Er drückte mich an sich und hielt mich lange einfach nur fest und ich legte meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter.

„Ich liebe dich!"Oh nein, das hatte ich eben nicht wirklich gesagt oder? Oh und wie ich es gesagt hatte. Das war das letzte, was ich sagen wollte, aber es war genau das, was ich für ihn empfand. Nie hatte ich jemals so viel für einen Menschen empfunden; jedes mal wenn ich ihn sah bekam ich weiche Knie und wenn er mich küsste, kribbelte mein ganzer Körper.

Severus sagte nichts und drückte mich von sich weg. Sekunden später küsste er mich dann so hart, das mir fast die Luft wegblieb. Er drängte mich gegen die Wand und ich legte meine Beine um seine Hüfte und küsste ihn als würde mein Leben davon abhängen. Während er mich fest hob, klammerte ich mich an ihn.

„Wir .... sollten.... Wir sollten vielleicht...", sagte Severus in den Pausen, in denen wir gierig nach Luft rangen.

„...aufhören!", ergänzte ich für ihn. Er nickte und wir ließen tatsächlich von einander ab. Ich stieg von ihm runter und ordnete meine Kleider. Die Schuluniform war etwas zerknittert, aber bei dem dunklen Stoff würde dies nicht auffallen. Schließlich richtete ich noch meine Haare wieder in Form, die in jede erdenkliche Richtung abstanden. Ich sah an mir herab und fand nichts Verdächtiges an mir. Als ich Severus jedoch musterte, fiel mir sofort das rote Haar auf seiner schwarzen Kleidung auf. Ich zupfte es ihm vom Mantel und dann gingen wir zurück in den großen Saal.

Die meisten waren schon fertig mit dem essen und ich verspürte keinen Hunger mehr, setzte mich aber dennoch an meinen Platz zurück.

„Was wollte Snape von dir?", fragte Hermine neugierig. Ich konnte mir nicht helfen, aber sie kam mir so vertrauenswürdig vor, aber ich musste auf der Hut sein.

„Das kann ich dir leider nicht sagen. Kannst du mir bitte einen Gefallen tun? Frag mich bitte nicht mehr nach meiner Vergangenheit, das würde es mir ungemein leichter machen."Überrascht blickte mich Hermine zwar an, aber nickte schließlich. „Es ist alles so kompliziert...", schloss ich meine Erklärung, die eigentlich keine wahr.

„Kennst du dich in der Schule schon etwas aus, oder sollen wir dich ein wenig herumführen?", bot mir Harry an.

„Ich bin zwar seit zwei Wochen hier, aber ich würde gerne das Angebot annehmen."Harry freute sich darüber und auch ich war froh, dass sie mir alle sehr freundlich gesonnen waren.

Ron, Hermine und Harry hatten sie meiner angenommen und führten mich durch das riesige Schulgebäude. Sie erzählten mir von den Geistern, die jedes der vier Häuser beherbergte; von der dicken Frau im Gemälde, die die Gemeinschaftsräume der Gryffindors vor Eindringlingen schützen sollte; und von den Lehrern.

„Vor Snape musst du dich in Acht nehmen!", riet mir Ron. Ich biss mir auf die Lippen.

„Warum?", fragte ich und die drei erzählten mir von ihren ersten beiden Schuljahren in Hogwarts und der Rolle, die Severus dabei spielte. Ihre Sicht der Dinge ließ wirklich kein gutes Licht auf ihn scheinen. Es gab sogar wirklich Schüler, die vor ihm Angst hatten; es war also kein Witz gewesen, als Severus mir das einst in der Winkelgasse sagte. Nun verstand ich auch endlich die Reaktionen der anderen Schüler.

„Und auf dich hat er es abgesehen Harry, sagtest du?"Mir kam plötzlich etwas in den Sinn: „Kann es zufällig sein, dass dein Nachnahme Potter ist?"Er bejahte. Endlich ging mir ein Licht auf: Er war der Junge, den Severus so wenig leiden mochte. Nun war es noch unverständlicher als zuvor, denn auf mich machte der junge Potter einen äußerst netten Eindruck, egal was Severus sagte. Auf die Frage hin, warum ich den gefragt hätte, winkte ich freundlich ab. „Ist nicht so wichtig."Es wäre zu auffällig gewesen, wenn ich sehr viel von Severus geredet hätte und Aufmerksamkeit war das wenigste, was wir uns in unserer Situation leisten konnten.

„Du hast gesagt, dass du schon seit zwei Wochen hier bist. Hast du denn noch mit keinem Lehrer etwas zu tun gehabt?"Ich musste ungewollt grinsen. Ich hatte einiges mit Severus zu tun gehabt...

„Oh... Ich hatte das Glück, dass ich noch einigen Schulstoff nachholen musste und ich hatte Vollzeitunterricht von einigen Lehrern. Darunter wären: Professor Lupin, er ist super nett, wenn auch etwas verstreut; Professor Sprout; Professor McGonagall; Professor Snape und Madam Hooch, wobei ich sagen muss, das ich redlich unbegabt bin, was das Fliegen mit dem Besen angeht!"Bei dem, was ich von Lupin zu berichten hatte, hatten alle aufgehört. Dann schossen die Fragen, über den neuen Lehrer los.

Wir redeten lange über die Lehrer und ich erfuhr auch, dass Professor McGonagall ein Animagus sei. Nach einigen Minuten erfuhr ich dann auch, was denn überhaupt ein Animagus ist: Wenige Zauberer hatten die Gabe sich in Tiere zu verwandeln. McGonagall zum Beispiel, verwandelte sich in eine Katze. Außerdem wäre sie streng, aber fair.

Severus würde der Ruf anhängen, dass er Schwarze Magie betreiben würde, aber das wollte ich einfach nicht glauben.

Über jeden Lehrer gab es etwas zu erzählen und ich hörte aufmerksam zu. Viele Eindrücke, die ich von den Lehrern, die ich bisher kannte, gesammelt hatte, stimmten nicht ganz mit den Erzählungen über ein. Aber vielleicht kam das einfach davon, dass man eine Schülerin, die auch lernen will, viel leichter unterrichten konnte als eine ganze Klasse, in der es auch schwarze Schafe gab. Der Einzelunterricht verlief dann viel entspannter – zumindest für die Lehrer. Für mich war es stressig immer den Ausführungen der Lehrer folgen zu können, vor allem in dem Tempo, das sie anschlugen, damit ich gleich in die dritte Klasse gehen konnte. Ich hatte manchmal sogar ganze Nächte durchgelernt, um nicht den Anschluss zu verlieren.

Die jungen Zauberer und die junge Hexe hörten mir interessiert zu, als ich von meinen zwei Wochen erzählte. Natürlich ließ ich so manches aus; besonders das, was Severus und mich betraf.

„Voll krass, das muss voll hart gewesen sein, mit Snape Privatunterricht zumachen. Mir ist er ja vor einer ganzen Klasse schon schlimm genug!" Wir waren mittlerweile vor dem Eingang des Gemeinschaftsraumes der Gryffindors angekommen. Ron stellte sich vor die dicke Frau und sagte das Passwort und das Gemälde schob sich zur Seite und ließ einen Eingang freiwerden.

„Ich zeig dir mal die Mädchenschlafzimmer!", sagte Hermine und ich folgte ihr. Ron und Harry blieben indes im Gemeinschaftsraum zurück.

„Willst du lieber mit den älteren Schülerinnen in ein Zimmer, oder willst du mit uns in eines?", fragte mich Hermine, als wir im Zimmer angekommen waren. Ich musste nicht lange überlegen:

„Mit euch wäre wohl am besten, schließlich bin ich ja nun mit euch auch in einer Klasse und mit euch muss ich klarkommen und nicht mit den älteren Schülerinnen."Sie nickte verständnisvoll und wies mir dann ein Bett zu. „Hier kannst du schlafen, da drüben ist auch mein Bett... und hier kannst du deine Sachen reinmachen." Neben meinem Bett stand ein kleines Schränkchen.

„Jemand hat schon dein Haustier und deine Sachen hoch gebracht!", stellte sich fröhlich fest. Doch ich war etwas verwirrt. Mein Haustier? Eine schlanke Siamkatze mit strahlend blauen Augen räkelte sich in ihrem Käfig. Ich ging rum Käfig und sah mir das Schild an, das daran hing.

_Ich habe mir erlaubt, dir noch ein Geschenk zu machen. Sein Name ist Kraven. _

Auch ohne Unterschrift wusste ich, von wem die Katze war. Severus.

Ich nahm Kraven aus seinem Käfig und setzte ihn auf mein Bett. Er machte es sich gleich bequem und legte sich der Länge nach hin. Ich streichelte ihm über sein graues Fell; es war samtweich.

„Die ist aber süß!", meinte Hermine und ich stimmte ihr zu. „Sie ist aber ein Er und heißt Kraven!"Als er seinen Namen hörte, fixierte mich Kraven und streckte sich.

Zwei andere Mädchen betraten den Raum, aber beachteten uns nicht. „Hast du schon gehört, dass Sirius Black aus Askaban geflohen ist?", frage eine die andere und die andere nickte fast wütend: „Wer hat das nicht mitbekommen?"Ich nicht!

„Die Frage mag zwar blöd klingen, aber was ist Askaban?", fragte ich Hermine, nachdem die beiden Mädchen das Zimmer wieder verlassen hatten.

„Das ist ein Gefängnis. Es hat die höchsten Sicherheitsmaßnahmen überhaupt. Eine Flucht ist fast unmöglich!"

„Und doch hat es dieser Black geschafft!"Meine Stimme klang ungewollt scharf.

„Tja, die Kunst ist es jetzt, ihn wieder zu fangen... Kann ich dich alleine lassen? Harry und Ron warten auf mich."

„Natürlich." Sie stand auf und ging die Treppen herunter.

Ich räumte ein paar meiner Sachen in den Schrank und streichelte ab und an Kraven, der laut schnurrend auf meinem Bett lag. _Mein neues Zuhause!, _dachte ich glücklich und setzte mich auf mein Bett.


	7. Alltag kehrt ein

Das Kommentar zu den Reviews ist dieses Mal am Schluss!!!

* * *

**Kapitel 6**

**Alltag kehrt ein**

Kaum das ich mich versah, stand meine erste offizielle Unterrichtsstunde an. Da ich den Lehrer bereits kannte, war ich nicht sonderlich aufgeregt. Als ich in den Klassensaal von Professor Lupin kam, war ich die letzte.

„Oh Miss Nightingale, das nächste mal solltest du pünktlich sein!... Da jetzt alle anwesend sind, will ich mich noch mal für alle vorstellen: Mein Name ist Lupin und ich werde euch von nun an in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten. Nach dem Sirius Black ausgebrochen ist..."Er machte eine kurze, dramatische Pause und sprach dann weiter: „suchen die Dementoren auch Hogwarts nach ihm ab. Sie sind die Wächter von Askaban und wollen ihn dorthin zurückbringen. Früher waren die Dementoren auf der Seite von ihr-wisst-schon-wem, haben dann nach seinem Sturz aber die Fronten gewechselt. Normalerweise ignorieren sie Zauberer und gehen ihrem Auftrag hinterher, aber manchmal kommt es vor, dass sie auch unbescholtene Zauberer und Hexen angreifen. Wenn es also mal zu einer Begegnung kommen sollte, lernt ihr nun hier, wie ihr einen Dementoren in die Flucht schlagen könnt... Dementoren ernähren sich von deinen guten Gedanken, sie nehmen sie euch weg und ein Kuss von ihnen saugt euch die Seele aus. Ihr müsst deshalb lernen, eure Ängste unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Was wir hier durchnehmen spielt auch mit euren Ängsten. Ein Irrwicht ist hier in dieser Box..."Im Raum stand eine riesige Truhe und man hörte seltsame Geräusche aus dem Innern. Lupin erklärte uns, dass sich der Irrwicht in das verwandele, vor dem wir die meiste Angst hätten. Nun sollten wir jedoch an etwas denken, dass uns keines Falls Angst machte. In der Theorie war das ja ganz gut, aber in der Praxis stellte es sich schwerer heraus.

Der erste Schüler der sich dem Irrwicht stellen musste war Neville. Sichtlich aufgeregt stand er vor der Truhe. Lupin fragte, ob er bereit sei und er nickte zögerlich. Also öffnete er die Truhe einen Spalt breit und das was da aus der Truhe kam war ... lachhaft! Da stand tatsächlich ein Severus vor uns allen und sah uns verstört an.

„Denk an etwas, dass dir so gar keine Angst machst."Severus kam auf den kleinen Neville zu und dieser war sichtlich unter Stress, aber schließlich fand er etwas: Der Severus vor uns verwandelte sich und trug plötzlich Altweiberkleidung und sah noch verstörter drein. Es folgte schallendes Gelächter. Ich stand jedoch starr da. Lustig fand ich das nämlich so gar nicht.

Nachdem das Gelächter abgeebbt war, wurde der nächste nach vorne gerufen und dem Irrwicht ausgesetzt. Eine riesige Schlange (Ein Basilisk, wie ich später erfuhr) verwandelte sich in einen Springteufel. Obwohl ich diesen noch viel unheimlicher fand, als diese Schlange (hab ich schon erwähnt, das ich Clowns hasse? Nein, aber ich hasse sie!).

Etliche Todesängste später, war Harry an der Reihe. Jeder war gespannt, vor was Harry am meisten Angst hatte. Ziemlich viele erwarteten wohl, dass es Vol... Ich meine Du-weißt-schon-wer (Ich hatte wirklich viel gelernt g) sei, aber weit gefehlt. Was da aus der Truhe kroch war viel gefährlicher. Bei ihm konnte man nicht sicher sein, ob es gut oder böse war. Es entstand eine lähmende Kälte im Raum und vor uns erschien ein Dementor in seiner ganzen, grausamen Herrlichkeit. Professor Lupin sprang erschreckt auf und sprach einen Zauber, der den Irrwicht zurück in die Truhe brachte. Kurz bevor der Irrwicht verschwand hatte er sich in eine helle Scheibe verwandelt.

Lupin brach kurzer Hand den Unterricht ab und schickte uns weg. Ich war heilfroh, dass ich meine größte Angst mit niemandem teilen musste, obwohl ich mich fragte, aus was sie denn bestünde.

Ich machte mich auf zum nächsten Klassensaal, wo nun Wahrsagen auf dem Stundenplan stand. Professor Trelawney war eine sehr, sehr verwirrte Frau, deren Alter schwer einzuschätzen war. Ihre Brille vergrößerte derart ihre Augen, dass sie wie ein Frosch aussah. Ihr Art zu sprechen war verwirrend und erschreckend. Der Unterrichtsraum, in dem sie unterrichtete war in ein scharlachrotes Dämmerlicht getaucht. Stets loderndem Kaminfeuer und die vom süßlichen Räucherduft geschwängerter Luft, waren sehr einprägende Eigenarten dieses Raumes.

Jeder Schüler bekam eine Teetasse in die Hand gedrückt und sollte vom Teesatz des jeweiligen Nachbarn lesen. Ich hatte das unsagbare Glück, dass die Truppe nicht aufging und ich überblieb. So las ich mir selbst in meiner Tasse, doch für mich sah das nur wie einfacher Teesatz aus. Gelangweilt stierte ich in die Tasse und versuchte mich zu konzentrieren, aber meine Gedanken schweiften stets ab: heut Abend könnt ich Severus erst wiedersehen. Ich vermisste ihn schon jetzt und fragte mich, ob es ihm genau so ging. Was wenn nicht? Ich verdrängte die unsäglichen Gedanken und schlug im Buch nach, was das in meiner Tasse bedeuten könnte. Ich hatte endlich die Zeichnung im Buch gefunden, als Professor Trelawney plötzlich wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn herumschrie. Sie hatte in Harrys Tasse etwas gelesen, was ihr gar nicht gefiel. Oh nein, so gar nicht. Das was ich sah, stellte alles bisher gesehene in den Schatten, was Hysterie betraf. Sie war zurück gefallen und kauerte wie ein Häufchen Elend auf dem Boden und murmelte perplex vor sich hin.

„Ein Grimm... unsagbares Leid... Tod..."Es waren nur Bruchstücke, die ich verstand, aber Harrys Gesicht spiegelte wieder, das er alles verstand – und das musste nicht so toll gewesen sein. Er war kreidebleich geworden.

Sonst war die Stunde recht ereignislos. Als die Stunde vorbei war, sprangen die Schüler auf und gingen aus dem Klassensaal, der hoch oben in einem der Türme lag. Ich tat es ihnen gleich und verließ den Raum. Harry, Ron und Hermine waren dicht hinter mir, aber Harry ging noch einmal zurück, weil er etwas im Saal vergessen hatte. Ich interessierte mich nicht weiter dafür und wollte etwas frische Luft schnappen, ehe die nächste Stunde beginnen würde.

Die nächsten Stunden vergingen wie die darauffolgenden Tage: ereignislos... Jedenfalls für mich.

Seit ich nun hier in Hogwarts war, war die ganze Zeit wie in meinem lustlosen Traum vergangen. Natürlich war mein Liebster hier (eh, wie sollte ich es sonst formulieren?), aber mir fehlten richtige Freunde, mit denen man Spaß haben konnte. Entweder waren die Leute hier zu jung, oder ignorierten mich schlicht und ergreifend. Das anfängliche Interesse war schnell vergangen und dann war ich allein. Gerade in solchen Momenten vermisste ich meine Freunde umso mehr. _Na toll, jetzt bin ich in einer Depri-Phase!, _dachte ich betrübt. Aber ich wollte nicht traurig sein, ich wollte fröhlich sein und lachen!

Die anderen Schüler waren in Hogsmeade unterwegs, aber ich hatte nicht so wirklich Lust mit pubertierenden Wichtigtuern durch eine Stadt zu latschen. Ich mochte Hermine, Harry und Ron zwar immer noch sehr, aber sie waren mit sich selbst beschäftigt und hatten keine Zeit mit jemanden wie mir abzuhängen. Bei den anderen Schülern war es so ähnlich. Alles liebe, nette Leute, aber sie hatten ihre Freunde und ich ... Wie war das mit „_ich will nicht traurig sein, ich will lachen"? _

Zuerst war ich zwar auch in Hogsmeade, aber ging dann auf eigene Tour, oder wollte es zumindest.

Harry, obwohl er keine Genehmigung hatte, ging mit den anderen in die Stadt und war wohl dankbar, das ich ihn nicht verriet. Ich hatte ihn nämlich beim rausschleichen erwischt. Er war sehr überrascht, als er erkannte, das ich ihn sah. Normalerweise schütze ihn sein Tarnumhang vor neugierigen Blicken, aber bei mir hatte er irgendwie keine Wirkung. Ich musste lange grübeln, warum ausgerechnet ich durch einen Tarnumhang sehen konnte, aber dann fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen: Der Ring! Ich trug ihn noch immer! _Der Ring der Ewigblinden; sieht, was verborgen sein soll. _Das war die einzige Erklärung.

Ich hatte Harry versprochen, das ich keiner Seele etwas sagen würde und ich würde mich daran halten.

Gerade als ich Hogsmeade verlassen wollte, wurde ich von hinten angesprochen:

„Sag mal, bist du nicht die jenige, die noch nie auf einer Zauberschule war?"Och nö, auf solche Gespräche hatte ich jetzt keine Lust. Ich nickte deshalb entnervt und wollte weiter meinen Weg gehen. Doch die kleine Gruppe hinter mir, hatte wohl etwas dagegen.

„'Tschuldigung, das war nicht böse gemeint, aber wir wussten sonst nicht, wie wir dich ansprechen solltest; du sahst so traurig aus."Das war das erste Nette, was ich in den letzten paar Tagen gehört hatte, also drehte ich mich um, um zu sehen, wer denn überhaupt mit mir sprach. Die Gruppe bestand aus fünf Leuten. Zwei davon waren von Slytherin und drei andere von Ravenclaw. Ich war wirklich überrascht, solch eine Zusammensetzung zu sehen, vor allem weil ich nicht gewusst hatte, dass es auch Freundschaften zwischen den Häusern gab. Besonders zwischen Slytherin und einem anderen Haus, hätte ich so etwas nicht vermutet.

Ich war inzwischen stehen geblieben und musterte die Schüler. Es waren alle etwa siebzehn, oder sie sahen älter aus, als sie waren.

„Ich bin Eva -", sagte ich freundlich. „- nur damit ihr auch meinen Namen kennt!"Sie kamen näher und stellten sich der Reihe nach vor: Ein großer, schlanker Junge (in dem Alter rede ich ungern von 'Mann'), mit schwarzen Haaren, hieß Alexander McLane, seines Zeichens Schotte (grrr Hab ich schon erwähnt, das ich Schotten mag?). Sein kleinerer Freund, hieß Ethan Swansea. Seine tiefblauen Augen stachen sofort heraus. Das Mädchen neben ihnen, ebenfalls aus Ravenclaw, nannte sich Pansy Maple. Sie war ein etwas unscheinbares Ding, das etwas Hautprobleme hatte, aber ansonsten einen vernünftigen Eindruck machte.

Die beiden Slytherins waren wohl Geschwister. Die eine hätte die Kopie der anderen sein können, wäre da nicht die Sache mit der Größe gewesen; zwischen den beiden lag nämlich fast ein halber Kopf. Ihre Namen waren Lily und Daisy Thanethrow. Wobei Lily die größere der beiden war.

„Es war wirklich nett, das ihr mich aufmuntern wolltet. Vor allem, obwohl ich mich nicht kennt.", sagte ich gerührt, aber Lily winkte sofort ab:

„Wir wissen, wie es ist, wenn man keine Freunde hat. Deshalb haben wir uns zusammen geschlossen... Daisy ist meine kleine Schwester und Ethan, Pansy und Alex kenne ich schon seit wir zusammen zur Grundschule gingen und wir unsere ersten Zauberstäbe kauften.", beantwortete sie meine unausgesprochene Frage.

„Du tust mir wirklich leid, dass du mit den Kleinen rumhängen musst. Könntest du nicht noch ein paar Klassen überspringen?", fragte mich Ethan gerade heraus. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich denk' nicht. Ich hatte Privatunterricht um überhaupt in die dritte Klasse zu kommen und kein Lehrer hat nun, da die Schule wieder angefangen hat, Zeit sich nur um mich zu kümmern... Aber so schlimm ist das gar nicht. Eigentlich sind die Drittklässer wirklich in Ordnung."Ein mildes Lächeln erschien auf allen Gesichtern, wobei auch Mitleid in ihrem Blick zu erkennen war.

Einen Moment herrschte betretenes Schweigen. Niemand sagte etwas und wartete ab, was wohl passieren würde, aber es passierte einfach nichts. Stille war zwar was Gutes und Schönes, aber in diesen Moment passte sie nicht.

„Was macht ihr heute noch so?", frage ich der Stille ausweichend.

„Wir gehen mal hier, mal dorthin. Und du?"Diese Art der Konversation war auch allgemein als Hasengespräche bekannt. Gespräche die der Höflichkeit dienten, aber nicht wirklich zu einem Ergebnis führten.

„Och, das gleiche – denke ich"Wow, welch Elan doch in meiner Antwort lag. Wieder war Ruhe eingekehrt. Diese Ruhe begann wirklich zu nerven, aber was hatte man sich schon zu sagen, wenn man sich kannte? Die endlosen Gespräche über Lehrer, hatte ich schon alle geführt und nun wollte ich eigentlich auch nicht mehr darüber erzählen. Generell fand ich das Thema Schule nicht sehr reizvoll. Was hatte gesagt werden müssen, war gesagt und nun ... Schweigen. Denen andren schien es genauso unangenehm zu sein wie es auch mir war. Also rissen sie sich am Riemen und versuchten diese Unterhaltung zu retten.

„Du hast einen seltsamen Akzent. Kommst du nicht aus England?"Es war der Wiederbelegungsversuch unserer Konservation, den ich nicht scheitern lassen wollte. War dies doch eine Chance endlich Freunde zu finden.

„Du hast gute Ohren! Eigentlich komme ich aus Deutschland. Ich bin hier, weil ich eben die beste Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei besuchen wollte. Wenn man bedenkt, dass ich ja zuvor nie auf einer derartigen Schule war..."Severus und ich hatten mir eine kleine Vergangenheit gebastelt, die auch vorstellbar sein sollte. Bisher hatte sie jeder abgekauft, aber wir hofften, das nie jemand auf die Idee kommen würde, dies nachzuforschen.

„Meine Eltern, beides ehrbare Zauberer, wollten zuerst, dass ich einen respektablen Muggelberuf erlerne, weil sie der Magie den Rücken gekehrt hatten. Glücklicherweise entschieden sich wieder um und erlaubten mir, dass ich hier zur Schule gehen dürfte."Nur keine Fragen! Die würden nämlich das zerbrechliche Gefüge meiner Scheinvergangenheit bedrohen. Jeder schien aber zu akzeptieren, dass ich nicht mehr Informationen preiszugeben bereit war. Auch die fünf jungen Schüler Hogwarts fragten nicht nach, wofür ich sehr dankbar war.

„Wir wollten noch eine Runde durch Hogsmeade drehen, hast du Lust mitzukommen?", fragte mich Alex. Ich bejahte glücklich. Vielleicht würden sie niemals an meine alten Freunde heran reichen können, aber sie waren der Halt, den ich benötigen würde um die Schulzeit zu überstehen.

Wir liefen zusammen durch die kleine Stadt und sie zeigten mir alle Besonderheiten. Es gab viel zu sehen und ich hatte unerwarteter Weise eine Menge Spaß. Alle hatten einen subtilen Humor und ich hatte mehr zu lachen, als in den letzten Monaten. Mit Lily und Alex verstand ich mich jedoch am besten. Sie waren die ältesten der Gruppe und hatten eine Herzlichkeit an sich, die ich noch nie bei Menschen erlebt hatte.

„Warum vermuten die Dementoren Black eigentlich in Hogwarts?"Mittlerweile waren wir bei allgemeinen Themen angekommen.

„Das weißt du nicht? Black soll hinter Potter her sein!" Erschrocken sah ich alle an. „Was?"

Lily erklärte mir dann ausführlich über die Geschichte von Black: „Er war einst ein sehr guter Freund von Harrys Eltern, verriet sie dann aber an den dunklen Lord. Woraufhin dann Lily und James Potter ermordet wurden. Außerdem hat er dreizehn Menschen kaltblütig ermordet, zwölf davon Muggels und der dreizehnte war ein anderer Freund, Peter Pettigrew. Er saß zwölf Jahre in Askaban und konnte dann, unter nicht geklärten Umständen fliehen und ist seither auf der Flucht vor den Dementoren."Für mich waren das alles Neuigkeiten. Ich hatte nur gewusst, das er einst im Gefängnis saß und dann floh – mehr nicht.

„Doch warum ist er dann hinter Harry her?"

„Weiß ich auch nicht, aber vielleicht will er seine Arbeit einfach vollenden und auch Harry töten. Schließlich hat Harry ja auch seinen Meister besiegt."Davon hatte ich gehört. Die Geschichte von Voldemorts Vernichtung war allgegenwärtig. Viele waren gestorben und Harry wurde zu einer Legende; er war der Junge, der überlebt hatte.

Im ersten Schuljahr war Voldemort wiedergekehrt und lebte in dem Körper eines Lehrers, um zu seiner alten Macht zu finden. Harry besiegte ihn ein zweites Mal.

Im zweiten Schuljahr wurde Harry und die Zaubererwelt von dem jungen Ich Voldemorts bedroht, der in einem Tagebuch gefangen war. Erneut wurde er besiegt und erneut war es Harry, der es geschafft hatte.

Und nun im dritten Jahr schien Harrys Leben erneut bedroht zu sein und dieses mal war es wieder jemand aus der Vergangenheit. Sirius Black, einst Freund der Familie und nun flüchtiger Schwerverbrecher, der nach seinem Leben trachtete. Was würde wohl in Zukunft noch auf den armen Jungen zukommen? Seinen Leben schien ein einziges Kampf zu sein.

Ich kam nicht umhin Mitleid für ihn zu empfinden. Was auch immer Severus gegen diesen Jungen hatte, mir tat er schlicht und ergreifend einfach nur leid. Nun wollte ich aber auch wissen, was Severus gegen ihn vorzubringen hatte. So sagte ich allen Tschüss.

„Ich muss leider wieder los; ich habe ganz vergessen, das ich noch etwas zu erledigen haben! Ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir uns wiedersehen würden."Sie stimmten zu und wir verabredeten uns für den nächsten Tag. _Und jetzt, auf zu Severus und endlich klären, warum er Potter so behandelt, wie er es tut, _dachte ich mir und machte mich auf den Rückweg nach Hogwarts. Dabei wurde ich fast von Harry umgerannt, der rannte, als sei der Teufel hinter ihm her. Tränen standen hoch in seinen Augen, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich die falsche Gesellschaft für ihn wäre; das war eine Sache für seine Freunde. Also ging ich weiter meinen Weg und stellte beruhigend fest, dass Harry Freunde ihm gefolgt waren. Es war aber nicht an mir Fragen zu stellen – zumindest nicht bei Harry, dafür aber bei einem sturen, alten Lehrer, der nebenbei noch meine große Liebe war. Tja, wo die Liebe hinfällt.

Beim hereinschleichen hatte mich niemand gehört. Die Gänge waren verwaist und Stille war über diesen sonst so vor Lauten überkochenden Ort. Ich schlüpfte unbemerkt in Severus' Klassenzimmer. Er stand mit dem Rücken zu mir und werkelte mit seltsamen Flaschen mit noch seltsameren Inhalt. Ich wollte mich anschleichen und ihn einmal so erschrecken, wie er es sonst immer bei mir tat. Doch er schien mich gehört zu haben. Er hielt mit seinen Flaschen inne und legte sie langsam zurück in ihr Kästchen. Dann –es kam völlig plötzlich– drehte er sich zu mir um, mit dem Zauberstab auf mich gerichtet. Seine Zügen entspannten sich sichtlich, als er erkannte, dass ich es war, der sich anschleichen wollte. Er steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder weg und kam mit einem Lächeln auf mich zu.

Als er bei mir angekommen war, drückte er mir einen Kuss auf und ich legte meine Arme um ihn.

„Ich dachte du wärst in Hogsmeade und würdest dich mit deinen Klassenkameraden amüsieren."Sein Lächeln war ironisch. Ich strich ihm eine schwarze Strähne aus dem Gesicht und erklärte ihm die Situation.

„Ich weiß, es ist hart für dich, dass die Schüler alle jünger als du sind und dazu bist du noch in Gryffindor..."Er sprach den Namen des Hauses mit leichtem Widerwillen aus. „... aber das wird vorbeigehen. Ich kann, wenn du das willst, einige ältere Slytherins beauftragen, sich etwas um dich zu kümmern!"Ich wusste, dass er es nur gut meinte, deshalb war ich nicht böse über dieses Angebot.

„Das brauchst du nicht. Ich habe bereits fünf neue Leute kennen gelernt und zwei davon sind von Slytherin. Ich denke, wenn ich mich nicht blöd anstelle, könnten wir sogar Freunde werden." Diese Neuigkeit erfreute ihn wirklich, sah er doch immer die Traurigkeit in meinen Augen, wenn ich von meinen alten Freunden gesprochen hatte. So küsste er mich erneut. Dieser Kuss war intensiver als der Begrüßungskuss und war voller Leidenschaft und Verlangen. Küssend drängte er mich zur Tür und spie kurz hinaus. Niemand war zu sehen und so zog er mich weiter hinter sich her und unsere Lippen berührten sich immer häufiger und drängender.

Die Erinnerung an Harry hatte ich zurück gedrängt und gab mich den Gefühlen hin.

Severus öffnete eine Tür, drückte mich in den Raum und schloss hinter uns ab. Er hielt meine Hand und sah mich dann lange an. Schließlich kam er näher und sah mich fast andächtig an. Mit seiner Hand strich er mir über meine helle Haut im Gesicht und hielt es dann mit beiden Händen fest. Er drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn uns glitt dann weiter herunter, bis er schließlich meinen Mund mit seinen Lippen fand. Langsam ließ er die Hände von meinem Gesicht und stellte seinen Kopf quer um mich besser küssen zu können. Willig ließ ich es über mich geschehen und umklammerte seine Hüfte.

Seine Atmung war einem Keuchen gewichen. Mit zitternden Händen entledigte er mich meines Halbmantels und ich ihn seines schwarzen Gewandes. Kleidungsstück um Kleidungsstück folgte. Was ein Zauberer von heute drunter trägt? Ich schweig' und genieße lieber! (grrr)

Ich küsste Severus auf die schweißgebadete Stirn. Er murmelte etwas und legte sich dann neben mich. Die Decke zog er über meinen Körper, damit ich nicht frieren musste. Doch das reichte mir nicht. Ich kuschelte mich an ihn und zog seinen Arm um mich. Er zog mich noch näher an sich heran und küsste mich auf die Schulter. Wir lagen beide auf der Seite und er hielt mich fest umschlungen. So verharrend schlief ich schließlich erschöpft ein.

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten mein Gesicht und ich wachte schlaftrunken auf. Ich benötigte einen Augenblick, bis ich begriff wo ich war. Severus Bett war unter mir, seine Decke auf mir, doch wo war er selbst? Ich blickte mich in seinem ganzen Zimmer um, doch sehen konnte ich ihn nicht. Ohne mir weiter Gedanken zu machen, streckte ich mich und stand vom Bett auf, die dünne Decke um mich gewickelt.

Erst jetzt sah ich mir das Zimmer genauer an. Es war dunkel und Schwarz war die dominante Farbe. _Mann, der Kerl braucht einen neuen Innenausstatter!_, lächelte ich in mich hinein. Ein bisschen Farbe tat aber nicht nur dem Raum gut, sondern würde auch ihm ganz gut tun. _Farbe und Sonne_! Ich hatte noch nie jemanden gesehen, der so blass war wie er und ich war selbst nicht gerade sonnenverwöhnt.

Auf dem Boden griff ich meinen BH auf und zog ihn mir an, wobei ich die Decke um die Hüfte band. Meine Unterhose zu finden war schon schwerer. Nach endlosen Minuten fand ich sie schließlich unter dem Bett. Wie die da hingekommen war, wollt ich mir nicht einmal vorstellen. Meine Hose lag auf einem Stuhl (da ich ja zuvor in Hogsmeade war, hatte ich Muggelkleidung getragen.) und mein Sweatshirt hing am Schrank, oder bessergesagt am Schlüssel am Schrank. Meinen Mantel legte ich sorgfältig über den Stuhl und fischte am Schluss noch meine Strümpfe aus einer Ecke und war somit wieder komplett, aber von Severus war noch immer keine Spur. Ich schnürte mir die Schuhe zu und setzte mich danach auf das Bett um weiter zu warten. Wo war Severus plötzlich? Wann war er gegangen?

Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass es besser war zu warten, anstatt mich einfach aus dem Staub zu machen. Und so blieb ich sitzen und hoffte darauf, dass endlich etwas passieren würde.

Ich musste nicht lange warten, bis die Tür aufgestoßen wurde und Severus auf leisen Sohlen eintrat. Seine Sicht wurde von einem Tablett behindert. Er stellte es auf seinem Tischen ab, das an die Wand gestellt war und war überrascht, als er sah, dass ich bereits angezogen war.

„Ich habe uns etwas zu essen besorgt. Niemand scheint dich beim Frühstück vermisst zu haben.", sagte er mit vielwissendem Grinsen. Er gab mir einen schnellen Kuss und präsentierte dann seine Beute, die aus einem Saft, vier Brötchen und verschiedene Belegen bestand. Ich schnappte mir das Glas und trank mit großen Schlucken. Der kühle Saft rann meine Kehle herab und hinterließ einen sauren Nachgeschmack.

„Hätte ich geahnt, dass du so durstig bist, hätte ich dir eine ganze Kanne mitgebracht."Seine Brust bebte beim Lachen. Ich schmiegte mich an ihn und er fütterte mich mit einer der Brötchenhälften.

„Aber ich bin schließlich ein Zauberer...", klärte er mich auf und murmelte eine Zauberformel. Wie aus dem Nichts füllte sich wieder mein Glas. Ich lächelte ihn dankend an und spülte die Krümel aus meinem Mund. Er nahm mir das Glas ab, trank selbst einen Schluck daran und stellte es dann wieder ab. Dann küsste er mich erneut.

„Du kannst ja heute nicht genug von mir bekommen", schmunzelte ich. Mich noch küssend nickte er und gab mir einen kleinen Klaps auf den Po.

„Und jetzt solltest du aber zum Unterricht gehen!", sagte er nachdem wir uns von einander gelöst hatten. „...aber vorher solltest du dich doch vielleicht zuerst umziehen - ist nur so ein Rat von mir." Ich warf ihn einen nichternstgemeinten giftigen Blick zu und griff nach meinem Mantel. Einen Abschiedskuss später war ich auf dem Weg in den Gryffindorbereich, damit ich mich umziehen konnte.

An diesem Morgen war ich die Ruhe selbst und strahlte über beide Wangen. Auch die Gemälde, die mich sonst immer nervös machten, waren mir egal. Ich ließ sie links liegen und stand vor der Fetten Dame. Wie war noch das Passwort? Jetzt hatte ich ein Problem: Mir wollte ums Verrecken das Passwort nicht mehr einfallen. Es war erst vor kurzem geändert worden und ich war meist in einer Gruppe, sodass ich nicht das Passwort aussprechen musste. Ich probierte einige Sachen, die ich noch in Erinnerung hatte, aber das Gemälde bewegte sich nicht.

„Du weißt, dass ich zu Gryffindor gehöre, warum lässt du mich nicht einfach rein?", probierte ich es auf die psychologische Tour. Doch die Fette Frau ignorierte mich vollends. _Das war wohl nichts! _

Seltsamer Weise konnte auch dieser Vorfall meiner Laune keinen Abbruch geben. Musste ich ja auch nur warten, bis der nächste Gryffindorer in den Gemeinschaftsraum wollte.

Tja, das Problem war nur, dass irgendwie keiner kam. Ich wartete bereits eine geschlagene Stunde, doch niemand war gekommen. Sie waren wohl alle gleich vom Frühstück zur ersten Stunde gegangen und ich war gerade dabei diese zu verpassen. Obwohl ich nicht glaubte, dass mich jemand vermisste, hatte ich ein komisches Gefühl bei dem Gedanken, etwas verpassen zu können. Aber was sollte ich tun?

„Was tust du denn hier?", prasselte eine schlechtgelaunte Stimme auf mich ein. Gut, die Stimme kann nicht schlechtgelaunt sein, aber dafür derjenige, zudem die Stimme gehörte: Percy Weasley, der Vertrauensschüler von Gryffindor. „Du solltest doch eigentlich im Unterricht sein!"Ich war so perplex über sein plötzliches Erscheinen, dass ich nichts sagen konnte. Im ersten Moment hatte ich seine Worte überhaupt nicht verstanden. Mit großen Augen hatte ich ihn angestarrt.

„Ich? ... hab mein Passwort vergessen.", stammelte ich noch immer ganz verwirrt.

„Vergessen?", schollt es gleich. Irgendwie hatte ich das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass mich Percy nicht mochte. Ich war so groß wie er, aber hatte dennoch großen Respekt vor ihm, deshalb antwortete ich nicht mit trotziger Stimme, sondern versuchte mein Problem zu erklären. Seine Mine veränderte sich während meiner ganzen Rede nicht im Geringsten. Das wiederum machte mich wütend.

„... Percy, kannst mir mal bitte sagen, was du gegen mich hast? Was hab ich dir denn getan?"Er fühlte sich vor den Kopf gestoßen. Nun stammelte er kurz etwas, dann sagte er das Passwort und rauschte ab. Ich sah ihm hinterher und fragte mich nun wirklich, was er gegen mich hatte. Hatte ich ihn irgendwann mal verletzt? Bisher hatte ich noch kein Wort mit ihm gesprochen.

Einen Moment blieb ich noch stehen, dann eilte ich die Treppen zu den Mädchenunterkünften hinauf. Ich zog mir schnell meine Schuluniform an und hoffte, dass der Unterricht schnell vorbei sein würde; ich benötigte dringend eine Dusche! Ich kämmte mich schnell und schon war ich wieder unterwegs.

McGonagall würde mich bestimmt zur Sau machen (hoffentlich nicht wörtlich gemeint!). Wir hatten ein Doppelstunde bei ihr und die Tatsache, dass ich die erste Stunde verpasst hatte, würde ihr bestimmt nicht gefallen.

Meine Befürchtungen waren jedoch noch untertrieben. Als ich in den Klassensaal eintrat, beäugten mich zwei wutschäumende Augen.

„Miss Nightingale, wie wunderbar, dass Sie sich doch entschieden haben, dem Unterricht zu folgen! Ich darf Sie vielleicht daran erinnern, dass Sie aus reiner Herzensgüte an Hogwarts aufgenommen wurden und Sie kommen nun schon zum zweiten mal in einer Woche zu spät! Zuerst lassen Sie Professor Lupin warten und nun verspäten Sie sich sogar um eine ganze Stunde!"Die ganze Klasse hatte sich zu mir umgedreht und starrte mich an, wie ich zur Salzsäule erstarrt dastand.

„Da Sie sich anscheinend nicht allein an Zeiten halten können, muss jetzt die ganze Klasse dafür büßen. Zwanzig Punkte werden Gryffindor abgezogen für jedes Zuspätkommen. Das wären bisher vierzig Punkte. Dies sollte Anreiz genug sein von nun an pünktlich zu sein... Ich bin mir sicher, dass Ihnen ihre Klasse gerne bei ihrem Zeitproblem zur Seite steht!"Na toll, jetzt hatte sie die ganze Klasse gegen mich aufgehetzt. Entnervtes Aufstöhnen war zu hören und mir war zu heulen zumute.

„Nun setzen Sie sich auf Ihren Platz!", herrschte mich die Lehrerin an. In mir stieg eine unglaubliche Wut über die Demütigung auf, die dank der Erinnerung an Percys Verhalten noch geschürt wurde. Ich ballte meine Fäuste und spürte, wie mich die Wut durchströmte. Mein Blick verschleierte sich und ich spürte, wie eine mächtige Energie in mir aufstieg. Wie automatisch kreuzte ich meine Arme und beschwor einen Blitz herauf, den ich auf die gesamte Klasse loslassen wollte. Doch bevor ich tatsächlich etwas getan hatte, war die Energie auch wieder verschwunden.

Die geschockten Gesichter der Dreizehnjährigen bestätigten mir, dass ich es nicht beträumt hatte. Auch McGonagall war sichtlich überrascht und wusste einen Moment nicht, was sie tun sollte. Dann kam sie aber auf mich zu und zog mich aus dem Klassensaal.

„Wie haben Sie das gemacht?"Sie wartete auf keine Antwort und schloss mit: „Wir gehen jetzt zu Professor Dumbledore. Vielleicht hat er eine Erklärung, was gerade eben geschehen ist." Ich befürchtete nun einen Verweis von der Schule zu bekommen. Severus würde ich dann vermutlich nur noch selten sehen können, vielleicht sogar nie wieder.

Ich hatte so meinen Befürchtungen nachgehangen, sodass ich nicht gemerkt hatte, wie schnell wir doch bei der Wendeltreppe angekommen waren. McGonagall sagte das Passwort und der Adler senkte sich herab und gab die Treppe frei. McGonagall schien wirklich wütend zu sein, denn sie zerrte mich hinter ihr her. So hatte ich sie die Professorin noch nie erlebt; bisher hatte ich sie immer für unglaublich nett und so etwas wie eine Mutterfigur gehalten, aber ihr plötzliche Ablehnung mir gegenüber überraschte mich. War es nur wegen dem Zuspätkommen oder lag da ein Zusammenhang mit Percys Verhalten? Erneut wurde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als wir vor Dumbledore standen.

„Was ist denn los, Minerva?"Er blickte uns über die Halbmondbrille hinweg fragend an.

„Miss Nightingale hat gerade in meinem Unterricht einen Blitz erzeugt."

„Ach hat sie das? Nun Miss Nightingale, dann erzählen Sie mal, wie sie die Sache erlebt haben."Ich tat es und erzählte ihm alles, auch die Sache mit Percy. Die Geschichte mit Severus behielt ich natürlich für mich und zwang mich nicht mal darüber nachzudenken. Die Angst war nämlich groß, Dumbledore könnte meine Gedanken lesen.

„Sie haben das Passwort vergessen? In die Mädchenschlafräume wollten Sie, weil du Sie beim Frühstück bekleckert hatten, das Sie schon nicht mit den anderen eingenommen haben, sondern später. Und dann kam Mister Weasley und giftet Sie unvermittelt an. Ist es bisher richtig? Gut, dann gingen Sie zur zweiten Stunde zu Professor McGonagall und werden gleich mit einem Donnerwetter empfangen? Aha... Doch wie haben Sie diesen Blitz in Ihren Händen erzeugt?"Ich erklärte ihm meine Gefühle in diesem Moment und er nickte verständlich.

„Es zeugt von Ihrem großen Talent, Eva, dass Sie einen Blitz beschwören konnten, aber ich muss Sie eindringlichst darum bitten, Ihre Gefühle besser unter Kontrolle zu haben!"Ich nickte bedrückt.

„Ich verspreche es, aber ich möchte mich auch noch bei Ihnen, Professor McGonagall, entschuldigen. Zuerst für mein Verspätungen und letztendlich noch wegen meinem Ausraster im Klassensaal."Sie musste einen Moment überlegen, sah mich dann aber gütig an und legte mir ihre Hand auf den Arm: „Schon gut, ich sehe ja, dass es Ihnen leid tut, deshalb will ich auch über den Punktabzug hinwegsehen."Ich lächelte schmal und Dumbledore schickte mich aus seinem Büro, um noch einige Worte mit McGonagall zu wechseln.

Auch wenn es mir schwer fiel, ging ich zurück zum Klassensaal, wo ich mit eifrigem Geflüster empfangen wurde. Ich setzte mich auf meinen Platz zurück, der neben Neville war, der mich wiederum keines Blickes würdigte.

Das Gemurmel endete erst, als McGonagall die Tür herein kam und mit einem Lächeln vor die Klasse trat.

„Der Punktabzug ist rückgängig gemacht und auch die Androhung von Punktabzügen ist bis auf Weiteres zurückgestellt... Miss Nightingale, haben Sie Ihrer Klasse vielleicht noch etwas zu sagen?"Ich stand auf und versuchte, das leichte Beben in meiner Stimme zu unterdrücken:

„In der Tat. Ich muss mich bei euch allen entschuldigen. Meine Verspätungen hätten euch vielleicht den Hauspokal gekostet und das will ich nicht. Mir tut auch leid...das, was vorhin geschehen ist. Ich hatte euch gefährdet, weil ich die Kraft, die in mir lodert nicht unter Kontrolle hatte. Aber ich muss euch auch bitten darüber hinweg zu sehen. Ich habe und hatte es nicht leicht in eurer Klasse. Ich bin nicht nur älter als ihr, sondern auch anders... Leute begegnen mir mit Misstrauen und Hass und ich weiß nicht mal, warum das so ist. Ich habe nichts getan! Nichts!"Meine Stimme war brüchig geworden und ich konnte nicht mehr weiter sprechen, sonst wäre ich noch in Tränen ausgebrochen. So setzte ich mich zurück auf meinen Platz und hoffte, dass meine Ansprache auch etwas bewirkt hatte.

Minuten geschah gar nichts. Die Stunde war inzwischen vorbei, aber niemand bewegte sich vom Fleck. Selbst McGonagall hinter ihrem Pult sah mich mitleidig an und bewegte sich nicht. Mir war die Situation sehr unangenehm, deshalb stand ich auf und machte mich auf den Weg zur nächsten Unterrichtsstunde. Als ich mich an der Tür noch einmal umdrehte, saßen alle noch auf ihren Plätzen. Ich wollte gerade aus der Tür gehen, als sich der Klotz löste.

„Warte!", bat Hermine. Ich blieb stehen und drehte mich zu ihr um.

„Ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich dich verstehe. Besser noch, als du denkst" Sie machte eine kleine Pause um nachdenken zu können. „... und deshalb denke ich, dass wir uns auch bei dir entschuldigen müssen." Zustimmendes Gemurmel entstand.

„Danke", sagte ich knapp und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. Viele Schüler waren inzwischen aufgestanden und gingen zur nächsten Unterrichtsstunde. Als sie bei mir ankamen, flüsterten mir viele aufmunternde Worte zu. Ich nickte jedem dankend zu.

Und so hatte ich mich in die Erinnerung der Gryffindorer zurückgebracht. Keiner ignorierte mich mehr einfach.

* * *

**So ich weiß, dass ich jetzt etwas schnell mit dem updaten bin, aber ich wollte unbedingt auf das Review von LadyJanien antworten. Zuerst einmal HERZLICHEN DANK!!! und nun zu dem dritten Jahr: das gute ist, dass Eva ja nicht sehr viel mit Harry am Hut hat. Ein paar Ereignisse bekommt sie auch mit, aber von den ganzen Blackaktionen bleibt sie verschont. Ich habe manchmal Anspielungen auf den Verlauf der Geschichte aus dem dritten Band herein gebracht, aber eigentlich ist alles ziemlich gemicht. Im späteren Verlauf werden auch Anspielungen auf Band vier und fünf zu finden sein. Aber man merkt, dass ich manche Sachen geändert habe (z.B. sitzt Lupin nun nicht im Zug nach Hogwarts, sondern ist schon zwei Wochen früher da). Ich habe mir halt einfach die Freiheit genommen. Dadurch, dass die Geschichte im dritten Jahr spielt habe ich einen gewissen Rahmen... Aber man wird später auch merken, dass Eva eher mit ihren Problemen beschäftigt ist, als auf einen verrückten "Mörder" zu achten. **

**Ich freu mich auf jeden Fall, dass dir, LadyJanien, die Story gefällt und hoffe du bleibst ein eifriger Leser /g/ **


	8. Puzzleteile

**So, das neue Kapitel ist da. Kommentare zu den Reviews sind wieder am Ende!**

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 7**

**Puzzelteile**

Die Frage, warum Severus etwas gegen Harry hatte, war noch immer nicht geklärt. Auch drei weitere Versuche endeten in seinem Bett und danach in der Vergessenheit. Nicht das mir das nicht gefallen hätte, aber langsam kam das Gefühl in mir auf, dass er das extra tat. Denn immer wenn ich mit meiner Frage ansetzen wollte, fing er mich wild zu küssen an. Und nach drei Versuchen, war es schon langsam wirklich auffällig.

Ich würde es eh irgendwann rausfinden, schwor ich mir und gab es vor erst auf.

Während des Unterrichtes benahm sich Severus mir gegenüber, wie all den anderen Schülern aus Gryffindor, nur dass er mich nicht offen anfeindete, wofür ich ihm dankbar war. Die erste Stunde war dennoch etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig, denn ich hätte nie mit solch einer Kälte in seinen Augen und seiner Stimme gerechnet. Sein Blick, vor allem wenn er Harry anstierte, war bösartig, gar angsteinflößend. Severus nutzte jede Chance um Gryffindor Punkte abzuziehen und waren sie noch zu abwegig. Und das schlimmste an der Sache war, dass er nicht einmal einen Hehl daraus machte.

An jenem Tag verwehrte ich ihm meine Küsse und wich ihm aus. Er bemerkte es natürlich und stellte mich zur Rede – und ich warf ihm einige unschöne Dinge an den Kopf.

„Wie kannst du nur so ... kalt sein? Du bist richtig fies im Unterricht" Bei mir war er alles andere als kalt und ich verstand sein seltsames Benehmen vor der Klasse nicht.

„Kalt?", herrschte er mich wütend an. „Und wenn schon. Ich denke, ich kann selbst entscheiden, wie ich meinen Unterricht führe!", fügte er barsch hinzu. Er hatte es mit solch einer Kälte gesagt, sowie er auch im Unterricht sprach und ich wich ihm wieder und noch heftiger aus, als er auf mich zutrat. Ich sprang zur Seite, als er nach mir greifen wollte, um mich festzuhalten.

„Ich will dir ja gar nichts vorschreiben, aber warum musst du ein Lehrer sein, den seine Schüler fürchten?"

„Weil Furcht Respekt mit sich bringt", antworte er schnell und seine Stimme wurde sanfter. „Meine Schüler sollen Respekt vor mir haben und nicht auf meiner Nase herumtanzen!"Auch aus seinen Augen war die Kälte gewichen und er sah mich mit einer Mischung aus Stolz und Verzweiflung an. So wie er dastand, tat er mich schlicht und ergreifend leid. Ich wollte ihn in den Arm nehmen, aber das wäre falsch gewesen. Sein Stolz war stark und er wollte nicht getröstet werden und so blieb ich einfach mit verschränkten Armen stehen und wartete was geschehen würde.

Momente vergingen und wir sahen uns an. Er machte eine Bewegung auf mich zu und ich ließ es geschehen. Mein Widerstand war gebrochen und ich ließ ihn an mich herankommen, ließ in seine Arme um mich schlingen und seinen warmen Lippen auf die meinen pressen.

„Außerdem wäre es ziemlich auffällig, wenn ich mich plötzlich freundlich verhalten würde und keinen Gryffindor mehr triezen würde", schmunzelte er, nachdem wir uns von einander gelöst hatten. Ich gab ihn ein schmales, sarkastisches Lächeln als Antwort und machte mich wieder in den Schlafraum auf.

Dies war nun schon eine Ewigkeit her, aber Severus verhielt sich immer noch so kühl und abweisend den Gryffindors gegenüber. Ich hatte aber mittlerweile auch verstanden, warum er seine Gewohnheiten beibehielt. Eine plötzliche Verhaltensänderung wäre sehr auffällig gewesen und gerade Harry hätte sofort etwas gemerkt, erwartete er so zu sagen, jede Stunde irgendeine Gemeinheit von Severus. Manche Sachen, die er jedoch brachte, schockierten mich noch immer, aber ich sprach Severus nicht mehr darauf an. Er hätte nur aggressiv darauf reagiert.

Seit meiner kleinen Rede in McGonagalls Unterricht am Tag zuvor, waren Harry, Ron und Hermine noch sympathischer für mich. Was mir das Schauspiel noch unerträglicher machte.

Am heutigen Tag war ich jedoch mit den Leuten aus Slytherin und Ravenclaw verabredet und schlug deshalb eine Einladung von den dreien aus.

„Super lieb, das ihr an mich gedacht habt, aber ich treff' mich mit einigen Leuten aus Ravenclaw und Slytherin!"Als der Name dieses Hauses fiel, blickten sie mich besorgt an.

„Du verkehrst mit Leuten aus Slytherin?", fragte mich Hermine erhitzt. Ich nickte stumm und Ron fügte noch hinzu, dass ich dann auf mich aufpassen sollte.

„Slytherin brachte die meisten schwarzen Magier hervor.", klärte er mich schnell auf. „Die meisten die dort sind... sagen wir mal so... sind nicht sehr nett!"Harry war die ganze Zeit still geblieben, ihn schien ein anderes Problem zu beschäftigen. Er hatte meine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn gelenkt und ich starrte ihn unverwandt an.

„Harry? Geht's dir nicht gut?", fragte ich vorsichtig, als er meinen Blick bemerkte. Er murmelte etwas, das wie „mir geht's gut" klang. Ron und Hermine warfen sich vielsagende Blicke zu und gingen dann mit Harry davon.

Ich sah den dreien hinterher. _Vermutlich ist er wegen dieses Black's besorgt,_ rätselte ich leichthin. Letzte Woche war versucht worden in den Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor einzubrechen. Das Bildnis der fetten Dame wurde dabei schwer beschädigt und sie hat sich in ein anderes Gemälde gerettet. Das Bild wurde schließlich abgehangen und durch das Gemälde von Sir Cadogan ersetzt. Sir Cadogan war ein furchtloser Ritter und Edelmann, der zuvor zusammen mit seinem fetten grauen Pony eines der Bilder in einem verlassenen Korridor im siebten Stock auf dem Weg zum Nordturm von Schloss Hogwarts bewohnt hatte. Er forderte Schüler zu Duellen heraus, beleidigte sie und änderte ständig die Passwörter, mit denen man Zutritt zum Turm erhielt. Vor allem Neville hatte Probleme mit den Passwörter, da er sich nicht gerade durch einen guten Erinnerungssinn auszeichnen konnte. Das Ereignis hatte aber noch einen ziemlich fiesen Nachgeschmack, denn nun war sicher, dass sich Black Eintritt in das Schloss verschaffen konnte, trotz der Dementoren auf dem Gelände. Wenn man vorher nicht schon Panik hatte, war es nun so weit. Doch ich, da mir die Verbindung zur Zaubererwelt fehlte, verfiel nicht der rastlosen Furcht vor Black, vor allem, da mir Severus versicherte, dass das ganze Schloss nach ihm abgesucht würde. Jedoch konnte ich Harry sehr gut verstehen, wenn ich mir vorstellen würde, der irre Mörder sei hinter mir her...

Ich schüttelte den Gedanken an Black und Harry ab und machte mich schließlich zum Treffpunkt auf. Die fünf Freunde erwarteten mich bereits. Ethan und Alexander waren an die Wand gelehnt und empfingen mich mit einem Lächeln. Auch Lily, Daisy und Pansy strahlten mich an.

„Dann können wir ja gehen!", sagte Alex und drückte sich von der Wand ab.

Wir liefen quer über die Ländereien von Hogwarts.

Der Tag war düster und neblig. Durch die Nebelwand konnte man den nahen Wald nur erahnen. Der Verbotene Wald lag düster und undurchdringlich da und nur der Anblick jagte mir fast eine Gänsehaut ein.

„Wo gehen wir eigentlich hin?", fragte ich schließlich, als wir dem Wald immer näher kamen. Es kam von keinem eine Antwort und ein Blick auf ihre Gesichter verriet mir, dass auch keine kommen würde. Statt der Antwort, war auf ihren Gesichtern ein verschwörerisches Grinsen erschienen.

„Ich will ja keine Spielverderberin sein, aber soweit ich weiß, ist der Wald für uns verboten!"Ihr Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter.

„... Ach und ihr streunen überall Dementoren herum und Black nicht zu vergessen!", meinte ich misstrauisch.

Die fünf blieben kurz stehen und Alex sagte: „Es heißt die Leute von Gryffindor seien mutig..."Er sah mich herausfordernd an und eine Augenbraue schnellte in die Höhe.

„Mutig mag sein, aber das heißt nicht, dass sie dumm sind und sich unnötigen Gefahren aussetzen oder?", sagte ich beleidigt.

„Wenn du nicht mitkommen willst, dann geh eben zurück zum Schloss und verkriech dich in deiner Kammer!"Der gute Alex wurde zickig. Ein gutes Opfer für mich, war ich doch die ungekrönte Königin im Zickigsein (o.k. vielleicht die Prinzessin...).

„Vielleicht tue ich das, denn ich hab im Gegensatz zu dir wohl noch ein Fünkchen Verstand in mir."Sein Gesicht nahm eine rötliche Färbung an und nun erkannten auch seine Freunde die Gefahr in ihm und versuchten ihn zu beruhigen.

„Alex, reg dich ab. Du kannst nicht verlangen, dass sie einfach willenlos alles über sich ergehen lässt. War halt ne blöde Idee, sie mitzunehmen.", versuchte Pansy einzulenken.

„Du weißt, aber dass wir sechs Leute brauchen für das Ritual... Au!"Ethan hatte Alex ans Schienbein getreten und funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Welches Ritual?", fragte ich misstrauisch und stemmte die Arme in die Seite. Alex biss sich auf die Lippe und tat wohl gut damit, nichts mehr zu sagen. Aber auch die anderen blieben still.

„Hört mal, wenn ihr irgendein Ritual machen wollt, dann würde ich mich erst einmal einweihen, damit ich überhaupt weiß um was es geht und ob ich da mitmachen will."Meine Stimme war gereizt und hart. Doch dies war nichts im Angesicht Alex' Stimme:

„Vergiss es. Wir werden einen anderen finden!"

„Fein!" Und schon rauschte ich davon. Ich hätte bei keinem Ritual mitgemacht, auch wenn ich gewusst hätte, um was es ging. Ich war noch zu unerfahren mit der Magie, als dass ich mich in irgendwelche Rituale verrannte. _Sollen sie doch in den Wald gehen und dort den Tod finden; es wäre ganz allein irre Schuld, _dachte ich wütend. Trotz der Wut über ihre Dummheit, war doch auch meine Neugierde geweckt worden... und dies war nicht gut für die fünf aus Ravenclaw und Slytherin. Gar nicht gut!

Dennoch war die Enttäuschung groß, die ich empfand. Hatte ich doch gehofft endlich Freunde in den Fünf gefunden zu haben.

_Tja, das war wohl nichts!, _schollt es in mir und um wieder etwas zur Ruhe zu kommen und der Zerrüttung zu entkommen, holte ich tief Luft. Die Luft, die meine Lunge aufblähte, war kühl und feucht. Der muffige Geruch des immer noch nahen Waldes war ein großer Bestandteil, der sich wie ein Deckmantel über all die anderen Gerüche gelegt hatte.

Doch das Luftholen hatte seinen Zweck verfehlt, zwar war ich äußerlich ruhiger, doch in meinem Innern brodelte es. Die Gedanken sausten durch meinen Geist und sorgten für noch mehr Fragen. Was für eine Rolle hätte ich bei diesem Ritual gespielt? Hatten sie mich etwa nur angesprochen um dieses Ritual durchzuführen? Hatten sie es schon länger geplant? Die wichtigste Frage jedoch war: Was für ein Ritual war es?

In Diesem Zustand lief ich schließlich ins Schloss zurück. Ich warf tief in meinen Gedanken versunken, als ich gegen etwas stieß. Das Etwas entpuppte sich jedoch nach einer Schrecksekunde als Professor Lupin. Er sah mich einen Augenblick verstört an, dann wurde seine Miene wieder freundlich und er wünschte mir höflich „Guten Morgen!".

„Guten Morgen!", entgegnete ich daraufhin peinlich berührt und fuhr fort:

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich habe Sie nicht gesehen!"Meine Stimme war leise und mein Gesicht mittlerweile so rot wie eine Ampel. Lupin jedoch versicherte dem fleischgewordenem Ampelmännchen, mir, dass ja nichts geschehen sei und lächelte mich dabei herzlich an.

„Wollen wir vielleicht ein Stückchen zusammen gehen? Die Gefahr scheint mir dann geringer, dass Sie wieder gegen etwas stoßen", fügte er frech hinzu. Ich nahm sein Angebot zögerlich an und folgte ihm durch die verschlungenen Flure.

„Sie haben sich mittlerweile gut eingelebte, wie ich sehe.", meinte er nach einer Weile.

Ich murmelte etwas unverständliches und hoffte, dass er bald mit der Sprache rausrücken würde, warum wir hier zusammen gingen. Doch das tat er nicht. Wir liefen stumm durch die Gänge ohne erkennbares Ziel, bis er plötzlich stehen blieb und ich automatisch auch halt machte.

„Haben Sie vielleicht noch einen Moment?"Ich zuckte ungeduldig mit den Schultern. „Natürlich."

Er sah sich um, griff nach einem Türknauf, öffnete die Tür und sah sich auch daran um. Ein erneuter Kontrollblick und dann zog er mich in den leeren Klassensaal hinein.

„Professor, könnt ich vielleicht langsam mal erfahren, was das hier soll?", platzte aus mir heraus. Lupin, der sich noch mal im Raum umgesehen hatte, fixierte mein Gesicht und in seinem Blick war etwas undefinierbares.

„Ich bin nicht derjenige, der hier Verstecken spielt."Unverständlich und unverwandt starrte ich an.

„Sie mich nicht so an! Ich kein Snape nun schon solange, denkst du, mir würde das nicht aufgefallen?"Severus? Ich hatte eine schlimme Vorahnung, tat aber so, als hätte ich keine Ahnung, wovon er sprach.

„Was? Was soll Ihnen an Professor Snape aufgefallen sein und was habe ich damit zu tun?"Er lachte leise.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du mit ihm getan hast, aber er ist... nicht mehr so abweisend wie früher.", murmelte Lupin und strich sich eine breite Strähne aus den Augen.

„Dann sollten Sie vielleicht froh sein. Was soll ich denn damit zu tun haben?"

„Du bist kein Kind mehr. Nach dem Gesetz bist du sogar schon volljährig... Ich denke du weißt genau, was ich meine!" Sein Ton wurde aufbrausender, aber ich beharrte auf meine Unwissenheit. Als er sich wütend herumdrehte, wehte sein alter, abgetragener Umhang, der mit vielen Flickstücken ausgebessert war, im leichten Lüftchen der Bewegung.

„Tu doch nicht so. Ich weiß, dass da etwas nicht stimmt. Snape hasst mich seit der Schulzeit und plötzlich ist er sogar fast freundlich mir gegenüber und du behauptest noch, du wüsstest nichts."

„Ich bin nur nicht so vermessen zu glauben, dass diese Veränderung, die in Professor Snape vorgegangen wäre, was Sie behaupten, ich herbeigeführt haben soll."Entnervt atmete er aus und tippte nervös auf einen der vielen Tische im Raum.

„Fein. Du willst dein Spiel bis zum Ende weiterspielen. Doch sei gewarnt, du könntest Dinge über Snape erfahren, die du dir nicht einmal vorstellen kannst. Er hat mehr Geheimnisse, als du denkst.", sagte er aufgebracht und stürmte aus dem Zimmer.

_Das hätte ich niemals von ihm erwartet! Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass er auch mal wütend sein kann. _Und doch hatte ich seine Warnung nicht überhört. _Dinge, die ich mir nicht einmal vorstellen könnte. _Was sollte das heißen? Doch noch mehr sollte mir Sorgen machen: Er hatte etwas gemerkt und wenn es mittlerweile schon so offensichtlich war, wären unsere Versuche bisher umsonst gewesen und dies hätte verheerende Auswirkungen. Ich musste mit Severus sprechen und dies möglich schnell... _Nein, halt, das wäre ein Fehler, das würde jeder erwarten_. Ich musste noch vorsichtiger sein. Keine spontanen Geschichten mehr!

Zu Severus musste ich dennoch, aber dies musste warten und durfte keines Falls Aufmerksamkeit erregen.

Und so drehte ich um und ging in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. Er war wie ausgestorben, doch im Kamin loderte ein loderte ein Feuer. Sie setzte mich in einen der Sessel, die dem Kamin am nächsten waren, wohlwissend, dass dies Harrys, Rons und Hermines Stammplatz war. Doch von den Dreien war keine Spur und deshalb riss ich mir eine der gemütlichen Sesseln unter den Nagel. Draußen hatte es wieder unmerklich zu schneien angefangen und kleine Schneeflocken bahnten sich ihren Weg über den wolkenbehangenen Himmel, hinab auf die weiße Welt.

Alles war ruhig und ich döste vor mich hin, bis ich schließlich ganz einschlummerte.

„_Lucia, Lucia, erwache!" Ich öffne meine Augen und blicke in das Gesicht eines jungen Mannes. Einen Moment brauche ich und dann erkenne ich meinen Gefährten in ihm. Überglücklich über seinen Anblick, werfe ich mich an Lucians Hals und küsse ihn leidenschaftlich, doch er drückt mich weg und sieht mich flehendlich an:_

„_Dafür haben wir keine Zeit!" Er gibt mir einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Hand und drückt sie an seine Brust. Erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass sein Hemd blutgetränkt und durchgeschwitzt ist. Erschrocken sehe ich ihn an und forme mit meinen Lippen eine Frage, doch er schüttelt nur den Kopf, küsst mich kurz und zieht mich zu sich herauf. _

„_Komm!" Ich trage nur ein leichtes Negligé und keine Schuhe. Es ist Winter und meine Füße sind schon ganz taub. Immer wieder sinke ich in den knöcheltiefen Schnee ein. _

_Lucian zieht mich unbarmherzig hinter sich her. _

Als ich aufwachte, spürte ich förmlich noch die Kälte, die meine Knochen herauf stieg. Dieser Traum war so unendlich realistisch gewesen.

Nach einer Weile musste ich der Wärme des Feuers und der verlockende Stille meinen Tribut zahlen und erneut schlief ich auf dem bequemen Sessel ein.

„_Was.... was ist los?"Vor drei Tagen war er aufgebrochen. Eine geschäftliche Reise, so hatte er mir gesagt, doch ich weiß längst, dass es etwas mit dem Zirkel zu tun hatte. Immer wieder ist er in Namen des Zirkels unterwegs gewesen und verbreitete die Kunde der letzten Druiden. Die christliche Religion hatte schon vor Jahrhunderten die der Kelten abgelöst und noch immer gibt es Geheimorden, die das Druidentum am Leben halten. _

„_Teneth wartet am Rand des Waldes auf uns.", sagt er schwer atmend. „Der dunkle Lord... Seine Todesser haben uns aufgelauert."Mein Herzschlag beschleunigt sich unnatürlich. Der, dessen Namen nicht genannt werden darf? Sie haben uns also gefunden. _

_Vor zwei Jahren waren wir ins schottische Hochland geflüchtet, aus Frucht der dunkle Lord könnte uns finden. Mein Erblinie ist völlig reinblütig und auch die von Lucian ist zurückzuführen bis zu einem der ersten Druiden, und dennoch werden wir von den Todessern verfolgt._

_Ich sehe Teneth schon in der Ferne stehen. Sein Zauberstab hat er hervorgeholt und leuchtet uns den Weg damit. Nicht mehr weit und wir hätten ihn erreicht, doch plötzlich höre ich Schritte. Sie kommen immer näher. Kaum habe ich sie war genommen, schwirren die ersten Flüche durch die Luft. _

„_Geh zu deinem Bruder, schnell!", herrscht mich Lucian an und schubst mich in Teneth Richtung. „Benenn das Kind nach mir!", ruft er mir hinterher und zieht seinen Zauberstab hervor. Ich dreh mich ein letztes mal zu ihm um und just in diesem Moment trifft ihn ein Fluch. „CRUCIO!"Keine Wirkung, dank eines Gegenfluches, doch dann... Ein weiterer Todesser belegt ihn mit dem Kedavra Fluch. Tod bricht er in sich zusammen, ohne jegliche Verletzung. _

„_Lucian, Neiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!"Mein Herz ist in einem einzigen Moment zu Stein erstarrt. Tränen steigen explosionsartig in mir auf und vernebeln meinen Blick. Ich bin stehen geblieben und starre den toten Körper am Boden an. Da liegt meine größte Liebe, hingestreckt durch einen einzigen Fluch. Teneths Stimme dringt leise an mein Ohr, doch in bin vor Schmerz taub. Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich, wie ein Todesser auf mich zutritt und dann höre ich einen Fluch. „Avada Kedavra!"_

Ich schreckte verwirrt hoch.

„Wer ist Lucian?", kam es plötzlich hinter mir. Erschrocken drehte ich mich zur Stimme und erkannte Neville, der am Portraitloch stand.

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken."Er sah mich entschuldigend an und druckste mit seinem Fuß. Ich lächelte schwach und tat es mit einer Handbewegung ab – auch wenn ich den Traum leider nicht so leicht abtun könne. Der Schreck saß noch tief. Es schien als hätte ich den ganzen Schmerz und die Trauer wirklich empfunden.

„Geht es dir nicht gut? Du bist ganz blass! – vielleicht solltest du zu Madam Pomfrey gehen.", riet mir Neville.

„Nein! ... nein. Mir geht es gut. Ich hatte nur einen Albtraum."Obwohl ich mir nicht sicher war, ob es tatsächlich nur ein Traum war. Es war wie der seltsame Traum in London und ich war mir sicher, dass die Träume zusammen gehörten. Teneth war der schöne Fremde in meinem Londontraum, doch nun hatte ich mehr Erinnerungen und wusste mehr über meinen Charakter und auch über die anderen. Lucian... Mein Herz stach bei dem Gedanken an ihn. Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten?

„Du solltest wirklich zur Pomfrey gehen, du siehst aus, als würdest du jeden Moment umkippen!", durchbrach Neville meine Gedanken. Ich nickte zustimmend, auch wenn es nicht Madam Pomfrey wäre, die ich jetzt aufsuchen würde.

„Gut, du hast recht.", murmelte ich und erhob mich vom Sessel. Als ich gerade am Loch war, blieb ich noch mal kurz stehen:

„Du kannst dir also endlich das Passwort merken!", stellte ich erstaunt fest. Er sah mich überglücklich an und zeigte mir einen Zettel.

„Sir Cadogan hat mir alle Passwörter gegeben, die er diese Woche verwendet. Ich habe sie auf den Zettel geschrieben! Das will er jetzt immer tun."Ein kurzes Nicken und ich verschwand durch das Loch in der Wand.

Sir Cadogan warf mir einige unschöne Worte nach, aber ich ignorierte ihn und sein Geschimpfe. Er nahm sich selbst über die Maßen ernst und das konnte ich nicht haben. Er war ein aufgeblasener, seniler ... Depp und ich machte daraus keinen Hehl, dass ich das so empfand, deshalb hatte er es besonders auf mich abgesehen.

Von dem wütenden Geschrei begleitet, bog ich um die nächste Ecke und steuerte gleich Severus' Büro an.

Ich klopfte an, doch von Innen drang kein einziges Geräusch zu mir. Er musste wohl noch im Lehrerzimmer sein. Einen Moment dachte ich nach, entschied aber, dass es nicht länger warten konnte; Severus musste von meinem Traum erfahren und bei dieser Gelegenheit würde ich ihm auch noch von Lupin erzählen.

So lief ich also zum Lehrerzimmer und klopfte auch hier an die Tür. Es dauerte einen kurzen Augenblick, dann öffnete McGonagall die Tür.

„Was wollen Sie denn hier?"Sie beäugte mich über ihre Brille hinweg und erwartete eine Antwort.

„Ich möchte gern mit Professor Snape reden!"Ihr Blick war misstrauisch.

„Was wollen Sie von ihm?"Das war eine sehr gute Frage, was sollte ich also darauf antworten? Ich sah McGonagall an, als sie von einem anderen Stern und setzte gerade zu einer Antwort an, als die Tür des Lehrerzimmers noch weiter geöffnet wurde und das missmutige Gesicht von Severus erschien.

„Da sind Sie ja endlich! Ich hoffe Sie haben ihr Pergament dabei, damit wir gleich mit dem Nachsitzen beginnen können!"McGonagall sah zwischen mir und Severus hin und her.

„Nachsitzen? Warum weiß ich nicht, dass jemand aus meinem Haus bei dir nachsitzen muss, Severus?", fragte sie spitzfindig, aber Severus hatte wieder eine Antwort parat:

„Weil Miss Nithingale sich in meinem Unterricht daneben benommen hat und ich nicht dachte, dass es dich interessiert, wie ich meine Strafen festlege."Mcganagalls Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, doch sich nickte widerwillig.

Severus schlüpfte aus der Tür und schloss sie schnell hinter sich. Wir gingen einige Schritte zusammen.

„Warum bist du hier?", fragte er mich schließlich, als wir weit genug vom Lehrerzimmer entfernt waren und wir in seinem Büro angekommen waren.

Ich erzählte ihm die Geschichte mit meinem Traum und anschließend die Sache mit Lupin, ließ aber die Warnung außen vor. Er sollte Lupin nicht noch mehr hassen, denn ich mochte Lupin trotz der Ereignisse.

Schließlich erzählte ich ihm auch noch von Alex und Co. und ihrem Ritual, dass sie mit meiner Hilfe durchführen wollten. Severus' Mine wurde von Minute zu Minute düsterer. Als ich geendet hatte, kräuselte sich seine Lippe.

„Du hast dich richtig entschieden nicht bei diesem Ritual mitzumachen! Ich werde mal sehen, was ich bei den zweien aus meinem Haus finden kann! Keine Sorge, ich werde mir nichts anmerken lassen! ... Nun aber zurück zu Lupin!"Ich schluckte unmerklich. Warum konnte er es nicht einfach damit belassen?

„Ihm kommt es also seltsam vor, dass ich nett zu ihm bin. Oh, er wird sich wünschen, niemals sich darüber beschwert zu haben!"Sie hielt in am Arm fest und sah ihn flehentlich an.

„Bitte, lass ihn in Ruhe!"Doch er ignorierte meine Bitte vollends. Er war bereits mit Racheplänen beschäftig. Auf meinen Traum ging er gar nicht mehr ein und setzte sich grübelnd an seinen Schreibtisch. _Das hier hat keinen Wert mehr_, dachte ich mir und gab Severus einen Abschiedskuss. Er erwiderte kurz den Kuss und murmelte dann im Monolog weiter.

Der Grund, wegen dem ich eigentlich hier gewesen war, war vollkommen untergegangen. Warum hab ich ihm das auch von Lupin gesagt? Ich wollte nur, dass wir vorsichtiger wären und keinen Kleinkrieg anzetteln. Ich und mein großes Maulwerk!

* * *

Soderle, Kapitel 7 ist zu Ende ;-) Wie hat es euch gefallen?

Ich hab aber noch eine Frage an alle Leser: Was erscheint euch wichtiger/ interessanter: Die Geschichte von Eva und ihrer Herkunft, oder die Liebesgeschichtes zu Snape? Ich kann mich da nicht so recht entscheiden, was man wohl auch in der Geschichte merkt /schäm/

Nun aber zu euren Reviews:

LadyJanien: Danke für dein ganz liebes Review /immer noch ganz rot ist/ Wenn dir irgendwas seltsam vorkommt in der Geschichte, oder etwas, dass dir nicht gefällt, sag mir Bescheid. Immerhin kann mir das ja auch nutzen /zwinker/

Amazia: Freut mich, dass dir meine Geschichte gefällt!!! /knuddel/

LastUnicorn4Live: /freu/ schön, dass dir meine Story so gut gefällt und da hast du ja dein Up date /g/ Zu den Rechtschreibfehlern: kann schon mal vorkommen, weil ich die Geschichte gleich am PC schreibe und nicht noch mal durchlese, aber ich habe mir jetzt einen ganz tollen Betaleser besorgt /Sonja Snape knuddelt/. Ich werde versuchen mehr auf solche Fehler zu achten ;-)

So, das wars auch schon! Vergesst das reviewen nicht /zwinker und wartet auf Reviews/


	9. Geburtstag

**Ohne weiteren Kommentar:**

* * *

**Kapitel 8**

**Geburtstag**

Meine Seele fand immer weniger Ruhe. Zu viele Fragen störten meinen inneren Frieden und hinterließen nur noch mehr Fragen.

Ich sah aus dem Fenster des Gemeinschaftsraumes. Hier in Großbritannien hatte alles angefangen. Hier verließ ich das Leben in der Normalität und bekam zum Ausgleich ein völlig verrücktes als Hexe mit einer Affäre, seltsamen Träumen und noch seltsameren Leute. Mir war zum Heulen zumute. Noch mehr als die Tage zu vor, vermisste ich mein altes Leben und vor allem meine alten Freunde. Sie hätten mich angehört, hätten versucht den Träumen auf den Grund zu gehen und sie hätten mich vor falschen Freunden beschützt. Doch war ich niemand ohne meine Freunde? Ich hatte immer noch mich und ich durfte mich nicht ständig auf andere verlassen und etwas erwarten, das sie nicht bereit waren zu tun.

Ich hatte mich noch nie so stark und einsam zugleich gefühlt, doch auf Severus konnte ich nicht zählen. Er war wie besessen von Lupin, dass es gar keinen Grund gab vorsichtiger zu sein. Einmal ging er sogar an mir vorbei wie an einer normalen Schülerin und würdigte mich keines Blickes. Das schlimme war, dass sich mein Herz nicht entscheiden konnte, ob ich wütend auf ihn sein sollte, oder traurig über die Verstümmlung unserer Beziehung und so wechselte mein Gemüt ständig zwischen todunglücklich und stinksauer hin und her. Was den Umgang mit mir natürlich nicht erleichterte. Besonders die Gryffindorer bekamen mein Gefühlschaos zu spüren: Ich hatte zu nichts Lust und wenn mich jemand anzustacheln versuchte, wurde ich wütend. Hermine gab es schnell auf und auch die anderen ließen mich fortan links liegen. Es wurde freundlich 'hallo' gesagt, aber mehr Gespräche kamen nicht zustande.

Heute war ich wieder in absolutem Selbstmitleid gefangen. Doch so wenig mir das gefiel, hatte es auch etwas Gutes, denn so hatte ich Gelegenheit über alles nachzudenken.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war rappelvoll. Ich hatte mir schnell einen Sessel gesichert und zum Fenster gezogen. Gedanken verloren blickte ich aus dem Fenster, als plötzlich Neville neben mir erschien.

„Warst du vor einer Woche eigentlich bei Madam Pomfrey? Du siehst noch übler aus..."Ich warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick entgegen und er hielt inne. Gerade hatte ich mich erst wieder dem Fenster gewidmet, als er fortfuhr:

„Hey, hör' mal, ich weiß wir sind keine dicken Freunde, aber wenn du Sorgen hast, kannst du gerne mit mir sprechen. Bei meinem Gedächtnis vergesse ich eh, was du mir anvertraut hast.", brachte er stotternd heraus. Bei seiner schussligen Stimme konnte ich nicht mehr wütend sein und lächelte ihn dankbar an.

„Im Ernst, du kannst wirklich mit mir reden...", sagte er und wurde rot wie die Spieluniform der Quidditchspieler von Gryffindor. Mir war es nicht verborgen beblieben, dass ihn dieser Satz unendlich viel an Überwindung gekostet hatte.

„Danke... aber ich denke, dass muss ich erst einmal selbst mit einigen Sachen klar kommen... Ich danke dir von ganzem Herzen, dass du dir Gedanken über mich machst. Du bist ein Schatz!"Den letzten Satz hatte ich jetzt geflüstert, dass nur er in hören konnte. Er grinste verlegen und ging wieder davon. Doch kaum das er weg war, kam Hermine wie eine Furie herüber zu mir.

„Hör mal, du darfst dem armen Neville nicht noch Hoffnungen machen!"Ich fiel aus allen Wolken.

„Hoffnungen?", brachte ich sprachlos hervor. Hermine ähnelte einem brodelten Vulkan.

„Wenn es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist; Neville ist ganz schön verknallt in dich und wenn..."

„Was? Und ich weiß nicht, ob es dir aufgefallen ist, aber ich bin fünf ... Den wievielten haben wir heute? Den fünften Dezember? Na, dann bin ich sechs Jahre älter als Neville."Ich hatte beinahe meinen eigenen Geburtstag vergessen. Neunzehn. Ob jemand an meinen Geburtstag gedacht hatte? Hermine wollte wieder ansetzten, erkannte aber, dass ich Neville nicht absichtlich Hoffnungen machte.

„Tut mir leid. Ich wollte nur nicht, dass du mit ihm spielst."Ich nickte verständlich. Sie war schon auf dem Weg zurück zu Harry und Ron, als sie kurz stehen blieb.

„Auch und noch herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

Wie es schien hatte niemand meinen Geburtstag vergessen. Ob durch mein Gerede bei Hermine wusste ich nicht, aber der Gedanke, dass man meinen Geburtstag gedachte war ein gutes Gefühl. Selbst McGonagall gratulierte mir flüchtig vor dem Unterricht.

Und doch schien jemand nicht ganz zu recht zu wissen, was heute für ein Tag war. Der gute Herr, grüßte mich mit einem Kuss, als ich in sein Büro eintrat. Ich setzte mich gegenüber von ihm auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch.

„Ich kümmere mich gleich um dich, ich muss gerade noch etwas erledigen!"Severus war über ein Haufen Pergamente gebeugt und schrieb eifrig in eines davon. Neben ihm standen viele kleine Reagenzgläser in hölzernen Ständern. Der Inhalt sah teilweise widerwärtig aus und eines hatte eine richtig giftgrüne Färbung.

„Hey, Meister der Zaubertränke, was braust du denn da?", fragte ich und wies auf die Gläschen. Severus sah kurz auf, lächelte schmal und widmete sich wieder seinen Schriften.

„Dann eben nicht...", murmelte ich beiläufig und erkundete sein Büro. Hie und da waren Schränkchen, die verschlossen waren und dann gab es Regale, auf denen Flaschen und Fläschchen in allen Farben und Größen standen. Auf den Flaschen stand der Staub; hier musste seit Jahren nicht geputzt worden sein. Die Etiketten waren jedoch noch gut lesbar. 'Schneckenschleim', 'Fliegensekret' und 'Drachenblut' waren noch die vertrauenswürdigsten Sachen hier im Raum. Mit manchen Inschriften konnte ich nichts anfangen, aber der Inhalt sah nicht sehr gesundheitsfördernd aus.

„Fass... bitte... nichts an!", fuhr mich Severus vom Schreibtisch an. Ich wollte gerade nach einem der Flaschen greifen, ließ aber von meinem Versuch ab und setzt mich zurück auf den Stuhl. Warum kam ich mir plötzlich wie ein kleines Kind vor, dass im Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters sitzt? Ich hasste dieses Bild. Ich war kein Kind und Severus nicht mein Vater, sondern mein Geliebter. Plötzlich kam ich mir albern vor, dass ich diese Gedanken hatte. Und ebenso albern kam ich mir vor, weil ich überhaupt hier war.

„Melde dich mal, wenn du Zeit für mich hast."Ich stand auf und war im Griff das Büro zu verlassen.

„Wo willst du hin?"Ich zögerte kurz, griff dann aber bestimmt nach dem Türgriff. Mit dem Rücken zu ihm, antworte ich knapp:

„Irgendwohin, wo ich niemanden störe."Ich musste sein Gesicht nicht sehen, um zu wissen, dass er mich anstarrte. Seine Sprachlosigkeit machte auch nichts besser, deshalb drückte ich den Griff nach unten und ging eiligst davon.

Tränen rannen mir über das Gesicht. Eine salzige Spur zog sich von meinen Augen zu meinem Kinn und von dort an tropfte das Herzensblut auf den Boden.

Severus' Verhalten war genau das, was mir in diesem Zustand gefehlt hatte, um endgültig in Trübsinnigkeit zu verfallen. _Oh grausames Schicksal._ Mittlerweile war der Bach des Selbstmitleides zu einem rauschenden Fluss angeschwollen und ich drohte in ihm jämmerlich zu ertrinken. Wenn nicht bald jemand mit einem Boot kommen und mich retten würde... Ich wollte nur noch weg. Weg von hier und der Schule, die mir soviel Leid gebracht hatte. Weg von all dem Schmerz.

Keinen Umhang und keine warme Kleidung, hatte ich an und dennoch zog ich los um mein Seelenheil zu retten. Natürlich würde ich nicht weglaufen. Ich wollte nur etwas Abstand gewinnen und sei es nur für ein paar Stunden.

Der verbotene Wald kam mir verlockend vor. Dort würde mich keiner vermuten. Ich spürte die Kälte nicht, die meine Glieder empor kroch, als ich nur mit einem Rock begleitet durch den knietiefen Schnee watete. Es wurde langsam dunkel und nur der große Vollmond oben am Himmelszelt warf sein Licht bereitwillig über das Land. Der Schnee warf das Licht zurück, aber erträglicher als es am Tage geschah.

Ich änderte die Richtung urplötzlich und folgte einem Impuls, der mich in eine neue Richtung trieb. Ich lief nun in Richtung Hogsmeade davon. Ich hatte von dem gruseligsten Ort Britanniens gehört, die Heulende Hütte, sie war ganz nah. Ich ließ Hogsmeade links liegen und konnte schon die Hütte sehen. Sie stand jenseits der begehbaren Wege auf einem Hügel. Aber die Hütte hatte ihren Namen nicht verdient.

Minutenlang blieb ich stehen und beobachte die Heulende Hütte. Inzwischen war völlige Dunkelheit eingekehrt und meine Empfindsamkeit kehrte mit einem Schlag zurück. Ich zitterte am ganzen Leib und klapperte unwillkürlich mit meinen Zähnen. Wenn ich nicht grausam erfrieren wollte, musste ich zurück zum Schloss und dies möglichst rasch.

Ich lief so schnell es der tiefe Schnee zuließ. Von meiner Stirn tropfte der Schweiß und meine Beine waren taub vor Kälte. Sie wollten keinen Schritt mehr gehen und ich stolperte über eine Wurzel, die unter dem Schnee verborgen war und dieser Umstand rettete mir vermutlich das Leben.

„PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!", ertönte es hinter mir, doch ich war gestürzt und der Fluch verfehlte mich. Ich hörte Schritte, die in den Schnee einsanken und zu mir gelangen wollten. Verzweifelt kroch ich auf dem Boden weiter. Mein Fuß war seltsam warm und feucht geworden. Einen flüchtigen Blick nach hinten und ich sah, dass ich eine dunkle Spur hinter mir her zog. Doch ich hatte keine Zeit darauf zu achten. Die Schritte kamen immer näher und ich beschleunigte meine Bewegungen. Ich kam an ein Stück, an dem der Schnee nicht so tief war und mir gelangte es aufzustehen. Mit einer unglaublichen Angst, humpelte ich in Richtung des Schlosses. Wortfetzen drangen zu mir und ich brach sofort in mir zusammen. Schreckliche Schmerzen breiteten sich in mir aus. Meine Knochen schienen in Flammen zu stehen. Die Augen überschlugen sich in meinem Kopf.

„Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Mein markerschütternder Schrei hallte durch die Nacht. Ich wollte, dass der Schmerz endlich aufhört.

Erneut bäumte ich mich und eine Welle des Schmerzes durchfuhr mich. Es sollte endlich aufhören, ich wollte nur noch sterben.

Der Schmerz raubte mir alle Sinne, ließ mich meinen Verstand allmählich verlieren. Ich schloss schon mit meinem Leben ab, als der Schmerz so plötzlich endete, wie er gekommen war. Doch es war nicht das Mitleid meines Gegners, sondern ein ungebetener Gast. Ich wusste nicht wer es war, der der Störenfried war, aber jemand rang mit dem Zauber, der mich verflucht hatte. Es erklangen seltsame animalische Laute, doch ich wusste, dass nun keine Zeit für Heldentaten war; mein Weg sollte mich so schnell wie möglich zum Schloss zurück führen. Hier stand ich nur meinem Retter im Weg. Irgendwann würde ich mich erkenntlich zeigen, irgendwann...

Mühsam drückte ich mich vom Boden ab und lief los.

Ich weiß nicht, wie ich die Kraft aufgebracht hatte, hier her zu kommen, aber sie war mit einem mal verschwunden, als ich im Eingangtor angekommen war. Kraftlos fiel ich auf alle Viere, kroch noch einige Meter so und fiel dann vollends der Länge nach hin. Um mich wurde es dunkel und eine Ohmacht überwältigte mich.

Als ich aufwachte war ich noch am gleichen Ort und die Kälte spürte ich überall. Es war immer noch dunkel; lange war ich also nicht ohnmächtig gewesen. Mit dem letzten Rest meiner Kraft stand ich wieder auf und zwang mich weiter zu gehen. Ich hatte den Gang eines Zombies aus einem billigen Horrorfilm. Mein linkes Bein zog ich hinter mir her wie ein totes Stück Fleisch.

Die Krankenstation war nicht mehr fern, als hinter mir eine Stimme erklang, tief wie das Grollen eines Donners.

„Was machst du hier um diese Uhrzeit?"Filch, der Hausmeister stand vor mir und seine Katze schlängelte sich um seine Beine. Ihre roten Augen funkelten mich bösartig an, doch das war nichts zu dem wahnsinnigen Blick, mit dem mich Argus Filch anstierte.

„Mmmmuss ... zuuuur ... Pommmmfrey.", brachte ich mühselig hervor und wieder überfiel mich eine Ohnmacht, die aber nur Sekunden dauerte und ich mich schließlich in den Händen von Filch wiederfinden sollte. Dieser ließ mich angewidert zu Boden gleiten und rauschte davon. Seine Katze blieb bei mir und beobachte mich missmutig.

Lange war Filch nicht weg, bis ich schließlich Stimmen hörte. Er hatte bei den Lehrern Alarm geschlagen und McGonagall eilte in ihrem Nachtdress mit Schottenmuster auf mich zu. In ihrem Schlepptau befanden sich Madam Pomfrey, Dumbledore und eine Handvoll anderer Lehrer. Unter ihnen war auch Severus, der mich schockiert an sah und am liebsten zu mir gerannt wäre, seinem Blick nach zu urteilen.

„Miss Nightingale, um Gotteswillen, was ist denn passiert?"McGonagall's Stimme war deutlich angespannt und besorgt.

„Kälte... Fluch.", war das einzige was ich aus meinem Mund pressen konnte.

„Beim Barte des Merlins...", murmelte Dumbledore und wies Madam Pomfrey an, sich um mich zu kümmern. Sie griff mir an die Stirn und stellte beunruhigt fest: „Sie ist ganz fiebrigheiß!" Severus ließ jegliche Vorsicht fahren und kam auf mich zu. Er nahm mich auf die Arme und brachte mich in die Krankenstation, wo er mich nach Madam Pomfreys Anweisungen auf einem Bett niederlegte. Sein Gesicht war schreckensverzerrt, als er mich musterte. Ich ergriff seine Hand und drückte sie schwach. Er ließ sie nicht los und führte zu seinem Mund. Mit bebebenden Lippen küsste er meine Hand und legte sie dann neben meinen Körper.

Madam Pomfrey hatte von allem jedoch nichts mitbekommen, sie war davon gehuscht und kam mit einer Reihe Fläschchen zurück. Die anderen Lehrer waren wieder zu Bett gegangen und überließen der Krankenschwester die Arbeit. Auch McGonagall und Dumbledore waren verschwunden und so blieb nur noch Severus bei mir zurück.

Er fuhr mir über die schweißgebadete Stirn und lächelte schwach.

„Übrigens: Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Du hast noch zwei Sekunden Geburtstag." Kaum das er geendet hatte, verkündete die Kuckucksuhr leise, dass es zwölf Uhr war. Madam Pomfrey war wieder verschwunden um wohl noch mehr Fläschchen zu holen und Severus nutzte die Gelegenheit mich zu küssen. Sein Kuss war vorsichtig um mir nicht wehzutun.

„Denkst du, ich habe deinen Geburtstag vergessen? Seit zwei Wochen arbeite ich an diesem verfluchten Pergament. Es sollte ein Geschenk sein, aber du warst so plötzlich weg... Ich war dir nachgegangen, aber du warst schon fort. Die ganze Schule habe ich durchsucht, doch ohne Erfolg...Ich machte mir schreckliche Sorgen!"

Mein Schweiß vermischte sich mit meinen Tränen, die wieder aus mir sprudelten.

„Ich liebe...", er endete abrupt, während Madam Pomfrey wieder in den Kranksaal eintrat. Severus formte tonlos noch das fehlende Wort: „...Dich!"

Noch mehr Tränen quollen aus meinen Augen. Ich kam mir so unendlich dumm vor, dass ich jemals wütend auf ihn war.

„Na, na, mein Kind, der Schmerz hört ja gleich auf.", meinte Madam Pomfrey. Sie dachte wohl, dass ich wegen meiner körperlichen Gebreche weinen würde.

„Und, Professor, Sie können hier nichts mehr tun. Gehen Sie in ihr Zimmer zurück und lassen Sie meiner Patient eine Nacht Ruhe, ehe Sie mit ihrem Punktabzügen beginnen. Morgen ist ja auch noch ein Tag!"Severus stand auf und nickte. Als er den Krankensaal verließ fiel mir auf, dass er noch immer seine Alltagskleidung trug. Ich kam mir mit einem mal noch schäbiger vor. Er hatte sich Sorgen gemacht und ich trieb mich mutterseelenallein, kaum bekleidet draußen im knietiefen Schnee herum und war wütend, dass er meinen Geburtstag vergessen hatte.

Madam Pomfrey flößte mir einen seltsamen Trank ein und Müdigkeit überkam mich. Traurig schlummerte ich ein und verbrachte eine traumlose Nacht.

Meine Augen waren verquollen, als ich sie öffnete, und mein Kopf dröhnte in einem merkwürdigen Rhythmus. Ich schloss meine Augen und konzentrierte mich auf den Schmerz, mit der Hoffnung ich könnte ihn so besiegen. Der Rhythmus war jedoch stärker und sah gar nicht ein, sich geschlagen zu geben.

Die Person neben mir bemerkte ich erst jetzt. Severus saß auf einem Stuhl und war eingenickt. Im ersten Moment dachte ich er sei tot, da er sich nicht bewegte, doch dann sah ich die schwachen Atembewegungen seiner Brust. Ich beobachte ihn eine Weile ganz stolz. _Ich habe ihn doch ganz gut erzogen!_, stellte ich grinsend fest. Er hatte wohl meine Blicke gespürt, denn er erwachte und öffnete ruckartig die Augen.

„Ich bin wohl eingenickt.", stellte er unnötiger Weise fest. „Wie geht es dir?"Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wie lange sitzt du schon hier?"Er überlegte einen Augenblick. „Oh ich bin gekommen, nachdem Madam Pomfrey schlafen gegangen ist. Das ist jetzt etwa fünf Stunden her."Ich schluckte unwillkürlich.

„Fünf Stunden?", fragte ich ungläubig. „Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?"

„Weil du deinen Schlaf gebraucht hast.", kam die prompte Antwort von Severus.

„Und warum bist du überhaupt dann gekommen? Ich habe die ganze Zeit nur geschlafen..."Ein schmales Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht und es sah sehr gekünstelt aus.

„Weil ich mich schuldig gefühlt hatte. Ich hatte mich richtig auf Lupin fixiert und ich dabei dich vergessen hatte."Ich wusste nicht, ob ich vor Freude oder vor Trauer weinen sollten.

„Warum hasst du ihn so?", fragte ich nach einer langen Stille.

„Wen?" Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass diese Frage auf mindestens zwei Personen zutraf: Harry und Lupin. Aber eigentlich hatte ich zu dieser Zeit „Lupin"gemeint. Seine Mine verdüsterte sich schlagartig und jegliche Wärme war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen. Sein Gesicht hatte die Gestik eines fanatischen Mörders angenommen. Ja, der Gesichtsausdruck war dem von Black gar nicht so unähnlich.

„Das ist unwichtig."Seine Stimme war fest und ließ keine weitere Fragen mehr zu, aber ich ließ mich nicht damit abspeisen.

„Nein, es ist NICHT unwichtig! Warum also?"Auch meine Stimme war hart geworden.

„Aus dem selben Grund, warum ich Harry hasse... Wegen James."Er war nicht bereit mehr zu erzählen und ich musste es akzeptieren. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wer James war, aber es musste jemand sein, der Lupin und Harry verband.

Ein stechender Schmerz ließ mich meine Fragen vergessen. Er zog sich von meinem Kopf bis zu meinem Zeh und ließ mich aufstöhnen. Severus war aufgesprungen und stand hilflos da. Er wollte gehen und die Krankenschwester rufen, doch ich hielt ihn zurück. „Bleib!", flehte ich, aus Angst allein mit dem Schmerz zu sein. Das Dröhnen in meinem Kopf war zu einem unglaublichen Grollen angeschwollen und drohte mein Kopf zu zerquetschen.

Severus hob meinen Kopf an und flößte mir einen Trank ein. Die Schmerzen ebbten ab und es entstand ein wohliges Gefühl in meinem Magen. Die Erleichterung war in Severus' Gesicht geschrieben und auch ich war nicht unglücklich darüber, dass der Schmerz aufgehört hatte. Er war schnell in sein Büro gerannt und hatte einen seiner Tränke geholt. Ich hatte nichts davon mitbekommen, weil ich zu sehr mit meinen Schmerzen beschäftigt gewesen war.

„Ich hätte dir es schon vor langer Zeit sagen sollen, aber ich habe es nicht über mein Herz gebracht...", fing er unvermittelt an. Er sah mich nicht an, sondern sah zu Boden. Ich benötigte einen Augenblick um überhaupt seine Worte zu verstehen, so plötzlich war ein Anflug seines Gewissens gekommen.

Was würde jetzt kommen? '...Ich bin verheiratet und habe fünf Kinder.', erwarte ich in etwa, doch er überraschte mich erneut.

„... Du bist krank."Krank? War das sein Art mit mir Schluss zu machen? 'Du bist gestört, aber ich wünsche dir ein schönes Leben – ohne mich.' Er bemerkte meine Unsicherheit und fuhr fort, sah mich dabei aber immer noch nicht an.

„Als ich dich in deinem Zimmer im Londoner Hotel fand, warst du mehr tot als lebendig. Der Fluch, den man gegen dich einsetzte war selbst Dumbledore unbekannt. Wir haben vieles probiert, aber nichts wirkte; du warst in dich gekehrt und schienst so fern von deinem Körper. Es war mehr aus Zufall, dass ich einen Trank fand, der eine Wirkung zeigte. Nur hielt diese nicht lange an und so schmuggelte ich dir immer etwas von dem Trank in dein Essen oder dein Getränk." Meine Stirn war in Falten gelegt und ich horchte ausführlich dem Bericht von Severus.

Jede Woche hätte ich diesen Trank bekommen und mir so ein halbwegs normales Leben erkauft. Doch der Trank war schwer herzustellen und die Fertigstellung dauerte immer einige Tage. Gestern hätte ich wieder eine Dosis erhalten, doch ich war ja verschwunden.

„Und was passiert, wenn man die Einnahme einstellt?", fragte ich mit brüchiger Stimme.

„Ich denke, der Schmerz, den du eben empfunden hast, erst der Anfang war." Bei diesen Worten fixierte er mein Gesicht. Sein Blick war nicht entschlüsselbar.

Die Vorstellung, dass dieser Schmerz nur der Anfang gewesen sein soll, klang nicht sehr verlockend. Ich brachte jedoch nur ein seltsam hohes „Oh"aus mir heraus.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er um die Unterhaltung am Leben zu erhalten. Ich erzählte ihm, an was ich mich noch erinnern konnte. Viel war es nicht mehr gewesen. Ich besaß nur noch schleierhafte Erinnerungen, die keinen zusammenhängenden Sinn ergaben. Er hörte aufmerksam zu und machte aus dem Puzzle ein zusammenhängendes Bild.

„Das war der Cruciatus-Fluch, der dich getroffen hat, da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher. Was ich mich nur frage: Warum? Seit London ist man hinter dir her. Wir brachten dich nach Hogwarts, damit du sicher bist und nun sind sie auch hier."Was er sagte, war nichts neues für mich. Die Frage 'warum' habe ich mich auch schon häufig genug gestellt. Warum sollte mir jemand schaden wollen? Ich war doch nichts besonderes, abgesehen davon, dass ich meinem Alter hinterher war, was die Magie betraf. Der Typ in London meinte ich würde ihre mächtigste Waffe werden. Je mehr ich darüber nachdachte, desto unlogischer klang der ganze Mist. Nichtsdestotrotz sollte man es nicht unterschätzen, denn ich lag immerhin im Krankensaal und war erneut nur knapp dem Tod entkommen. Aber warum sollte man mich töten, wenn ich eine Waffe sein sollte... Nein, es hätte keinen Zweck darüber noch länger zu grübeln.

Was ich jetzt brauchte, war eine kleine Aufmunterung.

„Sev?" Er schaute zu mir und sah mich fragend an.

„Nimmst du mich in den Arm?"Ich hatte absichtlich eine Stimmlage wie ein kleines trauriges Kind angenommen.

„Madam Pomfrey kann jeden Moment reinkommen! Mein Job steht auf dem Spiel, du weißt... Wenn etwas herauskommt... Ach schon gut."Er beugte sich über mich und meine Hände vergruben sich in dem schwarzen Stoff seines Gewandes. Er küsste mich flüchtig.

„Jetzt aber genug!", sagte er und ließ von mir ab und keine Sekunde zu früh. Er saß wieder aufrecht, als Madam Pomfrey die Tür hereinschneite und nicht wenig überrascht Severus an meiner Seite erkannte.

„Was machen Sie denn hier, Professor?"Severus Mine war wie immer versteinert, wenn er nicht gerade mit mir allein war.

„Ich wollte mal sehen, wie es der Patientin geht! ... Sie wird ihrer Strafe nicht entgehen..."Doch er konnte nicht aussprechen.

„Ja, aber ich werde diejenige sein, die das Strafmaß festlegt!" Die Hausleiterin von Gryffindor kehrte in den Krankensaal ein und kam auf uns zu. „Auch wenn du Miss Nightingale nach Hogwarts gebracht hast, Severus, gehört sie immer noch zu meinem Haus!"Ich konnte mir mein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Ich wusste wie sehr Severus Zurechweisungen hasste und auch wenn sie noch so banal waren. McGonagalls strenger Blick fiel auf mich.

„Und was Sie betrifft, Miss Nightingale, so freuen Sie sich nicht zu früh. Meine Strafe wird nicht lascher sein, wie die, die sie bei Professor Snape getragen hätten! ... Sie entwickeln sich immer mehr zu einem Sorgenkind..."Ich sog die Luft scharf ein. Hatte sie mich etwa eben ein KIND genannt? Wenn ich etwas nicht leiden konnte, was es, dass mich Leute noch als ein Kind bezeichneten. Manche meiner Taten mochten unüberlegt und manche sogar dumm sein, aber dennoch war ich kein KIND mehr! Vor meinem Inneren Auge sah ich, wie ich Feuer spuckte und danach McGonagalls Kopf abbiss und in den Mülleimer spuckte... Aber tja, nur Wunschvorstellung.

McGonagall fuhr mit ihrer Predigt fort, ohne zu merken, dass ich sie böse anfunkelte:

„Zu erst die zwei mal Zuspätkommen innerhalb einer Woche und dann verschwinden Sie einfach, lassen zwei Stunden ausfallen und kommen blutüberströmt ins Schloss zurück. Was soll ich davon halten? ... Was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht? – Wahrscheinlich nichts! Ich..."

„Ich musste an die frische Luft um nachzudenken. Es ist für mich nämlich nicht leicht in dieser Welt zurechtzukommen.", sagte ich wahrheitsgemäß und meine Stimme strotzte vor Kälte.

„Das mag sein, aber es gibt Ihnen nicht das Recht mich zu unterbrechen! – und es gibt ihnen auch nicht das Recht zwei Stunden Wahrsagen zu versäumen."Das aus meinen Augen keine Blitze kamen, war auch alles.

„Professor..." Ich brach ab. Meine Stimme war brüchig vor Zorn geworden und ich wusste, dass ich besser still sein sollte, wenn ich nicht wollte, dass ich in wenigen Augenblicken über McGonagalls Leiche knien wollte, mit der Hand um ihren Hals.

Severus schien meine Lage am besten einzuschätzen, denn er überzeugte sie, dass es besser sei, jetzt zu gehen. Er begründete dies jedoch damit, dass ich noch etwas ausruhen musste, damit ich morgen wieder am Unterricht teilnehmen konnte.

Meine Gesundheit war soweit wiederhergestellt, bestätigte mir Madam Pomfrey, als ich sie erwartungsvoll anblickte. Die tiefe klaffende Wunde in meinem Bein war verschwunden und nur noch ein feiner rosafarbener Strich erinnerte daran. Der Cruciatus-Fluch hatte keine Nachwirkungen und somit war ich wohl wirklich wieder so gut wie die Alte. Heute Mittag würde ich entlassen werden, aber erst morgen müsste ich wieder regulär zu den Stunden gehen. Da ich aber das Gefühl hatte, dass mir so zu viele Stunden verloren gingen, bat ich Madam Pomfrey mich schon früher gehen zu lassen und machte mich zum nächsten Unterricht auf.

Die Klasse hatte gerade Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Die Klasse verfolgte jeden meiner Schritte, bis ich mich schließlich auf meinen Platz gesetzt hatte. Wie es schien wusste niemand der Schüler, was mit mir geschehen war, denn Harry, neben dem ich saß, fragte mich wo ich gewesen sei. Ich antworte ihm kurz und knapp, was geschehen war. Doch bevor er weitere Fragen stellen konnte, kam der Lehrer in den Klassensaal. Lupin war ein wirklich guter Lehrer, das musste ich ihm wirklich zugestehen, auch wenn ich ihn nicht so recht mochte. Die Stunde verging ohne wirklich etwas interessantes vorweisen zu können.

In der Stunde hatten wir Severus. Es dauerte nicht lange bis... Schon wieder Punkteabzug von Gryffindor – diesmal wegen Harry, der einen Trank nicht hinbekam. Auch ich hatte einige Probleme mit ihm, aber Severus ignorierte mich, als er durch die Reihen ging. Er war vor Harry stehen geblieben und sah mit ziemlich angewiderter Mine in dessen Kessel hinein.

„Und was braust du da, Potter?"Die weiße Flüssigkeit hätte eigentlich rot sein müssen.

„Das muss wohl an den Gryffindors liegen!", sagte Draco, der nach vorne gekommen war, um eine Probe seines Trankes abzugeben. Er wies auf meinen Kessel und schien belustigt zu sein. Severus folgte seinem Blick und sah, dass mein Trank neonorange war. Er dachte einen Moment nach, tippte gegen meinen Tisch und ging dann aber wortlos zu seinem Pult zurück. Sowohl Harry als auch Draco folgten ihm mit verstörten Blicken.

„Kein Punkteabzug für Gryffindor, Sir?"Draco war völlig entrüstet.

„Nein, Mister Malfoy.", sagte Severus knapp und sah sich die Probe an, die Draco ihm gereicht hatte. Draco, wenn man es so nennen mochte, war der Erzfeind von Harry. Ein kleiner arroganter Schnösel, dessen Vater stink reich und dazu noch mächtig war. Vater wie Sohn waren weißblond, gutaussehend und mächtig von sich selbst überzeugt – dazu kam noch, dass beide sich viel auf dem Umstand einbildeten, dass sie reinblütig waren.

„Aber Sir, sie hat den Trank nicht hinbekommen!"

„Wenn ich jedem Punkte abziehen würde, wenn er oder sie den Trank nicht hinbekommt, würde Gryffindor gar keine Punkte mehr haben!" Ein gehässiges Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht und er fixierte Harry. „...und das wollen wir doch nicht oder?"Draco gab sich geschlagen, wenn er auch lieber gesehen hätte, dass ich Punkte abgezogen bekommen hätte.

„Du hast den Wehrmut vergessen!", flüsterte Hermine hinter mir, als ein Tumult entstanden war, weil jeder seine Probe abgegeben wollte. Und tatsächlich hatte Hermine recht. Ich hatte die letzte Zutat einfach überlesen. Vorsicht tröpfelte ich den Wehrmut herein und mein Trank färbte sich scharlachrot. Mir entwich ein kleiner Freudeschrei und dann füllte ich mein Probegläschen ab. Mit Genugtuung sah ich das blöde Gesicht von Draco, während ich die zweitbeste Note bekam. Das beste daran war, dass ich wirklich das Gefühl hatte, dass ich diese Leistung geschafft hatte, nur ich, auch wenn mir Hermine den Tipp mit dem Wehrmut gegeben hatte. Ich war auf einer Wissenslage wie meine Klassenkameraden und musste nicht mehr ewig lernen, bis ich etwas verstand – und das war ein GUTES Gefühl!

Severus bat mich noch einen Augenblick zu warten bis alle aus der Klasse verschwunden waren.

„Hier!" Er drückte mir eine Rolle Pergament in die Hand. Er musste nicht erklären, was es war, ich wusste es bereits. Leider konnte ich ihn nicht küssen, weil just in diesem Moment Neville zurückkam.

„Ich hab meine Feder vergessen!"Ich sah meine Zeit gekommen, nickte Severus förmlich zu und ging dann hinter Neville her, der schnell wieder aus dem Kerker ging. Es sah wie eine Flucht aus.

Ich umklammerte das Pergament. Mein seelisches Tief war einem enormen Hoch gewichen. So leicht konnte man mich also glücklich machen!


	10. unverhofft kommt oft

**Kapitel 9**

**Unverhofft kommt oft**

Mein nächstes Ziel war der Gemeinschaftraum. Wie immer wenn es so kalt draußen war wie heute, war der Raum brechendvoll. Keinen der Sessel am Kamin konnte ich mir sichern, deshalb nahm ich mir einen Stuhl vom Tisch und setzte mich in eine ruhige Ecke. Vorsichtig entrollte ich das Pergament und begann zu lesen. Ich konnte mir mein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als ich da las, dass er noch nie jemanden so sehr geliebt hat wie mich und mir nebenbei noch alles Gute zu meinem Geburtstag wünschte. Genau genommen war das Pergament eigentlich ein Gutschein für „ein Picknick am Strand". Mehr verriet er nicht. Es war in seiner Schönschrift geschrieben und hie und da mit feinen Linien verziert. Es war natürlich nicht unterschrieben, sondern endete mit einem „Ich liebe dich".

Mein Herz pochte in einem seltsamen Takt und ich könnte nicht aufhören zu lächeln. Hach, alles war ja so schön – zumindest in diesem einen kleinen Moment. Doch dann ging es Knall auf Fall: Jemand entriss mir das Pergament. Ich war aufgesprungen und wollte es mir zurückholen, ehe ich überhaupt wahrgenommen hatte, wer es war.

„Gib mir das sofort zurück! ... Hermine?"Hermine hielt das Papier in Händen und streckte es mir drohend entgegen. Ich war so überrascht, dass ausgerechnet Hermine mir das Pergament entrissen hatte, dass ich sie nur mit dem ich-versteh-die-Welt-nicht-mehr-Blick anglotzte.

„Was tust du da?", kam mir erst einige Zeit später über die Lippen, ohne dass ich mir sicher war, die Worte überhaupt gesprochen zu haben.

Hermine wippte zornig mit dem Fuß und wehte mit dem Pergament.

„Kannst du mir mal bitte sagen, was du mit Snape zu tun hast?"Error. Sprach sie etwa meine Sprache? Genaugenommen nicht, aber ich zähle englisch einfach mal zu meiner Sprache...

„Was...?", fing ich an und gab schließlich auf. Dann fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen.

„Neville hat erzählt, dass er mich noch bei Snape gesehen hatte, nachdem alle verschwunden waren oder? Dazu kommt auch noch, dass ich keine Punktabzüge bekomme, wie ihr anderen...", murmelte ich, damit ich mir selbst im Klaren war. „Für euch muss das aussehen, als wäre ich ein Spion der Slytherins oder so etwas in der Art..." Die Vorstellung war für mich lächerlich, aber für die anderen musste es wirklich so aussehen.

„Du kommst ohne Pergament in den Kerker und kommst mit wieder heraus. Ergo hast du das Pergament von Snape. Doch warum sollte er dir ein Pergament geben?"Sie entrollte es und fing an zu lesen. Ich schloss die Augen und hoffte zu sterben. Es war alles aus. Das Geheimnis war keines mehr. Severus würde gnadenlos entlassen werden, ich würde der Schule verwiesen und konnte nur noch in der Muggelwelt einen Job finden. Doch wie sollte ich? Ich hatte die Zaubererwelt gekostet und konnte nicht wieder bei Null beginnen und so tun, als sei ein normaler Mensch.

Die Zeit verging unnatürlich langsam. Ich hatte die Augen wieder geöffnet und verfolgte Hermines Gesicht, versuchte jede Veränderung darin zu erkennen. Sie wurde ruhiger, aber ob das unbedingt ein gutes Zeichen war, wusste ich nicht. Vielleicht hatte sie einfach das gefunden, dass sie erwartet hatte.

Ich meinerseits hatte furchtbare Schuldgefühle; hätte ich das Pergament erst später geöffnet, hätte ich es gleich weggepackt... Oh mein Gott, was würde Severus sagen? Es sollte mein Geburtstags Geschenk sein und es würde letztendlich alles zunichte machen, das wir uns aufgebaut hatten.

Ihre Augen glitten flink über die Schrift. Mir war speiübel. Oh nein, sie war an den Schluss gekommen und setzte das Pergament ab. Hermines Blick war undefinierbar. Alle Augen waren auf sie und mich gerichtet, war mir seltsam bewusst. Jeder wartete, bis sie den Mund aufmachen würde, aber es dauerte unerträglichlange Augenblicke, bis sie tatsächlich anfing:

„Es tut mir leid!"Ich blickte sie verständnislos an, genauso wie es auch die anderen taten. Alle Gespräche waren verstummt, als Hermine auf mich zugestürmt war und nun war die Stille richtig erdrückend. Jeder im Raum war gespannt, was noch kommen würde.

„... Es ist nur ein Rezept für einen Trank, mit dem man seine Haare färben kann."Was? Ich war verwirrt! Ein Rezept? Was sollte das? Ich musste gegen den Impuls ankämpfen auf das Pergament zu sehen, um mich nicht am Ende doch zu verraten.

„... Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich verdächtig habe!"In ihrem Gesicht stand ehrliches Bedauern und ich konnte ihr ihren Verdacht nicht verdenken und außerdem war ja auch irgendetwas Wahres daran, aber niemand dürfte die Wahrheit wissen.

„Schon gut.", versuchte ich es ab zu tun, aber damit es nicht so auffällig war, das ich im Grunde eigentlich erleichtert war, fügte ich rasch hinzu: „... Dies sollte dir in Zukunft eine Lehre sein... Außerdem wenn ich ein Spion oder so was in der Art wäre, würde ich wohl dafür sorgen, dass Gryffindor Punkte abgezogen würden und nicht, dass sie sie behalten!"Ron entwisch ein: „Hah, was hab ich gesagt?!", worauf hin Hermine mit ihrem bösen Blick strafte. Die Gespräche überdeckten wieder die Stille und alles schien vergessen. Doch nicht lange währte diese Pause für mich. Ich war gerade zwei Schritte in Richtung Schlafsäle gegangen, als sich das Potraitloch auftat. McGonagalls Kopf erschien darin und befahl mich sofort zu sich.

Die Pergamentrolle hatte ich noch schnell in meinem Koffer in Sicherheit gebracht

'_Oh, ich hab ganz vergessen, dass ich noch eine Strafarbeit bei ihr zu erwarten habe! Die anderen habens gut; können einfach mal Pause machen und ihre Freizeit genießen!'_, dachte ich mit Wehmut, als ich dabei war hinter einer miesgelaunten Hausleiterin herzumarschieren. Ihre derzeitige Laune konnte der von Severus in nichts nachstehen. Ihre schlechte Laune versteckte sie jedoch perfekt hinter der Maske der Strenge. Jeder Schüler, der an mir vorbeikam warf mir einen mitleidigen Blick zu. Ich zuckte schuldbewusst mit meinen Schultern und lief weiter.

McGonagall führte mich quer durch die Schule, bis wir schließlich an einer Tür angekommen waren. Die Tür war aus massivem, schwarzem Holz gefertigt. Mit ihrer Hand klopfte McGonagall an die Tür, welche mit einem Schwung aufschwang. Am anderen Ende der Tür stand Lupin. Sein Gesicht hatte einen ungesunden blassen Ton, sein Mantel hatte noch zusätzliche Flicken und sah noch ramponierter aus.

„Ah Miss Nightingale..."Auf seinem Gesicht erschien ein leichtes Lächeln, das ziemlich gequält aussah. „... Kommen Sie herein. ... Professor McGonagall hat Sie an mich abgetreten. Sie können mir helfen, ich muss noch einiges sortieren und sondieren.", fügte er hinzu, als ich ihm in den Raum folgte. McGonagall war inzwischen mit einem Nicken verschwunden, ohne auch nur ein Wort an mich zu richten.

„Man würde meine, dass sie mich nicht leiden kann...", murmelt ich gedankenverloren.

„Was?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Ach... nichts."

Lupin wies mir einen Stuhl zu und erklärte mir, um was es ging.

„Diese Folianten müssen in dieser Liste hier erfasst werden und ... ja genau, so machst du es richtig. Was danach kommt, sag ich dir, wenn du damit fertig bist."

So erfasste ich stundenlang alle Bücher und sortierte sie nach Fachgebiet. Meine Finger taten weh und ich hatte einen Krampf in der Hand, aber ich wollte schnell fertig werden. Um die Schmerzen etwas zu lindern, knetete ich die Hände und der Druck, der darauf lag, ließ etwas nach.

„Du kannst auch gerne mal eine Pause einlegen. Du hast unentwegt durchgearbeitet... Willst du vielleicht eine Tasse Tee?", fragte er während er mir bei meiner Prozedur mit der Hand zusah. Ich nickte dankend. Im Zimmer war es kühl und gegen eine schöne Tasse warmen Tees hatte ich weiß Gott nichts entgegenzubringen. „Ja, bitte.", sagte ich um nicht unhöflich zu erscheinen. Er strahlte mich gütig an und die vielen Narben in seinem Gesicht waren noch deutlicher zu erkennen. Er drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu mir und als er sich wieder zu mir drehte, hatte er eine Tasse in der Hand die er mir reichte.

„Milch? Zucker?"Ich lehnte dankend ab. Zucker hätte ich ja vielleicht noch genommen, aber was Milch im Tee zu suchen hatte, hatte ich bis heute noch nicht verstanden. Ich mochte vielleicht jetzt in England leben, dennoch mochte ich noch lange nicht auch wie ein Engländer Essen oder Trinken.

„Nun haben wir endlich eine Gelegenheit uns näher kennen zu lernen." Ich verschluckte mich am Tee. Darauf würde es also hinauslaufen. Er würde sich hören wollen, wie ich ihm von Severus erzählte, oder mich einfach nur verplappern würde, doch diesen Gefallen würde ich ihm nicht tun.

So nickte ich verhalten und trank einen erneuten Schluck. Der Kamillentee wärmte angenehm meine Innereien.

„Mir ist noch immer nicht der Umstand klar, warum du erst jetzt auf eine Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei gehst...", probierte er ein Gespräch zu beginnen.

„Mir auch nicht. Ich kann Ihnen nichts sagen. Für mich ist das alles mindestens genauso unverständlich wie für Sie und den Rest der Welt."

„Ja schon, aber du musst doch etwas wissen oder zumindest erahnen...", bohrte er weiter.

„Hören Sie, ich will nicht unhöflich erscheinen und ich weiß, ich bin nicht in der Position solche Sachen zu sagen, aber... ich habe so oft meine Geschichte erzählen müssen und keiner war dabei, der mir eine Antwort auf meine Fragen hätte geben können. Es bringt nichts mich mit Fragen zu löchern oder Vermutungen aufzustellen. Ich weiß nichts und ahne auch nichts. Was ich allerdings weiß, ist, dass irgendjemand mich töten versucht, weshalb ich auch hier bin – um Schutz zu finden. Doch ich weiß nicht warum. Das ist verdammt noch mal alles."Lupin hatte mir aufmerksam zugehört. Er schien interessiert und saugte jede Einzelheit, jedes Verhalten von mir genau ein, um es irgendwo zu speichern. Er wartete geduldig bis ich geändert hatte, ehe er zu sprechen begann:

„Ich wollte dich nicht vor den Kopf stoßen. Aber deine Ankunft hier hatte seltsame Folgen für einige an dieser Schule..."Mir war klar, dass er nun auf Severus zu sprechen kommen würde.

„Ich habe Snape noch nie so erlebt. Vor drei Wochen brachte er mir einen Trank vorbei, den er für mich braut und er sah zum ersten mal, seitdem ich ihn kenne – und lass dir gesagt sein, dass das schon eine Ewigkeit ist – wirklich glücklich aus. Natürlich verdüsterte sich sein Blick, als er mich sah, aber vorher... Er hat wirklich gelächelt! – und es war nicht dieses gehässige Grinsen von ihm, nein, es war ein ganz gewöhnliches Lächeln.

Zuerst tat ich es ab, aber es kam immer öfters vor, dass er sich seiner Art untypisch verhielt. Lange musste ich grübeln, warum dies so sei, doch bei allem bist du der gemeinsame Nenner. Immer wenn ich dich bei ihm sah und war es nur für eine einzige Sekunde, erschien wieder dieses Lächeln – mehr sogar. Seine Augen... Keine toten Punkte, nein, sie strahlten richtig auf... Nun erzähl mir doch noch, du hättest nichts damit zu tun."Ich war sprachlos. Lupin hatte dies nicht alles gesagt, um Severus zu schaden, sondern einfach nur... er wollte die Wahrheit wissen, warum Severus plötzlich so menschlich wirkte. Lupin war ein guter Mensch, wurde mir in diesem Moment klar, aber ich durfte ihm nichts sagen. Und so verfiel ich in Schweigen.

Verschlissen blickte ich zu meinen Fingern und hoffte, dass ich bald gehen dürfte. Auch nach einer Weile war die Stille geblieben. Ich spürte die Blicke von Lupin auf mir, wie sie mein Gesicht musterten. Schon lange hatte ich seinem Blick nicht mehr standhalten können und sah zu meine Fingernägel. Sie waren schon länger, wenn sie auch in letzter Zeit wieder etwas gelitten hatten. Ich kaute nämlich an meinen Fingernägeln; eine scheußliche Angewohnheit, gegen die ich schon seit Jahren kämpfte. Aber immer in Moment größter Angespanntheit mussten meine Fingernägel herhalten.

„Ähm... Wissen Sie, warum S- Snape Harry so sehr hasst?", fragte ich schließlich um der Beklommenheit der Stille zu entkommen. Er schwieg lange und seine Mine hatte sich verdüstert, doch dann fing er langsam an zu erklären:

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte... Schuld daran ist wohl James..."_Wieder dieser James._

„- sein Vater... Harrys Vater...", sagte er als er mein fragendes Gesicht sah. „James Potter! Er und ich waren gute Freunde gewesen, damals in der Schule... Der gute Snape war eine ziemlich gescheiterte Persönlichkeit: klein, unansehnlich mit einem gestörten Verhältnis zu sich selbst und seiner Umwelt. James hatte es auf ihn abgesehen und ihn schikaniert. Er tat Dinge, die nicht korrekt waren und ich auch nicht gutgeheißen habe, aber ich ließ es geschehen... Ich denke, dass Snape einfach denkt, dass Harry wie sein Vater ist und somit seinen Hass, den er eigentlich auf James hat, an Harry auslebt."

„Ja, aber da muss doch mehr gewesen sein?", schoss gleich meine Frage heraus. Er grinste gequält.

„Oh ja, aber... es gibt Dinge... lassen wir es dabei. Es ist schon spät und du solltest schon im Bett liegen."Oho, eine klasse Ablenkungstaktik. Ich wollte noch etwas fragen, sah aber den gequälten Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Miteidlich sah ich ihn an und nickte schließlich.

„Du hast deine Arbeit gut gemacht. Ich werde Professor McGonagall davon berichten."Ich nickte erneut und stand auf. An der Tür angekommen, verabschiedete ich mich von Lupin, der mir bis hier her gefolgt war.

„Auch wenn du es nicht zugibst... Du kannst in Menschen etwas verändern – auch wenn die Gesellschaft sie schon aufgeben hat und dafür sollte man dir danken."

„Ich steh nicht so sehr auf Übertreibung... Ich tue nichts spektakuläres, nichts besonders."Er nickte gedankenverloren.

„Vielleicht nicht, aber du hast dein Herz geöffnet und das ist mehr, als manche Menschen können."

„Das was Sie vielleicht meinen ist, dass ich naiv und treudoof bin."

„Nein! Das hat nichts mit Naivität und dergleichen zu tun, nein, das ist Liebe, dass du ausstrahlst."Seine Stimme war etwas lauter geworden und er sprach mit Vehemenz. Für mich allerdings war das ziemlich starker Tobak. Liebe sollte ich ausstrahlen? Phh, vielleicht wenn man ein paar Pillchen eingeschmissen hat. Ich strahlte rein gar nichts aus, abgesehen von einer unglaublichen Tapsigkeit (Bin halt ziemlich schusslig, was so ziemlich jeder, der mich kennt bestätigen kann;-)).

„Wie dem auch sei... Gute Nacht!"Dann geschah etwas, das ich nie für möglich gehalten hätte. In einem Taumel psychischer Verwirrtheit ging ich einen Schritt auf Lupin zu und nahm in den Arm. Es war als hätte mich irgendetwas ferngesteuert und nun, da ich an ihm hing, erwachte ich aus meiner Verwirrung. Aber anstatt mich wegzuschieben, legte auch er seine Arme um mich. Wir waren nur kurz so verweilt (und um gleich etwas klarzustellen: Ich empfand keinerlei romantische Gefühle für diesen Mann) und lösten uns ziemlich abrupt von einander. Es war kein unangenehmes Gefühl gewesen und ich hatte auch nicht das Gefühl, das es falsch war. Ihm schien dies jedoch recht unangenehm und so sagte ich auch kein Wort, außer „Gute Nacht"und verließ das Büro.

Über nichts von heute Abend würde ich über Severus sprechen; weder über die Sache zwischen ihm und Harry, noch über das eben mit Lupin.

Ich huschte schnell in den Mädchenschlafsaal. Alles war still und lag in Dunkelheit. Niemand war mehr wach und so machte ich mich schnell bettfertig und schlüpfte hastig ins Bett. Im Geist ließ ich den Tag Revue passieren und alles kam mir so surreal vor. _Hab ich wirklich Lupin umarmt? Welcher Teufel hat mich denn da geritten? _Ich schämte mich nicht dafür, aber es war unverständlich für mich. _Ach scheiß auf Lupin, was war das mit Severus? _Ich schlief schließlich mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend ein.

Mein Erwachen war ebenso mit einem schlechten Gefühl gesegnet, wie auch mein Einschlafen, doch dieses Gefühl war weit aus stärker. Mein Magen rebellierte aufs schärfste und eine Welle der Übelkeit überkam mich.

Ich schaffte es gerade noch in einen Wachraum, um mich dort meines gesamten Mageninhaltes zu entledigen. Der bittere Geschmack von Erbrochenem breitete sich in meinem Mund aus und würgend saß ich über einer Toilette gebeugt. Mit einer Hand streifte ich meine Haare zurück und hielt sie und mit der anderen stützte ich mich von der Toilette ab.

Jemand klopfte an die Tür.

„Eva?" Ich konnte nicht sprechen und gab nur ein würgendes Geräusch von mir.

„Geht es dir nicht gut?"_Ach hört man das?, _dachte ich sarkastisch und würgte ein letztes mal. Ich wischte mir flüchtig über den Mund und stämmte mich hoch. Erschöpft und müde war ich von diesem Erbrechen und mir wurde kurz schwarz vor Augen. Dies hielt jedoch nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde an.

Die Tür wurde aufgeschoben und Hermines Wuselkopf erschien im Spalt.

„Soll ich die Krankenschwester holen?"Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, lass gut sein. Ich habe nur etwas falsches gegessen."

„Ja, aber du wurdest von einem Fluch getroffen und... vielleicht hat er ja Nachwirkungen."Die Stimme der Vernunft. Warum musste dieses Mädchen immer rechthaben? Es war ja fast unheimlich. Doch ich wollte diesem Erbrechen nicht zu viel beimessen. Ich hatte mich einmal erbrochen und deswegen würde ich bestimmt nicht zur Pomfrey rennen.

„Danke Hermine, aber ich denke, dass ich nicht übertrieben reagieren sollte, nur wenn ich mal ... kotze."

„Fein. Mach was du willst, aber ich an deiner Stelle würde wirklich zu Madam Pomfrey gehen!... Aber wenn du nicht willst... Kommst du wenigstens mit zum Frühstück?"Ich nickte, obwohl bereits der Gedanke an etwas Essbares meinen Magen rebellieren ließ.

Die ganzen Schüler machten sich mit Vergnügen über die unzähligen Speisen her und aßen, als wäre dies die erste Mahlzeit seit Jahren. Mein Teller war leer und ich war auch nicht scharf darauf irgendetwas darauf zu vorzufinden.

Als ich einen flüchtigen Blick auf den Lehrertisch warf, sah ich, dass er fast voll besetzt war. Alle wären recht auffällig, hätte man sie im Muggellondon gesehen.

Die imposanteste Gestalt dieser Runde war jedoch Rubeus Hagrid, der Waldhüter und neue Lehrer für Magische Geschöpfe. Ein riesiger Mann, der gut drei Meter groß war.

Er besaß eine Vorliebe für außergewöhnliche Geschöpfe und schien dabei nicht immer die Gefahr, die sie darstellten, wahrzunehmen. Zu seiner ersten Stunde zum Beispiel, brachte er einen Hippogreif mit. Dies war ein riesiges Geschöpf, dessen Front ein riesiger Vogel war und sein 'Hintern' war der eines Pferdes. So genau konnte ich mich aber auch nicht mehr erinnern, weil wir seitdem nämlich nur noch Flubberwürmer durchgenommen hatten. Der Hippogreif hatte sich auf Draco gestürzt, nachdem er das Wesen beleidigt hatte. Draco hatte Hagrid eh schon immer gehasst und hatte den Angriff des Greifs natürlich ausgenutzt. Er war gleich zu seinem Vater gerannt und der sorgte dafür, dass wir nur noch diese langweiligen und stumpfsinnigen Würmer durchnehmen durften.

Aber auch der Anblick von Lupin zog einige Blicke auf sich. Ich hatte noch niemanden gesehen, der in einem Dauerzustand so fertig ausgesehen hat. Er sah aus, als hätte er einige harte Zeiten in der Wildnis hinter sich. Im Gesicht hatte er Narben und sein Umhang sah aus wie von der Altkleidersammlung. Dennoch wirkte er nicht mitleidserregend, sondern strahlte Würde aus.

Ob Severus etwas aß, habe ich in der Schnelle natürlich nicht gesehen, aber ich war sicher, dass er wie immer nur wenig zu sich nehmen würde. Er hatte in die Leere gesehen und war in seinen Gedanken versunken.

Professor McGonagall hatte sich mit Professor Dumbledore gesprochen. Sein Bart war um seinen Hals gewickelt, damit er nicht im Essen hang. Er lachte über etwas, das McGonagall gesagt hatte und ein Lächeln erschien später auf seinem Gesicht.

Auf die anderen Lehrer hatte ich nicht geachtet. Trelawney würde vermutlich wie immer der großen Halle fernbleiben. Seit ich hier war, hatte ich sie noch nie außerhalb ihres Turmzimmers gesehen. Ich hielt die Frau eh nicht für zurechnungsfähig. Nur zwei Schüler waren in Wahrsagen wirklich gut und waren auch wirklich daran interessiert. Die anderen zogen sich schlicht etwas aus den Fingern, wenn sie verlangte zu erklären, was man in der Teetasse oder in der Glaskugel sah. Hermine legte sich immer wieder mit Trelawney an und es war auch nicht verwunderlich, dass auch Trelawney Hermine nicht wirklich mochte.

„Willst du denn nichts essen?", fragte Ron und riss mich so aus meinen Gedanken. Er sah mich irritiert an.

„Nein, wenn du das Brötchen haben willst, kannst du es gerne haben.", sagte ich und wies auf das letzte Brötchen auf einem Tablett.

„Du hast aber noch gar nichts gegessen!", schaltete sich Hermine ein. „Hör zu, du solltest wirklich etwas essen. Du siehst schon ganz blass aus!"Ich musste in keinen Spiegel sehen um zu wissen, dass sie wieder einmal rechthatte. Ich fühlte mich erschöpft, obwohl ich solange geschlafen hatte. Meine Haut war fahl und schlaff.

Ron nahm das Brötchen und erhielt einen strafenden Blick von Hermine, sodass er es schließlich zurücklegte. „Iss was!", befahl mir Hermine und ich befolgte ihrem Befehl.

Ich beschmierte mir das Brötchen mit Marmelade und biss vorsichtig herein. Schon als ich kaute vernahm ich wieder den Brechreiz, doch ich aß tapfer weiter. Mein Frühstück sollte jedoch bei einer Brötchenhälfte bleiben, wenn ich auch wollte, dass ich etwas in mir behalten wollte.

In meiner ersten Stunde jedoch bereute ich es förmlich, dass ich nicht mehr gegessen hatte. Ich bekam richtigen Heißhunger. In der Mittagspause machte ich mich deshalb über mein Essen her, dass es sogar Ron den Atem verschlug.

„Immerhin hast du wieder Appetit...", murmelte Hermine verhalten. Ich wollte noch etwas erwidern, wurde jedoch von Flügelschlägen unterbrochen. Hunderte von Eulen schwebten in die große Halle und ließen Briefe und Pakete vor Schüler fallen. Seit ich hier war, hatte ich noch nie Post bekommen und erwarte auch deshalb nichts. Doch ich hatte mich noch nie so geirrt wie heute. Eine ganze Eulentraube bewegte sich auf mich zu und ließ Briefe und Pakete von mir nieder.

„Boah!", murmelte Ron und starrte auf den Haufen vor mich. _Unkonventioneller Ausdruck, aber sehr passend, für das, was vor mir liegt, _dachte ich und sah abwechselnd die Sachen vor mir und die Leute um mich herum an. Auch Harry blickte überrascht die Pakete und Briefe an.

„Ich glaube, da hat jemand Schuldgefühle..."Ich lächelte gequält und öffnete das erste Geschenk. Ein kurzer Blick genügte und ich wusste, dass es sich um Unterwäsche handelte. Da ich jedoch nicht jedem meine Unterwäsche zeigen wollte, verschloss ich das Paket schnell wieder und widmete mich der Karte dabei.

Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deinem 19. Geburtstag.

Fang' was Schönes damit an.!

Hab dich ganz doll lieb – Dissi.

PS: Meld dich mal, du treulose Tomate, du!

Gerührt legte ich die Karte weg und sah mir einen Brief an. Von der Schrift her war er von meiner Mutter. Als ich ihn geöffnet hatte, bestätigte sich meine Vermutung. Sie wünschte mir auch alles Gute zum Geburtstag und entschuldigte sich dafür, dass meine Geschenke erst mit einiger Verspätung eingetroffen sind. Dissi (Kristina) und Betti hatten diese Geschenkaktion gestartet um zu zeigen, dass sie mich nicht vergessen haben. Sie hätten jeden meiner Freunde angehauen auch etwas kleines zu kaufen und sei es nur eine Geburtstagskarte, um es dann zusammen nach England zu schicken. Dumbledore habe ihnen eine Anzahl von Eulen zur Verfügung gestellt ( WARUM ZUM TEUFEL FAND MEINE MUTTER DAS NICHT SELTSAM???). Dann schrieb meine Mutter etwas über meine Familie und die Veränderung, seit ich nicht mehr da war.

Ich öffnete die anderen Pakete und Briefe und alle hatte schöne, nützliche und unnützliche Sachen und fast immer den gleichen Wortlaut in ihren Karten: Meld dich mal. Melanie fand es seltsam, das meine Schule kein Telefon hatte. Betti fand es schlechthin empörend, dass ich solange nichts mehr von mir hören gelassen hatte. Andere wünschten mir einfach alles Gute und manche stellten mir tausend Fragen. Die häufigste gestellte Frage war: Wann kommst du uns noch mal besuchen?

Auch wenn ich mich einerseits so sehr über diese Nettigkeit freute, hatte ich auch einerseits Angst. Der Gedanke meine Freunde wieder zu sehen, trieb mir den Angstschweiß auf die Stirn. Auch war die Angst da, dass ich ihnen mit meiner Anwesenheit schaden konnte. Man konnte ja wohl kaum verleugnen, dass ich von komischen Leuten gejagt und angegriffen wurde. Was, wenn sie einem meiner Freunde etwas antun würden? Oder war das nur eine Ausrede, weil ich ihnen nicht unter die Augen treten konnten. Es hatte keinen Sinn immer Ausflüchte zu finden. Bald waren Weihnachtsferien und ich würde heimkehren und dann auch manche meiner Freunde treffen.

Außerdem: Warum sollte ich mich verstecken? Ich hatte nichts schlimmes gemacht. Ich war schon mein ganzes Leben lang eine Hexe und nur weil ich jetzt etwas aus meiner Begabung machte, hieß es nicht, dass ich mich wirklich verändert hätte. Ich hatte mich geistig weiterentwickelt, aber ich war immer noch die Alte, schusslig und im falschen Moment schüchtern, redete nach wie vor zu viel, was mittlerweile auch Severus gemerkt hatte. Doch er liebte meine kleinen Fehler genau so wie mich.

Ich war froh, dass ich endlich mit mir selbst im Reinen war und wiedereinmal hatten mir meine Freunde dabei geholfen...

Als ich mich am nächsten Morgen wieder übergeben musste, hätte mich Hermine am liebsten gleich zur Krankenstation gezerrt. Sie fand es unverantwortlich von mir, die Symptome zu verkennen und es herunterzuspielen.

„Hermine, bitte! Ich habe noch nie von Fluchnachwirkungen gehört, die mit kotzen beginnen!"Doch sie ließ sich nicht in ihrem Glauben beirren. Es hatte keinen Wert mit ihr zu streiten. Wenn sie dachte, sie hätte recht, könnte man sie kaum vom Gegenteil überzeugen.

„Fein, dann geh ich halt zur Krankenschwester um festzustellen, dass ich gesund bin und nur eine kleine Magenverstimmung habe!"Sie verdrehte die Augen und stürmte davon. Hoffentlich würde sie sich noch ändern, sonst hätte ihr späterer Ehemann ein ernstes Problem mit ihrer Rechthaberei. Harry und Ron schienen sich jedoch daran nicht zu stören. Eigentlich sah man die drei nur gemeinsam. Harry sah die Tage immer ziemlich sorgenbeschwert aus und Ron und Hermine ließen ihn keinen Schritt alleine machen.

Ich würde Hermines Rat wohl annehmen. Vorsicht war noch immer besser als Nachsicht! Und so stampfte ich zur Krankenschwester. Ich verpasste das Frühstück und hatte deswegen nicht gerade die beste Laune, aber ich ließ mir nichts anmerken, als ich den Krankensaal eintrat.

Madam Pomfrey war gerade über einen ihrer Patienten gebeugt und begutachtete dessen verrenkten Arm. Es war ein Quidditchspieler der Slytherin Mannschaft. Er verzog keine Mine, als sie den Arm wieder einrenkte. Schon zu oft hatte er wohl diese Prozedur hinter sich.

„Das nächste mal solltest du vielleicht dem Klatscher ausweichen!", riet ihm Madam Pomfrey mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. „- Außer du willst noch einmal zu mir kommen."

Der Quidditchspieler gab ein sarkastischer Murren von sich und verließ den Saal.

„Und was ist mit dir?", fragte sie an mich gewandt. Ich erzählte ihr von meinem Brechreiz. Sie verschwand kurz und kam mit einer Ampulle, in der es silbern glänzte, zurück.

„Trink das und du solltest keine Probleme mehr haben. Wenn es nicht hilft, komm bitte umgehend zu mir!"Ich öffnete den Verschluss und schüttete den Inhalt in meinen Mund. Das erste, was ich wahrnahm war etwas süßes, dann kam ein widerlicher Geschmack wie verdorbenes Fleisch. _Und das soll verhindern, dass ich kotze? – aber nur, weil sich mein Magen schon früher entleert hätte wegen dem Zeug! _

Die leere Ampulle drückte ich ihr wieder in die Hand und ging zum nächsten Unterricht.

Ich überlegte kurz, was wir nun hatten. Was für ein Tag war heute? Mittwoch... Dann hatte ich heute Verwandlung in der ersten Stunde. Mein Gemütszustand sollte sich wohl heute nicht mehr erholen. Auch wenn mich McGonagall wie all die anderen Schüler behandelte, hatte ich das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass sie mich nicht mochte. Man konnte es auch nicht an den Noten festmachen, denn ich hatte mitunter die besten Noten in diesem Fach. Es war einfach eine Ahnung, ein Verdacht.

Ich saß ganz weit hinten und folgte dem Unterricht aufmerksam. Das Gute daran, dass ich hier nicht sonderlich Freunde hatte, war, dass ich mich vollends auf dem Unterricht konzentrieren konnte – was sich auch auf meinen Noten niederschlug. Natürlich waren das bisher noch alle Tests aber ich musste keine Angst vor den Examen haben. Nur in Zaubertränke hatte ich einen Nachholbedarf – welch Ironie. Doch ich war dennoch besser als manche anderen in der Klasse. Neville und Harry hatten meistens die schlechtesten Noten.

McGonagall zeigte uns gerade wir eine Kröte in einen Vogel verwandeln konnte. Ich packte meinen Zauberstab aus und sagte die Zauberformel deutlich. Die Kröte wandelte sich und wurde eine unförmige Masse, bis sie sich schließlich in einen Raben verwandelte. Sein Krähen halte durch den Klassensaal. Es stachelte diejenigen an, die normales Weise gewohnt waren, als erstes fertig zu sein... also Hermine. Das Krähen ihres Raben ertönte nicht wenig später. Kurz darauf folgten nach und nach die anderen krächzenden Laute der Vögel. Das Quaken der Frösche versiegte am Ende der Stunde völlig, was McGonagall zu einem kleinen Lächeln anstachelte.

„Gut, gut! Dann können wir morgen ja zum nächsten Thema kommen! Die Stunde ist vorbei, Sie können gehen!"Damit entließ sie uns und die Schüler stürmten zu den Türen.

Schnell packte ich meinen Kram zusammen und folgte ihnen. Wahrsagen stand jetzt bei mir auf dem Stundenplan und die Schüler teilten sich auf. Hermine war die ganze Zeit hinter mir gewesen, aber als ich mich umdrehte war sie verschwunden und ich stieß erst wieder im Turmzimmer auf sie. Sie hatte die seltsame Angewohnheit plötzlich aufzutauchen und eben so plötzlich wieder zu verschwinden. Es war schön öfters gewesen, dass ich mich nur mal ganz kurz von ihr wegdrehte und sie dann verschwunden war, wenn ich noch mal zu ihr sah. Einmal hätte ich sogar schwören können, dass ich zweimal zur gleichen Zeit gesehen habe. Aber das war ein Geheimnis, das mich nicht sonderlich interessierte.

Wahrsagen war so trocken wie immer. Warum hatte ich mich bloß für dieses Fach entschieden? Die Zukunft vorherzusagen war nicht so einfach und verständlich, wie ich mir gedacht hätte. Vieles davon war nur verworren und eigentlich war alles auch nur ein Rätselraten.

Trelawney faselte vorne irgendetwas mit ihrer rauchigen, ruhigen Stimme, aber ich hörte ihr schon nicht mehr zu. Mit meinen Gedanken war ich schon bei Severus. Heute würden wir endlich noch mal Zeit für uns haben. Um fünf würde ich mich in seine Privaträume schleichen und auf ihn warten. Da er jedoch keine Überraschungen mochte, wusste er natürlich von meinem Vorhaben, mehr noch, er war derjenige, der es vorgeschlagen hatte.

Die folgenden Stunden verliefen wie immer schleppend, wenn man etwas ersehnte. Die Zeit in VgddK und Kräuterkunde schien still zu stehen.

Lupin erzählte uns etwas über Rotkappen und bei Professor Sprout nahmen wir Mondschatten durch. Ein Kraut mit faszinierenden Eigenschaften als Verhütungsmittel. Es war auch Bestandteil des Trankes, den ich jeden Tag zu mir nahm. Severus braute ihn mir immer auf Vorrat. Eigentlich war es ein ziemlich guter Ersatz für die Pille, jedoch weit aus wirkungsvoller. Der Trank wirkte sofort und dank der Erinnermichfunktion, vergaß man auch nie die Einnahme.

Natürlich erzählte Professor Sprout das mit der Verhütungseigenschaft nicht, denn hauptsächlich wurde das Kraut als Gegenmittel für verschiedenartigste Flüche gebraucht. Vor allem für jene, die mit Eiterblasen zu tun hatten, zeigte das Kraut seine einzigartige Wirkung. Doch bei der Anpflanzung war einiges zu beachten, sonst würde das Kraut nie gedeihen. Wie der Name sagte, war es ein Nachschattengewächs, das man nur bei abnehmendem Mond ernten konnte und es von jeglichem Licht ferngehalten werden musste, außer dem Mondlicht, in dem es besonders gut gedieh. Gießen durfte man es nur in mondlosen Phasen... Wie gesagt, man musste einiges beachten.

Da Kräuterkunde mein liebstes Fach war, fiel es mir nur halb so schwer, nicht sofort alles zusammen zu packen und zu Severus zu gehen. Es war der erste Tag seit einer Woche, in der wir endlich mal wieder richtig Zeit für uns hätten. Richtig Zeit, das hieß mehr als nur wenige Minuten und wenn es hoch kam mal zwei Stunden. Doch heute hatten wir Zeit, Zeit wunderbare Dinge zu tun...

Es folgte noch eine doppelte Stunde Zaubertränke, in denen ich wirklich versuchen musste nicht mit einem fetten Grinsen da zu sitzen. Auch Severus schien sie der Situation durchaus bewusst und ließ einmal sogar eine Flasche mit Schneckenschleim fallen, was er aber geschickt auf Hermine abwälzte. Zehn Punkteabzug dafür, dass Hermine ihn angesprochen hatte.

Ich fand es eigentlich ziemlich traurig, dass er nicht einmal dazu fähig schien, seine eigenen Fehler einzugestehen. Klar wollte er, dass niemand ihm auf seiner Nase herum tanzte, aber ... Jeder Mensch hat seine Fehler und auch wenn Severus' vielleicht etwas mehr waren, ich liebte ihn so wie er war – auch seine fettigen Haare, seine Hakennase und sein fahles Gesicht. Ich sah das alles nicht. Für mich war er einfach schön. Vollkommen... (Scheiß rosarote Brille!!!)

In der nächsten Stunde hatten wir noch Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe. Oh Überraschung, es waren mal wieder die lieben, netten Flubberwürmer! Gott wie ich Draco dafür hasste. Das war alles seine Schuld!

Ich machte aus meinem Unmut über die Situation natürlich keinen Hehl.

„Ich hoffe die Flubberwürmer sind dir nun harmlos genug, Malfoy!", fauchte ich ihm von hinten ins Ohr.

Er sagte nichts, sondern verzog nur hämisch das Gesicht.

„Jetzt mal im Ernst, Malfoy. Du kannst doch eigentlich gar nicht so ein Arschloch sein, wie du immer tust."Seine beiden Freunde, Crabbe und Goyle, stellten sich stützend neben ihn. Die beiden hatten die Gestalt von Gorillas. Draco war der einzige des Trios, der mehr Verstand als ein Flubberwurm hatte.

„Lieber ein Arschloch, als ein Schlammblut, wie du eines bist!"Ich war ein gutes Stück größer als der Dreizehnjährige und musterte ihn amüsiert.

„Warum grinst du so blöd?"Diese Reaktion hatte er nicht erwartet. Niemand schien sonst belustigt von seinen Äußerungen zu sein.

„Werd' erwachsen und leg mal eine andere Platte auf! So ein Dummgeschwätz habe ich schon lange nicht mehr gehört. Du bist nichts weiter als ein kleiner Rassist und das zeigt doch nur wie dumm du doch bist!"

Er war sprachlos. Crabbe stieß ihn an, doch er blieb still. Einen Moment fixierte er mein Gesicht voller Hass, dann ging er wortlos davon, im Schlepptau hatte er natürlich seine Gorillas.

So! So etwas machte richtig Laune! Mich hat dieses Klassendenken in der Zaubererwelt schon gestört, als ich das erste mal davon gehört hatte und meine Ansichten zu vertreten, vor allem gegenüber diesem Draco machte mich stolz auf mich.

Das Problem war nur, dass Severus eine ähnlich Einstellung wie Malfoy besaß (Natürlich nicht, was mich betraf, sondern die Aufnahme von Muggelgeborenen an Hogwarts). Ich vermied es tunlichst dieses Thema überhaupt anzuschneiden, sofern ich nicht einen Streit riskieren wollte. Aber nicht nur ich musste Kompromisse eingehen, so wie das jetzt aussehen mag, auch Severus. Der erste Stein des Anstoßes waren meine Haare: zu kurz, zu bunt. Meine Ausdrucksweiße war ihm zeitweiße zu derb und hatte er auch andere Ansichten als ich.

Aber war eine Beziehung nicht ein Zustand von gleichgewichtigen Kompromissen? Natürlich mussten beide Partner auch bereit sein diese Kompromisse einzugehen. Doch die Realität war nicht immer so wie die Theorie. Ereignisse und Taten waren Einflussgrößen, die es schwer machten, nur auf Kompromisse zu beharren. Irgendwann wäre die Zeit gekommen, an denen man müde der vielen Kompromisse wäre. Gab es nicht die bedingungslose Liebe?

Ich dachte nicht mit dem Kopf, was Severus betraf, nur mit dem Herzen. -Liebe konnte ein großes Geschenk sein, aber genau so groß war das Leid, das sie mit sich brachte.

„Miss Nightingale, würden Sie bitte die Güte haben mir zuzuhören?", drang Professors Sprouts Stimme in meine Gedanken. Ich sah sie perplex an und nickte schnell.

„Also gut. Wer weiß, welche Wirkung Schwarzes Bilsenkraut hat?" Hermines Hand schnellte in die Höhe, als hätte sie etwas gestochen. Sie setzte gerade zu einer ausführlichen Antwort an, als die Professorin mich aufrief.

„Schwarzes Bilsenkraut hat eine Wirkung auf das Zentralnervensystem. Lügen wird unmöglich. Es ist eine Zutat im Veritaserum."

Professor Sprout nickte fröhlich und gab zehn Punkte für Gryffindor. Es hörte entferntes Murmeln und wusste, dass es Draco war, der sich vermutlich wieder beschwerte. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, was er sagte, dafür schien es die Sprout zu verstehen:

„Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Slytherin. Solche Worte will ich nicht in meinem Unterricht hören, Mister Malfoy."Vermutlich hatte er mich wieder als Schlammblut betitelt. Ich fragte mich nur, wie er darauf kam. Die offizielle Geschichte war, dass meine Eltern auch Zauberer gewesen waren, aber entschieden, dass ich besser in der Muggelwelt aufwachsen sollte.

_Ach, das ist doch nur ein kleiner Idiot!, _beschwor ich mir selbst und dachte nicht weiter darüber nach.

Die letzte Stunde war Zauberkunst. Mein Gehirn hatte sich jedoch ausgeschaltet und ich konnte nur an heute Abend denken. Professor Flitwick stand vorne und gestikulierte wild. Wortfetzen drangen zu mir durch, gaben aber keinen Sinn. Nach geraumer Zeit war die Stunde dann endlich vorbei.

Ich ging in die Bibliothek und konzentrierte mich auf meine Hausaufgaben, was mir merklich schwer fiel.

„Was sind die Merkmale der Rotkappen?"_Sie zeichnen sich dadurch aus, dass sie leben?! Oh, dass ist ja so ein Mist. Ich soll einen ganzen verdammt Aufsatz über Rotkappen schreiben und das bis morgen. _

_Denk nach! Die äußerlichen Merkmale sind... Was Severus wohl heute anhat? – abgesehen von seinen schwarzen Klamotten... drunter. _Ich musste grinsen, bei dem Gedanken, wie er einen pinkfarbenen String trug. _Aber ich denke, den Gefallen würde er mir nicht tun. Immerhin verzichtet er dank mir schon auf das Schwarz bei seiner Unterwäsche und sobald ich noch mal in ein normales Muggelgeschäft komme, kann sich sein Kleiderschrank an schönen bunten, Boxershorts erfreuen. Eine hellblaue mit Wolken wäre mal interessant! ... Vergiss seine Boxershorts! Rotkappen sind angesagt!!! _

Ich setzte den Stift an und kritzelte wenige Worte. _Wann würde er wohl seinen Gutschein einlösen? Ich hätte nicht übel Lust heut am Strand von einer Karibikinsel zu liegen. Haben die eigentlich jetzt auch Winter? Ach egal, Australien hatte Sommer, da bin ich mir sicher, weil Weihnachten ja in den Sommer bei denen fällt. Weihnachten im Bikini, die Vorstellung gefällt mir! ... Rotkappen!!! _

Ich zwang mich Severus aus meinen Gedanken zu verdrängen und konzentrierte mich endgültig auf das Pergament vor mir.

_Meine Aufsätze sind gelungen_, dachte ich, als ich sie Korrektur las. Darauf sollte ich eine recht gute Note bekommen.

Ich sah flüchtig auf meine Uhr. Fünf vor Fünf. Ich setzte zu einem neuen Aufsatz an, den ich nächste Woche abgeben musste, als ich die Augen vor Schreck öffnete und wieder zur Uhr sah. Tatsächlich: fünf Minuten bis Fünf! Ich raffte alle meine Sachen zusammen und rannte wie gestört aus der Bibliothek. In den Gemeinschaftsraum würde ich es nicht mehr schaffen, wenn ich pünktlich sein wollte und das musste ich sein, weil ich nur einen Zeitrahmen von wenigen Minuten hatte. Ich musste auf jeden Fall vor Severus in seinen Privaträumen auftauchen, da danach die Schüler ausströmten und ich dann keine große Chance mehr hatte unbemerkt in seine Räume zu schlüpfen. Die Pergamentrollen festklammernd rannte ich über die Korridore, in die Kerker herunter und versicherte mich ständig, ob mir auch keiner gefolgt war, oder ob mich einer sah.

Hie und da traf ich einige Slytherin, die mich jedoch nicht bemerkten. Mein Herzschlag verdreifachte sich. Noch eine Minute und hier würde es vor Schülern wimmeln. Ich wollte gerade um die letzte Ecke biegen, als ich gerade noch rechtzeitig Filchs Stimme hörte. Er redete mit Ms Norris, seiner gestörten Katze. _Ja, aber die ist nicht mal halb so gestört, wie Filch!!! _

Seine Stimme entfernte sich, doch sein Erscheinen hatte mir viel Zeit gekostet. Zeit, die ich jetzt aufholen musste. Im schnellsten Schleichgang wand ich mich über den Flur und fand mich vor einer versteckten Tür wieder. Erneut Schritte. Sie kamen immer näher. Mindestens zwei Leute. Ich musste mich beeilen.

„_Veritaserm!"_, flüsterte ich. Dies war zu undeutlich gewesen. Langsam brennte die Zeit und ich musste mich erst einmal beruhigen. „Veritaserum", probierte ich erneut, bemüht deutlich zu flüstern. Eine Tür schwang auf.

„Hast du was gehört?", fragte ein Schüler einen anderen. Ich war hinter der Tür versteckt und konnte die gedämpften Stimmen von zwei Siebtklässern hören, die vor der Tür stehen beblieben waren.

„Nein, du?"Es trat eine kleine Pause ein. „Ach nein, ich dachte nur... Das muss ich mir wohl eingebildet haben!"Die Zwei entfernten sich wieder und erst jetzt traute ich mich wieder zu atmen. Ich schlug ein Kreuz. Die Geste war so automatisch geschehen, dass ich mir darüber gar keine Gedanken machen konnte. Ich war nie sehr christlich gewesen. Eine kleine Skeptikerin war ich gewesen, die auf die Wissenschaft beharrte. Doch wenn ich mich schon in der Magie geirrt hatte, sollte ich mich auch darin geirrt haben? Ich war zwar keine Atheistin, aber ich hatte auch keinen Glauben an etwas spezielles. Eher ein Gefühl, das es etwas geben musste da draußen... Jetzt war nicht die Zeit über Gott und die Welt nachzudenken. Severus würde bald kommen.

Ich lief die paar Stufen zu seinem Wohnzimmer hoch und ließ meine Sachen auf seinem Tisch nieder.

Ein Feuer prasselte im Kamin und versorgte, den sonst so kühl wirkenden Raum, mit Wärme. Der Raum war steril, aber wohnlich eingerichtet. Kein Staubkorn lag auf einem der vielen Möbel. Das Mobiliar war im viktorianischen Zeitalter anzusiedeln, sprich um Neunzehnhundert und war im Stil des _Arts and Crafts Movement_ gehalten. Dies zeichnete sich durch gründliche handwerkliche Fähigkeiten, verbunden mit funktionellem Design, und durch eine aus der mittelalterlichen Buchmalerei übernommene Verzierungskunst, aus.

Der Boden bestand aus alten Holzdielen und ein grüner Teppich lag unter dem dunklen Holztisch.

Zielsicher ließ ich das Wohnzimmer links liegen und ging zuerst in das Bad, das neben an lag. Ich machte mich etwas frisch und spritzte mir Wasser ins Gesicht. Die Wassertropfen perlten von meinem Gesicht ab und bildeten ein Rinnsal, das sich wieder seinen Weg nach unten suchte. _Gut, dass ich kein Make up aufgelegt habe! _Hier in Hogwarts benutzte ich nie Make up oder etwas ähnliches und so konnte jetzt auch nichts in meinem Gesicht verschmieren.

Ich trocknete mein Gesicht ab.

Vom Wohnzimmer hörte ich entfernt ein Grollen. Die Tür zum Wohnzimmer war geöffnet worden. Severus war gekommen.

Das Handtuch hängte ich zurück an den Harken und ging ihm entgegen.

Ich ließ mir meine innere Angespanntheit nicht anmerken und lief ganz lässig zu ihm hin. Er jedoch schien sich nicht so recht beherrschen zu können. Kaum war ich etwa einen Meter entfernt, fiel er über mich her wie ein Wolf und begrüßte mich mit einem wilden, leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Ich konnte weder etwas sagen, noch konnte ich überhaupt atmen. So sehr ich den Kuss auch genoss, war mein Bedürfnis zu Atmen doch stärker. Ich presste ihn leicht von mir weg, sodass ich einen tiefen, befreienden Atemzug tätigen konnte, ehe er mich wieder an sich presste und seine Zunge wieder in meinem Mund war.

_Oh Junge, der hat dich ganz schön vermisst... Zumindest manche Körperteile von ihm, _dachte ich belustig. Doch weiter konnte ich nicht denken, denn er war schon dabei mich von meinen Kleidern zu befreien. Ich folgte seinem Beispiel und half auch ihm aus dem Kleidern. Es war unglaublich aus wie vielen Kleiderschichten ich ihn befreien musste.

Die Haut unter all den Kleidern war noch farbloser als die, des ohnehin schon blassen Gesichts.

„Du könntest wirklich mal Sonne vertragen!", sagte ich, als ich an ihm herab sah.

„Und du, ein bisschen mehr Respekt vor einem Lehrkörper!", murmelte er amüsiert. Ich gab ich einen langen Kuss auf den Hals und er schloss genießend die Augen.

„Tja, ich glaube, dass dies hier ohne hin nicht als normales Lehrer-Schüler-Verhältnis durchgeht. Außerdem habe ich ja Respekt ... Respekt vor dem Körper des Lehrers vor mir." Er lachte, doch behielt die Augen zu.

Ich kuschelte mich an Severus' Brust und sah zu ihm auf. Er gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und streichelte meinen Rücken. Sein Gesicht sah sorgenbeschwert aus, doch ich fühlte mich unglaublich wohl und wog mich in der trügerischen Sicherheit endlich die Wahrheit ans Licht bringen zu können. Hier könnte er mir nicht mehr ausweichen und er war so erschöpft, um sich gegen meine Fragen zu währen.

„Sev?" Diesen Namen benutze ich nur, wenn ich etwas wollte und er wusste es genau.

„Hm?", brummte er und streichelte noch immer meinen Rücken. Und schließlich machte ich einen großen Fehler.

„Was war das mit James Potter?"Seine Finger stoppten. Einen Moment herrschte Stille.

„Steck deine Stupsnase sind in Angelegenheiten, die dich nichts angehen.", riet er mir mit eisiger Stimme. Doch es war kein Rat, es war ein Befehl. Nun folgte der weitere Fehler; ich hätte es dabei belassen sollen, hätte das Thema fallen lassen sollen...

„Behandele mich nicht wie ein dummes Blödchen, oder jemanden, den du nur flüchtig kennst. Wir sind jetzt vier Monate zusammen und ..."

„Es geht dich dennoch nichts an!", herrschte er mich an. Er hatte mich zur Seite gedrückt und war vom Bett aufgestanden. „Fang nicht wieder von diesem Potter an!"– Noch hätte ich an dieser Stelle die Chance gehabt alles abzuwenden, doch ich war zu dickköpfig, zu stolz.

„Vielleicht geht es mich wirklich nichts an, aber ich lasse nicht so mit mir reden! Ich bin jünger wie du und unerfahrener, aber das heißt verdammt noch mal nicht, dass ich mich rumschupsen lasse!"Waren meine Fehler bisher alle noch rückgängig zu machen, brachte jener, das Fass zum überlaufen:

„Soll ich dir mal was sagen? Ich finde es unendlich kindisch, dass du Harry so schikanierst, nur weil sein Vater dich vielleicht mal geärgert hat!"

„Geärgert? Du hast du keine Ahnung von was du sprichst!", schrie er mich an. Er war dabei sich wieder anzuziehen und hatte es nur unterbrochen um mir einen zornesverzerrten Blick zuzuwerfen. Sein Gesicht war nur noch eine hasserfüllte Maske. Mich fröstelte bei diesem Anblick und ich bekam zum ersten mal Angst vor ihm. Dieser Blick ... wie er Harry ansah, war dagegen fast liebend. Er ließ einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Er drehte mir seinen Rücken zu und zog sich weiter an.

Ich stand auch vom Bett auf und suchte mir meine Sache zusammen... So schnell hatte ich noch nie meine Schuluniform angehabt.

„Du hast da was vergessen!"Er warf mir meinen Mantel ins Gesicht und drehte mir wieder den Rücken zu. Mein Gewissen meldete sich.

„Können wir nicht darüber reden? Ich meine, das kann ja wohl nicht Alles gewesen sein, oder?"Er drehte sich nicht zu mir und sagte mit zusammen gekniffenen Zähnen:

„Ich habe dich gewarnt, dass du IHN nicht mehr erwähnen sollst." Ich war wütend und verblüfft über diese Aussage. Oh, ich war nur halb so stur wie dieser verdammte Kerl.

„Es war ein Fehler jemals mit dir etwas angefangen zu haben... Du bist ein dummes, kleines, unerträglich neugieriges Kind!"Er sprach leise voll von unterdrückter Wut. Ich glaubte mich verhört zu haben. Mir rannen die Tränen die Wange herab und ich hyperventilierte, als hätte ich einen Asthmaanfall. Wie konnte er mir so etwas sagen, nachdem er mir immer ins Ohr gesäuselt hatte, wie sehr er mich doch liebte. _Er hat mich nur benutzt um seine scheiß Lust zu befriedigen. Ich bin nichts weiter als eine kleine Nutte für ihn gewesen. _

„Du dummes Arschloch! Fick dich doch ins Knie und verreck."Mir war egal wie diese Reaktion wirkte. Ich war einfach nur wütend. Rasend vor Wut.

Die Wut baute sich wieder auf, die ich einst auch in McGonagalls Unterricht empfunden hatte, nur tiefer und weit aus stärker. Ich spürte die Spannung, wie sie sich ihren Weg durch meinen Körper bahnte. Meine Haare stellten sich auf und meine Fingerkuppen kribbelten vor Elektrizität. Ich öffnete die Arme und ließ einen Blitz entstehen, der ich auf die Umgebung losließ. Ein mächtiger Knall hallte in den vier Wänden wider und machte mich fast taub. Das Bett schlug Feuer und brannte kurz darauf lichterloh.

Ich rannte los, schaute mich nicht um. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich noch, wie Severus versuchte das Feuer zu löschen. Dann war ich aus dem Zimmer verschwunden.

Ich rannte als sei der Teufel hinter mir her, lief drei Schüler um, die den Korridor entlang gingen. Mit wüsten Beschimpfungen der Slytherin begleitet, rannte ich weiter.

Nie hatte ich bisher verstehen können, wie jemand seine Sorgen in Alkohol ertrinken konnte, aber umbringen wegen diesem... diesem... Es gab kein Wort, das meine Gefühle für Severus in diesem Moment nur annähernd hätte wiedergeben können.

Ich wusste schon, wo ich hin musste: Im Schlafsaal hatte ich einen Vorrat an Spirituosen, die ich zum Geburtstag geschenkt bekommen hatte. Ich wollte den Schmerz betäuben, den ich empfand, auch wenn ich wusste, dass das meine Probleme nicht lösen würde. Ich ertrug jedoch den Schmerz nicht länger; es sprengte mein Herz.

Ich rammte gegen etwas, aber mir war es egal, ich lief weiter in Richtung meines Zieles.

„Immer langsam mit den jungen Pferden!", rief mir man mir nach. Es war die Stimme von Hagrid gewesen. Ich war gegen den riesenhaften Kerl gelaufen, doch ... _Ihr könnt mich alle mal! _

Voller Bitterkeit sagte ich das Passwort, schlüpfte durch das Portraitloch und nahm einen Rucksack, der mit den Flaschen gefüllt war. Ich ignorierte die fragenden Blicke, die mich trafen und lief wieder aus dem Schlafsaal, durch den Gemeinschaftssaal hindurch und durch das Portraitloch.

Die Flaschen klirrten, als ich über die Flure rannte und mich schließlich in einem leeren niederließ. Ich nahm die erste Flasche heraus. _Schwarzer Wodka_. Hastig entfernte ich den Verschluss und trank so schnell, dass ich mich verschluckte. Eine angenehme Wärme breitete sich in mir aus.

Apathisch saß ich auf dem Boden und wippte mit dem Oberkörper hin und her. Die Tränen flossen schnell.

„Miss Nightingale... Eva?"Lupin hatte mich bemerkt. Er trat näher an mich heran und versuchte mich anzusprechen, aber ich sah nur gerade aus und wippte weiter. Natürlich nahm ich ihn war, aber mir war es egal. Mir war alles egal. Noch nie in meinem Leben wurde ich so verletzt wie vor zehn Minuten. _Dieser miese... _Noch immer fehlten mir die Worte. _„Ich hätte nie etwas mit dir anfangen sollen... Du bist ein kleines, unerträglich neugieriges Kind!"_ Die Erinnerungen brachen schmerzlich über mich herein. _„nie hätte ich etwas mit dir anfangen sollen!"_

„Eva!" Lupin schüttelte mich und ich sah ihn schließlich mit verweinten Augen an.

„Was ist passiert?"Ich lachte verächtlich auf. Was passiert war? Ich hatte mich gerade mit meinem Freund gestritten wegen einem Geist aus der Vergangenheit... _Mich nennt er ein Kind, dabei ist er das Kind... Wie kann man so kalt sein? Kaum hatte ich James Potter erwähnt, war es, als hätte jemand einen Schalter bei ihm umgelegt. Das seltsame ist, dass ich ihn nicht mal hasse, nein, ich bin nur so unendlich enttäuscht. _

„Was hat er denn getan?"Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass ich meine Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte. Der Klang meiner Stimme war verzerrt und schien nicht zu mir zu gehören.

„Schluss gemacht. Ich kann das alles nicht verstehen; es ging so schnell und war so unerwartet."

Lupin setzte sich neben mich. „Erzähl mir die ganze Geschichte, dann fühlst du dich besser."Ich tat es. Alles von Anfang; erzählte ihm von den Träumen, von den Überfällen und dem Dolch, zeigte ihm den Ring.

* * *

So das war auch schon Kapitel neun! Ich hoffe es hat euch allen gefallen und meine Special Thanx gehen zu:

Dark.Trinithy: /knuddel/ danke für dein Review, das erfreut mein kleines Schreiberherz doch immer wieder!!!

Nifilwen: Auch vielen lieben dank für dein Review!!! Ohne euren lieben Kommentarschreiber, würde es keinen Spaß machen, weiter zu posten /zwinker/ Freut mich echt, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt und hoffe, dass es so bleibt!

and last but not least; Noel McKey: /ganz doll drückt/ Uiii, /stolz ist wie Oskar/ Ich denke Kapitel 9 konnte deine Frage beantworten /g/ Naja ja die sechs Kapitel waren ja nicht auf einmal, sondern über Wochen verteilt /bg/ Ich kann es nur nicht erwarten, bis ihr die Kapitel zu lesen bekommt! - Freu ich mich doch immer so über ein Review ;-) Soll ich langsamer posten? Geht alles /zwinker/

alle Leser: lasst mich bitte wissen, wie ihr das Kapitel (oder die Kapitel zuvor) gefunden habt! Nochmal danke an alle Reviewschreiber, die jemals ein Review bei mir hinterlassen haben.


	11. eine folgenschwere Nacht

**Danke für eure gaaaaannnnnnnzzzzzz lieben Reviews /freu/ Das neue Kapitel /räusper/ nun ja lest es einfach, aber seit gnädig mit mir. Vor allem Nif wird mich lynchen (Schande über mein Haupt!), aber ich brauchte den Verlauf der Geschichte um das alles noch dramatischer zu machen. **

** Noel: Sev ist wirklich furchtbar nachtragend, aber das ist auch nicht das einzige, warum er Schluss gemacht hat, aber das kommt erst in späteren Kapiteln /fies grinst/ Ach noch danke für die Kekse /laut mampf/ waren echt lecker /grins/**

**Aber nun zu der Geschichte. Aber bitte seid nett zu mir /sich duckt und schon mal auf die Morddrohungen vorbereitet/ **

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 10**

**Eine folgenschwere Nacht**

Ich erzählte lange und Lupin saß ganz still da. Ich sprach in einer seltsamklingenden Monotonie. Leere hatte mich erfüllt. Das Wippen hatte zwar aufgehört, aber ich umklammerte weiterhin die Flasche und starrte nach vorne. Ich konnte Lupin nicht ansehen und wollte es auch nicht.

Mein Mund war trocken, nachdem ich geendet hatte. Ich nahm wieder einen tiefen Schluck aus der Flasche und hielt schließlich Lupin auch eine hin. Er nahm sie entgegen und öffnete sie.

„Zuerst musst du dich beruhigen."_Beruhigen? Ich bin doch schon ganz ruhig, noch ruhiger und ich bin tot. _Der Schatten der Gleichgültigkeit war noch immer über mich gelegt, wie ein schwerer Mantel. Konnte ich vor wenigen Minuten die Tränen nicht halten, waren sie nun vollkommen versiegt.

„Hast du mich verstanden?"Ich nickte nur unmerklich. „Ja"Meine Stimme war nur noch ein Krächzen.

„Gut... Hm, das ist gut, was ist das?", fragte er, als er einen Schluck von der Flasche genommen hatte.

„Ein Getränk von Muggeln."Zum meinem Geburtstag hatte ich eine nette Auswahl an Alkopops und stärkeren Zeug bekommen. Irgendwie schien jeder zu glauben, dass ich hier eine Party feiern wollte. Eine Flasche klarer, und eine schwarzer Wodka. Ein Sixpack Smirnoff und eine Flasche Baileys und diverse andere Getränke; alles gut und schön, aber was sollte ich auf einer Schule damit anfangen? – für solche Momente waren sie jedoch perfekt!

Lupin und ich saßen schweigend an die Wand gelehnt da und leerten unsere Flaschen. Er war so nett und stellte mir keine Fragen, worüber ich erleichtert war. Ich wollte Severus aus meinen Gedanken verdrängen und sei es nur für eine winzigen Augenblick.

Unvermittelt krampfte sich mein Herz zusammen und ich weinte bitterliche Tränen. _Ich kann ihn nicht vergessen!_

Lupin rückte näher an mich heran und drückte meinen Kopf an seine Brust. Er streichelte mir über den Rücken, wie es auch immer Severus getan hatte und die Tränen flossen noch schnell und unerbittlicher. _Ich habe mich wirklich in den Typ verliebt und er... Es sei ein Fehler gewesen. Was heißt ein Fehler? Gott bin ich erbärmlich; ich heul mir hier die Augen aus, nachdem er mich so verstoßen hat... Wie er mich angesehen hat, als ich James Potter erwähnte, so kalt und voller Hass. Wie kann ein Mensch nur so ... _Ich wurde von einem Heulkrampf geschüttelt und meine Finger klammerten sich an Lupins Mantel.

Er drückte mich ganz fest an sich und gab mir einen Kuss auf meine Haare.

„Ganz ruhig!", murmelte er. Ich klammerte mich noch fester an ihn und drückte ihm fast die Luft ab. „Scccchhhhh! Ist ja gut..." Nun wippte er mit mir hin und her wie eine Wiege samt Kleinkind. Es hatte etwas tröstliches und ich wurde tatsächlich ruhiger. Sein Mantel war völlig zerknittert und an manchen Stellen durchgeweicht. Jedoch hatte ich darauf verzichtet auch noch hinein zu schnäuzen, ich war schließlich ziemlich sozialeingestellt.

„'anke!", sagte ich noch leicht benommen. Mein Kopf dröhnte und pochte fürchterlich, aber ich ließ von Lupin ab und setzte mich wieder auf.

„Nicht der Rede wert. Geht es dir jetzt wenigstens besser?"

Meine Lippen zuckten kurz hoch und ließen für eine Sekunde ein schmales, gequältes Lächeln entstehen. „... Schon, aber ... (atmete tief durch) es ist alles noch so unwirklich... ich habe das böse Gefühl, dass ich alles hier übertreibe, aber es tut so verdammt weh, wenn ich an ihn denke. Ich fühle mich einfach verraten."Meine Stimme klang gefasst, aber ich war es keines Wegs. Mit aller Macht kämpfte ich gegen die Tränen, die wieder in mir aufstiegen. Es waren aber nicht nur Tränen der Trauer, sondern auch der Wut, die mich erfasst hatte. Seit ich das Bett entflammt hatte, war eine kleine Restwut geblieben, die nicht weichen wollte.

„Wollen Sie noch eine Flasche?", fragte ich als ich sah, dass Lupin seine Flasche geleert hatte. Er nickte und reichte mir die leere, woraufhin er wieder ein volle erhielt.

Noch eine Stunde später saßen wir beide verlassen in einem Korridor. Meine Wodkaflasche war mittlerweile leer und dafür war ich ziemlich angetrunken. Ich kicherte die ganze Zeit und piekste Lupin ständig in die Rippen und er wehrte sich mit Leibeskräften... _Ich hätte ihm vielleicht sagen sollen, dass da Alkohol drin ist, _war mein letzter klare Gedanken zuvor gewesen. Er hatte den kompletten Sixpack geleert und machte sich anschließend über weitere Alkopops her.

Wir hatten so eine Art Wettstreit begonnen, wer es am häufigsten schafft, dem gegenüber in die Seite zu stoßen. Ich lag mit Punkten vorne, musste aber schon ziemlich gemeine Fingerpiekser einstecken. Morgen würde ich sicher viele blaue Flecke haben!

„Daas is gmein!", lallte ich beleidigt, nachdem Lupin einen Doppelangriff mit beiden Händen gestartet hatte. „Na warte!"Ich warf mich lachend auf ihn und ringte mit ihm. Wir rollten durch den Flur, bis ich schließlich auf ihm sitzen blieb. Mit meinen Knien drückte ich seine Hände auf den Boden, aber er war stärker als ich und warf mich von sich ab. Wenige Augenblicke drückte er mich dann mit seinem gesamten Gewicht nach unten. Ich zappelte wie ein Fisch auf dem Land, aber es gab kein Entrinnen; er war zu schwer. Und so gab ich den Widerstand auf und lachte noch stärker.

Er lachte ebenfalls und stieg von mir ab. Da nutzte ich die Gelegenheit und stieß ihn um. Nun war ich wieder oben und er so überrascht, dass er verduzt auf dem Boden liegen blieb. Meine Arme drückten nun seine Arme nach unten und mein Gesicht kam dem seinen gefährlich nah. Mein Lachen erstarb und auch seines versiegte. Eine kleine Ewigkeit starrte ich ihm in die Augen und dann sank mein Gesicht immer tiefer, bis meine Lippen schließlich seinen Mund fanden. Er öffnete den Mund, als wollte er Einwende erheben, aber mein Mund war schneller. Sein kleiner Bart stach mich, doch ich ließ mich davon nicht beirren.

Zuerst geschah gar nichts, dann erwiderte er den Kuss zögerlich und darauf immer schneller und drängender.

Meine Gehirntätigkeit war auf ein Minimum gesunken und ich war nur verschwommen war, was da wirklich geschah. Mein Körper stand nicht länger unter meiner Kontrolle.

Mit einem widerlichen Geschmack im Mund erwachte ich. Meine Augen brannten und ich hatte einen starken Brechreiz im Hals. Völlig benommen versuchte ich mich zu erinnern was geschehen war und wo ich war.

Meine Augen gaben mir keine brauchbaren Informationen, da es dunkel im Raum war. Oder ich wäre blind, was ich aber nicht glaubte. Neben mir hörte ich gleichmäßige Atemzüge. _Severus? _Vorsichtig taste ich nach links. Jemand lag da, ohne Zweifel, doch wer war es? _Was ist passiert? _Meine letzte Erinnerung war daran, wie ich mit Lupin ein seltsames Trinkspiel starte. _Oh mein Gott! Nein, nein, nein! Lass das bitte alles einen bösen Traum sein! _Ich taste weiter und meiner Finger berührten das Gesicht desjenigen, der neben mir lag. Ich musste vorsichtig sein, damit ich ihn nicht weckte. Ich spürte eine Augenbraue und folgte ihr, bis ich die Nase fand und an ihr weiterfuhr. Ich musste stoppen. Er bewegte sich und schien aufzuwachen. Sekunden später war wieder gleichmäßige Atmung zu hören.

Meine Finger zitterten stark und ich musste sie zurückziehen, sonst hätte ich ihn wirklich noch aufgeweckt. _Dir ist schon klar, wer das ist, warum also noch rumtasten?_ Da war sie wieder diese böse Stimme in meinem Kopf, die immer recht hatte.

_Vielleicht ist es ja nicht so, wie ich denke... _Langsam steckte ich die Hand unter die Decke und hoffte Stoff auf meinem Leib zu ertasten. Doch meine Hoffnung wurde zunichte gemacht, als ich meine Berührungen auf der Haut spürte; da war kein Stoff mehr dazwischen. Meine Hand fuhr zur Seite. Auch er hatte nichts an. _Scheiße, scheiße!!! Wie konnte das passieren?... Was bin ich nur für eine Schlampe? _Ich fühlte mich schmutzig und ekelte mich vor mir selbst. Ob ich wollte oder nicht, ich hatte das Gefühl Severus betrogen zu haben. _Er hat Schluss gemacht!!!, _erklang diese Stimme erneut und brachte mir in schmerzliche Erinnerung, wie dies geschehen war. _Macht es das besser? Ich war nicht einen Tag von Severus getrennt und mach schon mit dem nächsten rum. _Hätte ich wenigstens etwas für Lupin empfunden, aber er war nur Mittel zum Zweck den Schmerz in mir zu stillen. _Du hast ihn so benutzt, wie dich Severus benutzt hat! _

Ich musste hier raus und zwar sofort. Ich suchte auf dem Boden herum und ertaste meinen Zauberstab.

„Lumos.", flüsterte und dämmte das Licht mit einem umherliegenden Strumpf von mir. Im Dämmerlicht konnte ich genug sehen um meine Kleider vom Boden aufzusammeln. Ich wagte es jedoch nicht ein Blick auf das Bett zu werfen und schlich zu nahen Tür.

Leise schloss ich die Tür hinter mir und rannte durch die dämmrigen Flure. In diesem Teil des Schlossen war ich noch nie gewesen. _Das müssen Lupins Schlafgemächer gewesen sein. _Hoffentlich erinnerte er sich an noch weniger wie ich und tat das alles als einen bösen Traum ab.

Ich lief lange um her bis ich endlich die mir bekannten Korridore erreichte. Sir Cadogan schlief noch, als ich am Portraitloch ankam. Er beschimpfte mich wüst, doch mir war das ziemlich egal. _Ich habe mit meinem Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste geschlafen! ... Du stehst scheinbar wirklich auf alte Säcke. _Es war schon wirklich auffällig: Erst Severus und dann ein Schulkamerad von ihm. _Wer wird folgen?_ _Dumbledore?_ _O.k. langsam wird es wirklich eklig! _Meinen inneren Monolog fortführend, lief ich gedankenverloren durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und setzte mich auf einen der Sessel. _Wenn ich jetzt in den Schlafraum ginge, würde ich alle wecken. _Mit diesem Gedanken schlief ich schließlich ein.

Ging es mir am frühen Morgen schon übel, war ich morgens am sterben. Alles drehte sich und mir stieß es bitter auf. Ich konnte nicht umhin zur Krankenschwester aufzubrechen, die bei meinen Katersymptomen nur noch den Kopf schüttelte.

Ich bat sie aber keinem von meinem Besuch zu erzählen und machte mich zurück zum Haus der Gryffindors auf. Ich duschte und putzte meine Zähne, während meine Klassenkameraden zum Frühstück gingen. Ich war ganz froh so um den Anblick von Severus oder Lupin oder gar beiden zu kommen. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich Severus die Augen auskratzen wollte, oder ihm untertänigst um Verzeihung bitten sollte. Und bei dem Gedanken an Lupin wurde mir wieder ganz anders. _Ich kann ihnen nicht entkommen. Heute habe ich VgddK und Zaubertränke. Wenn ich noch mal blaumache kriege ich Megastress mit McGonagall. _Gleich in der erste Stunde würde ich Severus wieder gegenüberstehen. Er wird vermutlich so tun, als sei nie etwas gewesen und mit mir umgehen, als sei ich nur eine seiner Schülerinnen. Doch wie würde Lupin reagieren? Grübeln würde nichts bringen, ich würde es früh genug herausfinden.

Und so kam es auch, dass ich als erste im Kerker saß. Severus würdigte mich natürlich keines Blickes, aber ich war auf Konfrontation aus.

„Professor, ich habe eine Frage!", schoss meine Hand in die Höhe.

Er ging nicht im mindesten auf meinen Zwischenruf ein.

„Professor! Wenn Sie mal die Güte hätten Ihre Ohren in meine Richtung zu drehen. Ich weiß, es ist schwer ..."_Warum mache ich das eigentlich? Erwarte ich eine ehrliche Antwort darauf, ob er nur mit mir gespielt hat? Und das auch noch, wenn jeden Moment die Schüler hereinkommen können?"_

„Was ist schwer, Nightingale? Sprechen Sie nur weiter!"

„Schon gut. Ist nicht wichtig."Die Klasse strömte nach und nach in den Raum und Severus kam drohend näher.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du vorhast, aber denke, es steht mehr auf dem Spiel als meine Karriere!"

„Keine Sorge, ich habe nicht vor irgendwas davon publik zu machen."

„Dann ist es ja gut. Es wäre auch äußerst dumm von dir...", sprach er verschwörerisch und ging wieder zurück zu seinem Pult.

„Was wollte Snape von dir?", fragte Ron und riskierte einen kurzen Blick auf Severus. „Der sieht aus, als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen!"

„Lass gut sein, Ron. Snape und ich hatten eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit, das ist alles."Harry lachte verächtlich auf: „Als würde ihn eine andere Meinung interessieren als die eigene."

„Der ist so gestört! Hasst alle und vermutlich auch sich selbst. - Das würde ich jedenfalls tun, wenn ich so bösartig wäre wie er!", ergänzte Ron und erntete einen warnenden Blick von Hermine.

„Was? Ist doch so! Snape ist ..."

„WAS bin ich?"Ron schluckte und starrte furchterfüllt zu Severus, der vor ihm stand. Seine Mine war wie immer versteinert, wenn er unterrichtete. „Was haben Sie denn über mich zu berichten? Ich hoffe nur, dass es nichts schlechtes ist."

„Nein! Professor, das ist nur ein Missverständnis. Ron wollte nur sagen, dass Sie ein ziemlich guter Lehrer in Zaubertränke sind, wenn auch etwas streng.", versuchte ich die Situation zu retten.

„Miss Nightingale, ich habe nicht Sie gefragt. Behalten Sie Ihre Ansicht für sich. Es interessiert hier keinen! Fünfzig Punkte Abzug wegen Weasley und zwanzig haben die Gryffindors Ihnen zu verdanken!"

„Das ist unfair!", protestierte ich.

„Eine Woche nachsitzen!", sagte er wie aus einer Kanone geschossen. _Er will mich quälen! Das ist hier reine Schikane! _

„Was habe ich getan, um das zu verdienen?", murmelte ich und war wieder den Tränen nah. In seine Augen erschien plötzlich etwas Neues und fast hätte ich meinen können, dass Mitleid in ihnen aufgeblitzt war, denn er zog ohne weiteren Kommentar ab und setzte sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch.

„Das tut mir echt leid. Das ist meine Schuld gewesen!", sagte Ron und sah mich schuldbewusst an, aber ich schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Mach dir nichts draus. Ich habe mir das hier selbst zuzuschreiben!"

„Habt Ihr das Kapitel über Rotkappen gelesen?", war die erste Frage, die Lupin uns stellte, als wir in seinen Klassensaal kamen. Ab und an bemerkte ich, wie er mich anstarrte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er seinen Erinnerungen trauen konnte und ich tat nichts um ihn vielleicht wieder an Dinge zu erinnern, die in Vergessenheit geraten sollten. Meine Taktik war nun schlicht die Verdrängung. Was besseres war mir nämlich nicht eingefallen, auch wenn ich wusste, dass das eine blöde Taktik war, die nicht für die Ewigkeit halten würde.

Sie hielt genau für die Dauer des Unterrichts. Lupin bat mich noch einen Moment zu warten, er müsse mit mir noch über meinen Aufsatz sprechen. _Von wegen Aufsatz! _

Alle hatte den Klassensaal verlassen und Lupin kam auf mich zu. In seinem Gesicht arbeitete es.

„Was habe ich gestern getrunken? War da etwa Alkohol drin?"_Er müsste das eigentlich gemerkt haben, als er total kindisch wurde. _

„Jaaah. Ich dachte, dass wüssten Sie."Verächtlich lachte er. „Woher? Ich bin keine Muggelgetränke gewöhnt und ich habe den Alkohol nicht geschmeckt."Das musste ich ihm wenigstens zugestehen: In Alkopops schmeckte man wirklich nicht immer den Alkohol.

Er blickte sich verschwörerisch um, wollte er nur sicher gehen, dass niemand mehr im Saal wäre und ihn vielleicht hören konnte.

„Was ist gestern passiert?"Ich verlor sofort jegliche Farbe aus meinem Gesicht. Ich gab vor nichts zu wissen.

„Ach und wie erklärst du dir das?"Er zog seinen Mantel, seine Jacke und sein Hemd aus und auf seinem Rücken waren tiefe Kratzer zu erkennen. In Windeseile legte er sich wieder all seine Kleider an und sah mich herausfordernd an.

„Ich kann mich wirklich an nichts mehr erinnern. Heute Morgen bin ich neben Ihnen aufgewacht und habe mich aus dem Staub gemacht. Ich hatte Panik..."Lupin legte sich beide Hände aufs Gesicht und atmete tief durch.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte er mich und fixierte mein Gesicht.

„Machen? Was sollen wir machen? Das war ein Fehler und es wird nie wieder vorkommen."

„Ich bin aber dein Lehrer!", warf er aufgebracht dazwischen, doch mich beeindruckte das nicht:

„Das ist Severus auch. Ich bin zwar eine Schülerin, aber schon erwachsen und wir sollten es auch wie zwei Erwachsene handhaben."

„Also die ganze Sache totschweigen?"Er schüttelte den Kopf und ging einige Schritte in Richtung seines Pultes zurück, bis er sich wieder zu mir umdrehte und auf mich zustapfte.

„Ich kann das nicht mit meinem Gewissen ausmachen, tut mir leid!"

„Und was sollen wir dann Ihrer Meinung nach tun? Zum Direktor hinrennen und sagen: Hey, wir habens getan (sing zum aller ersten Mal... sing)! Schmeißen Sie uns beide von der Schule! – Perfekter Plan!", sagte ich sarkastisch. „Ihr Gewissen in Ehren, aber wir sollten aus der Sache keine große Affäre machen. Wir waren beide angetrunken."

„Und du kannst das so einfach abtun? ... Ach und duz mich endlich! Wir waren immerhin intim miteinander... Warum... Hach, warum muss mir so etwas passieren? - Aber ich glaube du hast wirklich recht: Es bringt nichts, wenn ich meinen Job aus dem Fenster schmeiße und du deine schulische Kariere hier beenden musst. So wenig mir das behagt, bin ich auch für deine Verschweigtaktik."Ich nickte erleichtert.

„Aber glaub mir, ich kann es auch nicht so leicht abtun. Ich muss das jetzt auch erst einmal verdauen! Ich bin niemand, der so etwas öfters tut.", wollte ich noch klarstellen. Ich fühlte mich schon schmutzig genug und Lupin... Remus musste nicht noch denken, dass ich ein kleiner männermordender Vamp wäre.

„Ich auch nicht. Bei Merlin, ich auch nicht!", murmelte er mit geheimnisvollem Lächeln.

„Also Freunde?", fragte ich und reichte ihm meine Hand. Er zögerte kurz, drückte dann aber meine Hand herzlich. „Wir sprechen letzte Nacht nie wieder an... Eine Frage hätte ich aber noch: An was kannst du dich erinnern?"Das war wirklich etwas, das mich brennend interessierte, da ich keinerlei Erinnerung an letzte Nacht besaß.

Er grinste vielsagend, doch schwieg. „Der Gentleman genießt und schweigt!", murmelte er nach einer Weile verschwörerisch. „Also Freunde! Kein Wort mehr soll über meine Lippen kommen!" Er ließ schließlich meine Hand los und ich nickte geistesabwesend. _Warum hat der eben so blöd gegrinst? _

„Du kannst jetzt gehen!"Ich kratzte mich am Kopf und stampfte davon. _Warum zum Teufel hat der so blöd gegrinst? Argh... Ich würde nur zu gerne wissen, an was er sich erinnert. _Wenn ich etwas nicht leiden konnte, dann Geheimnisse, die mich betrafen. Das schönste war dann immer, wenn Leute etwas andeuteten und dann schwiegen, wie Remus es gerade eben so eindrucksvoll getan hatte. _Ich bin wie ein Hund, der Blut geleckt hat, wenn es um so etwas geht!!! ... Oh, ich muss mich beeilen. Flicktwicks Stunde fängt jeden Moment an._

* * *


	12. Viva la Diva

**So, damit ihr nicht so lange warten müsst und ich euch für das letzte Kapitel entschädigen muss, gibts schon heute das neue! /Nif Keks gibt/ Damit eure Hassgelüste etwas gestillt werden... Obwohl... Es kann auch sein, dass es alles noch schlimmer macht /lol/ aber egal, lest es einfach!**

**Nochmal danke an meine drei Dauerreviewer! /alle drei ganz doll geknuddel/**

**Noel: /Kekse mampf/ Danke!...Ich versuch es ja, aber der Arme Sev ist eben das perfekte Opfer Aber irgendwann, ja irgendwann... aber ich sollte lieber hier aufhören **

**Dark.Trinity: Och dir scheint das Pairing ja zu gefallen /lol/ Zwei Lehrer sind wirklich ein hartes Stück /bg/ In der ursprünglichen Idee sollte Lupins Part eigentlich Oliver Wood übernehmen, das heißt, er sollte der "Seitensprung sein", aber naja, warum in die Ferne schweifen, wenn das Gute so nah /g/**

**Nif: Sterben lassen kann ich ihn leider nicht, aber keine Bange, das war das einzige Mal! er war halt nur Mittel zum Zweck /lol/**

**So nun aber genug geschrieben! The new chapter is there! (ein bissel kürzer als sonst!)**

* * *

**Kapitel 11**

**Viva la Diva**

Die Tage und Wochen vergingen und Weihnachten rückte immer näher. Tatsächlich hatte Remus bisher sein Versprechen gehalten und nicht ein Wort mehr von jener Nacht erwähnt. Selbst wenn wir zufälligerweise mal irgendwo alleine waren, sprach er mich nicht darauf an. Ich wiederum, stand auch zu meinem Versprechen.

Alles in allem war wohl alles wieder beim Alten, wenn man die Sache mit Severus mal nicht bedachte. Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, mich völlig zu ignorieren und auch in den Nachsitzstunden, der er mir aufgebrummt hatte, sprach er nicht ein versöhnliches Wort mit mir, geschweige denn machte er überhaupt den Mund auf.

Ich war in den Kerker gekommen, er legte mir etwas zum Abschreiben hin und geschlagene zwei Stunden schwiegen wir uns an. Fünf Tage die Woche. Mit jedem Tag wurde meine Wut und meine Verzweiflung größer. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich mich im gegenüber verhalten sollte, wusste nicht, was in ihm vorging.

Trotz meines abwesenden Geisteszustandes, konzentrierte ich mich intensiv auf den Unterricht. Mehr denn je zuvor wollte ich in der Zaubererwelt bestehen können. Es war eine Trotzreaktion auf das, das Severus zu mir gesagt hatte. Ich wollte ihm zeigen, dass ich ihn nicht brauchte um hier zurechtzufinden. Und dabei brauchte ich ihn mehr denn je. Obwohl ich wütend auf ihn war, vermisste ich ihn schrecklich. Je öfter ich ihn sah desto fester wurde die Schraubzwinge um mein Herz zugedreht. Immer ein Stückchen mehr. Es presste die Liebe und die Leidenschaft aus mir heraus und hinterließ nur eine leere Hülle. Remus half mir so gut es ging; er sprach mit mir, tröstete mich. Aber er hatte auch andere Dinge zu tun. Er traf sich öfters mit Harry und dann unterrichte er ihn in irgendetwas. Ich fragte nicht nach, weil es mich nichts anging.

Es war der letzte Tag vor den Weihnachtsferien. Viele Schüler waren nach Hause gefahren, doch ich war hier geblieben und würde erst sehr viel später apparieren. Es war eigentlich schon seltsam, dass ich eine Genehmigung erhalten hatte, dass ich apparieren durfte, immerhin hatte ich keine diesbezügliche Prüfung abgelegt. Aber was war bei mir schon normal? Ich war volljährig und deshalb hatte man vermutlich keine Bedenken, dass ich mit dem Apparieren zurechtkam. Wahrscheinlich hatte noch Dumbledore ein gutes Wort für mich eingelegt. Seit jenem Tag, an dem ich halbtot in die Schule zurückgekrochen war, hatte ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen, abgesehen vom Frühstück und Mittagessen.

Harry, Hermine und Ron waren wie ich in Hogwarts zurückgeblieben. Die drei, Neville, ich und die Geschwister von Ron waren der traurige Rest der Gryffindorer. Ron hatte jedoch eine menge Geschwister: Eine Schwester und drei Brüder, die auch hier zur Schule gingen, aber er erzählte mir auch einmal von zwei weiteren Brüdern. Sechs Kinder! _Seine Mutter musste ja ein ganz schöner Brutkasten sein! _Fred und George waren Zwillinge und zwei Klassenstufen über uns. Ginny, Rons Schwester, war in der zweiten Klasse und Percy war in der siebten oder so. Mit Percy hatte ich ja auch meine liebe Vergangenheit. Noch immer hatte ich nicht rausgefunden, was er gegen mich hatte.

Er war Vertrauensschüler und verdammt stolz darauf und dazu kam, dass er mächtig von sich selbst überzeugt war. _Hey, dann haben Severus und er ja was gemeinsam! _Schlechter Gedanke! - Auch wenn ich Severus nicht verdrängen konnte, war es mir manchmal möglich nicht ganz so oft an ihn zu denken und ich kam etwas zur Ruhe, was meine Gefühle betraf. _Die Zeit heilt alle Wunden. Ppph! Diese Wunde wollte sich jedoch nicht schließen und ständig kam der kleine Severus herbei und streute noch artig Salz hinein. OH, dabei war er ja so gut! _Es war schwer für mich, da ich ihn ja so gut wie jeden Tag sah und der pure Anblick von ihm war wie Gift für mich. Hätte ich wenigstens gesehen, dass es ihm genauso geht, wie mir; dass er leidet, doch ... er war noch kälter als je zuvor. Die Arroganz schien ihm aus den Augen und jedes Wort von ihm war gespickt mit Bösartigkeit. _Eigentlich müsste ich ja froh sein, dass ich ihn los bin! _Doch dann kamen immer die Gedanken hoch, an schönere Tage und da gab es reichlich davon.

Und obwohl ich seine Taten und sein Verhalten sah, war immer noch eine kleine Hoffnung da, dass es mal wieder so werden würde, wie vor unserem Streit. _Es war ja noch nicht einmal ein Streit! Dafür hatten wir niemals die Gelegenheit. Er machte einfach Schluss, weil ich bei etwas nachhakte. Das ist doch wohl lächerlich! _Die Art wie er sich von mir getrennt hatte, war für mich weiterhin ein rotes Tuch und ich zermaterte mir mein Hirn, ob da vielleicht noch mehr gewesen war, schon früher. Vorzeichen? Ich hatte keine gesehen. ... Ich hasste mich selbst dafür, dass ich immer noch so an ihm hing. Seine erste große Liebe vergisst man nicht... War ich wirklich nur ein Spielzeug für ihn gewesen, oder hatte er mich auch einmal wirklich geliebt? Hatte er seine Worte jemals ernstgenommen? _Es ist meine Schuld, dass das alles so gelaufen ist. Ich habe mich zu kindisch verhalten! – ach was! Ich bin wie ich bin, ich bin wer ich bin und wenn er mich nicht so geliebt hat, wie ich mich darstellte, dann liebte er mich überhaupt nicht. _

Ich saß wie immer im Sessel am Fenster und starrte in das schneebedeckte Land hinaus. Das Feuer loderte im Kamin und ein angenehmes Knistern war wahrzunehmen, sowie die Wärme, die das Feuer ausstrahlte.

„Eva?" Neville war neben meinem Sessel aufgetaucht und fragte mich, ob ich eine Runde mit ihm Zauberschach spielen würde. Ich sagte zögerlich zu. „Gut!"Er lief zu dem Tisch, auf dem schon ein Schachbrett aufgebaut war. _Ähm, eigentlich sollte ich ihm sagen, dass ich keine Schach beherrsche. _

„Du musst es mir aber beibringen, Neville!"Er erklärte mir ausführlich, wie die Regeln waren und was für Züge ich machen konnte. Ich versuchte ihm zwar zuzuhören, aber meine Gedanken glitten stets wieder zu Severus ab. Ich musste mit ihm sprechen; ich brauchte Antworten.

„Neville? Macht es dir was aus, wenn wir hier aufhören? Ich muss noch mit Professor Snape sprechen!"Schüchtern nickte Neville und ich stand auf. Ich schlug ihm auf die Schulter und mit einem mulmigen Gefühl machte ich mich so schließlich zu Severus' Büro auf.

_Tock, Tock, Tock._ Wegen der alten Tür, klang das Klopfen hohl. Ich war sehr angespannt und jede Sekunde kam mir wie Tage vor. Ich trommelte mit dem Finger gegen meinen Oberschenkel. _Wann machst er endlich die Tür auf... _Langsam aber sicher kroch die Panik in mir hoch._ Och, das ist eine blöde Idee, ich sollte mich aus dem Staub machen._. _Ich geh jetzt einfach... _Ich hatte Muffensausen bekommen und wollte verschwinden, ehe er mich sehen würde.

Ich drehte mich auf dem Absatz um und wollte davon eilen, als die Tür ruckartig geöffnet wurde.

„Was willst du denn hier?", empfing mich Severus mit seiner eisigen Stimme. Ich atmete tief durch und griff mir an die Stirn.

„Nichts. Es war ein Fehler herzukommen... Vergiss, dass ich da war."Er musterte mich misstrauisch. „Komm rein!", befahl er mir mit einer Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch duldete. Mein Magen verkrampfte sich, als ich ihm in sein Büro folgte. Ich nahm auf dem ausladenden Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch Platz und sah mich nervös im Raum um.

„Oh, du hast saubergemacht.", stellte ich unnötigerweise fest. Die Gläser, die zuvor von einer dicken Staubschicht verziert war, waren jetzt staubfrei und penibel geordnet.

„Das war schon lange nötig gewesen."Ich schluckte; die Zweideutigkeit in seinem Satz war mir dabei nicht verborgen geblieben. „Warum bist du hier, Eva?"

„Das frage ich mich mittlerweile auch.", lachte ich todunglücklich auf, dann vergrub ich mein Gesicht in meinen Händen. „Ich habe mich mit aller Gewalt an Erinnerungen geklammert und ich denke... jetzt ist es an der Zeit, die Vergangenheit ruhen zulassen."Ich blickte auf und sah ihn eindringlichst an. So sehr ich auch hoffte irgendeine Gefühlregung in ihm wahrzunehmen, so groß war auch die Enttäuschung in diese kalte Maske zu sehen.

„Deshalb bist du hier? Um mir das zu sagen? – Dann war dein Besuch wirklich unnötig!"

„Nein, keineswegs. Er war die Art von Realitätsschock, den ich gebraucht hatte. Lassen wir die Vergangenheit endlich ruhen... Leb wohl!"

„Was hast du vor? Du willst dir doch etwa nichts antun?"Ich lächelte ihn traurig an.

„Nein... Du bist ziemlich vermessen zu glauben, dass ich mir deinetwegen etwas antun würde... Ich denke, du hattest Recht; Es war wirklich ein Fehler, jemals etwas mit mir angefangen zu haben!", sagte ich bitter und stand vom Stuhl auf.

„Eva..." Ich sah ihn nicht an und ließ ihm keine Chance auszusprechen. Ich hatte ihm mehr Stärke entgegengebracht, als ich eigentlich besaß und nun war mir wieder zum Heulen zumute. Aber ich wollte mir nicht selber untreu werden: Ich verließ sein Büro im Kerker und verbrach mir selbst, nie wieder jemanden so nah an mich heran kommen zu lassen.

_Der Zaubertränkelehrer von Hogwarts, Severus Snape, saß in seinem Büro, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich unmerklich. Eva? Sein Herz krampfte sich bei dieser Vorahnung zusammen. _

_Sie durfte nichts von seinem Gefühlschaos sehen, das ihn beherrschte. Er atmete tief durch und begab sich zur Tür. _

_Es gab so viele Dinge, die er ihr sagen wollte, so viele Dinge, die er erklären wollte, aber sein Stolz ließ dies nicht zu. _

_Im Laufe der Jahre hatte er einen Schutzschild um sich herum aufgebaut. Die Zeit in der Schule und die daraus resultierende Zeit als Todesser hatten ihn abgestumpft und erst diese lebenslustige und dennoch nachdenkliche Achtzehnjährige, hatte es geschafft diesen Schutzschild zu durchdringen. Wie er sich ihr gegenüber verhielt gefiel ihm nicht. Er war schwach geworden. _

_Er öffnete die Tür und es war keine Überraschung, wer draußen stand. Das Mädchen, dass er ein halbes Jahr zuvor in der Winkelgasse getroffen hatte, war gerade wieder im Begriff zu gehen. _

_Severus' Stimme klang härter als er es beabsichtig hatte, während er fragte, was sie hier wolle. Sie schien sich unwohl in ihrer Haut zu fühlen. _

_Nach einem kurzen Geplänkel führte er sie schließlich in sein Büro und nimmt auf seinem Sessel Platz. Äußerlich sah man nichts von seiner innerlichen Spannung. Seine Hände waren nass und er musste sie unter dem Schreibtisch verbergen. _

_Augenblicke später, war Severus' Anspannung ins unermessliche gestiegen. Es war sehr schwer so unbarmherzig und kalt Eva gegenüber zu sein. _

_Sie hatte angedeutet sich etwas anzutun. Bleib ruhig, alter Junge... Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Er hielt die Luft an, als sie zu sprechen begann:_

„_Nein... Du bist ziemlich vermessen zu glauben - "Er atmete erleichtert aus. _

„ _- dass ich mir deinetwegen etwas antun würde... Ich denke, du hattest Recht; Es war wirklich ein Fehler, jemals etwas mit mir angefangen zu haben!", ihre Stimme war brüchig und einen einzelne silbernen Träne glitzerte in ihren Augen._

„_Eva... Du muss es verstehen. Ich tue dies nur, weil ich dich so sehr liebe." Sie hat den letzten Teil nicht mehr gehört, weil sie das Büro verlassen hatte. Severus ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen und vergrub nun sein Gesicht in seinen Hände, wie sie es zuvor auch getan hatte. _

Wie ich durch die Korridore ging, sah wohl eher nach einer Flucht aus. Aber seltsamerweise war ich weder verzweifelt, noch badete ich in Selbstmitleid. Ich fühlte mich befreit, wenn auch etwas schwermütig. Natürlich würde ich nach solch einem Ereignis nicht in die Luft springen und „Yippie"rufen, aber meine gleichgültige Stimmung erschreckte mich schon ein bisschen..

Mein Weg führte mich zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor. Neville saß immer noch über dem Schachbrett und übte einige Züge.

„Hey Neville! Wie wär's mit einer Partie Zauberschach?"Auf seinem runden Gesicht erschien ein breites Grinsen.

„Na klar!"Er baute die Figuren auf und versuchte mir die Regeln zu erklären. Doch leider schien er auch im Erklären auch nicht besonders talentiert zu sein. So musste Ron kommen und erklärte mir schließlich das Spiel. Dank Rons Hilfe besiegte ich Neville schon im zweiten Spiel, sodass er plötzlich keine Lust mehr hatte, zu spielen.

Ich stand vom Stuhl auf und ging eine Runde durch den Raum. Hermine war wieder tief in ihre Bücher vertieft, Harry las auch in einem Buch (Quidditch im Wandel der Zeit) und Ron streichelte seine fette Ratte. Sie hatte in der letzten Zeit wohl sehr gelitten, denn an manchen Stellen fiel ihr das Fell büschelweise aus.

„Ron, geht es deiner Ratte nicht gut?", fragte ich, den schlechten Zustand des Tieres musternd. Er warf Hermine einen bösen Blick zu.

„Da musst du **die da** fragen! Ihre blöde Katze will Krätze ständig auf die Reise durch ihren Magen schicken!"Hermine sah von ihrem Buch nicht auf, obwohl ich sehen konnte, wie sie zusammen gezuckt war, als Ron auf sie gezeigt hatte.

„Krummbein hat deiner Ratte noch nie etwas angetan.", murmelte sie über die Seiten hinweg.

Ron gab einen merkwürdigen Laut von sich und raste aus dem Raum in Richtung Schlafsäle der Jungen. Ich sah ihm verwirrt nach. Harry löste sich kurz von seinem Buch und erklärte mir:

„Ron glaubt, dass Hermines Katze seine Ratte fressen will und nun ... na ja... Du kannst ja sehen, wie nett sie zueinander sind!"Ich legte meine Stirn in Falten und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Jedem das Seine."Harry zuckte auch mit den Schultern und widmete sich wieder dem Buch vor sich.

Fred und George, Rons Brüder, saßen in einer stillen Ecke und sahen sich verschwörerisch im Raum um, bevor sie begannen miteinander zu flüstern. Bestimmt würden sie wieder irgend einen Streich aushecken. Die beiden waren immer für eine Überraschung gut und machten Filch das Leben zur Hölle. Wäre es dies ohnehin nicht schon für diesen missmutigen, alten Kauz gewesen. Er hasste die Schüler und hasste sich selbst und eigentlich hätte man ihn bemitleiden können, wäre er nicht immer so bösartig gewesen. Ihm Streiche zu spielen war eigentlich schon ein Dienst an der Gemeinschaft.

Wenn wir gerade bei unbeliebten Personen sind: Malfoy verbrachte auch seine Ferien in Hogwarts. Es war unglaublich wie ein kleiner Junge so von sich selbst überzeugt war und auf andere Menschen herab sah und sie für minderwertig empfand. _Kleines, krankes Bürschchen. _Nichtsdestotrotz war er jemand der Macht in Hogwarts hatte und wenn nicht er, so zumindest sein Vater. Unter Arroganz und Hochnäsigkeit würde wohl im Lexikon sein Bild zu finden sein.

Hätte ich es nicht besser gewusst und würde blind sein, würde ich denken, Percy Weasley wäre Dracos Bruder. Zwar versuchte er stets diplomatisch zu sein, aber es hielt ihn nicht davon ab, sich für mächtig wichtig zu halten.

Und als hätte jemand meine Gedanken erraten, stand plötzlich Percy vor mir und klopfte mit dem Fuße.

„Was ist denn, Percy, klemmt die Hose wieder?"Die Sitzenden mussten sich ein Lachen verkneifen, aber ein Schmunzeln konnte man auf ihren Gesichtern erkennen.

„Ich warne dich, Nightingale, ich beobachte dich und wenn ich sehe, dass du unserem Haus im Wege stehst..."Er sah mich drohend an, doch ich stämmte nur die Hände in Hüfte.

„Was dann? - Percy, ich hab noch immer keine Ahnung, warum du mich nicht leiden kannst, aber mir zu drohen ist kein guter Weg für die Zukunft.", zischte ich ihn an. Dadurch, dass ich genauso groß wie Percy war, sah ich wohl ziemlich bedrohlich aus für ihn. Er funkelte mich kurz böse an und ging dann mit wehender Robe davon.

„Weiß einer, was der verdammte Kerl gegen mich hat?", fragte ich alle, die im Raum waren, doch diese sahen lieber betreten zum Boden oder Löcher in die Luft. „Fein", murmelte ich und verließ auch den Gemeinschaftsraum in Richtung der Ländereien von Hogwarts.

Ich piff eine merkwürdige Melodie, die ich irgendwo einmal aufgeschnappt hatte. Trotz der Tatsache, das ich eigentlich gar nicht richtig pfeifen konnte und es nur schrille Töne waren, die meine Mund verließen, pfiff ich munter weiter.

„Was soll der Krach hier?"Oh Freude, mein bester Freund, Malfoy stand mit seinen Menschenaffen da und versperrte mir den Weg. „Du solltest vielleicht mal pfeifen lernen, das hier klingt ja wie das Geschrei von Alraunen!"Ich hatte nur ein müdes Lächeln für ihn übrig und wollte an den Dreien vorbeigehen. Es geschah dann alles schnell: Draco brüllte einen Befehl und Crabbe und Goyle griffen überraschend nach meinen Armen. Ich versuchte mich loszureißen, aber gegen die gewaltigen Arme der beiden hatte ich keine Chance. Draco war vor mich getreten und zeigte mit dem gezogenen Zauberstab auf mich.

„Mal sehen, wie groß deine Klappe jetzt ist!"In seinen Augen blitzte es gefährlich auf.

„_TARANTALLEGRA_!" Meine Beine machten sich selbstständig und ich tanzte über den Korridor. „Draco, ich schwöre, ich werde mich rächen!", brachte ich nach drei Drehungen heraus. Meine Füße steppten über den Boden. Der Schweiß rann mir über die Stirn und mein Herz pochte schnell. Lange würde ich dies nicht durchhalten können.

„_Finite_!", kam es von hinten. Ein Strahl traf meine Beine und sie hörte urplötzlich auf zu zappeln. Derart überrascht ließen mich Crabbe und Goyle los und ich stürzte zu Boden.

„Mr. Malfoy... So leid es mir tut: Zehn Punkte Abzug für Slytherin!" 10 Punkte?! Na toll und das nächste mal bringt er mich um und dann bekommt Slytherin vielleicht sogar 20 Punkte abgezogen! – Niemand konnte so vermessen sein und seinem eigenen Haus derart übertrieben loyal eingestellt sein wie: Severus. „Sie können jetzt gehen!"Dies war an die drei Slytherins gewandt. Draco und seine Freunde verließen diesen Flurabschnitt. Aber Draco konnte nicht wiederstehen und verpasste mir einen Tritt in die Magengrube. Ich keuchte und rollte mich zu einer Kugel zusammen.

Nachdem die drei endlich weg waren, kam Severus und half mir auf.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

„Mir geht es prima!", sagte ich zähneknirschend. „... Einfach super!"Ich schlug nach einer Strähne, die mir in den Augen hang, erwischte aber nur meinen Kopf. _Na toll! Warum hasst du mich, Gott? _Dies war eine sehr berechtigte Frage für jemanden, dessen Tag echt immer miserabler zu werden schien. Ich hatte nicht Übellust meine Wut an etwas auszulassen – oder an jemandem.

„Ich danke dir zwar, dass du mir geholfen hast, aber ..."Ich stoppte. Nein, nein, an ihm würde ich besser nicht meine Laune auslassen. Stattdessen schnaubte ich wie ein wildgewordner Büffel und stampfte davon. Severus blieb stehen und sah mir hinterher.

_Ohhh, dass wird mir der kleine Bastard büßen! Und ich weiß schon, wer mir dabei helfen kann! _

Die Zeiten würden sich ändern. Nun wäre es an der Zeit einmal zu zeigen, zu was ich fähig war. Ich musste mir erst wieder mein Icequeen Image hier aufbauen, aber ich war zuversichtlich, was dies betreffen würde. Für Severus also eine Portion Kalte-Schulter-Zeigen und für den kleinen Malfoy Spross eine kleine, aber feine, süße Portion RACHE!

„Harry!", schrie ich in den Gemeinschaftsraum mit herrischer Stimme hinein. Ich fand alle genauso vor, wie ich sie Minuten zuvor verlassen hatte. Alle sahen mich erschrocken an, aber der, der mit der geschocktesten Mine, war bei weitem Harry. Ihm brannte sofort die Frage auf dem Gesicht: ‚Was hab ich denn getan?'

Mit einem satanischen Leuchten in den Augen stiefelte ich auf ihn zu, blieb kurz vor ihm stehen und winkte ihn mit meinem Zeigefinger zu mir.

* * *


	13. Pl

**Zu ersteinmal: Danke für eure lieben Reviews!!! **

**Dieses Kapitel ist ein bissel kürzer, dafür hat es darauffolgende in sich! Aber darüber sollte ich nicht zu viel verraten (nur eins: Es hat 11! DinA4 Seiten - dieses hat gerade mal 5).**

** Noel: Was sie mit Draco vorhat? Schon der Anfang dieses Kapitel dürfte deine Frage beantworten. - So Eva handelt zwar kühl und distanziert Snape gegenüber, aber das ist sie beileibe nicht! **

** Sevena: Dann hol erst mal Luft! - und les schön weiter, vielleicht geht dein Wunsch in Erfüllung muhaha**

** Trin: Jaja, meine Überschriften, find ich selbst manchmal verwirrend lol ... Es beschreibt deine Launen? /grusellach/ Hoffen wir, dass du dich weiterhin darin erkennst!**

**So nun aber genug geschwafelt!!! - hier das neue Kapitel! (Ist keines meiner Lieblingskapitel, aber lest einfach!)**

* * *

**Kapitel 12**

**Pläne und Entscheidungen**

Mein Plan war einfach und doch so genial! Aber für die Durchführung würde man einige sehr spezielle Dinge benötigen.

Harry war am Anfang wenig begeistert, doch nach einigen Überzeugungsversuchen willigte er ein, mir zu helfen. Ihn brauchte ich zumindest für die Affäre 'Draco'.

Mir war natürlich nicht entgangen, dass eines der Slytherinmädchen tierisch auf Draco stand. Sie war ein richtiger Groupie von ihm; rannte ihm immer hinterher; lachte, wenn er Witze machte; giftete gegen die Leute, gegen die auch er etwas hatte. Es war wirklich niedlich! Nur zu blöd, dass das Dracolein nichts von ihr zu wollen schien.

Ich hatte in einem Buch mal etwas über einen Trank gehört, mit dessen Hilfe man sich in eine andere Person verwandeln konnte: Der Vielsafttrank! So hatte ich folgende Idee für das Dracoproblem: Ich würde mir eine Probe (was auch immer das sein sollte) von der lieben Pansy Pakinson besorgen und Draco mal so richtig einheizen!

Am nächsten Tag sollten die Vorbereitungen beginnen.

Aber natürlich kam wieder alles anders: Anstatt, dass wir die Racheaktion starten konnten (sprich Zutaten zu besorgen), war etwas geschehen, dass alles verändern sollte:

An jenem Abend – alle waren schon schlafen gegangen – verschaffte sich jemand Eintritt in den Schlafraum der Jungen von Gryffindor. Dieser jemand, war ein gesuchter Mörder. Sein Name: Sirius Black.

Die Jungen schliefen alle tief und fest, als sie plötzlich ein markerschütternder Schrei hochschrecken ließ. Ron Weasley schrie wie am Spieß und war ganz weiß im Gesicht. Er habe Black gesehen, schrie er. Zuerst wollte ihm niemand glauben, selbst sein eigener Bruder, Percy, tat es als einen Alptraum ab. Doch als McGonagall in die Schlafsäle kam, um dem Geschrei ein Ende zu setzen, traf sie fast der Schlag: Ron hatte nämlich Beweise für seine Äußerung. Die kompletten Vorhänge waren aufgeschlitzt.

In dieser Nacht schlief keiner mehr...

Diese Nacht war nicht ohne Folgen beblieben. Die Lehrer durchsuchten die ganze Schule, von oben nach unten, aber es war keine Spur von dem Angreifer zu finden. Das alles war ein großes Rätsel: Trotz der Dementoren und der ganzen Schutzmaßnahmen hatte es Black tatsächlich bis ins Innere des Schlosses geschafft.

Sir Cadogan, der Black sogar reingelassen hatte (Neville hatte die ganzen Passwörter der Woche auf einem Zettelchen stehen gehabt), wurde abgehangen und durch das restaurierte Bildnis der fetten Dame ersetzt. Niemand verzieh ihm, dass er den Mörder hereingelassen hatte, weil dieser die gesamten Passwörter der Woche vorgelesen hatte (die natürlich auf Nevilles Zettel standen...). Aber nicht nur Sir Cadogan war fortan ein Geächteter: Waren bisher die Schüler und Lehrer auf Neville schlecht zu sprechen, hassten sie nun schlussendlich. Der arme Neville, hatte wirklich kein leichtes Los gezogen...

Ich meinerseits war bester Laune. Ich hatte lange und ausgiebig nachgedacht und war mit mir übereingekommen, dass es nichts bringen würde, so weiterzumachen wie bisher. Ich hatte meinen kompletten Elan verloren und nicht einmal gesehen, ob ich das wirklich war, der so handelte. Ich wollte endlich wieder leben.

Aber ob ich wollte, oder nicht, der Anblick von Severus stach mir jedes mal erneut in mein Herz. Das Gute an der Sache war, dass ich es aber nicht zeigte. Ich war cooool, verdammt cool! (Ice, ice, baby /sing/)

Und was den guten Draco betraf... Nun ich würde ihn keinesfalls vergessen.

Harry hatte mich einmal gefragt, warum mich Draco so sehr hasste und meine Antwort war: „Draco fühlt sich von mir bedroht, sowohl intellektuell wie auch reell. Dadurch, dass ich ihn nicht ernstnehme und keine Angst vor seinem Vater habe, stehe ich auf seiner Abschussliste. Klar ist das bei dir, Hermine und Ron auch so, aber gegen mich kann man leichter gewinnen. Ich bin hier völlig allein und kein Dumbledore hält schützend seine Hand über mich. Wenn dem berühmten Harry Potter etwas zustoßen würde; oh Graus! Bei mir dagegen interessiert es keinen. Ich bin nur ein wertloses Schlammblut, ohne Geschichte und ohne Freunde.", hatte ich ihm geantwortet. Danach hatte er sich entschlossen, mir bei meiner Racheaktion zu helfen...

Lange hatte ich auch überlegt, ob ich meine kleine Rache wirklich über den Vielsafttrank ausüben sollte. Vielleicht doch etwas ... zzch... subtileres. Doch das ganze hatte noch Zeit. Ich würde die Sache nicht vergessen und auf leisen Sohlen rächt es sich besser. _Mehr Zeit zum Planen. _

Ich hatte mich entschlossen, Weihnachten doch nicht nach Hause zu gehen. Und wenn ich ehrlich war, wusste ich auch wieso... Es war wie immer die Angst. Aber meine Entscheidung stand und so freute ich mich auf besinnliche Weihnachten in Hogwarts.

„Jingle bells, jingel bells. Jingels all the way...", hallte es durch die Zimmer und Flure. Der große Saal war festlich geschmückt worden und ein riesengroßer Tannenbaum prangte in seiner Mitte.

Ich saß im Gemeinschaftsraum und schrieb ganz artig Weihnachtskarten. Mein Nacken war steif geworden von der gebückten Haltung und ich ließ in ab und an mit einer kreisenden Bewegung knacken. Als dies jedoch nichts mehr half, legte ich Karten und Stifte weg und massierte meinen Nacken. _So ein Masseur wäre jetzt schon was Feines! Und ein leckeres Schnittchen wäre auch nicht verkehrt! ... _Und da war er wieder in meinen Gedanken. _Oh man, nicht an Severus denken, nein, nein... _Manchmal glaubte ich, man hätte mich verflucht ihn einfach nicht mehr vergessen zu können. _Gibt es einen Fluch, der das schafft? _

Ich wusste, dass das alles krank war, aber es änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich noch immer in ihn verliebt war.

Die Frage, ob ich ihm was schenken sollte, war quälend in mein Bewusstsein gedrängt. Die nächste Frage war dann, was es sein sollte. Ich würde nach Hogsmeade gehen und die Geschenke für meine Familie und Freunde kaufen und vielleicht auch etwas passendes für ihn finden. Natürlich hoffte ich, dass man dort auch nichtmagische Sachen kaufen konnte. Im Notfall wären Süßigkeiten immer gut, solange diese nicht bissen oder herumhüpften. Ansonsten müsste ich nach London apparieren und dort die Geschenke kaufen.

Am nächsten Tag war ich in Hogsmeade. Die Straßen des kleinen Dorfes waren vollgestopft mit Leuten, die ihren Weihnachtseinkäufen nachgingen.

Drei Frauen stritten sich wie wild, wer nun die Robe bekommen würde. Was daran so toll sein sollte... Chrm. Es war jedenfalls nicht mein Geschmack. Jedoch musste ich auch zugeben, dass sich das Modeempfinden der Zaubererwelt insgesamt meinem Verständnis entzog. Im Herzen war ich halt noch ein Muggel, was Kleidung und Accesoirs betraf. Diese Szene half mir mit meiner Entscheidung, auf jeden Fall nachher noch in London vorbeizuschauen.

In der hintersten Ecke von Hogsmeade fand ich schließlich einen Schmuckladen. Er war voll mit magischen Amuletten und Broschen, Zauberringen und so weiter und so fort. Wenn so viele Verwendungszwecke in diesen Schmuckstücken sein konnte und dies hier nur weiße Magie wiederspiegelte, dann wollte ich nicht wissen, wie viele es zusammen mit der schwarzen Magie sein würden.

Ein Amulett hatte gleich mein Interesse an ihm geweckt. Es war silbern und glich einem keltischen Kreuz. Auf der Rückseite waren Runen eingearbeitet und in der Mitte war eine milchfarbene Kugel. Teilweise war diese Kugel auch etwas dunkler und wurde grau. Es sah aus, als seien kleine Wolken darin.

„Was ist das für eine Kette?"Die Verkäuferin bekam ein Glitzern in die Augen.

„Oh dies, Lady, ist ein Amorlyhte. - Ein Stein für Liebende.", ergänzte sie, als sie meinen unwissenden Ausdruck im Gesicht sah. „Einer der Liebenden muss einen Tropfen seines Blutes darauf träufeln und der Amorlyhte wird schwarz und strahlt ein sanftes, blaues Licht aus, solange wie die Liebe in ihrem oder seinem Herzen brennt. Dafür muss die große Liebe aber auch im selben Raum sein."Das Grinsen der Verkäuferin wurde breiter. _Wenn dieses Amulett so anzuwenden ist, müsste es auch möglich sein, es umzukehren. Ich schenke ihm das Amulette und dadurch bezieht sich das eventuelle Leuchten auch auf mich. _

„Kann man diesen Stein auch in eine andere Fassung machen?"So sehr mir das Kreuz gefiel, wollte ich etwas neutraleres, auf dem man den Stein vielleicht nicht gleich erkennen sollte. „Vielleicht kann man den Stein als Herzstück, unsichtbar hinter einer Silberkugel, in der winzige Löcher darin sind, verstecken?"Wenn es wirklich leuchten sollte, dann würde es ihm nicht gleich auffallen.

Die Verkäuferin nickte, wobei sich ihre Mine etwas verdüstert hatte. „Moment!", murmelte sie und huschte in den hinteren Raum des Ladens. Die Einsicht wurde mir durch eine alte, massive Tür versperrt.

Es dauerte nicht lange und ich hörte seltsames Rumoren aus diesem Raum. Lautes Zischen und Brodeln war zu vernehmen. Ein kurzer Aufschrei wie von einer Bangee erschall. Ich sah skeptisch zur Tür. _Was macht die da drin?, _fragte ich mich. Danach konnte man wieder das gewohnte Brodeln und Zischen vernehmen.

Die Minuten verstrichen und meine Wartezeit summierte sich mittlerweile schon fast zu einer ganzen Stunde. Ich fühlte mich ziemlich verarscht, weil bisher niemand erschienen war. Und als ich den Laden verlassen wollte, wurde die Tür plötzlich aufgerissen.

„Ihr Amulett ist fertig!", sagte die Verkäuferin. Sie war schmutzig und verschwitzt. Ihre Haare standen wild wie Schnittlauch von ihrem Kopf ab. Im Allgemeinen sah sie aus, als hätte sie einen Kampf mit einem Drachen gehabt.

An ihrer Hand baumelte etwas silbernes.

„Die Fertigung war etwas komplizierter, weil die Amorlyhte sich nicht so leicht in Silber betten lässt, wie ich dachte. Ziemlich launisch, dieser Stein!"Der Anhänger der Kette war genauso, wie ich ihn mir vorgestellt hatte: An der schlichten silbernen Kette hang ein noch schlichtere Kugel. Die winzigen Löcher konnte man fast gar nicht erkennen.

„Sie ist fabelhaft!", sagte ich strahlend und nahm die Kette an mich um sie genauer zu begutachten. Die Kette wog kaum etwas. „Zwergenarbeit!", sagte die Verkäuferin. Sie hatte meinen bewunderten Blick aufgefangen.

„Sie ist wunderschön!", murmelte ich, aber schlagartig wurde mir auch bewusst, dass ich diese Kette nun auch bezahlen musste. „Wie viel kostet der Anhänger und die Kette?", fragte ich schließlich kleinlaut.

Sie nannte mir den Preis und ich kniff die Lippen zusammen. _Das ist dreifach so viel, wie ich für dieses Geschenk ausgeben wollte. Die anderen Geschenke werden darunter zu leiden haben! Ist Severus dieses Geschenk wert? _Auch wenn ich mir diese Frage stellte, wusste ich bereits die Antwort: Ja, er war mir das wert. Dies und noch viel mehr – und dafür hasste ich mich.

Ich zahlte und mein Geldbeutel war danach ziemlich vieler Münzen erleichtert. Das Gefühl, das sich immer nach einem Fehlkauf bei mir breit machte, spürte ich auch dieses Mal. Doch ich verdrängte das Gefühl und konzentrierte mich auf meine folgende Schritte: Ich würde zurück zum Schloss gehen und mich dort umziehen und dann würde ich nach London apparieren um dort die noch fehlenden Geschenke zu kaufen.

Hogsmeade war gar nichts gegenüber London. Hier konnte man sich nicht umdrehen, ohne an jemanden zu stoßen.

Ich musste mich fast durchkämpfen, bis ich endlich am Picadilly Circus ankam. Rundherum waren hier Geschäfte. Würde ich hier keine Geschenke finden, würde ich gar keine mehr finden.

Die Geschäfte waren festlich geschmückt und es herrschte die typische weihnachtliche Hektik, die die Herzen der Menschen erfasst, sobald es gen 24. Dezember ging. Ich jedoch ließ mich von dieser Hektik nicht anstecken. Gemütlich bummelte ich durch die Geschäfte und sog die zimtgeschwängerte Luft ein. Ich dachte an Weihnachten zuhause zurück und genoss das seelische Gefühl, dass in mir aufstieg.

„Alle Jahre wieder, kommt das Christuskind auf die Erde nieder, wo wir Menschen sind...", sang ich leise vor mich hin. „Kehrt mit seinem Segen ein in jedes Haus. Geht in allen Wegen mit uns ein und aus." Ich atmete erleichtert aus und sang weiter. „Steht auch dir zur Seite, still und unerkannt, dass es..."Ich brach ab und lächelte teils glücklich, teils traurig.

„Ziemlich besinnliche Zeit, dieses Weihnachten was?", riss mich jemand aus meinen Gedanken. Ziemlich verstört sah ich in das Gesicht eines jungen Mannes. „Ich hätte sie doch glatt für einen Muggel gehalten, hätte ich nicht im letzten Moment Ihre Schuluniform gesehen.", plapperte er munter los. Ich trug meinen Hogwartspulli, weil dieser der wärmste war, den ich in meinem Schrank besaß. „Obwohl Sie mir ein bisschen zu alt für eine Schülerin scheinen..."

„Ähm... und Sie sind?"Er wischte sich seine Hand an seiner Jacke ab und ergriff meine Hand. Sie war warm, aber recht rau.

„Oh, wo sind bloß meine Gedanken. Mein Name ist Seth McLane."Bei McLane läuteten meine Alarmglocken, war dies doch der Nachname eines der Jungen aus Ravenclaw gewesen, die mich zur Beihilfe bei einem Ritual bewegen wollten.

„Dürfte ich auch Ihren Namen erfahren?"Er zwinkerte. _Lackaffe_, dachte ich und lächelte ironischfreundlich. „Natürlich... nicht. Entschuldigen Sie.", sagte ich und wollte an ihm vorbei gehen.

„Warum so bösartig?", fragte er und legte seine Stirn in Falten. Er hatte recht, ich war ihm gegenüber wirklich bösartig gewesen, was eigentlich nicht meine Art gewesen war. So blieb ich stehen und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Bin halt 'ne Icequeen!", murmelte ich und die Falten auf seiner Stirn wurden tiefer.

„Vergessen Sie's!", sagte ich und präsentierte meine Zähne zu einem Zahnpastalächeln. Sein Gesicht glättete sich und er lächelte mich auch an.

„Eva Nightingale!", sagte ich und hielt ihm meine Hand hin, welche er sofort ergriff und herzlich drückte.

„Es geht doch!... Sie sind also eine Schülerin von Hogwarts?"Ich nickte und rückte meine Mütze zurecht. Normalerweise war ich kein Fan von Mützen, aber heute war es so bitterkalt gewesen, sodass ich meine alte, blaue Mütze ausgraben musste. Die roten Haarspitzen ragten heraus und bildeten einen schönen Kontrast dazu.

„Aber Sie hatten auch Recht damit, dass ich eigentlich zu alt dafür bin. Doch dies ist eine lange Geschichte, die ich eigentlich nicht groß herumerzählen will."Ich lächelte ihn entschuldigend an und fuhr fort: „Was ist mit Ihnen? Was arbeiten Sie?"Er machte eine Geste, dass wir ein paar Schritte gehen sollten.

Ein kleines Straßencafé hatte geöffnet und wir setzten uns ins Innere. Meine Mütze legte ich neben mich und bestellte eine Tasse heiße Schokolade, als die Bedienung die Bestellung einholte.

McLane sah sich im Café um und legte schließlich seine Jacke ab.

„Ich denke, hier können wir reden."Er hatte ein Milchkaffee bestellt, welcher die Bedienung sogleich an den Tisch brachte. Mit einem Lächeln verschwand sie wieder und überließ uns unseren Gesprächen.

„Ich arbeite im Zaubereiministerium und sorge dafür, dass die Muggel nichts von unserer Welt mitbekommen."Er schüttete sich Zucker in den Kaffee und rührte um. „Dafür ist es halt nötig, dass ich mich in dieser Welt gut auskenne, weshalb ich auch in London lebe."Der Typ war erstaunlich kommunikativ. Nachdem ich solange mit jemandem zusammengelebt hatte, der recht wortkarg war, schien mir dieser Typ fast unheimlich.

„Wenn Sie Schülerin von Hogwarts sind, dann müssten Sie eigentlich meinen Bruder Alex kennen..."Meinem Gesicht arbeite es. Im Laufe der Zeit hatte ich eine natürliche Abneigung gegen diesen Namen entwickelt und gegen das, das mich mit ihm verband. Severus hatte gesagt, er würde nachforschen, aber er hatte niemals mehr über die Fünf gesprochen.

„Hallo?" Damit riss er mich endgültig aus meinen Gedanken.

„Entschuldigung... Ja, ich kenne Alex, jedoch nur oberflächlich. "_Worüber ich auch sehr glücklich war. _

„Sein Name scheint keine guten Erinnerungen zu wecken, so wie ihre Mine dabei aussah... Mir geht es auch nicht besser, wenn ich sein Gesicht sehe. - Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, er ist zwar mein Bruder, aber deshalb muss ich ihn noch lange nicht leiden können.

Der Umstand, dass wir verwandt sind, hat mich vermutlich schon vor einem Mord bewahrt!"Aus irgendeinem Grund war ich dennoch ihm gegenüber misstrauisch. Die reine Tatsache, dass er Alex' Bruder war, weckte bei mir Misstrauen. Zudem kam noch die Vorsicht, die ich an den Tag legte, nachdem sehr viele Menschen plötzlich nach meinem Leben zu trachten schienen. Dass ich nach London appariert war, mag für manche dumm erscheinen, aber hier in der großen Menschenmasse fühlte ich mich sicher vor jedem Angriff. Severus jedoch, hätte mich niemals alleine gehen lassen; mir könnte ja was passieren. _Ich versteh' es einfach nicht, er hatte sich immer Sorgen um mich gemacht, hat sich um mich liebevoll gekümmert und nun soll das alles umsonst gewesen sein. Ein Fehler? _Oh je, so wie es schien, hatte ich die ganze Sache noch immer nicht verdrängt, auch wenn ich mich manchmal in der trügerischen Sicherheit der Gleichgültigkeit bewegte.

„Sagen wir einfach, er ist mir in keiner guten Erinnerung geblieben, nein.", sagte ich nach einer Weile und schlürfte an meiner Schokolade. Langsam gingen mir die Gesprächsthemen aus und ich nahm einen sehr tiefen Schluck. Die heiße Schokolade wärmte mein Innerstes und hinterließ einen süßen, cremigen Geschmack auf meiner Zunge. Zu meiner großen Freude war diese Schokolade mit Milch und nicht mit Wasser angerührt worden. Ein seliges Gefühl ergriff mich. _Schokolade ist echt prima um die Stimmung zu heben, _dachte ich zufrieden und genehmigte mir noch einen Schluck.

„Ich vermisse ab und an die Zeit in Hogwarts. Es ist wirklich eine sehr gute Schule."Er fixierte meine Augen und versuchte mir ein paar Worte zu entlocken, doch ich reagierte nur mit einem schmalen Lächeln. „Sie sind wirklich ein schwerer Brocken. Normalerweise hätte ich die Frauen in dieser Zeit schon mit meinem Charme verzaubert, doch an Ihnen scheint das alles abzuprallen."Ich sah ihn verwundert an. Charme hatte er wirklich, aber ich hatte keine sonderliche Lust mit dem Kerl zu reden. Meine Freundlichkeit gebot mir jedoch, dass ich höflich zu ihm war und ihm zuhörte.

Sein Haar war so rabenschwarz wie das von seinem Bruder und seine blauen Augen blickten mich aufgeweckt an. Er hatte eine gerade Nase und ein kantiges Gesicht. - In einem anderen Leben wäre ich wirklich von ihm angezogen gewesen, doch für mich war das nur ein Kerl, der mich anquatschte. Genauso gut hätte er auch eine alte Frau sein können...

„Wollen Sie nicht mal etwas von Ihnen erzählen? Was tun Sie in Ihrer Freizeit zum Beispiel?"

„Freizeit, was ist das? Ich habe nicht sonderlich viel Freizeit in der Schule und bisher hatte ich auch immer einen Freund, mit dem ich mich dann immer traf.", erzählte ich ihm wahrheitsgemäß. In Hogwarts hatte noch keine Zeit gehabt um mir wirklich Hobbys anzuschaffen und bisher hatte ich auch nichts vermisst. Obwohl ich mir manchmal wirklich meinen PC von daheim wünschte. Allein das Aufsätzeschreiben wäre um ein vielfaches einfacher. Nur leider war das mit dem Strom ein ziemliches Problem im Schloss; es gab nämlich keinen. _Ich könnte mir ja einen Labtop kaufen und immer heimapparieren, wenn der Akku zuneige ginge_. Natürlich war das nur ein idiotisches Hirngespinst, das ich selbst nicht für durchführbar hielt.

„Dann haben Sie also einen Freund? – Sie müssen nicht antworten, wenn es Ihnen zu persönlich ist, um darüber zu sprechen."

„Ich hatte einen. Er hat Schluss gemacht, vor einem Moment etwa.", sagte ich bevor ich überhaupt nachdenken konnte. Und seit dem hatte ich mich in die Schule verrannt um so nicht an Severus denken zu müssen.

„Ich denke, es wäre falsch, wenn ich sagen würden, dass mir dies leid tut."Ich nickte. Sein Mitleid würde ich nicht brauchen. „Meine Freundin hat sich heute von mir getrennt."

„Warum sind Sie dann so gutgelaunt?", schoss gleich meine Frage hinterher. Er lachte kurz auf und stützte den Kopf auf seinen Arm.

„Galgenhumor... Nein, ich denke ihn unserer Beziehung war schon länger der Wurm drin und niemand war mehr glücklich. Sie war ein Muggel und konnte nicht akzeptieren, dass ich ein Zauberer war. Wollte immer den Schein von einem perfektem Paar wahren, auch als sie unserer Beziehung schon den Todesstoß verpasst hat. Sie meinte, dass sie keine Kinder von mir wollte, die vielleicht auch Zauberer würden. Alles musste stimmen, in ihrer kleinen, perfekten Welt..."Er lächelte gequält und setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin. „Tja und das ist eben das Ende vom Lied."

„Die liebe Liebe...", sagte ich, der vielen Worte müde. Ich wollte nur noch meine Einkäufe beenden und dann in mein Bett fallen.

„Seien Sie mir bitte nicht böse, aber ich habe noch viel zu tun und bin schrecklich müde."

„Bin ich denn so langweilig?"Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Wirklich nicht, aber ... Ich muss langsam wirklich gehen."Er nickte verständnisvoll und fragte, ob er mir mal eine Eule schicken dürfte. Ich bejahte, wenn auch nur, damit ich endlich gehen konnte.

„Wiedersehen!", sagte er, doch ich nickte nur lächelnd und ging in Richtung nächstes Geschäft davon.

Ich hatte Seth schon aus meinen Gedanken verdrängt, als ich über die nächste Türschwelle trat. Nun war Shopping angesagt!!! (Es konnte ja nichts schaden, wenn ich auch für mich etwas gucken würde)

Ich sog das Duftwirrwarr von Tannen, Parfüm, Zimt und Textilien ein. Ich ließ mich darin treiben und schloss für einen Moment die Augen – dann warf ich mich wie eine Irre ins Getümmel. _Kaufen, kaufen, kaufen_ – Diese Reaktion konnte man schlicht als Frusteinkäufe bezeichnen. Und als bester Muntermacher schlechthin: SCHUHE!!!

Vier Stunden später war ich nur noch todmüde. Meine Augen waren schwer, meine Füße schmerzten und ich freute mir nichts sehnlicher als in meinem schönen, kuscheligen Bett zu liegen. Ich suchte mir eine ruhige Ecke und apparierte zu einem netten Haus, von welchem ich das Flohnetzwerk gebrauchen könnte.

Ein lautes Zischgeräusch und ich war im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor. Fred und George hatten für einen Moment mit ihren Gesprächen aufgehört und sahen mich entgeistert an.

„Man hast du uns erschreckt!"Gähnend stand ich da und nickte nur abwesend. In meinen Gedanken war ich bei meinen Geschenken. _Habe ich auch für alle was? _Für Bettina hatte ich ein Kochbuch mit der traditionellen Englischen Küche (Das Geschenk war keinesfalls gedankenlos gewählt worden; sie war eben ein kleines Hausmütterchen. So Leute soll es nämlich auch geben.), für Dissi das gleiche (o.k. das war tatsächlich einfallslos, aber auch nach langem Nachdenken fiel mir einfach nichts Gescheites ein). Für die restlichen Freunde hatte ich die Weihnachtskarten und eine Kleinigkeit – und sei es nur eine Schachtel Pralinen. Meiner Mutter hatte Ohrringe und einen Schal, für meinen Vater eine teure Flasche Wein (Nein auch gegen alle Beweise, ist mein Vater kein Säufer g) gekauft. Meine Brüder erhielten jeweils eine gute Flasche Scotch. Was sie damit anstellten war mir ziemlich egal; ich hatte jedenfalls langsam Haltungsschäden durch die schweren Geschenke. _Ich dürft eigentlich alles haben. Wenn nicht ist auch egal... _Ich gähnte wieder herzhaft, schulterte die schweren Tüten und begab mich zu den Schlafsälen.

Morgen würde ich mich erst um den Versand der Geschenke kümmern, heute würde ich nur noch eines: Schlafen!

* * *

Uii, das Kapitel ist leider schon vorbei Aber ihr habt Glück, das andere ist bereits abgetippt und wenn ihr mir artig Reviews schreibt, dann bekommt ihr auch schon bald das Eposkapitel (und das ist es wirklich!) Es wird viele Überraschungen geben. Dinge, die euch erfreuen, Dinge die euch schockieren werden und einfach Dinge, die euch die Kinnlade runterhängen lassen! 


	14. Die Wahrheit und ihre Tücken

**So, weil ich nicht weiß, wann ich das nächste mal online sein kann, gibts dann eben gleich das zweite Kapitel hinterher geschossen. Ich hatte auch noch keine Zeit Korrektur zu lesen - so brandneu ist es. Dieses hier ist bisher das längste und wird es auch vermutlich auch bleiben. (Ich hab nochmal nachgeguckt, es hat nicht 11, sondern 12 DinA4 Seiten mit der Schriftgröße 11). Das schnelle posten könnt ihr Leser, zwei ganz lieben Reviewern verdanken, die innerhalb von nur zehn Minuten das Kapitel gelesen hatten und auch noch eine Review geschrieben haben. Cardie Trin: Wie geht das? Sagt mal, lest ihr die Kapitel überhaupt? /g/**

**Wie auch immer: Da dieses hier ziemlich lang geworden ist, habt ihr ein bisschen länger dran! ... Das müsst ihr auch, weil ich das neue Chapter noch nicht fertig habe, aber immer schon reviewen, dann klappt es auch mit dem Schreiben /zwinker/**

* * *

**Kapitel 13**

**Die Wahrheit und ihre Tücken**

Ich kratze mich ausgiebig an der Schulter und genoss das lindernde Gefühl, das meine Fingernägel auf meiner Haut hinterließen. Schnalzend wälzte ich mich im Bett und gähnte danach ausgiebig.

_Das muss der Himmel sein!, _dachte ich noch, doch dann brach die Hölle über mich herein.

Meine Eingeweide zogen sich schmerzlich zusammen. Es fühlte sich an, als würden meine gesamten Innerein in ein schwarzes Loch gezogen. Eine Welle der Übelkeit überkam mich, doch ich war unfähig mich zu übergeben und würgte nur. Erbrochenes (zumindest sollte es dies einmal werden...) kroch meinen Hals hinauf, doch verließ meinen Mund nicht. Die Substanz verstopfte meine Speiseröhre und den Eingang zur Luftröhre. Ich konnte mich nicht entscheiden, ob ich verzweifelt nach Luft ringen wollte, oder würgen.

_Scheiße, was ist das für ein Ende? An seiner eigenen Kotze verenden! _Dies war ein flüchtiger Gedanke. Erstaunlich klar war er gewesen. Meine Fähigkeiten kehrten nach und nach zurück und ich bemerkte den Grund, warum ich mich nicht übergeben konnte: Eine Hand hielt meine Mund und meine Nase zu.

Von noch heftigerer Panik ergriffen wand ich mich im Griff des Fremden. Er sprach einen Zauber und der Schmerz in meinem Magen wurde noch heftiger.

„Beeil dich, ich hör Schritte!"Eine zweite Person, dieses Mal eine Frau, trat an mich heran und musterte mich kritisch. „Bist du sicher, dass du es schaffst?"Sie wurde gleich von einem bösen Blick bestraft, doch ich kümmerte mich liebe darum zu zappeln wie ein Fisch auf dem Land.

„Wir haben keine Zeit mehr!"Der Mann tat es nur mit einer abwertenden Geste ab. Doch die Tür des Schlafsaales flog auf und er konnte seinen letzten Satz nicht vollenden. Erschrocken sah er zu der Frau, die erstarrt da stand. Blitzschnell zog sie ihren Zauberstab und belegte Parvati mit einem Fluch. „PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"- und schon lag Parvati, meine Klassenkameradin, am Boden. Eine ganz gemeine Körperklammer!

„Wir müssen verschwinden, gleich wird es hier vor Leuten wimmeln!"

„Ich bin aber nicht fertig."Sie zerrte ihn weg von mir und ich erbrach mich erst einmal auf den Boden. Als ich wieder aufsah, waren beide verschwunden.

„Bei Merlin!", schrie Hermine auf, die gerade in den Schlafsaal getreten war. Parvati lag zu ihren Füßen und ich krümmte mich auf meinem Bett. Unter jenem Bett war eine Lache von Erbrochenem.

„Finité!" und Parvati erwachte aus ihrer Erstarrung.

„Was ist passiert? Wie sind diese Leute hier reingekommen? Wir haben ein Passwort und man kann nicht nach Hogwarts apparieren."Parvati versuchte sich zu beruhigen, aber zitterte am ganzen Leib. „Was wollten die von dir?"

„Das sind alles Fragen, auf die ich keine Antwort weiß."Hermine musterte mich streng und setzte sich auf mein Bett. Sie vernahm den Geruch vom Erbrochenem, doch ich versicherte ihr schnell, dass ich es gleich wegmachen würde. Sie rümpfte die Nase und sagte dann:

„Parvati, geh du bitte lieber zur Pomfrey. Sie soll dich mal richtig durchchecken!"Parvati nickte und verschwand aus dem Schlafsaal.

„Und nun zu dir...", sagte Hermine und sah von der Tür, in der gerade Parvati verschwunden war, zu mir. Unergründlich lag ihr Blick auf meinem Gesicht. Ich konnte förmlich spüren, wie es in ihrem Gehirn arbeitete. „... Jetzt erzählst du mir endlich mal die Wahrheit. Hier stimmt etwas ganz gewaltig nicht. Du verschwindest plötzlich und kehrst halbtot zurück. Denkst du, das wäre uns nicht aufgefallen? ... Die Lehrer machen ein noch größeres Geheimnis um dich, als du es ohnehin schon tust. Außerdem bist du neunzehn und erst in der dritten Klasse und bei Merlin, du bist nicht schlecht in der Schule... Ich kann dich nicht zwingen, aber ich bitte dich, dass du mir erzählst, warum diese Leute hinter dir her sind. Du gefährdest andere mit deinem Schweigen – sieh dir Parvati an. Ich kann dir vielleicht helfen!"

Ich hatte mich im Bett aufgesetzt und umklammerte meine Beine. Ich war hin und her gerissen. Einerseits wollte ich ihr alles sagen andererseits hatte ich Severus' Stimme noch immer im Ohr: „Vertraue niemandem."

„Lass gut sein, Hermine. Du kannst mir nicht helfen. Niemand kann das." Eine einzige Träne verließ mein Auge. Ich fing sie mit einem Finger auf und schmeckte den salzigen Geschmack, als ich meinen Finger an meine Lippen führte. „- aber du hast Recht.", sagte ich schließlich. „Ich bin eine Gefahr für andere. Das beste ist, wenn ich verschwinde, oder mich denen einfach ergebe." Ich lachte verächtlich auf. _Die Welt sucht vergebens, den Sinn meines Lebens, denn ich gehör' nur mir. _Ein Liedzeile, die passender nicht sein könnte. _Ich warte auf Freunde und suche Geborgenheit. Ich teile die Freude, ich teile die Traurigkeit, doch verlang nicht mein Leben, das kann ich dir nicht geben, denn ich gehör nur mir. _Ich war zwar nicht Sisi und Hermine bei Gott nicht Franz-Joseph, aber mir schienen es passende Verse zu sein Stammt aus dem Elisabeth Musical. Ich summte die Melodie und sah ins Leere. Die Anwesenheit von Hermine konnte ich nur noch erahnen.

„Manchmal denke ich, es wäre besser gewesen, ihm nie zu begegnen. Ich würde heute noch friedlich daheim leben. Würde ein normales Leben haben. Und dann straft mich mein Herz mit einem Stich, der tief in mich eindringt und ich weiß, dass ich alles noch mal genauso machen würde. Ich liebe ihn halt..."

„Wer ist er? Doch nicht etwa Percy?"Ich prustete los. „Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst! Percy?"Die Vorstellung eine Beziehung mit ihm zu haben war so lächerlich.

„Ich dachte nur... weil ihr euch immer in den Haaren habt..."

„Gegenfrage: Hast du was mit Malfoy? Nee, natürlich nicht. Genauso lächerlich ist die Vorstellung, dass ich etwas mit Percy haben könnte. Ich kann den Typ nicht ausstehen."Sie schien dennoch nicht wirklich beruhigt zu sein.

„Wer ist er dann?", kam die unvermeidbare Frage. Für einen ganz kurzen Augenblick wollte die Antwort meinen Mund verlassen, aber ich schloss den Mund und verhinderte so ungewollte Worte. Schwermütig schüttelte ich den Kopf und stand vom Bett auf. Ich seufzte tief und vergrub mein in Gesicht in meinen Händen.

„Versteh doch Hermine, ich kann dir darüber nicht mehr sagen. Ich weiß nicht, wer mich verfolgt und ich weiß schon gar nicht warum. Ich bin nichts besonderes. Ich bin eine Hexe wie du und doch trachten unzählige Menschen nach meinem Leben..."Hermine sah mich mitfühlend an. Ich sah, dass sie vermutlich zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben nicht wusste, was sie tun soll.

„Das wichtigste ist jetzt erst einmal, dass du zur Krankenschwester kommst!", murmelte sie nach einer Schweigezeit. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und nickte. „In Ordnung... Aber ich gehe allein!"„Doch nur wenn du mir versprichst, dass du wirklich zu Madam Pomfrey gehst!!!"Sie nahm mir das blöde Versprechen ab. Gelangweilt wiederholte ich ihre Worte: „Ich, Eva Nightingale, verspreche hiermit bei dem großen Merlin, dass ich umgehend zu Madam Pomfrey gehe und mich von ihr untersuchen lasse. Falls ich mein Versprechen breche, sollen mir gelbe Furunkel im Gesicht wachsen." Ich hatte jedoch nicht vor das Verbrechen zu brechen. Ich würde zu Madam Pomfrey gehen – und dann würde ich mich schnellst möglich aus dem Staub machen.

Die Krankenstation lag in einem düstern Schein. Verwaist lagen die Bette aneinandergereiht da. Niemand war zu sehen und Parvati musste wohl auch schon gegangen sein. Vollkommen verlassen wirkte der gigantische Raum gespenstisch. _Irgendwo muss doch diese Krankenschwester herum wuseln... _„Madam Pomfrey?", fragte ich unsicher in den Raum. Keine Antwort. Stille lag über den Betten verteilt. „Madam Pomfrey???", versuchte ich noch mal, aber erntete nur das leise Rauschen des Windes, der durch ein offenes Fenster drang.

„Madam...", setzte ich an, aber brach wieder ab, als ich hinter mir einen Luftzug spürte. Eine feine Brise umspielte meinen Nacken und die Härchen dort stellten sich unwillkürlich auf. Ich war erstarrt und konnte mich nicht bewegen. Könnten dies wieder diejenigen sein, die schon länger nach meinem Leben trachteten?

Ich nahm meinen Mut zusammen und drehte mich ruckartig um.

In der Drehung war meine Hand nach unten geschnellt und ergriff den Zauberstab, der aus meiner Pyjamahose herausstach. _Man bin ich froh, dass ich den eingesteckt habe, bevor ich zu Madam Pomfrey bin! _Ein Gedankenblitz durchfuhr mich, bevor ich ... _Oh mein Gott... Was???_

„Fürchte dich nicht!"Ich trat einen erneuten Schritt nach hinten. Meine Hände hatte ich abwehrend erhoben, nachdem ich meinen Zauberstab fallen gelassen habe. Kein Zauber hatte mich meines Zauberstabes entledigt, nein, es war meine eigene Schussligkeit. Ich war so erschrocken gewesen, über den Mann vor mir, sodass ich für einen ganz kurzen Augenblick den Druck vom Stab genommen hatte und er mir schließlich entglitten ist.

„Warum quält ihr mich? Was habe ich euch denn getan?"_Warum sollte er mit mir Mitleid haben? _

„Ich sagte doch, dass du dich nicht fürchten mußt. Nicht vor mir!"Wieder war ich zwei Schritte hinter mich getreten. Mir folgend kam er immer näher.

„Erkennst du mich denn nicht?"

„Teneth?", fragte ich verwirrt und wunderte mich über meine eigene Stimme. Das konnte unmöglich sein. Der Mann vor mir, war der Mann aus meinen Träumen; mein Bruder. Die langen Haare ließen ihn älter wirken. Eine graue Strähne zog sich von seinem Haaransatz bis zu seinen Haarspitzen hin und durchbrachen das schwarze Haar dadurch auf merkwürdige Weise.

„Du erinnerst dich also?"

„An was soll ich mich erinnern? Du bist ein böser Geist aus meinen Träumen. Du bist nicht mein Bruder!"Er lächelte schwach.

„Nein, das bin ich wirklich nicht."Seine graue Strähne funktelte im schwachen Dämmerlicht wie Silber. „Ich bin dein Onkel!"_Mein Onkel? Wie kann das sein? Mein Onkel ist in Deutschland und sieht ganz anders aus als dieser Mann. Er muss lügen! _Aber in mir kamen die Bilder meiner Träume hoch und ich spürte eine seltsame Vertrautheit mit dem Mann vor mir.

„Ich glaube, wir haben uns eine Menge zu erzählen!"Sein Lächeln war gutmütig und ich stimmte ihm kopfnickend zu. Er wies mich an ihm zu folgen und ich tat wie mir geheißen. Er führte mich aus der Krankstation heraus und hoch hinauf in ein leeres Stockwerk.

„Seit wann gibt es hier einen Raum?", fragte ich verstört, als plötzlich eine Tür erschien, die ich nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

„Der Raum ist immer da. Er zeigt sich aber nur dem, der ihn benötigt und was man braucht kann man darin finden."Die Erklärung half mir auch nicht weiter, doch nachdem wir eingetreten waren, konnte ich es schon ein Stückchen mehr verstehen. Dieser Raum war das Ebenbild des Zimmers, von welchem ich zum ersten Mal in London träumte. Ein gigantisches Himmelbett thronte in der Mitte des Raumes. Dadurch dass es hier nun hell war, nicht wie in meinem Traum, konnte ich mehr Einzelheiten sehen. An der linken Wand stand ein bequemaussehendes Sofa. Es hatte ein feine Linie und war aus rotem Samt, das sachte im Licht glitzerte und dadurch von den goldenen Ornamenten darauf abstach. Die Vorhänge am Fenster war gleichfarben und durch das Fenster konnte man einen strahlenden Morgen sehen.

„Wenn der Raum seine Position ändert, wie kann man ihn dann finden?" Ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Ich ging auch einst hier zur Schule und... sagen wir einfach, ich habe mein Zeichen hinterlassen, durch welches ich immer wieder her finden kann."Sein Lächeln wurde breiter. „Nun sollten wir jedoch erst andere Fragen beantworten und Licht in das trübe Dunkel bringen!"_Das will ich mal sehen, wie er das schafft, _dachte ich skeptisch und ließ mich auf dem Sofa nieder. Leider hatte ich mich in seiner Bequemheit geirrt: Es war steinhart und eine längere Zeit würde man hier nicht sitzen können, ohne dass ihm oder ihr nach einigen Minuten schon der Allerwerteste weh tat.

„Wo soll ich bloß beginnen?", fragte er im Monolog, doch ich antwortete: „Am besten am Anfang!"Er grinste wieder. _Was ist denn das für ein Strahlemann? Bei seinem blöden Gegrinse könnt ich kotzen. _

„Der Anfang... soso. Wie kann ich bei etwas anfangen, das keinen Anfang und kein Ende hat?"Er setzte sich neben mich. Er saß etwas schräg, so dass er mich ansehen konnte. „An was erinnerst du dich?"Ich fuhr mir durch die Haare und schloss die Augen, als ob ich dies brauchen würde, um mich an etwas zu erinnern.

„Ich erinnere mich an gar nichts. Dies waren doch alles Träume..." Ich schüttelte den Kopf. _Das ist hier alles so unlogisch - _und dies war ein schwerer Los für jemanden, der stets auf die Logik vertraute.

Ich erzählte ihm von den Träumen und dem Fund des Dolches. Er lächelte wissendlich, schien mich aber erst aussprechen lassen zu wollen. _Warum grinst der Typ immer so blöd? _

Ich endete mit einem ausgelaugten Gesichtsausdruck. „Das ist alles." Weise nickte er und fing an zu erklären:

„Der Dolch hat alles noch einmal ins Rollen gebracht und hast du nach einem Anfang für deine Geschichte gesucht, dann hast du diesen bei dem Dolch gefunden... Das ist so...", fuhr er fort, als er meinen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck gesehen hatte. „Die Welt, die du in deinen Träumen und Visionen besucht hast, sind Erinnerungen." Ich sah ihn noch immer unverständlich an. „Du konntest den Dolch finden, weil du ihn im Schlaf herbeigezaubert hast... für diesen speziellen Zauber hast du keinen Zauberstab gebraucht, weil wir schon vor langer Zeit von diesem Tag wussten. Wir hatten alles vorbereitet, so dass du den Traum haben würdest und den Dolch finden könntest. Ich sehe, du verstehst noch immer nicht..." Teneth stand vom Sofa auf und lief einige Schritte hin und her. Dann wickelte er sein weißes Hemd ein Stückchen nach oben, so dass ich auf eine seltsame Tätowierung sehen konnte. Im ersten Moment dachte ich, es sei das dunkle Mahl, das ich von Severus' Arm kannte (warum er das dunkle Mahl von jenem, dessen Namen nicht genannt werden darf, auf dem Arm trägt ist wieder eine andere Geschichte, auf die es später einzugehen gilt), doch dann konnte ich sehen, dass dieses hier ganz anders war. Die feinen Linien bildeten ein seltsames Bild auf dem Arm von Teneth. Striche zweigten von einander in einem geraden Wirbel ab.

„Das ist das Zeichen des Belenus und Erkennungszeichen des Zirkels." Teneth zupfte sich wieder den Ärmel herunter. „Der Zirkel... Du weißt was ich damit meine?"Ich schüttelte den Kopf, was ihn zu einem tiefen Seufzen veranlaßte. „Mir scheint dein Erbe hat noch nicht seine volle Macht erhalten, aber seis drum. Die Dinge sind wie sie sind..."Er erzählte mir über den Zirkel der Belenusbrüder. Er war Mitglied in einem Orden, der die letzten Druiden beherbergte, die die alte Religion und das Wissen zu sichern wussten. Der Zirkel agierte stets im Hintergrund und beobachtete. Jegliche Weissagungen stammten alle samt von diesem Zirkel, doch es war Teneth verboten darüber nur ein Wort zu verlieren. Er sagte nur, dass sie die Fähigkeit hatten andere Hexen und Zauberer kurzzeitig mit einem sehenden Auge zu beschenken, falls dies nötig sei. Der Zirkel wusste so auch vom Auf- und Niedergang von Voldemort, aber er ist und war nur Beobachter. _Wenn man das ganze Wissen über die Zukunft besitzt, wie kann man da mit ansehen, wie es mit der Welt niedergeht? Diese Verantwortung dem Schicksal gegenüber muss erdrückend für alle Brüder des Zirkels sein._

"Nun sollten wir aber langsam zu deiner Rolle in der Geschichte kommen..." weiter kam er jedoch nicht. Wie von einer Tarantel gestochen sprang er auf. „... Doch alles zu seiner Zeit. Es ist spät, ich muss gehen! – du findest sicher allein zurück."Ich konnte nicht einmal Einrede erheben, denn schon war er zur Tür gestürzt und durch den Türbogen verschwunden. _Das war nun mal ein wirklich seltsamer Kauz! Jetzt habe ich noch mehr Fragen als zuvor: Wie kann es sein, dass ich mich an Sachen erinnere, die meiner Mutter gesehen sind. Wie kann diese Frau überhaupt meine Mutter sein? Was ist mit meiner Familie in Deutschland? Was hat der Zirkel mit mir zu tun und warum sind diese Leute hinter mir her? _Die Fragen waren quälend und noch konfuser als die Fragen, die zuvor in mir brannten.

Ich stand vom Sofa auf und entschied mich erst Madam Pomfrey einen Besuch abzustatten. In meinem Gesicht ziepte es stark und ein Juckreiz erfasste meine Haut. Reflexartig griff ich zu meinem Gesicht und ertastete seltsame Beulen. _Oh nein, das ist doch nicht das, was ich denke... Ich habe mein Versprechen doch nicht gebrochen. Ich bin doch zur Pomfrey gegangen... Aber ich habe mich nicht untersuchen lassen!!!_ Ich sah mich um. Irgendwo in diesem Raum musste es doch einen Spiegel geben! Und tatsächlich: Seitlich rechts vom Bett gesehen, war ein kleines Schminkschränkchen. Zielstrebig lief ich darauf zu und erschrak als ich mein Antlitz im Spiegel erkannte. Mein Gesicht war voller gelbgrüner Furunkel, die jede Sekunde zu wachsen schienen. Ein merkwürdiges Pulsieren ging davon aus. _Gleich explodiert da was_ – fürchtete ich. Nun hatte ich einen Grund mehr zu Madam Pomfrey zu gehen.

Als ich in die Krankenstation trat, kümmerte sich Madam Pomfrey gerade um eine Patientin, die mit einem plädierten Arm dasaß. Die Patientin war eine Quidditchspielerin von Ravenclaw. Ich hatte sie schon mehrmals gesehen, aber sie nie bewusstwahrgenommen.

„So Miss Chang, Sie können jetzt wieder gehen! – Ah, Miss Nightingale, ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann sie auftauchen. Miss Partil hat mir von ihrer Begegnung von heute Morgen erzählt." Sie sah mich kurz an, aber ich erkannte nicht das Erstaunen, als sie in mein Gesicht sah. Sie sah mich an wie immer. Dafür konnte ich aber in Chos Gesicht sehen, dass sie doch etwas angewidert von dem Anblick war, der ihr mein Gesicht bot. Sie nickte mir kurz zu und ging dann wieder geheilt aus dem Raum heraus.

„Zuerst kümmere ich mich um die Eiterblasen in Ihrem Gesicht."Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln kam sie auf mich zu und trug eine seltsame Flüssigkeit auf mein Gesicht auf. Der Geruch der zähflüssigen Substanz war modrig und erinnerte mich an ranzige, zerstampfte Pflanzenreste. „Dreimal täglich auftragen und morgen sollten die hässlichen Blasen verschwunden sein." Nickend versuchte ich den widerlichen Geruch zu ignorieren. „Und nun sollten wir Sie richtig untersuchen!"

„Merkwürdig, sehr merkwürdig...", murmelte sie nach einer viertel Stunde. „Haben Sie einen Freund?"Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Hatten Sie in den letzten zwei Monaten einen Freund?"Sie musterte mich und sah mich herausfordernd an. Ich erstarrte augenblicklich in einer Bewegung und ließ die Hand wieder sinken, die eigentlich eine Strähne aus meinem Gesicht streichen sollte. _Warum frägt sie mich das jetzt? _

„Ihr Schweigen verrät Sie. Ich würde Ihren Exfreund umgehend aufsuchen, denn er wird Vater."Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann nicht sein! Wir haben verhütet..."

„Wie auch immer. Ich habe einige merkwürdige Dinge hier gesehen und die einzige Erklärung ist, dass Sie ein Kind erwarten. Die Leute, die sie angegriffen haben, haben versucht das Kind zu töten. Doch sie haben es nicht geschafft..."

„Ist das Kind in Ordnung?"Ich hatte zwar noch nicht wirklich realisiert, dass ich diejenige war, die hier Mutter würde, aber als Madam Pomfrey gesagt hatte, die Fremden hätten versucht das Kind zu töten, läuteten bei mir alle Alarmglocken. _Warum sollte man ein ungeborenes Kind töten? _

Madam Pomfrey zog scharf die Luft ein. Mich weiterhin betrachtend überlegte sie lange, bis sie schließlich nickte. „Soweit ich es erkennen kann, fehlt dem Kind nichts..."Sie redete weiter, doch ich nahm ihre Stimme nicht länger wahr. _Ich bin schwanger! In mir wächst ein Kind, ein kleines menschliches Wesen. _Ich stand vom Bett auf und murmelte etwas wie: „Ich muss raus hier. Hier bekomm ich keine Luft!"– und schon war ich aus dem Raum verschwunden. _Ich habe doch diesen Trank benutzt. Ich kann nicht schwanger sein. Nein, ich DARF NICHT schwanger sein. _In meinem Kopf drehte sich alles. Die Wände in den Fluren schienen immer näher zu kommen und mich erdrücken zu wollen. _Ich muss raus hier. Weg. Schnell weg! _

Ich lief vor die Mauern von Hogwarts. „Scheeeeiiiiiißßßßßßßeeeeeeee!", fluchte ich lauthals und schrie mir dabei die Seele aus dem Leib. „Verdammter Mist!"Ich hüpfte wie wildgeworden auf dem Boden herum und dabei liefen mir die Tränen die Wange herab. „Das ist doch unmöglich!"Verzweifelt sank ich auf meine Knie und weinte bittere Tränen. „Warum muss mir bloß immer so was passieren?"Kauernd lag ich auf dem Boden und meine Tränen vermischten sich mit dem tiefen Schnee. Überall da, wo meine Tränen den kalten Schnee berührten, taute dieser weg.

„Nu aber rein mit dir! Du holst dir hier draußen ja noch den Tod!" Warum musste gerade von meiner traurigsten Stunde auch noch Hagrid Zeuge sein? Reichte es nicht, dass ich verzweifelt auf dem kalten, harten Schnee kniete und innig betete, dass alles nur ein böser Traum wäre?

„Hopp, hopp. Jetzt steh doch auch auf!"Ich spürte wie er mit seinen wuchtigen Armen unter meine Achseln griff und mich auf meine Beine zog. Er schüttelte den Kopf, während er mir den Schnee von den Kleidern schlug. „Ich hab' schon gehört, dass du so ne kleine Ärgermacherin bist... Aber es bringt ja nichts, wenn du hier draußen erfrierst!", sagte er und schubste mich in Richtung des Schlosses.

Ich ließ es geschehen und lief mechanisch weiter, bis ich schließlich wieder in der Eingangshalle von Hogwarts stand.

„Miss Nightingale!"_Warum höre ich McGonagalls Stimme im Traum? _„Kann man nicht mal im Schlaf seine Ruhe haben?", murmelte ich und bemerkte dabei nicht, dass ich es laut aussprach.

„Chrm." McGonagalls Räuspern drang in meinen Dämmerzustand. Es klang nicht sonderlich erfreut. „Chrm,"erklang es wieder. _Ein mutierter Severus, der wie McGonagall klingt?_ „Miss Nightingale, wenn Sie vielleicht die Güte hätten aufzuwachen..."Überrascht fuhr ich hoch und eine ärgerliche Professorin fokussierte sich in meinem Sichtfeld. „Heilige Makrele!", entfuhr es mir und versucht mit einem schiefen Grinsen zu reagieren, aber irgendwie zog sich nur meine Oberlippe hoch.

„Alle raus hier, ich muss mit Miss Nightingale alleine sprechen!"Dies war nun an die Mädchen gerichtet, die wie ein großer Klos an der Tür hangen. Die Mädchen folgten dem Befehl und schlossen die Tür hinter sich. Man konnte jedoch hören, wie sie versuchten zu lauschen. McGonagall verdrehte die Augen und sprach einen Zauber zur Tür gewand aus. „Nun dürfte niemand mehr etwas hören können!"Eine undefinierbare Schärfe war in ihre Augen getreten, während sie mich schweigend musterte.

„Madam Pomfrey hat mir erzählt, was vorgefallen ist. Warum muss ich von der Heilerin erfahren, was gesehen ist? Sie hätten gleich zu Professor Dumbledore oder mir kommen müssen!"Ich blickte sie schuldbewusst nicht direkt an, sondern sah auf meine Füße. Missbilligend fuhr sie fort, ohne auf meine Mine zu reagieren. „Wissen Sie überhaupt was passieren kann, wenn man die Schulleitung nicht über so etwas informiert? Da ist anscheinend eine riesige Sicherheitslücke, wenn irgendwelche Fremde hier einfach auftauchen, und Sie halten es nicht einmal für nötig... Haben Sie vielleicht mal an die Risiken für die Schule gedacht? Nicht nur, dass Black hier scheinbar Eintritt bekommt wie er will, nein, auch irgendwelche Fremde..."Ihre Strafpredigt dauert noch Minuten und er Inhalt wiederholte sich alle dreißig Sekunden, weshalb ich auch aufgehört hatte zuzuhören.

„Ich habe Sie etwas gefragt!", fuhr mich McGonagall an. „Sie haben mich Vieles gefragt,"war meine prompte Antwort, welche McGonagall fast vor Wut schnauben ließ.

„Werden Sie nicht frech!", riet sie mir drohend und fuhr fort: „Ich habe Sie gefragt, was nun wirklich geschehen ist. Ich kenne ja nur die Erzählung von Madam Pomfrey."Dabei sah sie mich mit verengten Augen an und wartete auf meine Antwort. Ich gab sie ihr und blieb dabei auch so höflich, wie es mein Gemütszustand hergab. Ihr Gesicht spiegelte viele Regungen wider, während ich erzählte. Sie reichten von Bestürzung über Wut bis hinzu Besorgtheit.

„Und Sie haben keine Ahnung, wie diese Leute sich enttritt verschaffen konnten?"Ich schüttelte resignierend den Kopf. „Das sagte ich doch schon bereits. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was hier überhaupt los ist. Erst die Fremden und dann auch noch Teneth..."

„Wer ist Teneth?", unterbrach mich McGonagall sofort. Etwas genervt atmete ich aus und klärte sie über die Rolle von Teneth und meiner Träume auf. Nun schnaubte sie wie ein angriffslustiges Rhinozeros und tippte nervös mit ihrem Zeigefinger gegen das Bett.

„Warum im Namen Merlins haben Sie das niemandem gesagt? Diese Träume könnten einen wichtigen Ansatz liefern, wer Sie überhaupt sind!"

„Ich habe es Professor Snape gesagt!"_Hoffentlich war das jetzt mal kein Fehler. _McGonagall zog scharf die Luft ein und schien zu überlegen.

„Anscheinend hat der Professor versäumt mich über solche prägnanten Details zu informieren. Ich muss wohl mal mit ihm sprechen... Nun aber zu Ihnen: Es ist passiert und wir können es nicht mehr ändern, aber ich bitte Sie inständig, zu mir oder zu Professor Dumbledore zu kommen, wenn noch mal so etwas geschehen sollte... Wir werden untersuchen, wie diese Leute überhaupt hier herein gekommen sind, aber falls sich dieser Teneth wieder bei Ihnen meldet, bitte ich umgehend um Benachrichtigung."Ich nickte pflichtbewusst.

„Hat Ihnen Madam Pomfrey etwas über meinen Gesundheitsstatus erzählt?"Ich wollte darauf hinaus, ob sie wusste, dass ich schwanger war, oder ob dies unter so etwas wie ärztliche Schweigepflicht fiel.

„Nein. Sollte Sie etwa?"Ich schüttelte schnell den Kopf, aber ich hatte somit ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf meine Gesundheit gezogen. Für Severus würde dies das Karriere-Aus bedeuten und das bevor er die Stelle in VgdK erhalten hätte. Plötzlich schoss es mir durch den Sinn: _Was, wenn Severus gar nicht der Vater ist? Wenn dieser Verhütungstrank tatsächlich nicht funktionierte, dann kann Remus auch der Vater sein! _Die ganzen Affären schienen schier endlose Ausmaße anzunehmen und mir graute jetzt schon vor den Folgen. Ich hatte zwar noch keine Ahnung, wie ich das alles hinbekommen sollte, oder was ich machen sollte, aber eins wusste ich genau: Ich würde dieses Kind bekommen. Doch die Frage, wer der Vater sei, schien mir jetzt wichtiger: _Ich war noch nicht schwanger, als ich meine Tour zur heulenden Hütte machte. _Ich hatte mich zwar ein paar mal erbrochen, aber dies war nur eine kleine Magenverstimmung gewesen, was mir Madam Pomfrey auch bestätigt hatte und somit waren sowohl Severus als auch Remus heiße Kandidaten für die Rolle des Vaters in dieser menschlichen Tragödie, als die ich mein Leben mittlerweile empfand.

Ich hatte es gar nicht gemerkt, aber McGonagall war inzwischen wieder aus dem Zimmer verschwunden. Verwundert blickte ich mich um, aber ich konnte sie nicht entdecken.

_Was mache ich jetzt bloß? _Irgendwie musste ich das Severus beibringen und nebenbei noch erzählen, dass es auch sein konnte, das Lupin der Vater wäre. _Wie wird Severus darauf reagieren? _Vorsichtig stand ich vom Bett auf und lief ein paar Schritte.

Minuten später hatte ich Spurrillen in den Boden gelaufen. Mit meinen Fingern massierte ich meine Schläfen und hoffte auf eine Eingebung.

Ich notierte am Rande, wie jemand in den Schlafraum getreten war und als ich mich umdrehte erkannte ich Hermine.

„Stör ich?"Ich schüttelte gedankenverloren den Kopf und wies sie an sich auf ihr Bett zu setzen. „Was sagte die Krankenschwester?"

„Ich bin schwanger", murmelte ich und überraschte mich selbst mit dem Klang meiner Stimme. In diesem Moment dachte ich nicht nach und ich war mir auch nicht wirklich bewusst, was ich gerade Hermine anvertraut hatte.

„Du bist WAS? Ich habe mich wohl eben verhört?!", kam sofort die vorwurfvolle Frage. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und sah apathisch auf meine Fingernägel. Mittlerweile war ich stehengeblieben und stand mit dem Rücken zu Hermine. „Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden. In meinem Bauch wächst ein kleiner Mensch heran." Obwohl ich es war, die sprach wunderte ich mich über meine Worte. Es war, als würde ich jetzt erst verstehen, was wirklich mit mir los war: Ich war schwanger! Der Gedanke war gar nicht mehr so unangenehm. Ich wusste, dass ich an dieser Tatsache nichts ändern konnte und nun müsste ich mir Gedanken um die Zukunft machen.

„Eva, weiß der Vater von dem Kind?", riss mich Hermine aus meinen Gedanken.

„Sev...", setzte ich an und verstummte. _Was mache ich hier bloß? Wenn ich Hermine das jetzt sage, wird Severus entlassen und wir werden uns niemals versöhnen können. _Noch immer hegte ich heimlich die Hoffnung, dass sie alles aufklären würde und man zumindest wie normal mit einander reden könnte.

„Seth? englisch, wird genauso ausgesprochen. Th wird zu V in der Aussprache Wer ist Seth?"„Der Vater des Kindes!"Sie verdrehte die Augen und sagte: „Das weiß ich auch, aber wer ist er? Kenn ich ihn?"Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf fast unmerklich. Ich setzte zu einer Erklärung an, als plötzlich ein aufgeregtes Klopfen erklang. Es war ein hoher Ton, der eindeutig auf das Fenster zurückzuführen war.

Verwundert ging ich zu jenem Fenster hinüber und öffnete es. Die kalte Luft schoss mir ins Gesicht und im ersten Moment sah ich nichts außer Schnee, der mit dem wilden Getöse des Windes in den Schlafraum drang. Doch dann sah ich die kleine Schneeeule, die bibbernd auf in das Fensterbrett verharkt war. Ich gewährte ihr Einlass und gab ihr einige Keks, die noch auf meinem Nachtisch lagen.

Hastig verschlang sie auch die kleinsten Krümel und machte sich wieder auf den Weg nach draußen. Als sie an mir vorbeikam, ließ sie noch einen Brief in meine Hände fallen.

Ich starrte auf den Brief und wollte gerade wieder das Fenster schließen, als ein mächtiger schwarzer Rabe hereingeflogen kam und ebenfalls einen Brief über mir fallen ließ, ehe er wieder aus dem Fenster verschwand.

„Ich lass dich jetzt wohl lieber mit deinen Briefen allein. Du kannst ja zu mir kommen, wenn du bereit bist, mit mir zusprechen!"Hermine drehte ihren Kopf ruckartig nach vorne, so dass ihre Haare in der Bewegung nach außen katapultiert wurden, und verließ den Schlafsaal mit einer arroganten Mine. _Zicke!, _dachte ich mir und widmete mich den zwei Briefen vor mir.

Der erste Umschlag, der von der Schneeeule überbracht worden war, trug einen Absender mit dem Namen Seth McLane. Ich seufzte und öffnete das weiße, pergamentartige Kuvert.

_Sehr geehrte Miss Nightingale, _stand da in deutlicher Schrift. _Das klingt wie ein Anschreiben von einer Bank, _dachte ich belustigt und lies weiter:

_Sie haben bei mir einen sehr bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen. _– _Und du einen schnellvergangenen Eindruck!_ Ich verdrehte die Augen und mühte mich ab, die Worte weiter zu verfolgen.

_Da Sie mir erlaubt hatten, Ihnen eine Eule zuzuschicken, kann ich gleich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen. Einerseits muss ich Ihnen mitteilen, dass Sie am nächsten Mittwoch um 17Uhr pm einen Termin beim Ministerium für Zauberei wahrnehmen müssen (Die Gründe erläutere ich im späteren Verlauf des Briefes) und andererseits würde ich sie gerne bei diesem Anlass zu einer Tasse Tee bei mir einladen. Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn Sie ... _Es folgte allerhand Krimskrams, der wirklich nicht interessierte. Doch die folgenden Zeilen wurden wieder interessant:

_Bitte melden Sie sich um 17:00h beim Zauberererfassungsdienst im ersten Stock des Ministeriums für Zauberei. Mr. Bones hat noch einige sehr gewichtige Fragen an Sie. Hier muss ich zu meiner Schande gestehen, dass ich Sie beim Ministerium überprüfen ließ und dabei seltsame Ungereimtheiten an den Tag gekommen sind. Vermutlich handelt es sich nur um Missverständnisse, aber offiziell sind Sie nicht als Hexe erfasst worden und wir haben aus Deutschland keine Bestätigung erhalten, dass Sie als Hexe überhaupt existieren. Aber Mr. Bones wird Ihnen sicher mehr zu diesem Thema sagen können. Somit verbliebe ich und hoffe auf Ihren Besuch ..._

_Seth McLane, _

_Komitee für Muggelgerechte Entschuldigungen_

_Im dritten Stock des Zaubereiministeriums _

_London_

_PS: frohes Weihnachtsfest! _

_Oh je, was hat mir dieser Depp bloß eingebrockt? _Jegliche gute Laune, die ich vielleicht noch hätte aufbringen können, wäre von diesem Brief zerstört worden. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was Dumbledore für mich gedeichselt hatte, aber es schien nicht zu funktionieren. _Wenn es kommt, dann kommt es dicke! _Der Gedanke, dass heute Weihnachtsabend war, war für mich unvorstellbar. Für mich gab es keine wunderbare Weihnachtsstimmung, als schien sich an diesem Tag zu verdüstern.

Ich ließ den Brief sinken und setzte mich auf mein Bett. Mit dem Gefühl der Hoffnungslosigkeit kratzte ich mich am Kopf und fragte mich, was ich nun machen sollte. _Ich muss mit Dumbledore sprechen, oder mit Severus, aber Dumbledore scheint mir dabei das kleinere Übel zu sein. _

Ich hätte den zweiten Brief vergessen, hätte ich ihn nicht noch in Händen gehalten und losgelassen, als ich ihn meinen Gedanken versunken war. Mit einem flatterhaften Geräusch ließ sich der Brief auf dem Boden nieder und glitschte noch einen Meter darauf weiter. Ich sprang vom Bett auf und sprang wie eine Katze, die ihre Beute fängt, auf den Brief.

Zuerst sah ich mir das Kuvert genauer an, aber dieser Brief hatte keinen Absender, deshalb öffnete ich neugierig den Umschlag und faltete das zerknitterte Papier auseinander.

_Eva,_

_ich musste sehr schnell aufbrechen und hatte keine Chance dir alles zu erzählen, was deine Vergangenheit betrifft. Mir scheint du weißt nicht, was alles geschehen ist, aber damit hätte ich rechnen müssen. _

_Wie auch immer, es ist mir unmöglich wieder nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Ich schlage deshalb ein Treffen an einem neutralen Ort vor. Da du jedoch verfolgt wirst (wie du sicher schon gemerkt hast), will dieser Ort sehr sorgsam gewählt sein. _

_Ort und Datum des Treffens teile ich dir mit einem nächsten Brief mit. Gib das nächste Mal Hugin ein paar Kekse; er hat eine weitere Reise hinter sich. _

_Der Zirkel hat sein allsehendes Auge auf dich gerichtet. Sei unbesorgt, alles wird gut!_

_Teneth_

Der Zirkel hat sein allsehendes Auge auf mich gerichtet? _Sehr charmante Art zu umschreiben, dass sie mich beschatten. _Doch wenn sie mich tatsächlich beschatteten, warum griffen sie nicht ein, als ich angegriffen wurde?

Mich erfüllte es mit Wut, wenn ich an den Zirkel dachte. Natürlich hatte mir Teneth erklärt, dass der Zirkel nur aus Wächter bestehen würden und sie ab und an die Geschicke der Menschen lenken würde, aber man würde sich nicht ins Schicksal einmischen. Einerseits konnte ich das verstehen und mich beeindruckte die Durchführung andererseits war ich selbst in einer gefährlichen Lage und man riet mir nur, ich solle unbesorgt sein.

Ich schrak zusammen, als sich Kraven auf meinem Schoß niederließ. Mit einem undefinierbaren Blick sah er mich an und wartete auf seine Streicheleinheiten. Meine Hand fuhr über das seidige Fell und Kraven schnurrte vor Verzückung. _Kraven klingt wie ein kaputter Motor!_, lachte ich innerlich auf.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet. Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln kam Parvati auf mich zu und sagte:

„Professor Dumbledore will mit dir reden!"Ich verschwendete nicht meine Zeit damit nachzudenken, was er denn von mir wolle, sondern stand gleich auf. Kraven fiel unschön von mir herunter, landete aber gekonnt auf allen Vieren. Mit einem Fauchen bedankte er sich und verschwand unter einem der Betten. _Ich mach' das nachher wieder gut, mein Süßer, _versprach ich ihm ohne Worte und nickte Parvati zu, die an der Türschwelle stehen blieb.

Mein Weg führte mich wieder durch die halbe Schule. McGonagall fing mich auf halber Strecke ab, brachte mich am goldenen Phönix vorbei und die Wendeltreppe hinauf. Dumbledore entließ sie mit einem freundlichen Nicken und dann waren wir allein – wenn man von den vielen Gemälden der ehemaligen Direktoren und dem Phönix auf der Stange mal absah.

„Ich habe gerade die Information bekommen, dass das Ministerium auf Sie aufmerksam geworden ist... aber setzen Sie sich doch erst mal! Wollen Sie einen Tee?"Ich lehnte dankend ab und nahm auf dem Stuhl vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch platz.

„Ich denke Ihnen dürfte der Ernst der Lage durchaus bewusst sein. Mr. Gwynedd hat Ihnen sicher alles gesagt..." „Mr. wer? Dumbledore sah das Unverständnis in meinem Gesicht und erklärte mir:

„Mr. Gwynedd – Teneth Gwynedd!"

„Ich wusste nicht, wie er mit Nachnamen heißt... Moment, woher wissen Sie von Teneth?"Auf seinem Gesicht erschien ein vielsagendes Lächeln.

„Nun, ich habe ihn hereingelassen. Schlie..."

„Sie haben WAS???", unterbrach ich aufgebracht. Ich war aufgesprungen und der Inhalt von Dumbledores Teetasse schwankte bedenklich. „Haben Sie auch diese Irren reingelassen, die mich zu töten versuchten?"Ich war wütend und verwirrt. Sein Gesicht zeigte aber keine sonderliche Veränderung, denn er lächelte mich noch immer freundlich an.

„Oh Miss Nightingale, ich kann Ihnen versichern das dies im besten Wissen und Gewissen geschehen ist. Mr. Gwynedd kenne ich nun schon seit über zwanzig Jahren. Er war auch einmal Schüler hier gewesen." _Toll, das war Voldemort auch, _dachte ich bitter. _Doch was hat es ihm genutzt? _Er war ein gemeiner Mörder, dem kein Leben heilig war und dies, obwohl er in Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen ist.

„Sie sollten selbst wissen, dass man Mr. Gwynedd nicht mit Voldemort vergleichen kann."

„Und Sie sind sich sicher, dass sie keine Gedanken lesen können?", sein Lächeln wurde breiter und er nickte. „Es gehört nicht viel dazu, zu wissen, wenn sie an Voldemort denken. Ihre Mimik verrät Sie... Nun aber zu weit Wichtigerem, als ihren gläsernen Gedanken: Teneth hat mich über ein paar Dinge aufgeklärt, die selbst ich nicht wusste."Dumbledores Hand griffen nach der Tasse und führte sie zu seinem Mund. Er nahm einen kleinen Schluck und stellte sie wieder ab.

„Einige Dinge wollte er mir zwar nicht erzählen, aber ich denke, ich habe genug gehört, um zu wissen, dass sie in großer Gefahr sind. Diese Menschen, die Sie jagen sind recht hartnäckig in ihrem Beschreiben, Sie zu entführen."Dumbledore sah mich über die halbmondförmige Brille hinweg väterlich an. „Die Menschen wollen Sie für sich gebrauchen. Sie sind Todesser und Voldemort treu untergeben – man sollte sie nicht unterschätzen!", fügte er noch hinzu, als er meinen abwertenden Blick sah. „Mr. Gwynedd verschwieg mir, was es eigentlich mit Ihnen auf sich hat, aber er sagte, dass Sie sehr wichtig für den Zirkel des Belenus seien. Mir ist es jedoch immer noch ein Rätsel, warum Sie so wertvoll für beide Seiten sind. Zweifelsohne sind Sie eine sehr begabte Hexe, doch ich erkenne nichts, dass solch eine Aufmerksamkeit verdienen würde."_Ich lachte verächtlich auf. Oh, wie charmant. Da fühlt man sich doch gleich viel besser. _Dumbledore reagierte jedoch nicht auf meine Reaktion und sprach unbeirrt weiter: „Die Wahrheit wird wohl weiterhin im Schatten liegen, doch ich erfuhr auch Brauchbares von Mr. Gwynedd. So erzählte er mir, warum Sie nicht schon eher unterrichtet wurden und ihre Existenz geheimgehalten wurde..."Er machte eine Pause und ich hätte ihn dafür töten können. Endlich würde ich etwas erfahren und er machte eine unendlichwirkende Pause. Er schien es nicht eilig zu haben und trank einen genüsslichen Schluck von seinem Tee. „Sicher, dass Sie keinen haben wollen?"Ich nickte und musste mich zwingen, ihn nicht anzuspringen. _Mach's Maul endlich auf!!! _Aber Dumbledore hatte die Ruhe weg. Er nahm sich eine Packung von Bertie Botts Bohnen in jeder Geschmacksrichtung und nahm ein Toffee heraus, das er genüsslich zu lutschen begann. _Das macht der extra, ich weiß, dass er es extra macht!, _war mein wütender Gedanke. _Wenn der nicht gleich mit seinem Theater aufhört, dann vergess' ich mich und bring ihn um. Jawohl, ich bring ihn um, den alten Geheimniskrämer. Würde das jemanden stören? Klar Hagrid, der scheint große Stücke auf ihn zu halten und... _Während ich so Dumbledores Tod abwog, hatte er inzwischen sein Bonbon geschluckt und sah mich mit dem ich-kann-kein-Wässerchen-trüben-Blick an, welcher so gerne von kleinen Jungen benutzt wurde. „Wollen Sie auch ein Toffee?" Ich schickte ihm einen vernichtenden Blick, der er aber gekonnt überging, in dem er sich beugte um aus der Schublade unter ihm zu holen. Mit „hier"reichte er mir ein Stück Papier, das sich jedoch bei näherem hinsehen als ein Foto erwies. Ein kleines Mädchen war darauf zu sehen, nicht älter als fünf. Sie sah zu Kamera, druckste mit dem Fuß und winkte. Es war eines dieser Zaubererbilder, die sich bewegten und das Mädchen darauf sah fröhlich aus.

„Wissen Sie, wer das ist?"Ich schüttelte den Kopf und musterte das blonde Mädchen, mit den großen, grünen Augen genauer. Nein, es war mir völlig unbekannt, egal wie sehr ich versuchte zu erkennen, wer es war. Es hatte einen Ähnlichkeit mit jemandem, aber ich kam nicht darauf, mit wem. „Wer ist das Mädchen?", fragte ich Dumbledore ohne ich anzusehen, konnte ich doch nicht den Blick von diesem Bild abwenden. Ich konzentrierte mich nun mehr auf die Kleidung. Ein kleines rotes Kleidchen stach heraus wie eine schwule Elfe.

„Dieses Mädchen hier ist Ihre Mutter!"Sie sah kurz vom Bild hoch und sah Dumbledore erstaunt an, der aber nur mit dem Kopf nickte und auf das Bild verwies. Dann erklärte er, was es mit dem Bild auf sich hatte.

„Mr. Gwynedd gab mir dieses Bild und erzählte mir, dass die Leute, die Sie für Ihre Eltern hielten, nur auf Sie aufpassen sollten. Man brachte Sie zu einer Familie Squibs, die sie aufziehen sollten, ohne Magie und Bezug zur Zaubererwelt. Man verschwieg Ihre Existenz und zog Sie als normalen Muggel auf. Sie sollten erst zu Ihrem Erbe finden, bevor Sie erfahren würden, wer und was Sie überhaupt sind."Dumbledore spielte mit seiner Bartspitze, ringelte sie um seinen Finger und überlegte eine Weile, ehe er wieder zu sprechen begann: „Ich frage mich nur, was er mit „Eva's Erbe" gemeint hat... Das gibt für mich noch keinen Sinn."Jetzt fiel mir wieder etwas ein, was ich vorhin zu fragen vergessen hatte: „Sie kennen also den Belenus Zirkel?"

„Oh ja, natürlich. Das sollte ich auch – bin ich schließlich auch Mitglied."

„Sie sind WAS? Warum wissen Sie dann nicht, was der Zirkel mit mir vorhat?"Er nahm sich ein Zitronenbonbon aus einer Schublade und steckte es sich in den Mund. Als er zuende gelutscht hatte, dachte er wohl, dass es Zeit wäre mir auch einmal eine Antwort zu geben. „Nun ich bin nur ein Mitglied und weiß nicht alles, was die Obrigkeit vorhat. Sie sind... so etwas wie ein Geheimprojekt innerhalb des Zirkels. Über Ihre Existenz wusste ich sehr wohl Bescheid, aber die Zusammenhänge sind mir noch nicht ganz bewusst,"sagte er und grinste.

„Kannten Sie meine richtige Mutter?"Sein Grinsen verschwand und wich einem milden Lächeln, das mitleidig auf mich gerichtet war. „Nein leider nicht, ich kannte nur Ihren Vater. Er war ein guter Mann."

„Was ist mit ihm geschehen?"Dumbledore sog scharf die Luft ein und sein prüfender Blick lag auf meinem Gesicht, als wolle er sicher sein, dass ich die Antwort verkraften würde. „Er wurde getötet,"sagte er schließlich knapp, aber ich ließ mich nicht mit dieser Antwort abspeisen.

„Wie? Von wem?"Er schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Von denen, die auch nach Ihrem Leben trachten. Die Frage nach dem wie, nun, die sollte Ihnen lieber Ihr Onkel erklären. Er kann Ihnen vermutlich auch Ihre seltsamen Träume erklären."

„Woher wissen Sie davon?"

„Professor Snape erzählte es mir im Vertrauen. Ich habe ihn gebeten ein Auge auf Sie zu werfen... Er hatte es wohl etwas übertrieben." Ich sprang auf und starrte Dumbledore an. „Professor Snape? Ich habe ihm das anvertraut, weil ich erwartete, dass er es niemandem sagt. Was hat er Ihnen denn noch erzählt?", fragte ich wütend. Mit einer Geste gebot mir Dumbledore mich wieder zu setzen.

„Beruhigen Sie sich. Er hat mir nichts erzählt, was ich nicht auch selbst gesehen hätte. Ihr Verhältnis zueinander war überdeutlich. Ich mische mich ungern in die persönlichen Angelegenheiten meiner Lehrkörper ein, doch dieses Verhältnis musste unterbunden werden. Es stellte eine Gefahr für Sie, den Professor und die ganze Schule dar."Ich hatte jegliche Fassung verloren. Die Tränen sammelten sich unter meinen Augen. Ich war so schockiert über das, was mir Dumbledore gerade gesagt hatte, dass ich nichts mehr wahrnahm, was Dumbledore sagte, und in mich gekehrt war. _Severus hatte ein Gespräch mit Dumbledore über uns beide. Dumbledore hat ihm nahegelegt mit mir Schluss zu machen. War es deshalb? War James nur ein Vorwand?_ Ich konnte nicht mehr denken, ich konnte nicht mehr atmen.

„Jetzt beruhigen Sie sich doch!", drang plötzlich des Direktors Stimme in meine Gedanken.

„Ich hab dies nicht getan, um irgendwem weh zu tun. Die Veränderung, die Sie bei Severus herbeigeführt haben, war sogar sehr angenehm, aber Sie müssen verstehen, dass es nicht geht. Sie fragen sich nun sicher, warum ich Severus nahegelegt habe, die Affäre zu Ihnen zu unterbinden... Sie haben schon gemerkt, dass Sie keine normale Hexe sind. Niemand kann von Ihnen verlangen, alles zu verstehen, was um Sie herum passiert zu verstehen, aber eines müssen Sie verstehen: Dadurch, dass Todesser Sie jagen, bringen Sie Severus, die Schule und noch viele andere in Gefahr."

"Sie meinen, dass allein durch meine Liebe zu ... zu ... ihm... Menschen leiden werden? Warum?", schniefte ich. Meine Stimme war brüchig und verheult. Dumbledore reichte mir eine Box mit Taschentüchern. „Wenn die Muggel eines herstellen könne, dann Taschentücher – und Zitronenbonbons!"Ich lachte kurz auf, ehe ich einen Heulkrampf bekam und mein Gesicht hinter meinen Händen versteckte. _Dass muss alles noch gar nichts heißen... Es passt nicht zu Severus, dass er sich von jemandem erpressen lässt. _Eine kleine pessimistische Stimme war in mir aufgetaucht. We_r sagt, dass es anders gelaufen wäre, wenn Dumbledore nicht gesagt hätte, er solle diese Liaison beenden? Wären wir noch immer glücklich, oder hat mich Sev wirklich nur benutzt? _Ich fand auf keine dieser Fragen auch nur eine einzige Antwort. Aber ich wusste einen Weg aus dem trüben Tal der Fragen! Die Antwort auf all meine Probleme, so dache ich, würde ich am Weihnachtsabend finden – und so Gott wolle, auch ein Happy End für mich und Severus.

Ich würde nächste Woche zum Ministerium gehen und alles was dann folgen sollte, würde man dann sehen. Darüber waren wir noch übergekommen, ehe ich Dumbledores Büro verlassen hatte.. Aber das interessierte mich im Moment so gar nicht. Innerhalb weniger Minuten hatte ich so viele Informationen erhalten, dass ich sie gar nicht verarbeiten konnte. Ich wusste nicht was ich denken, was ich fühlen sollte.

Völlig verwirrt lief ich allen Überflusses an Draco vorbei, der sich eine spitze Bemerkung natürlich nicht verkneifen konnte. „Hey Schlammblut, warum tust du uns nicht allen einen Gefallen und verschwindest aus Hogwarts?"Ich hatte drei Möglichkeiten zu reagieren: es ignorieren, ihm eine nette Antwort geben und schließlich eine dritte... Ich entschied mich für die dritte und drückte zu. Meine Finger umschlossen seinen Hals und ich drückte ihn gegen die Wand. Dann kam ich mit meinem Gesicht ganz nahe an sein Ohr heran und flüsterte in einem honigsüßen Ton: „Draco, Liebling, ich an deiner Stelle wäre vorsichtiger mit der Auswahl deiner Opfer. Pass auf, auch Mäuse können beißen!"Mit diesen Worten ließ ich von ihm ab und sah ihn abwertend an. „Ich kann dich eigentlich nur bemitleiden."Ich schwenkte meinen Kopf und die Haare flatterten wild, als ich weiterging. „Merk dir meine Worte!", schrie ich noch, ohne mich umzudrehen und hörte noch entfernt, dass Dracos Freunde angekommen waren, denen er dann gleich die Schuld gab, dass ich ihn berührt hatte. _Das nächste mal geb' ich ihm einen Kuss – das dürfte Rache genug sein._

_Draco hat recht, ich sollte Hogwarts schnellstens verlassen! Was hält mich noch hier? Ich würde die Schule nicht beenden können. Meine Schwangerschaft würde man spätestens in drei Monaten bemerken. _Doch wo sollte ich hingehen? Diese Frage war präsenter denn je. Doch bevor ich mich um meinen zukünftigen Wohnort Sorgen machen würde, wollte ich noch eine Frage geklärt haben. Jene Frage, die für mich wichtiger als alles andere schien: _Liebt mich Severus wirklich beziehungsweise, hat er mich je geliebt?_ Und morgen würde ich die Antwort bekommen.

* * *

Das neue Kapitel ist zwar schon angefangen, aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich so mit dem Schreiben voran komme, deshalb kann es schonmal ein paar Tage mehr werden... Habt Geduld 


	15. Das Fest der Liebe und Hiebe

**Nach langer Wartezeit geht es endlich weiter!!! Ich hatte zwischendurch eine kleine Schreibblockade, aber ich kann mit Stolz berichten, dass diese nun beendet ist /g/. Ich habe viele liebe Reviews bekommen, für die ich mich nun herzlichst bedanke /knuddel/. Hab auch neue Leser bekommen und danke auch denen, die auf den verschiedenen Foren (/ihr wisst, wen ich meine /) einen Kommentar für mich hinterlassen haben. Mir bedeutet euer Interesse wirklich viel und bedanke mich deshalb noch mal bei allen lieben Lesern, die einen Kommentar geschrieben haben, oder die Geschichte nur im Stillen verfolgen. (Danke an: Shine21, Tiggerle, Cardie, Sevena und all den anderen Reviewern).**

**Meine special thanx gehen zu meinen Dauerreviewern: Nif, Noel, Trin und natürlich zu Eve und Albus jun.!!! **

* * *

**Kapitel 14**

**Das Fest der Liebe und Hiebe**

Nervosität ist ein bösartiger Feind. Sie ergreift die Herzen der Menschen, wenn sie es am wenigsten gebrauchen können.

Die Zeit verging unnatürlich langsam für mich und ich hätte die Wände hochgehen können, der Anspannung wegen. Mit meinen Gedanken schon am Weihnachtsabend, schickte ich die Pakete für meine Mutter los, mit der Bitte um Weiterleitung an meine Freunde. _Jetzt versteh' ich auch, dass meine Eltern es nicht seltsam fanden, als die ganzen Eulen aufgetaucht waren. _Auch wenn ich wusste, dass sie nicht meine leiblichen Eltern waren, blieben sie dennoch meine Eltern für mich – und daran würde sie niemals etwas ändern. So seltsam es klingen mag, aber ich war auch irgendwo froh, dass meine leiblichen Eltern tot waren. Ich konnte sie nicht betrauern, weil ich sie einfach nicht kannte, auch wenn ich ein seltsames Gefühl verspürte, dass die beiden mir vertrauter waren, als mir lieb war. Mich beschäftigte die ganze Sache jedoch nur am Rande, weil ich immer noch nicht ganz verarbeitet hatte, dass die Leute, die ich meine Eltern nannte, in Wahrheit gar nicht meine Eltern waren. Was ich aber noch seltsamer fand an der ganzen Sache, war, dass sie Squibs waren, das bedeutet, dass sie von einer Zaubererfamilie abstammten, aber keinerlei magischer Fähigkeiten besaßen. Ich war also schon immer von der Zaubererwelt umgeben, aber ich hatte es nie mitbekommen.

Mir schwirrte der Kopf von all den zusammenhaltlosen Dingen, die ich erfahren hatte. Der Grund, weswegen ich eigentlich bei Dumbledore gewesen war, war dabei völlig untergegangen. Er sagte nur, als ich aufstehen und gehen wollte, dass ich zum Ministerium gehen sollte und dann würden wir weitersehen. Im Moment könnten wir eben nichts anderes tun. Eine kleine Ewigkeit starrte ich ihn nur an. Ich wollte schon _„Häh?"_sagen, als plötzlich die Erkenntnis kam. _Stimmt! Deshalb war ich ja eigentlich hier. _Im Wirbel von Wahrheiten und Halbwahrheiten hatte ich es schon völlig vergessen. Und mit der Erkenntnis kam auch wieder die Wut über Seth McLane hoch. _Der Typ ist ja so bescheuert! Da rennt er zu seinem Boss und lässt mich überprüfen. Wie kommt man auf so eine absolut hirnrissige Idee?_

_Heute Abend_... Meine Gedanken kreisten nur um diese einzige Nacht. _Wird Severus mein Geschenk überhaupt annehmen? _Doch plötzlich überkam mich eine neue Frage: Was wäre, wenn er tatsächlich den Amorlythe annehmen würde, er tatsächlich leuchten würde? Ich hätte die Sicherheit, dass mich Severus liebte, aber was dann? Selbst wenn ich ihn überzeugen könnte mit mir offen und ehrlich zu sprechen (-was ich im übrigen fast unmöglich hielt-), dann müsste ich ihm immer noch beichten, dass ich mit Lupin geschlafen hatte – und das würde ihm das Herz brechen. Ich empfand nichts für Lupin, aber wenn ich die ganze Sache Severus beichten würde, dann sehe er dies als Verrat an und die Reaktion, die ich dann zu erwarten hätte, wäre ein Vulkanausbruch, den ich mir im Moment noch nicht einmal ausmalen konnte.

Doch wenn ich immer in der Ungewissheit leben würde... Mir war der Tanz auf dem Vulkan im Moment zu gefährlich, als dass ich jetzt etwas mit dem Amorlythe erzwingen wollte. Ich brauchte Zeit zum Nachdenken.

Je mehr ich darüber nachdachte desto bescheuerter kam mir die Idee mit der Kette vor. Zwar wäre dann meine Frage, ob er mich liebt ein für allemal geklärt, aber ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich mit der Wahrheit leben könnte. Entweder liebte er mich nicht, was schon ein ziemlich unerträglicher Gedanke war, oder er liebte mich, was im Moment aber noch unerträglicher schien, weil ich wusste, dass wir nicht zusammen sein durften. Es war zum Heulen: egal wie der Tag heute enden würde, ich würde sehr verletzt sein. Deshalb entschied ich mich für eine Lösung, die ich rationell nicht fassen konnte: Ich nahm ein Pergament heraus und schrieb die Wirkung und Anwendung des Steines im Anhänger auf, verpackte das ganze hübsch und schrieb in großen Lettern darauf: _Für Hermine. Danke für deinen Halt, den ich so dringend benötigte. _

Ich atmete tief ein und legte das Geschenk zu den restlichen Geschenken für Hermine, die wohl gerade beim Frühstück mit Ron und Harry war. Ich hörte laute Stimmen und entfernte mich von Hermines Schlafplatz. Dann zog ich mich um und ging hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Hast du schon gehört? – Harry hat einen Feuerblitz geschenkt bekommen!", rief mir wer entgegen, doch ich konnte nicht heraushören, ob es George oder Fred Weasley war. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und musste mir gestehen, dass es mich auch nicht sonderlich interessierte. Ich hatte im Laufe der Zeit eine Abneigung gegen das Fliegen und somit auch gegen Besen entwickelt. Mein Magen wollte bei all dem nicht mitspielen.

Ich setzte mich in einen der bequemen Sessel, die gerade frei geworden war und atmete tief aus. Mit großer Mühe versuchte ich zur Ruhe zu kommen und einfach mal zu relaxen. Doch um mich herum herrschte zu viel Chaos. Überall hallten Rufe und Gemurmel durch die Luft. Selbst die Geräusche, die die Karten beim Auflegen machten und das Verschieben Schachfiguren schienen unerträglich anzuschwellen und zu einem Geräuschmeer zu wachsen.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum konnte ich nicht bleiben. _Der See_, dachte ich und beschloss ihm einen Besuch abzustatten.

Wie ich so durch die Gänge von Hogwarts stromerte traf ich plötzlich auf Lupin.

„Hallo!", begrüßten wir uns beide und gingen weiter unseren Wegen nach. Ich zögerte lange Augenblicke, doch dann rannte ich ihm hinterher.

„Professor!", rief ich. Er blieb stehen und drehte sich zu mir um.

„Ich muss mit dir sprechen... Darf ich dich auf einen Spaziergang zum See entführen?"

„Es ist gerade sehr unpassend, tut mir leid. Ist es denn wichtig?"

„Wichtig? Ja, ich würde es als wichtig einstufen."Lupin nickte umsichtig und sagte schließlich, nachdem er die Luft scharf eingesogen hatte:

„Gut, ich werde mich beeilen. In einer Stunde? Ich werde dich vorm Portrait der fetten Dame abholen... Geh bitte nicht allein nach draußen – das ist zu gefährlich!"Ich nickte und lief in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon. _Einmal kann ich mich ja mal an eine Anweisung halten, _dachte ich und ging zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Natürlich war mir hier keine Ruhe vergönnt. Neville und Seamus, der ebenfalls in meiner Klasse war, spielten eine Runde Snape-Explodiert.

„Hey Nightingale, komm doch mal her!"Ich drehte mich in Richtung der Stimme und sah in drei grinsende Gesichter. Fred, George und deren bester Freund Lee Jordan saßen an einem Tisch und hatten ein seltsames Funkeln in ihren Augen. Ich ahnte Böses, da ich schon einiges von der Erfindungsfreudigkeit der Zwillinge gehört hatte. Misstrauisch lief ich so zu den Dreien hinüber und setzte mich auf Freds Anweisung hin.

„Jemand hat durchblicken lassen, dass du eine 'besondere Beziehung' zu Snape hast..."

„Was heißt besondere Beziehung?", schoss gleich meine Frage hinterher. Ich war auf der Hut und sah jeden skeptisch an.

Die Drei rückten mit den Stühlen näher an den Tisch und beugten sich zu mir.

„Nun ja, man erzählt sich, dass er dich hergebracht hat... Ihr seid so etwas wie Freunde."Ich lachte kurz auf und verrollte die Augen.

„Als Freunde würde ich uns nicht gerade bezeichnen, nein. Er ist mein Lehrer und mehr nicht,"sagte ich, doch George redete unbeirrt weiter:

„Wie auch immer. Könntest du nicht mal mit deinem Kumpel reden... Wir bräuchten dringend eine bestimmte Zutat für... für irgendwas. Kannst du uns also helfen?"

„Warum geht ihr nicht selbst?"Fred gab einen seltsamen Zischlaut wie Wasser, das auf einen heißen Stein trifft, von sich und sagte dann:

„Normalerweise würden wir das ja, aber... sagen wir einfach, wir können im Moment nicht! Was ist nun, kannst du uns helfen?"Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und schüttelt resignierend den Kopf. „Um was für eine Zutat geht es denn?"Ein riesiges Grinsen erschien auf Freds, Georges und Lees Gesicht. Sie dachten bereits, dass sie gewonnen hätten. _Was wäre schon dabei? Ich würde ins Büro von Severus gehen und etwas aus dem feinsäuberlichsortierten Schränkchen nehmen. _„Das heißt nicht, dass ich schon zugesagt habe!"Alle drei belächelten mich und Fred sagte mir, was ich besorgen sollte.

Leise fluchend lief ich zu Severus' Büro. Ich wusste, wo ich was finden konnte. _Warum hab' ich mich auch bloß darauf eingelassen? _Ich war mir fast sicher, dass ich erwicht würde. Doch ich hatte das zweifelhafte Glück, dass Severus weder in seinem Büro noch in dessen Nähe war. Ich hatte die Zwillinge gefragt, warum gerade ich ihnen die Zutat beschaffen sollte und ihre Antwort war gewesen: „Weil Snape niemals erwartet, dass du etwas aus seinem Vorrat st... leihen würdest!"Und damit hatten sie wohl Recht. Was Severus wohl sagen würde, wenn er mich am Weihnachtsabend, beim Versuch etwas aus seinem Vorratsschränkchen zu entwenden, erwichen würde? _Mein Beschreben sollte aber viel mehr sein, dass ich erst gar nicht erwicht werde, _versuchte ich mir selbst einzubläuen.

So schlich ich mit äußerster Vorsicht durch die Gänge. Mein Herz pochte in meinen Ohren und ich hoffte sehr, dass mir weder Filch noch seine Katze, Ms Norris, über den Weg laufen würde.

Alles funktionierte gut – zu gut! Ich kam ohne Probleme in das Büro. Die gesuchte Substanz, ein Haar eines Werwolfes, war schnell gefunden. Ich entnahm eines und legte es in ein weißes Tuch, das ich vorsichtig zusammenfaltete und in meinen Hosensack gleiten ließ. Ich wollte gerade das Gefäß zurückstellen, als ich ein lauter „Chrm"hinter meinem Rücken vernahm. Ruchartig drehte ich mich um und sah in zwei damastschwarze Augen.

„Was gedenken Sie hier zu tun, Miss Nightingale?"Der Grund warum er mich so förmlich ansprach war ein gewisser Hausmeister, der in gebührendem Abstand hinter Severus stand. Ms Norris schwänzelte um seine Füße und gab ein zufriedenes Schnurren von sich.

„Ich... ich... ähm...", stotterte ich hilflos und blickte mich hilfesuchend um.

„Sie... wie wär's mit: Sie haben hier nichts zu suchen!", steuerte Filch gallespuckend bei.

„Schon gut, Argus, ich werde mich um Miss Nightingale hier kümmern. Es gibt noch einige Schüler im Schloss, die nicht das tun, was sie sollten – kümmere dich darum!"Filch murrte kurz, aber befolgte Severus' Befehl. Sowohl er als auch Ms Norris warfen mir vernichtende Blicke zu, ehe sie die Tür hinter sich schlossen.

„Nun..." Severus sah mich herausfordernd an. Seine Lippen waren leicht gekräuselt und sein Blick wandte sich musternd über mein Gesicht bis hin zu meinen Füßen und wieder hoch zu meinem Gesicht. Ich wusste, dass er eine Antwort wollte, was ich hier eigentlich tat. Doch er fragte nicht nach und starrte mich lieber weiter unverwandt an. Die Situation war mehr als seltsam und ich fühlte mich sehr unwohl ständig so angeglotzt zu werden. _Warum kuckt der bloß so? _Nach einer geschlagenen Minute wurde mir die ganze Sache doch etwas zu viel und ich fragte missgelaunt:

„Kannst du mal endlich damit aufhören? Ist mein Gesicht so spannend?"

„Mehr als spannend,"sagte er kühl und sie keinen Grund mit seinem starren Blick aufzuhören. Es war als würde er durch mich durch schauen, bis hin zur Quelle meiner Seele – und dort stiftete er ziemlich viel Unfrieden. Jeder Augenblick brannte sich in mein Herz ein. „Aufhören jetzt!", schrie ich ihn an. Sein Blick löste sich tatsächlich von mir. Er sah kurz auf das geöffnete Vorratsschränkchen und dann wieder zu mir. Doch sein Blick hatte sich verändert; er war nicht mehr so durchdringend.

„Warum stiehlst du Sachen aus meinem Büro?"_Hhm, jetzt wär' mir der starre Blick doch lieber, als dass ich ihm auf diese Frage antworten müsste. _Ich wusste eigentlich selbst nicht einmal, warum ich das tat. Warum stahl ich etwas für die Weasley Zwillinge? _Du verlierst einfach den Verstand, akzeptier es einfach, _flüsterte wieder diese böse Stimme in meinem Kopf.

„Du scheinst wohl deine Sprache verloren zu haben. So leid es mir tut – ich muss dich leider für das unerlaubte Eindringen in mein Büro bestrafen!"Mein Blick war eine Mischung aus Unglaube, Überraschung und Skepsis. _Wie will er mich denn bestrafen? Wieder nachsitzen? – oder mich gar von der Schule schmeißen? Schule... Moment... Ähm Lupin wartet vorm Portraitloch auf mich! Wie viel Uhr haben wir? _Ich blickte auf die Uhr und stellte erleichtert fest, dass ich noch eine viertel Stunde hatte, ehe Lupin in der Nähe des Gryffindorbereiches auf mich warten würde.

„Du glaubst mir nicht, dass ich dich bestrafe?", fragte er fast zornig und ich zuckte bei dem Klang seiner Stimme zusammen.

„Oh doch, das glaub ich dir sogar mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst. Wie wird die Bestrafung aussehen, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Diebstahl ist ein sehr übles Delikt!... Zuerst werden Gryffindor 100 Punkte abgezogen und dann bekommst du einen Monat nachsitzen – und damit tue ich dir noch einen Gefallen, denn eigentlich gehörtest du der Schule verwiesen!"Ich blieb tonlos stehen und sah ihn unbeeindruckt an. Die Stufe der Gleichgültigkeit hatte ich nun endgültig erreicht und ein eventueller Rausschmiss interessierte mich nicht die Bohne. _Ich werde eh bald die Schule verlassen müssen. Ich glaube kaum, dass die mich weiter unterrichten würden, wenn ich ein kleines Kind auf meinem Schoß balancieren würde. _

„Dir scheint die Aussicht auf einen Schulverweis nicht gerade Kummer zu verursachen. Wieso nicht?"Severus sah mich misstrauisch an und fixierte mein Gesicht, als könne er meine Gedanken dadurch erraten. Ich hoffte nur, dass meine Gedanken nicht so gläsern waren, wie Dumbledore behauptete. Und dann – es geschah ganz plötzlich und im Nachhinein kann ich sagen, dass die furchtbare Gleichgültigkeit schuld war, da ich das aussprach, was mir seit Tagen im Kopf herum gespukt war.

„Weil ich die Schule sowieso bald verlassen werde! - In drei Monaten bin ich hier weg,"fügte ich noch hinzu, als die Falte zwischen seinen Augen immer tiefer wurde. Einen Moment hatte ich ihn tatsächlich aus der Fassung gebracht und er wusste nicht, was er entgegnen könnte. Ich genoss das Gefühl und fühlte mich gleich danach schuldig. Ich liebte ihn noch immer, aber die Frustration über mein verkorkstes Leben war einfach zu groß, als dass ich auf meine Gefühle hörte.

„Wie... meinst du das?", fragte er nach einer Weile, noch immer sichtlich verwirrt. Ich wollte ihn nicht mehr anlügen. Irgendwann würde er von der Schwangerschaft erfahren und eins und eins zusammenzählen. Doch wie sollte ich ... _Er wird Lupin umbringen! – Er wird mich umbringen! _Ich hatte eine Tete-a-tete mit jemandem, den er so gar nicht leiden mochte – ein Tag, nachdem er Schluss gemacht hatte... Nein! Noch am gleichen Tag! Mit einem Mal fühlte ich mich wieder schuldig, schlecht, mies,... Meine äußere Mauer bröckelte allmählich und mir war wieder zum Heulen zumute.

„Ich... Ich muss gehen!", brachte ich mühsam heraus und ließ den Kerker so schnell ich konnte hinter mir. Was ich jedoch nicht hinter mir lassen konnte, war die Verwirrung und Unsicherheit, die Severus wieder bei mir ausgelöst hatte.

Die Lust mit Lupin zu reden war vollkommen verschwunden, oder bessergesagt ich hatte noch weniger Lust dazu, weil ich ja ohnehin nicht diesem Ereignis entgegenfieberte.

Er stand da, wie wir es verabredet hatten. _Warum muss der so zuverlässig sein? _

„Hallo," empfing er mich und ich gab ihm ein schiefes Lächeln als Antwort.

„Du wolltest zum See?"Ich nickte gedankenverloren. Mir war klar, dass ich diesen Schritt machen musste, doch diese Tatsache machte es nicht leichter für mich.

Lupin meinte, es sei nicht sicher genug um an den See zu gehen und schlug deshalb einen leeren Klassensaal vor. Ohne Worte stimmte ich ihm zu und zusammen gingen wir dann einen passenden Raum finden, der schön abgelegen war.

Wir mussten nicht lange suchen, da die Unterrichtszeit schon vorbei war und die Schüler schon in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen waren oder etwa beim Quidditchtraining.

Ich lehnte mich gegen einen Einzeltisch und Lupin stellte sich vor mich.

„Was ist nun?", fragte er ein wenig ungeduldig.

„Du erinnerst dich noch eine die eine Nacht... Ich weiß, dass wir nicht mehr darüber reden wollten...", fing ich an und stoppte. Sein Interesse an meinen Worten war von seiner Sekunde auf die andere um einhundert Prozent gestiegen. Wäre die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen, hätte ich lachen müssen.

„Ich werde dir jetzt etwas erzählen, was mir sehr schwer fallen wird, deshalb – entschuldige für diesen Wortlaut – halt einfach die Klappe und hör zu!"Ich machte noch mal eine kleine Pause und atmete tief ein, dann betete ich Folgendes herunter:

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie es geschehen ist, aber es ist nun mal passiert. Eigentlich hätte der Trank das verhindern sollen, aber der funktionierte nicht – vielleicht liegt es an dem anderen Trank, der mir Severus immer unters Essen mischt?! Ich weiß nicht. Doch ist nun mal passiert und ich kann nichts mehr dran ändern... Vielleicht betrifft es dich ja gar nicht, weil auch Severus in Fragen kommen würde..."Lupin sah mich ungläubig an und schüttelt nur noch mit dem Kopf und gebot mir einen Moment anzuhalten. „Wovon redest du überhaupt?", fragte er mich stirnrunzelnd.

„Ich bin schwanger!"So, jetzt war es endlich draußen. Ich war erleichtert das Geheimnis endlich gelüftet zu haben, dafür sah Lupin mehr als geschockt aus. _Den Blick sollte man echt aufnehmen! Dieser Mix aus Verwirrung, Unverständnis und Überraschung ist wirklich genial und dürfte Rons blöde Gesichtsausdrücke überbieten können. ... Moment, ich bin wieder sarkastisch! Juhu, ich hab meinen inneren Frieden gefunden. _Während ich in Gedanken eher mit mir selbst befasst war, war Lupin noch immer damit beschäftig blöd zu gucken, ehe er wieder eine Contenance gefunden hatte – was lange genug dauerte.

„Und das ist sicher?"

„So sicher wie die Unwissenheit, wer der Vater ist."

„Hör zu, ich will nichts von dir. Ich dachte ich sag dir nur, dass du eventuell Vater sein wirst, ehe ich Hogwarts verlasse!"

„Du willst die Schule verlassen? Du hast doch gar keinen Abschluss!", sagte er aufgebracht. Ich zeigte gelassen auf meinen Bauch und sagte mit einem leichten Schmunzeln auf dem Gesicht: „Damit sollte es schwer werden, die Schule zu beenden!"Er kratze sich am Kopf und dachte angestrengt nach, dabei murmelte er etwas, das wie „Ja... natürlich..."klang.

Nach endlosen Minuten, in denen Lupin sich nur minimal bewegte, regte sich etwas in seinem Gesicht und ließ erkennen, dass er eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

„Ich werde natürlich für das Kind sorgen. Die Stelle in Hogwarts dürfte genug bringen um dich und das Kind in Sicherheit zu wissen."

„Ähm, du hast da wohl einen Teil nicht verstanden, Remus. Erstens weiß ich nicht wer der Vater ist, weil es ja noch sein kann, dass Severus es ist. Zweitens hab ich doch gesagt, dass ich nichts von dir will und drittens... muss ich mir noch überlegen, aber ich denke, ich habe meine Punkte klargemacht."Unbeeindruckt von meinen Worten fuhr er fort: „Doch die Frage ist, wo wir dich hinbringen, nachdem du Hogwarts verlassen hast..."Eigentlich sprach er nicht mit mir, sondern führte einen Monolog – und das machte mich fast wahnsinnig. Ich räusperte mich, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, aber er murmelte weiter vor sich hin. „Halllooooo?!" Nichts. „Am besten schaffen wir dich außer Landes, doch wohin?"Ich fing an, ihn gegen den Arm zu schnipsen, aber der gute Lupin blieb auch davon unbeeindruckt. _Nein, ich rege mich jetzt nicht auf, weil er mich nicht beachtet... Ruhig, ganz ruhig.... Arg! _Ich stieß ihn unsanft gegen den Arm und er schreckte hoch, als sei er aus einem tiefen Schlaf erwacht.

„Oh, du weilst also noch unter uns?", fragte ich schnippisch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Find ich ja toll, dass du mir helfen willst, aber verplan nicht mein ganzes Leben, denn man sollte meinen, dass mich das auch was angeht!"

„Warum hast du mir überhaupt erzählt, dass du ein Kind erwartest, wenn du nicht weißt, wer der Vater ist und du auch gar nicht meine Hilfe willst?"Ich seufzte und hievte mich auf den Tisch.

„Weil ich eigentlich deinen Rat wollte!"Er fragte mich, was für einen Rat ich von ihm wolle.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das Severus beibringen soll... dass ich schwanger bin... und nun ja... das es auch sein kann, dass er nicht der Vater ist. Ich muss es ihm sagen – denk ich.", sagte ich nun doch mit deutlicherer Unsicherheit. „Ich kann auch nicht einfach von Hogwarts weglaufen... Nächste Woche hab ich noch einen Termin beim Zauberministerium, doch das ist wieder eine andere Geschichte!", fügte ich schnell hinzu, als er fragen wollte, warum ich dorthin müsse. „Dumbledore muss ich es auch sagen, warum ich nicht den Abschluss hier machen werde... Ich weiß einfach nicht, wie es den Leuten sagen kann. Ich fühl mich so ... schmutzig dabei... dich werde ich natürlich nicht erwähnen. Ach, das ist alles so verdammt kompliziert! Was soll ich bloß machen? Wenn ich geh, kann ich vermutlich bei meinem Onkel unterkommen, denn er scheint an meinem Wohl auch ein Interesse zu haben."

„Hast du mal darüber nachgedacht, was du ohne Schulabschluss machen willst?"Ich verdrehte die Augen: „Ja verdammt, aber ich hab ja schon einen Abschluss, zwar nur einen Muggelabschluss, aber ich hab einen! Wenn das Kind alt genug ist, dann werd' ich mir einen schönen Muggeljob besorgen und glücklich leben – wenn ich es bis dorthin schaffe zu überleben. Nicht nur das ich schwanger bin, die Schule verlassen muss, nein, hinter mir müssen auch noch irgendwelche Irre her sein, die dem Kind etwas antun wollen... und dann hab ich immer diese Träume, die so wirklich sind. Ich kann Orte in meinem inneren Auge sehen, die ich nie besucht habe. Sehe fremde Gesichter und dabei kommen sie mir so vertraut vor." Die Verzweiflung kroch immer unaufhörlicher. War ich eigentlich nur wegen dem Problem mit der Schwangerschaft gekommen, hatte ich inzwischen eine waschechte Lebenskrise. Ich wusste nicht zurück und nicht vor. Alles schien so festgefahren.

„Jetzt steigere dich nicht wieder in etwas hinein!", sagte er altklug und kam einen Schritt auf mich zu, sodass er genau vor mir stand. „Eine Panik hilft keinem was."_Das muss er gerade sagen? Wer saß denn vorhin apathisch da und betete wie wahnsinnig irgendwelche Pläne runter?_- dachte ich, doch schwieg lieber. _Lassen wir ihn im Glauben, dass er die Stimme der Vernunft ist!_

„Wir werden schon eine Lösung finden. - Die Frage ist nur... wie?" Er verfiel wieder in Schweigen und dachte angestrengt nach. Mir allerdings war das ganze Nachdenken einfach zu viel.

„Sag mir Bescheid, wenn du eine Lösung für meine Probleme hast!" Ich hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, hielt aber mitten in der Bewegung inne, als ich ein Geräusch hinter mir wahrnahm. Ich drehte mich in Richtung, aus der ich das Geräusch vermutete, aber dort war nichts. Schulterzuckend klopfte ich Lupin auf die Schulter und verließ den Raum. Lupin indes blieb grübelnd zurück. _Vermutlich hat er noch nicht mal mitbekommen, dass ich weg bin, _seufzte ich und war auf dem Weg zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Gerade als ich um eine Ecke biegen wollte, hörte ich einen seltsamen Zischlaut hinter mir. Ich drehte mich nach der Quelle um und dieses Mal sah ich, wer das Geräusch verursachte. Severus Snape stand hinter mir wie ein wildgewordener Büffel. Sein Gesicht war hassverzerrt und er sah auch zu tiefst verletzt aus.

„Was...?!" Doch weiter kam ich nicht, denn er schritt mit Großen Schritten auf mich zu und blieb erst einen Meter vor mir stehen.

„Ich dachte, dir würde unsere Trennung etwas ausgemacht haben, doch ich habe mich anscheinend sehr geirrt. Du hast anscheinend schnell Ersatz gefunden, was? Ich hoffe, du wirst mit diesem... diesem Kerl glücklich. Wenn er dann einmal im Monat..."Severus brach hab und eine Ader an seinem Kopf pulsierte gefährlich. So aufgebracht hatte ich ihn noch nie gesehen. Doch wenn ich eines schon immer war, dann leicht erregbar – zum Leitwesen meine Freunde und Familie.

„Ach," fing ich an und kam ihm drohend näher. „- plötzlich interessiere ich dich also? Ich weiß echt nicht, was du willst: **Du** hast doch Schluss gemacht!"Auch wenn Dumbledore dahinter steckte, hätte sich Severus noch immer wehren können. Wie sollte meine Liebe zu ihm jemanden gefährden?

Er kramte in seinem Gewand und ich befürchtete im nächsten Moment mit einem Fluch belegt zu werden. Jedoch irrte ich auch in diesem Fall mal wieder. Was zum Vorschein kam war ein unsauber eingepacktes, unförmiges Ding, das er mir in die Hand drückte.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten!", grummelte Severus und rauschte mit wehenden Gewändern davon. Verduzt blieb ich stehen und starrte abwechselnd den immer kleiner werdenden und schließlich verschwindenden Stofffetzen hinter her und auf das Ding in meiner Hand.

* * *

Wird fortgesetzt!!!

Immer schön reviewen und weiterlesen. Hab euch alle lieb!


	16. Ein Blick in die Zukunft

**Ohne langes rumlabern: Hier kommt das nächste Kapitel. Viel Spaß damit!

* * *

****Kapitel 15**

**Der Weg in die Zukunft**

_Er hat mir „fröhliche Weihnachten" gewünscht? _Auch nach Minuten stand ich noch immer stocksteif da. Diese Geste hatte mein gesamtes Bild über ihn zerstört. _Er hat mich nicht angeschrieen, nein, er hat noch nicht mal eine Drohung ausgesprochen_.

Ich betaste gedankenverloren das Päckchen, bis ich mir bewusst wurde, was ich da eigentlich tat. _Dann werfen wir mal einen Blick hinein. _

Langsam begann ich das Papier von dem Ding in meiner Hand zu lösen. Es war unordentlich um das darunter liegende silberne ... Ding gewickelt. Nun, was war es? Es sah aus wie ein kleine silberne Spieluhr und auf diesen Verdacht hin, suchte ich nach dem Verschluss der kleinen Truhe. Und tatsachlich konnte ich recht schnell einen kleinen Harken finden, der das Ganze zusammen hielt. Ich hielt inne. _Egal, was da drin ist, hier sollte ich es nicht öffnen! _Hastig stopfte ich die Spieluhr in das Innere meines Umhangs und blickte mich um, ob auch niemand etwas gesehen hatte. Der Flur war jedoch menschenleer – und auch keine anderen Wesen, ob Geist (- wovon es im Schloss mehr als genug gab -) oder Katze, schienen in der Nähe zu sein.

Da Ferien waren, waren die Klassensäle alle leer und ich hatte die freie Auswahl. Der Klassensaal für Verwandlung war jedoch am Nächsten und so entschloss ich mich kurzerhand für diesen.

Das Pult sah einladend aus und ich ließ mich kurzerhand im Schneidersitze darauf nieder. Ich nahm das silberne Kästchen vorsichtig aus meinem Umhang und beäugte es lange. Feine Linien bildeten ein schönes Pflanzenmuster auf dem Deckel. Es lag schwer in meiner Hand und das Interesse, was darin sein würde überwog nun doch die Bewunderung der schönen Verzierung. Ich löste wieder den Harken aus der dafür vorgesehenen Öse und der Deckel sprang gleich darauf auf, und eine leise Melodie erklang. Das ganze Innere war schwarz und nur eine einzige kleine, männliche Figur bildete eine farbliche Ausnahme, wobei „farblich" nicht korrekt war, da die Figur ebenfalls schwarz trug und nur der Kopf wie eine kleine hautfarbene Perle herausstach. Eine kleine Schrift erschien zu Füßen der Gestalt:

_Auch wenn ich eigentlich nicht dürfte... _und in diesem Moment hielt die kleine Figur ein Schild hoch, das bisher hinter seinem Rücken verborgen war und grinste verwegen. Die Schrift zu Füßen der Figur verschwand. Auf dem Schild, die sie nun hochhielt stand in großen Lettern:

_... Ich liebe dich!_

Dann erschien wieder die Schrift auf dem Boden der Spieluhr und veränderte sich in: _Doch das bleibt unser Geheimnis! _

Ich sah völlig perplex die Figur an. Das Szenario wiederholte sich von Neuem und auch die Musik erklang erneut.

Auf das Glas der Halbkugel tropfte die erste Träne. Dann folgte die nächste – bis die Spieluhr unter einem Rinnsal von Tränen unterzugehen drohte. Ich schloss den Deckel langsam und steckte die Spieluhr weg. _Nein! _Ich bebte vor Wut, vor Trauer, vor Scharm. Hier hatte ich meine Antwort auf die unausgesprochene Frage. Und wie ich auch vorhergesehen hatte, war die Erkenntnis, dass er mich noch liebte fast unerträglich. _Ich hab' ihm eine Szene gemacht und dabei... Ich bin das fehlerhafte Teil in unserer Beziehung gewesen. Ich mach' alles kaputt..._

_Bröckel, bröckel. _Ich war wieder einmal todunglücklich in diesem Moment. Alles schien sich gegen mich verschworen zu haben. Meine kleine, glückliche Welt bekam immer mehr Risse und wurde bis in ihre Grundmauern erschüttert. Wie schon so oft sah ich kein Ausweg aus meiner Misere, doch wie heißt es so schön? Wenn man verzweifelt sehr, kommt irgendwo ein Lichtlein her. Mein Lichtlein war eine kleiner Rabe, der just diesem Moment auf mich zu schwebte und einen Brief in meinen Schoß fallen ließ. Ich hatte keine Eulenkekse dabei, deshalb strich ihm kurz übers Gefieder, ehe er wieder verschwand.

Der Verfasser hatte sich nicht mal die Mühe gemacht, den Brief in ein Kuvert zu stecken. Ich faltete den Brief auf und las darin:

_Komm bitte zum Rand des Verbotenen Waldes. Ich muss mit dir sprechen! Teneth_

Ich grübelte lange, ob der Brief nur ein Versuch war mich aus dem Schloss zu locken, aber der Rabe war für mich eigentlich ziemlich überzeugend gewesen.

Doch die Bedenken blieben. Es dürfte für die Todesser ein Leichtes sein irgend ein Rabe zu finden, der mir eine Nachricht übergeben würde und dazu noch in Teneths Handschrift. _Doch was ist, wenn die Botschaft echt ist? _Eine andere Person nahm mir das Denken ab, denn just in diesem Moment schwebte wieder der schwarze Rabe ins Zimmer. Erneut ließ er einen Brief in meinen Schoß fallen und entschwebte kurz danach wieder, ohne auch nur seine Streicheleinheiten zu empfangen.

_Eva, das ist keine List. Es ist wirklich dringend, dass du so schnell wie möglich zum Waldrand in der Nähe von Hagrids Hütte (-Er ist der große, haarige Kerl, der den Posten des Hüters der Schlüssel und Länderein von Hogwarts inne hat-) kommst. Folge einfach dem entfernten Licht, das von Hagrids Hütte ausgestrahlt wird. Ich werde dich dann schon finden. _

_Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du ein Kind erwartest? Himmel, das verändert alles! ... Aber darüber können wir reden, wenn du hier bist. Ich hatte dir ja gesagt, dass ich nicht mehr nach Hogwarts kommen kann. Die Gründe dafür, werde ich dann auch erläutern. _

_Ich weiß, dass diese Nachricht nicht sehr vertrauenswürdig ist, aber was soll ich machen, damit du mir glaubst, dass ich der bin, für den ich mich ausgebe? Hab einfach mal Vertrauen in deinem Leben und nehme deinen Zauberstab von mir aus mit. Hauptsache du kommst gleich! Dein Onkel_

_Mein Onkel? Wo war er die letzten 19 Jahre? Auf einmal bin ich seine Nichte._ Ich lachte angewidert auf und schüttelte den Kopf. _Der macht es sich ja sehr leicht! _

Nichtsdestotrotz hatte ich noch immer das Problem, ob ich nun den Briefen trauen sollte, oder nicht. Die Todesser waren nicht dumm, doch ob sie wussten, was Teneth zu mir gesagt hatte? Auch wenn begründete Zweifel an der Echtheit der Briefe bestanden, wollte ich wissen, was mir Teneth zu sagen hatte. Natürlich war das Risiko da, aber ich wollte endlich die Wahrheit über die Geheimnistuerei bezüglich meiner Person erfahren. Da waren einfach noch zu viele Fragen, die im Raum standen und auf welche ich bei Teneth Antworten erhoffte.

Ohne mir weiter Gedanken zu machen stand ich auf und stampfte zu den Mädchenschlafsälen im Gryffindorturm und nahm mir einen dicken Umhang aus meinem Kleiderschrank. Das dunkelrote Futter war anschmiegsam und weich und würde mir hoffentlich die benötigte Wärme geben. Ich steckte meinen Kopf tief in meinen Schrank und wühlte etwas darin, bis ich schließlich ein paar Stiefel gefunden hatte. Zuerst zog ich mir jedoch noch eine der Hosen an, die allesamt feinsäuberlich in dem Schrank lagen. So gekleidet konnte ich einen Spaziergang in der eisigen Kälte wagen. Nur noch eines fehlte: meine blaue Mütze. Nun war ich komplett.

Die Schüler, an denen ich vorbeikam warfen mir fragende Blicke hinterher. Auf viele traf ich allerdings nicht, da über die Weihnachtsferien sehr viele heimgefahren waren.

Einen Moment zögerte ich, bevor ich den Schritt nach draußen machen wollte. _Soll ich vielleicht jemandem eine Nachricht hinterlassen, wo ich hingehe? ... Ach was soll's? Wenn die die Nachricht finden würden, dann wäre es vermutlich ohnehin schon zu spät – falls dies wirklich eine Falle sein sollte. _

Ich war aufgeregt. Vielleicht würde ich nun endlich den Grund erfahren, warum ich zur Zielscheibe von bösartigen Zauberern und Hexen geworden war.

_Ich bin bestimmt eine Prinzessin eines uralten Volkes und habe eigentlich ein Recht auf mein ‚Erbe', das mir die Todesser absprechen wollen. Dieses Erbe ist bestimmt ein uralter Talisman... _– dachte ich belustigt und spann mir meine eigene kleine phantastische Geschichte. Wie nah und so gleich so fern ich der Wahrheit war, hätte ich niemals gedacht. Die Wahrheit hat nämlich mehr als nur ein Gesicht, und dies musste ich im Laufe dieses Tages wohl auch noch lernen – genauso wie, dass ein plötzlichaufgetauchter Onkel nicht unbedingt gleich mit der Wahrheit einhergeht.

Es war bitter kalt und ein gigantischer Mond warf sein Licht auf das weite Land. Auch außerhalb des Schlosses war die Luft vom Zimt – und Orangenduft geschwängert. Alles war still und selbst der Wind schien eine bedächtige Schweigeminute eingelegt zu haben.

Die Schule lag schon viele Meter hinter mir, als mir der ferne Wald gar nicht mehr so entfernt vorkam. Hagrids Hütte hätte ich in einer Minute erreicht, aber niemand war zu sehen. Ein schlechtes Gefühl ergriff mich und die Befürchtung, dass dies alles eine Falle gewesen war, wurde immer gewaltiger.

Doch meine Aufregung war völlig umsonst, denn wenige Augenblicke später trat eine Gestalt aus dem Schatten, den ein riesiger Baum warf, und die Gestalt sah auffällig nach Teneth aus. _Denk aber an den Vielsafttrank! Es ist nicht schwer, sich in eine fremde Person zu verwandeln. _Ich blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und wurde von meinen Zweifeln übermannt, während der Mann, der dem Anschein nach Teneth war, immer näher kam. Ich war gespannt wie ein Bogen und erwartete jeden Moment Flüche durch die Luft wirbeln zu sehen und die Stimmen derer, die mir nach dem Leben trachteten zu vernehmen. Doch nichts geschah. Kein Aufblitzen der Zauberstäbe, keine Rufe durch die Nacht. Gar nichts.

Durch die Stille wurde ich etwas mutiger und ging auf den Mann zu, ehe ich ihn schließlich einige Momente später auch erreichte. Ich umfasste noch immer meinen Zauberstab, als müsse er vielleicht jeden Augenblick zum Einsatz kommen.

„Da bist du ja," sagte Teneth gütig, doch ich sah ihn weiter misstrauisch an. „Du kannst mir vertrauen! Tief im Innern weißt du, dass ich es wirklich bin und nicht irgendeine Person, die dich in die Falle der Todesser locken will." – Und damit hatte er eigentlich ziemlich Recht. Auch wenn ich noch etwas unsicher war, hatte ich ein seltsames Gefühl, dass ich ihm vertrauen konnte, ja sogar sollte. Ich deutete mit einem Lächeln an, dass ich ihm glaubte, aber den Zauberstab steckte ich noch nicht weg, wodurch sich Teneth auch nicht stören ließ.

„Ich danke dir, dass du so schnell gekommen bist. Ich musste bei unserem letzten Treffen leider schnell weg, sodass ich nicht mehr die Möglichkeit hatte dir alles zu erzählen, was du wissen musst."

„Warum treffen wir uns hier und nicht gleich im Schloss?", fragte ich gerade heraus.

„Ich würde dich und die Schüler gefährden, wenn ich ins Schloss käme. Dich können die Todesser dank einem Zauber nicht finden – außer ich bin in deiner Nähe."

„Ist es dann nicht viel gefährlicher, wenn wir alleine hier sind, fernab von allen Personen, die uns helfen könnten, wenn wir angegriffen würden?"

„Oh, wir sind nicht allein," sagte er und auf wie ein Kommando erschienen plötzlich ein halbes Duzend Kuttenträger aus den Schatten der Bäume und das Mondlicht wurde von ihren Kapuzen reflektiert als seien sie aus Silber.

„Eva, darf ich dir einen Teil des Zirkels vorstellen? Sie sind hier um uns abzuschirmen und innerhalb von Hogwarts wird die Magie zu sehr von der anderen Magie, die dort benutzt wird abgelenkt. Der Abwehrzauber, den wir verwenden passt sich nicht an die Abwehrzauber von Hogwarts an... Deshalb mussten wir uns außerhalb treffen!" Das machte durchaus Sinn für mich und ich glaubte seinen Ausführungen.

Die sechs Kuttenträger blickten gesichtslos in meine Richtung. Manchmal konnte ich ein Augenpaar aufblitzen sehen und als Teneth meinen überraschten Blick sah erklärte er mir, dass diese Personen gerade den Abwehrzauber erneuerten, was circa alle fünf Minuten passieren müsste. Dieser Zauber bräuchte auch keinen Zauberstab, so erklärte er mir freudig, als er mein Interesse daran bemerkte.

„Warum bin ich hier, Teneth?" Ich hatte lange seinen Ausführungen über diesen Abwehrzauber gelauscht, doch nun wollte ich wissen, warum ich überhaupt um diese Zeit am Weihnachtsabend hier sein sollte.

„Deine Schwangerschaft," fing er erzürnt an, doch sein Ton wurde leiser, als er bemerkte, dass ich zusammengezuckt war. „Du weißt gar nicht, was das alles verändert. Wir hatten Pläne mit dir! Große Pläne und nun... Es verändert alles..."

„Ich wäre euch dankbar, wenn nicht immer jeder meint über meinen Kopf hinweg Entscheidungen für MEIN Leben zu treffen. Ihr hattet Pläne mit mir? Oh, ich hatte tatsächlich das Gefühl gehabt, dass es mein Leben ist," fuhr ich ihm erhitzt dazwischen.

„Warum glaubst du, dass du existierst? Du wurdest gezeugt, ausgetragen und aufgezogen, damit du dem Zirkel dienst!" Teneths Stimme war frostig geworden. Es lag eine Kälte und Härte darin, die ich noch nie bei ihm gehört hatte. Okay, so oft hatte ich ja seine Stimme noch nicht gehört, aber dennoch erschreckte mich die Kaltherzigkeit, die darin lag. Ein Moment vergaß ich sogar zu kontern und öffnete und schloss nur den Mund als würde ich einen Fisch nachmachen.

„Dem Zirkel dienen? Ich dachte... Lucian und Lucia hatten sich geliebt," sagte ich noch immer tief erschüttert. Neue Bilder stiegen in mir hoch. Erinnerungen, die nicht aus meinem Leben stammten. Ich sah mich, wie ich Lucian küsste. Die Sicht von Lucia war verwirrend und die Bilder wechselten häufig. Eine neue Sichtweise kam plötzlich hinzu und ich sah Lucia lachen. Nun musste ich die Ereignisse wohl aus Lucians Sicht gesehen haben. Die Erinnerungen waren so schnell wieder weg, wie sie gekommen waren.

„Oh ja, sie haben sich geliebt, doch das spielt keine Rolle. Wir brauchen dich, deshalb wurde meine Schwester mit Lucian verheiratet. Zu Beginn mochten die beiden sich nicht besonders. Sie sei kratzbürstig wie ein Ungarischer Hornschwanz, hatte er zu mir gesagt, als er mit Kratzern zurück zu mir kam und mir Bericht erstatten sollte... Ich weiß nicht, was geschehen ist, aber irgendwann haben sie sich ineinander verliebt," schloss er lahm und kratze sich am Kopf.

„_Es war während einer Reise. Lucia musste mitfahren, da man sie für etwas auserkoren hatte... Irgendetwas mit dem Zirkel... Sie wusste es selbst nicht so genau. Lucian war gar nicht begeistert, dass sie bei dieser Reise dabei sein würde. Er mochte sie nicht besonders. Sie widersetzte sich allen Befehlen, wollte ihn nicht zum Mann nehmen und weigerte sich standhaft das Bett mit ihm zu teilen. Er wollte sie eigentlich gar nicht heiraten, doch der Zirkel zwang ihn... Lucia jedoch hielt ihn für zu arrogant um ihn zu heiraten und Kinder mit ihm zu bekommen, und Lucian hielt sie für widerborstig und eingebildet – was die Sache für beide Seiten nicht gerade leicht machte. Da sie gezwungen waren auf engstem Raum eingepfercht zu sein (- Sie mussten mit einem Auto reisen, weil sie unentdeckt bleiben sollten -) mussten sie notgedrungen auch miteinander reden. Und Lucia schaffte etwas, dass Lucian nie für möglich gehalten hätte – sie brachte ihn zum Lachen. Sie bemerkten schnell, dass sie den gleichen Art von Humor besaßen und als sie so mit einander sprachen lernten sie sich allmählich kennen ... und auch lieben." _Obwohl die Worte aus meinem Mund gekommen waren, waren es dennoch nicht meine Erinnerungen. Ich konnte die Bilder von dieser Autofahrt zwar sehen, konnte mich an die Gefühle dabei erinnern, aber das war nichts, was wirklich ich jemals erlebt hatte. Ich konnte durch die Augen meiner Eltern in die Vergangenheit sehen, doch wie war das möglich? Beide waren doch tot.

„Das hat Lucia mir nie erzählt," erklärte Teneth und sah mich träumerisch an. Auch er hing seinen Erinnerungen nach. „Als die beiden zurückkamen waren sie bereits vermählt und Lucia war mit dir schwanger... Langsam scheinen deine Fähigkeiten zu wachsen. Dein Erbe müsste bald vollkommen erwacht sein."

„Wie habt ihr... ich mein... wie habt ihr erfahren, dass ich ... du weißt schon...", stotterte ich.

„Ich habe dir doch einst einmal erzählt, dass wir ein Zirkel von Seher sind. Wir haben deine Kinder in der Zukunft gesehen," erzählte er mit einem schwachen Lächeln.

„Kinder? Ich werde mehrere Kinder haben?"

„Du erwartest Zwillinge." Ich musste unwillkürlich schlucken. Jetzt war da nicht nur ein Kind in meinem Bauch, sondern gleich zwei.

„Du sagst, ihr hättet sie gesehen... Das heißt, es geht ihnen gut? Wie werde ich sie nennen?"

Einer der Kuttenträger trat auch mich zu und gebot mir zu schweigen.

„Es ist uns verboten über die Zukunft zu sprechen-", sagte eine klare Frauen Stimme und eine zweite Gestalt trat neben die Frau und führte den Satz weiter, so als nie eine Unterbrechung da gewesen: „- Die Zeitlinie darf nicht verändert werden. Wir sind Wächter der Zeit." Ein sanftes Lachen erklang und die Frau entfernte die Kapuze von ihrem Kopf.

„Doch so eng sollte man das Ganze auch nicht sehen," lachte sie erneut und hielt mir die Hand hin. „Ich bin Eve, eines der Medien im Zirkel." Ein breites Grinsen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, als ich mich auch vorstellen wollte. „Wer du bist, weiß ich natürlich – sonst wäre ich ein schlechtes Medium."

„Miss Hawkins, bitte waren sie die Form," befahl Teneth mit gebieterischem Ton.

„Ach komm schon Nethy, ich hab keine Ahnung, warum du hier auf Obermacker machen willst. Wir sind hier unter uns und jeder weiß, dass du eigentlich ein ganz netter Kerl sein kannst – wenn nicht gerade wieder deine Hose kneift." Ich musste mir mit einiger Schwierigkeit das lachen verkneifen.

„Er war früher schon so! Er ist sieben Jahre jünger als ich, doch ständig hieß es: der Zirkel hier, der Zirkel da... Selbst Dad hat das verrückt gemacht und er war immerhin das Oberhaupt des Zirkels," sagte ich und wurde mir erst im nachhinein klar, was ich gerade gesagt hatte. Die fremden Erinnerungen wurden immer mächtiger und ich konnte nicht mehr zwischen meinen und der meiner Eltern unterscheiden.

„Oh, wie es scheint beginnt es langsam..." Der männliche Kuttenträger in meiner Nähe kam noch ein Schritt näher. „... Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so schnell gehen würde. Alles muss innerhalb eines halben Jahres geschehen sein. Die Entwicklung ist... wow!"

„Das ist Reto Zeller, er überwacht dich seit einem halben Jahr," stellte mir Teneth den Mann vor, der hastig seine Kapuze entfernte und mich freundlich anlächelte. Wie auch Eve konnte er nicht älter als Anfang zwanzig sein. Eve hatte etwa die gleiche Haarfarbe wie ich, nur etwas längeres Haar. Ihre großen mandelförmigen Augen blickten mich gütig und fröhlich an, während die von Reto eher dunkel und geheimnisvoll leuchteten.

„Wie überwachen?", fragte ich unsicher zu Teneth gewandt, während ich Retos Hand schüttelte.

„Nun, ich sollte dich eben im Auge behalten. Unsere Vorhersagen waren nur wage und du hättest eine menge Unruhe stiften können." Reto hatte geantwortet, obwohl die Frage eigentlich an Teneth gerichtet war, der wiederum es jedoch lieber vorzog zu schweigen. Vermutlich war er sich meiner aggressiven Reaktion gewiss. _Er kennt mich halt zu gut... Nein, er kannte Lucia gut. Ich bin jedoch nicht Lucia!_ War Lucia und Lucian die Stimmen, die immer mit mir im Zwiespalt lagen? Aber ich kannte schon die Antwort: Nein. Diese Stimme, diese Erinnerungen waren neu und alles zuvor, war schlicht und ergreifend ein Monolog. _Obwohl, ich hab irgendwo mal im Fernseher gesehen, dass jeder Mensch mehrer Persönlichkeiten hat. Nicht so, wie das bei der Schizophrenie ist, sondern einfach ... dieses Teufel und Engelchen eben. _Während ich so irgendwelche psychologische Fragen zu klären versuchte, waren Teneth, Reto und Eve in ein Gespräch vertieft, in dem es nicht unschwer zu erraten um mich ging. Ich war zu sehr mit mir beschäftig, sodass ich den Dreien nicht zu hörte. Am Anfang zu mindest nicht, doch dann war meine Neugierde geweckt worden, als ich etwas hörte, das wie „Erbe" klang.

„Ähm, könnt mir mal jemand sagen, was es eigentlich mit dem ganzen Gerede über mein Erbe auf sich hat? Was ich auch noch gern wissen würde, wäre was ihr denn überhaupt mit mir plant – wäre ganz nett, wenn ich das auch wüsste!" Meine Stimme klang angriffslustig und genau das war ich auch. Ich war auf eine Konfrontation aus.

„Im Moment ist das keine gute Idee, sorry Eva... aber ich kann dir immerhin sagen, wie deine Kinder heißen werden! Selene Artemis und Delian. Wunderschöne Namen, wenn du mich fragst!"

„Dich fragt aber keiner!", warf Teneth schnell ein und genoss den bösen Blick, den Eve ihm zuwarf. Aber sonderlich verärgert schien sie nicht so sein. Mir schien das eher als ein kleines Spielchen. _Mir scheint, als würde der kleine Teneth endlich erwachsen geworden sein_, sagte die Stimme meiner Mutter. Ich hatte zwar keinen blassen Schimmer, warum ich die Stimme überhaupt hören konnte, aber ich konnte die Verwunderung bei dieser Aussage verstehen. Lucia war gestorben, da war Teneth vierzehn und nun musste sie durch die Augen ihrer Tochter sehen, wie ihr Bruder zu einem Mann herangewachsen war. Wobei die Sache für meine Mutter nicht halb so seltsam war wie für mich. Es war, als würden sich drei Seelen einen Körper teilen und doch schien es eher, als hätte Lucia und Lucian nur einen Abdruck auf mir hinterlassen. Ich konnte mich an bestimmte Dinge erinnern, die wohl auch so geschehen waren, aber es war nicht so, als ob wirklich eine komplette Seele in mir stecken würde. Die Stimme, die ich als die meiner leiblichen Mutter erkannte, war in Wirklichkeit meine eigene, doch ich konnte noch nicht zwischen den Erinnerungen wechseln, konnte sie noch nicht kontrollieren. Doch das wusste ich alles zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht und dachte tatsächlich, dass die Seele meiner Mutter nun auch in meinem Körper wohnen würde.

„Delian und Selene? Wie komm ich denn auf diese Namen? ... Aber was jetzt wichtiger ist: Wenn der Zirkel nur aus Sehern besteht, bin ich dann auch eine Seherin?"

„Eigentlich ja, aber ... wir haben etwas mit Magie experimentiert und... nun... deine Seherfähigkeiten sind dabei wohl etwas verloren gegangen. Deine Kinder besitzen jedoch wieder diese Gabe... und den damit verbundenen Fluch," sagte Eve düster. Die Fröhlichkeit war aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen. „Ich war bei diesen Experimenten nicht dabei, ich war noch nicht mal auf der Welt. Mir wurde nur erzählt, dass sie seltsame Sachen mit deiner Mutter machten, die wohl dem Wohl des Zirkels beitragen sollten. Magie kann sehr gefährlich sein, wie du sicher schon weißt und man sollte nicht damit spielen!" Ihre Stimme war scharf geworden und einen Moment hätte ich schwören können, dass sie Teneth einen finsteren Blick zugeworfen hatte. Es war jedoch zu schnell gewesen, sodass ich es hätte nicht bezeugen können.

„Eve steigert sich da ein bisschen zu sehr rein. Du musst sie einfach reden lassen!" Reto versuchte leise zu sprechen, so dass Eve ihn nicht hören würde. Doch sie hatte ihn gehört und stieß ihren Ellbogen in seine Rippen. Er klappte zusammen wie ein Klappmesser und ließ ein gequältes Quicken erklingen. „Das war nicht nett!" Er richtet sich wieder kurz danach zu seiner vollen Größe auf, verzog dabei aber gequält das Gesicht.

„Hättest du das nicht voraussehen müssen?"

„Solche kleinen Dinge sehen wir nicht voraus... Außerdem wär' dann der ganze Spaß weg, bei den Dingen, die man lieber ... sagen wir selbst rausfinden will?!", meinte Reto und grinste vielsagend. _Dieses Thema sollte ich nicht unbedingt vertiefen, _dachte ich angestrengt und versuchte meine Gedanken wieder auf andere Bahnen zu lenken.

„Noch eine kleine Frage hätte ich noch: Was war nun so wichtig, warum ich unbedingt so schnell hier sein sollte?" Ich sah, wie Eve und Teneth nervöse Blick tauschten.

„Wegen deinen Kindern," war die knappe Antwort von Teneth.

„Was haben meine Kinder damit zu tun?" Ich hatte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, dass ich die Antwort lieber nicht wissen wollte. Die Mine von Teneth ließ nichts Gutes erhoffen.

„Sie dürften eigentlich nicht existieren. Das war nicht geplant! Du solltest die Frau eines Druiden werden und eine neue Rasse von Zirkelmagiern zur Welt bringen. Eines kann ich dir ja verraten: Das Ende des Zirkels ist nahe. Wir waren darauf angewiesen, mit Magie zu experimentieren um für den Erhalt des Zirkels zu sorgen. Die Medien, die die Ereignisse der Zukunft vorhersehen können müssen auf jeden Fall von uns gefunden und ausgebildet werden. Ein Seher in den Händen der Todesser... das wäre nicht auszudenken. Du bist was besonderes... nicht perfekt, aber der Beginn für etwas Neues – das solltest du zumindest sein." Er lachte ungläubig und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Du wirst nicht mehr lange auf Hogwarts bleiben können. Deshalb sind wir hier – um klarzustellen, dass du sofort zu uns kommst, nachdem die Zeit des Abschieds gekommen ist. Deine Kinder werden mächtige Magier sein und sie dürfen nicht in die Hände des dunklen Lords fallen. Deshalb musst du mich sofort kontaktieren, sobald du vorhast die Schule zu verlassen!"

* * *

_(- Für alle, für die es zu kompliziert war: ich hatte nur die Erinnerungen meiner Eltern, aber war nicht besessen von ihnen. Man kann es mit einer großen Bibliothek vergleichen. Da stehen eine menge Bücher, aber ich kann sie noch nicht lesen und sehe nur die Überschriften auf den Buchrücken. Ich kann keines auswählen, sondern sie öffnen sich von selbst wahllos. -)_

So, mit diesem Kapitel sind zwei neue Charakter aufgetauscht, die im späteren Verlauf wohl noch eine größere Rolle spielen werden. Wenn ihr Lust habt und Zeit zu viel, könnt ihr natürlich gern ein Review schreiben.


	17. Die Woche der Besuche

**Kapitel 16**

**Die Woche der Besuche**

Teneth und die Zirkelmitglieder verschwanden ohne auch nur ein weiteres Wort verloren zu haben. Sie gingen in Richtung des Waldes und die Dunkelheit darin verschluckte sie gänzlich.

Den Zauberstab festumklammert, machte ich mich wieder auf den Weg zum Schloss, erreichte dieses ziemlich durchgefroren und erfreute mich schließlich noch an den strahlenden Gesichtern der Kinder, die ihre Geschenke öffneten.

Mir war nach alledem jedoch nicht mehr nach Feiern zumute. Ich wusste nicht, was ich denken, was ich fühlen sollte und so entschied ich mich dafür weder zu denken noch zu fühlen. Da das im Wachzustand nicht möglich war, ging ich gleich zu Bett. Hermine wollte mich im Gemeinschaftsraum noch abfangen, aber ich war schon durch die nächste Tür verschwunden.

Am nächsten Morgen hatte ich die ersten Sekunden das unsagbare Glück mich an nichts erinnern zu können, doch dann dämmerte mir langsam, was am Vortag geschehen war. Ich setzte mich in meinem Bett auf, vergrub erst einmal mein Gesicht in meinen Händen und seufzte. Dann nahm ich merkwürdige Gerüche wahr, die eigentlich nicht in den Schlafraum gehörten. Ein süßlicher Duft von heißer Schokolade erfüllte den Raum, ebenso wie etwas, das nach frischen Brötchen roch. – Und da ich von je her eine ziemliche Genießerin war, verbesserten allein schon diese Düfte meine Laune. Man musste Schokolade nicht unbedingt essen, um die Glückhormone, die man Endorphine nennt, freizusetzen. Manchmal half allein schon nur der Geruch davon.

Ich hob meinen Kopf und versuchte die Quelle der verschiedenen Düfte zu erspähen. Schnell wurde ich auch fündig. Auf meinem Nachtischchen stand ein Tablett und darauf war eine herrliche Auswahl an Brötchen und ein Kännchen, in dem ich heiße Schokolade vermutete. Ich sah mich im Raum um, ob jemand, der es gebracht haben konnte, in der Nähe war. Doch der Raum war verlassen und als ich auf den Wecker sah, wusste ich auch weshalb: Es war bereits elf Uhr und Hermine, die das einzige Mädchen war, die über die Ferien nicht heimgefahren war, hatte den Raum wohl schon vor längerer Zeit verlassen.

Das Tablett konnte jedoch noch nicht lange hier stehen, da aus der kleinen Kanne dichte Rauchschwaden emporstiegen, die mir verrieten, dass ich mit dem Trinken doch etwas warten sollte. Deshalb sah ich mir auch zuerst weiter das Tablett und die darauf verteilten Esswaren an. Zwischen zwei Brötchen steckte ein Briefchen, der mir sofort dank seiner eigenwilligen Färbung (grün mit roten Punkten und rosa Streifen) auffiel.

_Danke, dass du uns nicht verpetzt hast! Haben ein Gespräch von Snape und Filch belauscht und erfahrn, dass du erwicht worden bist. Hast ja glücklicherweise nur Nachsitzen bekommen. Wir haben uns aber gedacht, dass ein kleines Frühstück dich vielleicht aufmuntern könnte! Hauselfen sind doch echt was wunderbares..._

_F. & G. _

Das überraschte mich nun wirklich. Aber da dieses Frühstück besser aussah wie das von Teneth, das er mir in London vorsetzen wollte, schnappte ich mir schnell das Messer und fing an meine Brötchen aufzuschneiden und zu belegen. Hoffentlich waren hier nicht irgendwelche seltsame Sachen drin, die mir plötzlich Augen wachsen ließen an Stellen, an die Augen nun wirklich nicht gehören sollten. _Na dann hätten es die Zwillinge wirklich bei mir verscherzt_! – und ich konnte seeehhhhhrrrrr nachtragend sein!

Mit äußerster Vorsicht schnupperte ich an den Brötchen, ob sie vielleicht nach irgendetwas ungewöhnlichem rochen. Die Weasley-Zwillinge waren dafür bekannt, sich gern mal ein Scherz zu erlauben, auch wenn dies auf Kosten anderer ging.

Als ich jedoch nichts Ungewöhnliches erschnuppern konnte, biss ich herzhaft in das belegte Brötchen hinein. Aus dem anfänglichen Zögern wurde ein begieriges Reißen und Kauen. Ich bemerkte erst beim Essen, dass ich eigentlich sehr hungrig war und machte mich über die Brötchen her, als hätte ich seit Tagen nichts mehr gegessen - was auch gar nicht mal so die Unwahrheit war. Zwar hatte ich etwas gegessen, aber nur mit wenig Appetit und die meisten Mahlzeiten hatte ich ganz einfach verpasst. Die zwei Brötchen reichten jedoch nicht um meinen Hunger gänzlich zu stillen und so entschloss ich hinunter in den großen Saal zu gehen und zu versuchen noch etwas Essen abzustauben. _Moment, bald gibt es eh Mittagessen. Auf die paar Minuten kommt es auch wieder nicht an! _– dachte ich, ließ mich zurück aufs Bett fallen und pickte die letzten Krümel vom kleinen Tellerchen, auf dem zuvor zwei Brötchen samt verschiedener Belege gelegen hatten, und nun nur noch kleine Krümel wie stumme Zeugen lagen. Und da ich von diesem Fressen (und das konnte man wirklich so nennen, denn ich habe die Brötchen wie ein Wolf verschlungen, ohne dabei nur ans Atmen zu denken, was so in einem Hustanfall endete) keine Zeugen hinterlassen wollte, verschwand auch der letzte kleine Krümel in meinem Mund.

Ein glückliches und zufriedenes Grinsen erschien auf meinem Gesicht. _Frühstück am Bett? Himmlisch! Das ich dafür aber erwischt werden musste... Die Zwillinge sind eigentlich ganz okay... Wenn die Zwillinge nur älter wären..._ Mein Grinsen wurde breiter, doch mit einem Schlag erlosch es: _Ich hab genug Probleme mit Männern, da sollte ich nicht darüber nachdenken! Und überhaupt, was denk ich denn da? _Ich war als ein naives, bodenständiges Mädchen nach England gekommen und was war nun? Ich hatte mich verändert und nicht nur zu meinem Vorteil. Wer hätte vor einigen Monaten geglaubt, dass ich zu dieser Zeit schwanger wäre? Jemand, der mir das gesagt hätte, den hätte ich für verrückt erklärt! _Aber nichtsdestotrotz bin ich schwanger, hab mich verändert. An diesen Fakten kann man drehen und wenden wie man will – aber es bleiben Fakten. _Und so beschloss ich nicht länger über das Wie und Warum nachzusinnen und lieber anfangen zu leben. Die Zukunft konnte morgen beginnen, heute würde ich mich um mich selbst kümmern.

Da ich in Hogwarts ständig an Severus und Lupin erinnert worden wäre (nicht, dass ich die Beiden je vergessen hätte können), beschloss ich doch nach Hause zu apparieren. Drei Tage hätte ich Zeit um zu mir selbst zu finden, einen Abschluss mit dem Ich aus der Vergangenheit und dem Ich der Gegenwart zu finden. Auch wenn sich mein Herzschlag unnatürlich erhöhte, wenn ich nur daran dachte, beschloss ich auch einigen meiner Freunde einen Besuch abzustatten.

Kurzerhand packte ich mir ein paar Sachen zusammen und zog mich winterlich an. Da die wichtigsten Sachen in eine große Tasche passten, war diese Tasche mein einziges Gepäck. Im Laufe der Zeit hatte ich mir abgewöhnt so zu packen, als würde ich für Jahre verreisen, was natürlich auch meinem Rücken wohl tat.

Ich wollte gerade den Schlafraum verlassen, als ein murrender Kater vor meine Beine sprang und mich mit einem ich-will-doch-hoffen-du-nimmst-mich-mit-Blick ansah. Ich lächelte schmal, hob Kraven auf und klemmte ihn zwischen meine Arme. Diese Art von Transport war der Gute zwar nicht gewöhnt, aber er beschwerte sich auch nicht.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum traf ich auf Hermine, Ron und Harry, die verschwörerisch beisammen saßen. Da ich nah genug an die drei heran kam, konnte ich Bruchstücke der Sätze verstehen: „Ich werde ihn nicht wieder zurückgeben, Hermine!"

„Er könnte verflucht sein..." Ich verdrehte die Augen und ging an den Dreien vorbei. Für Hermine hatte ich oben im Schlafraum noch ein Briefchen hingelegt, der erklärte, wo ich war. Ich hatte keine Angst angegriffen zu werden, weil ich achtzehn lange Jahre nicht einen einzigen Todesser gesehen hatte und erst seit London waren sie hinter mir her.

Die Weasley-Zwillinge saßen nicht weniger verschwörerischer da, doch als ich an den beiden vorbei gehen wollte, rief einer meinen Namen. Wie eigentlich immer, wusste ich nicht, wer von beiden wer war.

„Wo gehst du hin, Nightingale?" Ich murmelte „Heim" und rückte den Kater in meinen Armen zurecht, der abzurutschen drohte.

„Wie 'heim'? Du bist uns doch nicht etwa böse? Hast du das Frühstück nicht bekommen? Wir haben einen Hauselfen beauftragt, weil ja Jungs nicht in die Mädchenschlafräume können."

„Ich bin euch nicht böse. Ich möchte nur halt heim. Das Frühstück war übrigens lecker!... Ach und eh ich's vergesse," sagte ich und kramte ein Stückpapier aus der Hand. Verwirrt blickten beide das gefaltete Stück an, bis ich ihnen sagte, sie sollen es auch aufmachen. Im Innern lag ein etwas plädiertes Haar eines Werwolfes. Die Augen der Zwillinge weiteten sich und ein schalkhaftes Leuchten erschien in ihren Augen. „Hier!"

„Für uns? ... Hat dir Snape es nicht abgenommen?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Severus war noch nicht mal auf die Idee zu kommen zu fragen, was ich gestohlen hatte, geschweige denn es zurückzuverlangen. Natürlich hätte ich es zurückgeben können, aber dann wäre der ganze Spaß ja umsonst gewesen. Normalerweise war ich alles andere als eine Diebin, aber die bettelnden Gesichter der Zwillinge hatten mich erweicht, mich doch etwas über meine geliebten Regeln hinweg zusetzen. In der Reisetasche war noch etwas Platz und ich hatte keine Lust Kraven die ganze Zeit zu tragen und so öffnete ich die Reisetasche, räumte etwas frei und setzte Kraven hinein. Willig ließ er es geschehen und schmiegte sich an meinen Umhang, der zusammengefaltet in der Tasche lag.

Auf dem Weg zum Ausgang traf ich dann noch auf Professor McGonagall, die mir somit einen Gang zum Direktor ersparte. Ich erzählte ihr was ich vorhätte, was sie mit einigem Stirnrunzeln notierte. Nach diesem Gespräch war ich nun entgültig bereit Hogwarts zu verlassen und machte mich nach Hogsmeade auf. Da wir Zuhause keinen Kamin hatten (abgesehen davon, dass selbst wenn wir einen Kamin hätten, wäre dieser wohl kaum ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen) wollte ich von dort aus apparieren.

Draußen war es bitterkalt, doch dank meines schwarzen Halbmantels bekam ich nicht die geballte Kälte ab. Da ich jedoch keine Handschuhe anhatte, froren meine Hände selbst noch in meinen Säcken. Rot von der Kälte versuchte ich ihnen warme Luft zuzuhauchen, um sie so zu wärmen und drückte sie. Mein Gang musste wohl zu diesem Zeitpunkt an den Schiefen Turm von Pisa erinnert haben, denn ich hatte mächtig Schlagseite wegen der schweren Tasche, in der sich mein Kater schlafend zusammengerollt hat.

Bevor ich apparieren würde, wollte ich aber noch dem Honigtopf einen Besuch abstatten. Ein ganzes Geschäft voller Süßigkeiten. _Der Himmel, _kicherte ich. „Scho... Scho... Scho-ko-lade!", murmelte ich in freudiger Erwartung und trat über die Dorfgrenze ins Dorfinnere hinein.

„Kann ich dir vielleicht helfen?" Die Stimme kam von rechts neben mir. Ich brauchte nicht lange um zu erkennen, wer mich da angesprochen hatte.

„Eve? Was machen Sie hier?" Sie präsentierte ein Zahnpastalächeln, welches aus einem Webespot für Zahncreme hatte stammen können.

„Och, ich ging hier ein bisschen spazieren. Ich wohn hier in Hogsmeade... Abgesehen davon, hab ich aufgetragen bekommen, dich nach Deutschland zu begleiten!" Entnervt ließ ich meine Tasche in den feinen Schnee fallen. Kraven schreckte aus seinem Schlaf hoch und quittierte mit einem Fauchen.

„Woher wisst ihr denn schon wieder davon? Seid ihr etwa allwissend?" Ich war gereizt und schlecht gelaunt. Warum musste man mir einen Babysitter aufs Auge drücken?

„Allwissend? ... Natürlich, was denkst du denn," sagte sie und versuchte ernst zu klingen, aber das kleine Grinsen konnte sie nicht verstecken. „Nee, im Ernst jetzt, McG hat es Dumbli gesagt und der Olle hat uns dann Bescheid gesagt." Erst jetzt fiel mir der feine Akzent ein, den Eve sprach. Zuerst hatte ich sie für eine Engländerin gehalten, aber irgendetwas gefiel mir bei ihrer Aussprache nicht – und inzwischen hatte ich da ein kleines Ohr dafür bekommen. _Wenn mir nur einfallen würde, wo ich das schon mal gehört hab'..._ Dann fiel es mir ein. Seamus' Akzent war zwar nicht so auffällig, aber er war da.

„Bist du zufälligerweise Irin?" Sie grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen und nickte. „Dachte nicht, dass man das so leicht rausfinden könnt'" Wir unterhielten uns noch etwas über Irland. Ich erzählte ihr für meine Liebe zu diesem Land und zu Schottland und dass ich sogar mal Gälisch lernen wollte (wobei ich mich jedoch nicht entscheiden konnte, welches Gälisch; Schottisches oder Irisches Gälisch). Mit etwas traurigem Gesicht klärte sie mich dann auf, dass sie kein Gälisch sprach, da sie in einer Großstadt nur englischsprachig aufgewachsen war.

Als wir nach einer halben Stunde mit Erzählen fertig waren, fand ich die Vorstellung, dass mich Eve nach Hause begleiten würde gar nicht mal so schlimm. Und eigentlich hatte Teneth Recht damit, dass ich jedes Risiko vorbeugen sollte. Niemand außer den Zirkelmitgliedern selbst und mir, wusste, dass Eve ein Medium war und so war sollte es auch nicht so gefährlich sein, als wenn Teneth mich begleiten würde.

Wir deckten uns mit Süßigkeiten ein, bevor wir zu meinem Heim apparierten. Als Landeplatz hatten wir uns ein nahes Waldstück ausgesucht, in dem wir vor neugierigen Blicken eigentlich geschützt sein sollten.

Der kleine Hügel, der von einem Ausläufer des Waldes bedeckt wurde, war im Schnee versunken. Ich hatte das unsagbare Glück nicht punktgenau apparieren zu können und landete auf einem kleinen Abhang. Der Schnee gab unter meinem Gewicht nach und es riss mich von den Beinen. Einige Meter rutschte ich auf meinem Hintern weiter, ehe ich eine Wurzel ergreifen konnte und so jäh zum Stehen kam. Eve stand oben und lachte in einem hohen, glockenähnlichen Lachen, bevor schließlich zu mir herabstieg und mir aufhalf.

„Danke!", murrte ich und klopfte mir den Schnee von den Kleidern. Eve hielt meine Reisetasche und streichelte den darin liegenden Kraven, der darauf mit einem lauten Schnurren reagierte.

„Man merkt, dass du das noch nicht so oft gemacht hast!", kicherte sie.

Ich entriss ihr die Tasche und stapfte beleidigt durch den Schnee. Die Kälte drang durch meine Kleider und die Feuchtigkeit spürte ich auf meiner Haut, wie ein undurchdringlicher Nebel. In so einer großen Entfernung hatte ich unser Haus nicht in Erinnerung gehabt.

Nach nie enden wollenden, schweigsamen Minuten kamen Eve und ich am Haus an. Wir mussten es nur noch umgehen, ehe ich mit zitternder Hand in Richtung Klingel griff. Es erschall ein penetrantes Surren, das die Bewohner des Hauses auf die Beine brachte. Ich hatte zwar einen Haustürschlüssel, doch fand es besser, wenn ich mich wie ein Gast benehmen würde, der ich nunmehr auch war.

Stimmen kamen vom Innern. _Wann lernen die endlich, dass die Tür nicht sonderlich dick ist und man immer hört, was man im Haus spricht? _Und wie auf ein Kommando hörte ich die Stimme meiner Mutter die aufgeregt mit jemandem sprach: „Wer kann das denn sein?" „Dann geh doch hin und öffne die Tür, dann weißt du es auch!", hörte ich nun die Stimme meines Vaters. Selbst die Tritte auf der Treppe konnte ich hören, bevor man den Umriss einer kleinen, runden Frau wahrnehmen konnte. Meine Mutter schloss die Tür auf und blickte Eve und mich fragend an. Sie versuchte Eve irgendwo einzuordnen, bemerkte mich dabei nicht, und fragte sie, ob sie zu meinem Bruder wolle.

„Ähm, Mutter? Hallo?" Erst jetzt richtete meine Mutter ihren Blick auf mich. Die Erkenntnis war deutlich in ihr Gesicht geschrieben und sie umarmte mich, wobei ihr Kopf gerade mal bis zu meiner Brust reichte. Mit Einssechsundfünfzig zählte meine Mutter nicht gerade zu den größten Menschen. Meine Größe hatte ich eindeutig von meinem Vater geerbt, der nun auch an die Tür getreten war.

„Ah, hallo!", sagte er knapp angebunden. Er war kein Mann, der große Gefühlsregungen zuließ. _Ganz so wie Severus... Argh, böse Gedanken, böse Gedanken!_

„Was machst du denn hier?" Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre mein Vater gerade tot umgefallen. Da stand ich triefend und frierend vor ihm und er fragte mich nur, was ich hier wolle.

„Es-ist-Weihnachten-und-da-besucht-man-eben-seine-Familie!", brachte ich zähneknirschend hervor und schoss an meinen Eltern vorbei hinein ins warme Hausinnere. Eve lächelte verlegen, winkte meinen Eltern zu und folgte mir. Ich konnte einen gequälten Laut hören, der von meinem Vater stammte. Mein Mutter hatte ihm den Ellbogen in die Seite gerammt und er fragte verwirrt: „Was?"

Ich hatte meinen Eltern den Rücken zugedreht und musterte die Eingangshalle (wobei Halle sehr übertrieben war. Es war ein Flur zum Treppenhaus, das eine Etage hinunter und Etage nach oben führte). Hier hatte sich einiges verändert. Die Tapeten waren nicht mehr weiß sondern pastellgrün und die Treppe, die ins obere Stockwerk führte, hatte neue dunkelgrüne Stufenmatten. Eve warf den Stufenmatten einen flüchtigen Blick zu und murmelte etwas, dass nach „Slytherin" klang. Ich lächelte schmal und drehte mich zu meinen Eltern.

„Es hat sich hier ja einiges geändert!"

Meine Brüder waren ebenfalls zum traditionellen Weihnachtsessen zu Gange. Da meine Brüder jedoch auch eher nach meinem Vater geraten waren, was ihre Gefühlregungen anbelangte, war Verwunderung das Einzige, was ich in den Gesichtern der Beiden erkennen konnte. Alle beäugten interessiert Eve und versuchte sie in eine Unterhaltung zu verwickeln – bis sie merkten, dass Eve nur Englisch sprach. Es folgte betretenes Schweigen.

„Warum habt ihr mir nie gesagt, dass ihr Squibs seid?" Meine Mutter riss entsetzt die Augen auf und Vater ließ seine Gabel fallen. „Squibs? Wasn' das?", wollte mein jüngerer Bruder wissen. Ich bemerkte schnell, dass ich nicht die Einzige war, der die Wahrheit verschwiegen worden war. Meine Brüder schienen keine Ahnung davon zu haben, was ihre Eltern waren. Ich warf Eve einen flüchtigen Blick zu, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit jedoch lieber auf die Hähnchenkeule vor sich gelenkt hatte.

Nachdem das Essen vorbei war, zitierte mich mein Vater zu sich. Auch wenn ich achtzehn Jahre lang im Glauben aufgewachsen war, dass er mein Vater sei, stand nun doch ein völlig fremder Mann vor mir. Er legte mir Nahe, dass ich in der Gegenwart von meinen Brüdern nicht von Magie und dergleichen reden sollte. Ich fand die ganze Sache zwar seltsam, aber versprach es. Dennoch stellte ich mir selbst die Frage, ob meine Brüder (und das waren sie noch für mich, egal ob blutsverwandt oder nicht) vielleicht auch Squibs seien. Die Antwort sollte ich jedoch nie erfahren.

Die erste Nacht verlief völlig ereignislos. Eve und ich hatten uns ein Zimmer geteilt, mein altes Zimmer. Meine Eltern hatten es so belassen, seit ich fortgegangen war. Mein PC stand einsam in der Ecke und als Eve fest schlief, fuhr ich den Computer hoch. Das rhythmische Brummen des Gerätes schien Eve nicht zu stören und die Tastaturgeräusche weckten sie nicht auf. In tiefer Erinnerung bewegte ich die Maus und fuhr über den Desktop und wie von Geisterhand klickte ich auf die Fotos, die dort in einer Datei gespeichert waren. Ich spürte einen kleinen Stich im Herzen, als ich mir eins nach dem anderen ansah. Dies waren Fotos aus einer anderen Zeit und einem anderen Leben, das ich schon am Vergessen war. Damals, als die Fotos entstanden war ich noch so unwissend und gutgläubig. Ich seufzte und klickte ein nächstes Bild an. Dieses zeigte mich bei unserer Abschlussfahrt in die Toskana/ Italien mit einer furchtbaren pinknen Weste und eine grüne Bluse darunter und natürlich durften die Blue Jeans nicht fehlen. Ein modischer Ausrutscher will man meinen, doch leider gehörten diese bunten Farben zu meinem Auftreten in dieser Zeit. Jetzt aber, war schwarz eine Farbe, die sowohl meine Stimmung als auch mein Leben wiedergab.

Als ich mit den Bildern fertig war, hatte ich ein seltsam leeres Gefühl in mir und so tat ich das, was ich für das beste hielt, nachdem ich geschlagene drei Sekunden nachgedacht hatte: Ich schlich zum Schreibtisch, auf dem mein Telefon lag. Meine Mutter war so freundlich, es immer aufzuladen. Man wüsste ja nie, wann ich vorbei kommen kann – hatte sie gesagt. Obwohl es sehr spät war wählte ich eine Nummer, die ich noch in Erinnerung hatte und hoffte, dass diese stimmen würde. Mein Gehirn hatte sich noch immer nicht völlig auf Deutsch umgestellt und deshalb muss Bettina auf der anderen Leitung wohl gedacht haben, ich hätte mich verwählt, denn wenige Augenblicke nachdem sie abgehoben hatte (und mit einem verschlafenen „hm?" reagiert hatte) hörte ich wie die Leitung knackte und ein „Duuut, Duuut, Duuut." erklang. _Also von Neuem, aber diesmal in Deutsch! _Und tatsächlich schaffte ich es diesmal, Bettina in der Leitung zu halten, sodass ich erklären konnte, wer ich war – was sie mit einem Schrei quittierte. Nie enden wollende „Boah, hammer, du bist in Deutschland" Ausrufe später verabredeten wir uns für den nächsten Tag in einem Restaurant (Wobei es eher eine Cocktailbar mit Bistroteil war). Ich bat sie auch noch die beiden anderen, die ebenfalls zu meinen besten Freunden zählten, anzurufen.

Nun, da ich aufgelegt hatte, fühlte ich mich schon gleich besser und ich spürte eine Müdigkeit, die sie plötzlich gekommen war, dass ich mich fast wundern musste. Ich kroch in mein Bett und verbrachte eine lange, traumlose Nacht.

Das Erwachen war so wunderbar wie das Einschlafen. Ausgeruht streckte ich mich im Bett und lächelte zufrieden die über mir an. Eve regte sich auf dem Boden. Ihre Nacht war wohl nicht so erholsam gewesen, denn ich hörte sie sich ständig umdrehen und murren. Ich musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken und stand vom Bett auf. Die unbequeme Luftmatratze, die zu allem Überfluss auch noch die ganze Luft verloren hatte, war Eve nun doch zuviel und sie nahm mein Aufstehen zum Anlass nicht mehr so zu tun, als würde sie schlafen.

„Ich hab dir ja angeboten aufm Bett zu schlafen, aber du wolltest ja unbedingt die Matratze!" Sie knurrte und stieß mich aus dem Weg, damit sie ins Bart flüchten konnte. Ich lachte los und ging in die Küche, wo meine Mutter schon das Frühstück machte. Da ich gute Laune hatte, half ich ihr mit einem unglaublichen Tatendrang. Mein Vater hatte aus Frankreich Baguets mitgebracht, welches nur fünfzehn Kilometer entfernt war. Ich schnitt ein Baguet in große Stücke und richtete eine Wurst- und Käseblatte an. Nachdem der halbe Kühlschrank auf Tabletts verteilt war, brachte ich die Tabletts ins Esszimmer, das dem Wohnzimmer angrenzte. Da das Esszimmer durch nichts als einen Deckenbalgen getrennt wurde, rief ich meinem kleinen Bruder zu, der auf der Couch saß und leblos in den Fernseher starrte, diesen auszumachen und zum Essen zu kommen.

Der Tag war lustig und es wurde eine Menge gekocht. Ich lachte und aß viel. Hier hatte ich das Gefühl endlich noch mal atmen zu können und die vielen Probleme schienen so weit. Eve lächelte mich zufrieden an, als wäre sie froh mich so glücklich zu sehen, doch plötzlich erstarb ihr Lächeln und sie griff sich an den Kopf wie von einem Migräneanfall ergriffen. Ihr Gesicht wurde aschgrau. Sie entschuldigte sich und ging mit großen Schritten ins Bad.

Als Sie auch nach Zehnminuten noch nicht da war, stand ich auch vom Tisch auf und klopfte vorsichtig an die Badezimmertür.

„Es ist offen!", hörte ich die erstickte Stimme von Eve. Ich öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und fand sie gegen die Badewanne sitzend vor. „Geht es dir gut?" Ich war unsicher und machte mir Sorgen, denn Eve war wirklich bleich geworden und ihren rote Haaren klebten an ihrer Stirn. Ich setzte mich neben sie und die kühlen Fliesen an der Badewanne ließen mich zusammenzucken.

„Yupp, mir geht's gut... Hatte nur einen mentalen Anfall. Es hat sich einige mentale Energie aufgestaut, weil ich immer so ein bisschen gegen die Zukunftsvisionen ankämpfe. So eine Vision kann ganz schön unpassend sein und als richtiges Medium für die Wächter der Zeit hab ich es da natürlich auch nicht leicht. Ist einfach komisch, wenn ich auf der Arbeit bin und in fremden Zungen rede. Will ja meine Tarnung nicht gefährden – deshalb unterdrück ich sie häufig. Das machen viele so, weil die meisten Visionen nicht wirklich sind, so in der Art: Ich esse heute Hähnchen zu Mittag, oder diese Frau wird morgen um zwei Uhr ihr Kind bekommen, und wirklich große Visionen, die ein wichtiges Ereignis in der Zeitlinie zeigen, die machen sich dann doch vorher auf sich aufmerksam. Vor diesen Monstervisionen kommen immer noch so mentale ... Wie soll ich sagen? ... Vorwellen. Sie kündigen sie quasi an, sodass man schnell wohin verschwinden kann." Sie hatte ohne Pause gesprochen und ich sah sie mitleidig an. Ich wollte aufstehen und ihr ein Glas Wasser holen, musste jedoch in der Bewegung inne halten, das sie noch etwas zu erzählen hatte; und so setzte ich mich eben wieder hin.

„Das Gute ist, dass wir im Gegensatz zu den normalen Seher – wie Trelawney – uns an unsere Visionen erinnern können. Wir sind quasi ein Bindeglied zwischen Sehern und den Mächtigen der Zeit. Wir sorgen dafür, dass die Seher auch etwas sehen... Ist ganz ulkig, wenn man eine Vision überträgt, da kribbelt dein ganzer Körper und sämtliche Haare stehen ab. Sämtliche!", fügte sie mit einem fetten Grinsen hinzu. „Sehr ulkig," murmelte ich. Nun war Eve scheinbar fertig mit Erzählen, denn sie stand unvermittelt auf. Mit einem schiefen Grinsen reichte sie mir die Hand und half mir auf.

„Ich glaub du musst los, deine Freunde sind auf dem Weg ins Coyote!"

„Das hast du gesehen?", fragte ich beeindruckt.

„Nee, ich hab gestern dein Telefonat mit angehört. Konnte ja nicht schlafen..." Ich verdrehte die Augen und lief zu meinem Auto, das verlassen in der Garage stand. Ich versuchte das Auto zu starten. Ein gequältes Stottern erklang, doch der Motor sprang nicht an. Ich seufzte tief konnte aus dem Augenwinkel sehen, wie Eve sich auf die Lippen biss um nicht loszulachen. „Muggel," presste sie zwischen den Lippen hindurch.

Doch als ich nach geschlagenen fünf Minuten immer noch ein hohles Röcheln von meinem Motor erntete, konnte Eve nicht mehr inne halten und lachte laut los.

Weil ich das Versagen meines Autos als persönliche Beleidigung ansah, stieß ich dir Tür aus, befahl Eve mir zu folgen und lief missmutig zu meinem Vater. Dieser hatte jedoch keine großartige Lust jetzt noch wo es bereits dunkel war, an meinem Auto rum zufuchteln, deshalb drückte er mir seinen Autoschlüssel in die Hand. Die Papiere für das Auto nahm ich noch aus seinem Geldbeutel und steckte sie bei mir selbst ein. Eve folgte mir still und mit einem halben Meter Sicherheitsabstand.

Der Versuch das Auto zu starten war... sehr ernüchternd. Ich hatte ja bevor ich nach England ging erst ein halbes Jahr meinen Führerschein und ich merkte, dass die autolose Zeit mir nicht gut getan hatte. Irgendwann schaffte ich aber den Motor dazu zubringen eine Weile anzubleiben und ich setzte rückwärts aus der Garage heraus. So hoppelten wir aus der kurzen Ausfahrt heraus und kamen endlich auf die Straße. Geradeausfahren war schon deutlich leichter und nachdem ich die Gänge mehr gerissen hatte, als normal mit ihnen umzugehen, wurde ich auch ruhiger und konnte es auch wagen das Radio einzuschalten. Von den Klängen von _Within Temptation_ geleitet, fuhren wir unserem Ziel entgegen. Die Parkplatzsuche war mir schon immer ein Graus und nun kam noch erschwerend hinzu, dass ich mich in dieser Stadt nicht sonderlich gut auskannte. Mein schlechter Orientierungssinn kämpfte mal wieder gegen mich, doch wir benutzten Eves Seherfähigkeiten, um schließlich doch einen Parkplatz in geringer Entfernung zum Marktplatz zu finden. Das _Coyote _lag unweit eines riesigen Einkaufscenters, wo nun alle Lichter außer in den Schaufenstern wegen der Weihnachtszeit erloschen waren.

Als ich die Tür des Ladens öffnete kam Eve und mir gleich eine kleine Dampfwolke entgegengeschossen, da die Luft im Innern viel wärmer war als hier draußen. Ich musste mich nicht lange umsehen um meine Freunde zu entdecken. Sie waren aufgestanden, als sie mich erkannten und warteten, bis ich an den Tisch gekommen war, ehe sie mir um den Hals fielen – wobei ich eher diejenige war, die an den anderen hing.

Als wir uns gesetzt hatte, klärte mich Bettina auf, dass sie einige Schwierigkeiten hatte, für heute einen freien Tisch zu bekommen, doch zu unserem Glück hatte kurzzeitig ein Gast abgesagt. Wir erzählten lange, wobei ich nur mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen zuhörte und Eve sich indes um ihr Essen kümmerte. Da Melanie relativ gut in Englisch war, versuchte sie immer Eve in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, aber Eve wollte darauf anscheinend nicht so recht eingehen. Naja, sagen wir, sie WOLLTE schon, aber sie wusste nichts zu erzählen. Ich wusste auch wieso: Sie war zwar eine teilweise Muggelgeborene, aber ihre Mutter (die eine Muggel war) ließ sich von ihrem Mann scheiden und Eves Vater heiratete kurz darauf eine Hexe und somit hatte Eve nie sehr viel Kontakt mit Muggeln gehabt. All ihre Freunde waren Hexen und Zauberer und auch ihre ganzen Interessen drehten sich nur um die Zaubererwelt. Schwierige Basis für Gespräche also!

Mir lag richtig auf der Zunge: „Hey Leute, bei mir hat sich auf einiges verändert! Das könnt ihr euch nicht vorstellen, aber ich bin eine Hexe – eine richtige mit Zauberkräften. Meine Eltern sind eigentlich gar nicht meine Eltern..." – doch ich begnügte mich mit einem kleine und matten Lächeln. Und weil meine Freunde meine Freunde sind, merkten sie schnell, dass die einstige Quasselstrippe seltsam ruhig war (wozu man nicht gerade geistige Hochsprünge machen musste, um das zu bemerken). Sie verstummten allesamt und durchlöcherten mich mit Blicken, ehe eine dann mal die Frage der Fragen stellte:

„Was ist denn los?"

„Ich," begann ich und brach ab um mir die Worte zurecht zu legte. _Ich bin eine Hexe – klingt zwar komisch, is aber so! ... Nein... Leute, ich muss euch was sagen: in England da hab ich etwas rausgefunden, das... Neeeiiiinnn! Moment... _

„Sie hat Blähungen. Wollt sie euch nur nicht auf die Nase binden... Das Essen von ihrer Mutter ist ihr wohl nicht so gutbekommen!" Eve hatte wohl meine missliche erkannt, und half mir mit einer nicht gerade konventionellen Ausrede aus – und dafür hätt ich sie töten können... doch zu meiner Verwunderung: Sie kauften es echt ab; oder sie taten zumindest für annähernd eine Minute so, bis sie mich mit finsteren Blicken straften und die Wahrheit verlangten. Und da fiel mir etwas ein, das mich wohl auch bedrückte und ich ihnen auch ohne große Bedenken sagen könnte, ohne dass sie dabei einen hysterischen Schrei loswerden würden.

„Naja... Wie soll ich sagen... Meine Eltern wissen auch noch nichts davon... Ich bin schwanger," sagte ich mit einem schiefen Grinsen und kratze mich am Kopf. Diese Neuigkeit ließ Bettina, die neben mir die Größte am Tisch war, in einer dramatischen Geste aufschreien und vernichtete somit meine Hoffnung auf einen ruhigen, gemütlichen Abend. Jeder der Dreien hatte tausend Fragen, die es zu klären galt. Wer war ist der Vater, war es ein Unfall, was ich nun jetzt tun wollte – waren einiger der Fragen. Keiner, weder Melanie, Kristina noch Bettina, schienen sich für anderes zu interessieren als nur meine Schwangerschaft. So musste ich nicht fürchten, dass Fragen kommen würde wie was ich jetzt genau machen würde und somit zwangsweise auch das Thema Magie. Doch leider waren dafür die Fragen rund um die Kinder, die in meinem Bauch heranwuchsen zahlreich und endlos.

„Ähm Eva, wir müssen langsam los!" Ich löste meinen Blick von meinen drei Freundinnen und sah sie fragend an. „Wie los? Wohin?"

„Du sollst noch bei Teneth vorbei, bevor du zum Ministerium musst." Eve versuchte leise zusprechen, doch Melanie und Bettina, die einzigen die ebenfalls Englisch verstehen konnten, hatten aufmerksam zugehört.

„Warum musst du zum Ministerium. Zu welchem eigentlich?"

„Ministerium für Zau... Zoologie."

„Das gibt es doch gar nicht!", bohrte Melanie weiter.

„Leut bitte, lasst mir doch die paar Geheimnisse! Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, werde ich euch alles sagen, aber im Moment geht es einfach nicht. Bitte versteht das!", flehte ich. Die Drei hatten auch keine Zeit mehr großartig zu kontern, denn Eve stand auf und sah mich auffordernd an:

„Es ist die Zeit für Abschiede gekommen." Ich nickte traurig und stand auch auf. Meine Freunde taten es mir gleich und es gab einen langen, tränenreichen Abschied, bei dem ich versprach im Spätsommer noch mal vorbei zu kommen und vielleicht dann schon die Zwillinge mitbringen zu können. _Hm, ob ich wohl mit den Kindern dann apparieren kann? _– grübelte ich, als wir das _Coyote _hinter uns gelassen hatten und bereits am Auto waren.

Eve und ich fuhren heim und ich verabschiedete mich noch von meinen Eltern, die im Halbschlaf wohl nicht ganz verstanden, was ich ihnen sagen wollte. Mein kleiner Bruder war noch wach und ich konnte mich auch von ihm für einige Zeit verabschieden (mein großer Bruder war Außerhaus zugange). Ich hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn (was dem Siebzehnjährigen nicht gerade sehr gefiel) und lief schließlich mit Eve, die mein Gepäck trug im Schlepptau zu dem kleinen Waldausläufer und apparierten nach Hogsmeade. Tja, das hatte die Gute eben davon, weil sie gesagt hatte, eine Schwangere solle nicht so schwer tragen, als ich am Tag zuvor eine Kiste Limonade vom Keller in das Erdgeschoss gebracht hatte.

Von Hogsmeade aus führte mich Eve zu sich nach Hause, von wo wir einen Portschlüssel, der direkt in das Versteck des Zirkels führte, benutzten.

* * *

So, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Ich muss gestehen, dass das letzte Kapitel wirklich ein bisschen kompliziert für manche Leser geschienen haben muss. Ich mein, ich hab die kranken Ideen für die ganzen Geschichten, vergesse dabei manchmal aber, dass auch andere Leute das lesen werden, die nicht gerade so viel Zeit in solche seltsamen Sachen steckten.

Ich gelobe Besserung, wobei dieses Kapitel auch schwierige Abschnitte hat. Die ganze Zirkelsache ist wirklich etwas zähfließend, aber es ist eben ein wesentliches Element der Geschichte und ich will den Spannungsfaktor, der dadurch entsteht, nicht missen.

Es wird wohl in den nächsten Kapiteln: Back to basic - und damit zum guten Snape /g/


	18. Die andere Seite der Medaille

So und nun endlich das langersehnte nächste Kapitel, in dem nun endlich wieder Snape einen Auftritt bekommt... Bitte keine Drohbriefe! /lol/

Vielen lieben Dank noch für eure Reviews, ich habe mich über jedes einzelne gefreut und werde im nächsten Kapitel darauf antworten, da ich heute nicht so viel Zeit habe, aber ich wollte euch das Kapitel nicht so lange vorenthalten.

* * *

Kapitel 17

Die andere Seite der Medaille

Viel hatte ich nicht von Eves Wohnung gesehen, denn eine kleine Statur, die am Eingang auf einem Regalstand stand, katapultierte uns schon gleich weiter. Mein Magen zog sich krampfhaft zusammen und ich hatte das Gefühl als würde ich durch eine schwarzes Loch gezogen. Der Boden zu meinen Füßen verschwand und ich fühlte mich schwerelos. Doch das Gefühl verschwand so schnell wie es gekommen war und ich konnte auch wieder Boden spüren. Mit einer immensen Wucht wurde ich nach vorne geschleudert und machte eine unliebsame Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden.

„Du musst den Boden nicht gleich anbeten!", kam ein erheitertes Lachen von Eve. Ich lächelte ironisch und drückte mich vom Boden ab. Plötzlich spürte ich, wie viele Blicke auf mir ruhten und als ich mich umsah entdeckte ich eine ganze Armada von Kuttenträgern, die mit gezückten Zauberstäben vor uns standen. Doch sie steckten die Zauberstäbe auch sogleich wieder weg, obwohl ich mir nicht so sicher war, ob sie wirklich gesehen hatten, wer da vor ihnen stand. Die Gesichter waren völlig durch die Kapuzen bedeckt und wenn das kein Zauberstoff war, durch den man durchsehen konnte, dann waren die Kuttenträger so gut wie blind durch den dicken, schweren Stoff. Man öffnete uns einen Spalt zwischen den Menschen und ließ uns weitergehen. Als ich einen flüchtigen Blick zu Eve warf, bemerkte sie diesen und sah mich entschuldigend an.

„Wir rekonstruieren unsere Abwehr und so müssen wir im Moment ein paar Wachen aufstellen."

„Aber die Leute konnten doch gar nichts sehen! Ihre Augen ..." Eve lächelte milde und sprach:

„Mittlerweile müsstest du wissen, dass man mit mehr als nur den Augen sehen kann!"

„Warum haben die dann nicht gesehen, dass wir kommen? Warum haben sie die Zauberstäbe überhaupt gezogen?" Eve, der die ganze Fragerei inzwischen tierisch auf die Nerven ging, murmelte nur etwas Unverständliches und deutete mir an jetzt still zu sein und ihr zu folgen. Aber ich hatte so gar keine Lust mich mit so einer Geste zufrieden zu geben.

„Warum bist du plötzlich so komisch? Sonst bist du doch immer so lustig?"

„Gegenfrage: Warum benimmst du dich wie ein neugieriges, nerviges Balg!" Und da waren wieder diese vier Buchstaben, die mich fast zu Weißglut brachten. Der Letzte der dieses Wort benutzt hatte, war Severus. Ein Umstand, der meinen Missmut nicht unbedingt zu verringern wusste. Doch anstatt wütend zu werden verfiel ich in Schweigen und bestrafte sie mit Ignorieren, auch wenn sie sich kurz danach zu entschuldigen versuchte. Der Grund, was Eves Stimmungswechsel ausgelöst hatte, sollte ich jedoch auch bald verstehen.

Wir befanden uns in den heiligen Hallen des Zirkels – wobei Hallen sehr übertrieben war, es war nicht mal ein Raum, es war eine Aneinanderreihung von Kämmerchen, die durch einen ewig langen Flur verbunden waren. Das Ganze hatte den Charme eines Rollenspieles für den PC. _Vermutlich springen gleich irgendwelche Orks oder Goblins aus der Ecke, die wir mit einem geschickten Zauber Äußergefecht setzen müssen. Ob es in der Zauberwelt überhaupt Orks gibt? _Ich wollte mich gerade zu Eve drehen und sie fragen – mein Ärger hatte sich mittlerweile verflüchtigt – aber ich sah ihren kalten und steifen Blick und ich brachte es nicht übers Herz sie zu stören.

Eine Frau kam auf uns zu. Sie trug ein weißes Kleid und musterte uns streng. „Tochter!", begrüßte die Frau Eve und zwang sich zu einem falschen Lächeln.

„Mutter, wie schön dich zu sehen!", sagte Eve mit dem gleichen, falschen Lächeln.

„Der hohe Rat erwartet euch!" – und schon drehte sich die Frau um und verschwand in einen Raum zu unserer Rechten. Wir wählten jedoch den nächsten Raum zu unserer Linken. Der Raum war ein weiterer Flur, der uns weiter in das Gebäude führte. Obwohl es wohl Nacht draußen sein musste, war ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass dieses Gebäude unter der Erde lag. Es wehte kein Wind, aber dennoch war es kalt und es roch nach feuchten Steinen und auch leicht modrig. _Ein altes Kellergemäuer, _dachte ich und suchte nach Spuren danach. Tatsächlich waren nirgendwo Fenster zu sehen und das Licht kam von der verzauberten Decke, die vollkommen erleuchtet war. Bei näherem Hinsehen sah ich, dass winzig kleine Lichtpunkte ein Muster vorgaben, das den kompletten Flur durchzog und ein kaltes Licht spendete. Dieser Ort wirkte weder gemütlich und heimlich.

„-Und hier bin ich aufgewachsen!", sagte Eve bitter, als hätte sie meine Gedanken erraten. Es war zwar alles sauber, aber dennoch hatte der Ort etwas trostloses, etwas das an eine Klinik erinnerte – kein Zuhause für ein kleines Mädchen!

Wir waren ewig gelaufen und ich wunderte mich, wie klein das bei meiner Ankunft doch alles ausgesehen hatte. Wir bogen um eine letzte Biegung und befanden uns nun in einer großen Halle. Eine Gruppe von fünf Menschen kniete in der Mitte in einem Kreis. Sie trugen allesamt weiße, fast durchsichtige Kleidung und knieten da, als würden sie beten. Im Kreisinnern stand ein etwa zehnjähriges Mädchen. Es hatte die Augen geschlossen und die Arme über der Brust gekreuzt wie bei den alten Ägyptern die Pharaonen es oft getan hatten (vor allem bei ihren Begräbnissen). Um den Kreis aus Menschen war ein blautransparentes Kraftfeld gelegt. _Sieht aus wie bei einem Sci-Fi Film. Bestimmt kommt gleich Darth Vader rausgesprungen und bedroht uns mit dem Laserschwert! _

Zu Füßen des Mädchen war eine Feder die auf ein Endlospergament schrieb. „Was machen die da?", fragte ich verwundert und sah mir weiterhin das seltsame Bild, das sich vor mir bot, mit Erstaunen an.

„Die Knieenden konzentrieren ihre Seherfähigkeit auf das Mädchen, dass nun Vorhersagen trifft. Es steuert die Feder zu seinen Füßen." Meine Verwunderung und mein Interesse war schnell abgeebbt. So interessant das auch alles war, mich interessierte es nicht besonders. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und Eve schien nicht gerade unglücklich darüber, keine Fragen mir beantworten zu müssen. Sie führte mich an den Knieenden vorbei, vorüber an noch so einer Gruppe von seltsamen Leuten, bis wir schließlich bei einer Frau angekommen waren, die völlig unbeteiligt am hinteren Ende des Raumes stand. Eve deutete eine kleine Verbeugung an, ehe sie mich allein bei der Frau stehen ließ. Verduzt sah ich ihr nach und spürte bereits die Blicke, die auf mir ruhten. Als ich mich deshalb wieder zu der Frau drehte war ich doch verwundert: Die Augen der Frau waren verschlossen.

„Ich bin Delphi, so nennt mich jedenfalls schon seit einer Ewigkeit. Meinen richtigen Namen habe ich vergessen." Die Stimme der Frau war leidenschaftslos und monoton. „Mich hat man zur Sprecherin des Rates ernannt. Mr Gwynned ist im Moment beschäftigt, doch er wurde über deine Ankunft bereits informiert. Warte einfach hier!" Ich musste unwillkürlich gähnen. Die Monotonie der Stimme wirkte zwar beruhigend aber auch durchaus einschläfernd. _Sie hat die gleiche Wirkung wie mein ehemaliger Rechnungswesenlehrer!, _dachte ich, doch mein Grinsen wurde zu einem beherzten Gähnen.

Der Moment zog und zog sich. Auch nach zehn Minuten war Teneth nicht in Sicht. Ich setzte mich deshalb im Schneidersitz auf den Boden und wartete dort weiter. Unaufhörlich kroch die Müdigkeit in mir hoch und ich fragte mich allmählich wie viel Uhr es wohl sein würde. Wenn ich nicht völlig irrte müsste es nun zwölf Uhr sein. Da ich den Rhythmus der Schule gewöhnt war, war dies ziemlich spät und ich war schläfrig. Der Gedanke an ein Bett schien eine schier unglaubliche Verlockung zu sein. Immer öfters fielen mir die Augen sekundenweiße zu, bevor ich völlig eindöste.

„_Mutter? Hörst du mich? Ich bins Lilly!" Ein Mädchen nicht älter als sechs tritt aus dem Schatten eines Baumes. In der Hand hat sie den Arm eines Teddybären, den sich hinter sich her schleift. „Er ist wieder gemein zu mir! Immer ist er gemein zu mir!", sagt das Mädchen mit weinerlicher Stimme. Es zaubert mir ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht und ich öffne die Arme, um sie an mich heranzuziehen. Aus ihren dunkelbraunen Augen kullern unaufhörlich kleine Tränen, die ich ihr sanft wegwische. „Du darfst ihn auch nicht ärgern, Schatz. Er will einfach nur malen." Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich, wie Severus mit einem gütigen Lächeln auf uns zukommt. In den Armen trägt er einen kleinen Jungen mit wildem dunkelblondem Haar, der sich willig tragen lässt. Das Mädchen setzte zu einer Antwort an, doch... ein mächtiger Schatten entsteht vor meinen Augen. Es wird kalt und ... _

„Eva?" Ich erwachte aus meinem Dämmerzustand und schreckte entsetzt hoch. Die Stimme entpuppte sich als Teneth, der neben mir stand und mich mit unverholendem Interesse musterte.

„Was hast du gesehen?" Ich gab vor nichts gesehen zu haben. Ob er es glaubte, wusste ich nicht, aber er stellte auch keine Fragen mehr.

Er führte mich weg von der Seherhalle zu einem kleinen Raum, in der nur eine Coach samt Tisch stand. Mit einer ausladenden Geste deutete er mir an mich zu setzen.

Die Coach war wie der Rest des Zimmer: klinisch, aber elegant. Sie bestand aus schwarzem Leder und der Tisch war aus poliertem Kirchholz gefertigt. Es schien das Aussehen über die Funktionalität zu herrschen, denn die Sitzmöglichkeit war mehr als unbequem.

„Du bist der Chef von der ganzen Bude hier?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich bin zwar ... sagen wir, ich bin wichtig, aber das Sagen hat der Rat." Ich begnügte mich mit dieser Antwort und wartete, was nun folgen würde:

„Ich will mich kurz fassen: Dass das Ministerium von dir Wind bekommen hat, gefällt dem Zirkel überhaupt nicht. Deine Existenz sollte geheimgehalten werden, denn so konnten wir dir eine normale Kindheit garantieren. Wie dem auch sei, wir haben Mitarbeiter im Ministerium... Sie werden dafür sorgen, dass die Akten über dich verschwinden und die Gedächtnisse der Beamten wird modifiziert."

„Modifiziert?", fragte ich skeptisch. „Macht ihr das öfter – den Leuten im Gehirn rumwuseln?" Unbewegt sah er mich an, zuckte mit keiner Wimper. „Unsere Pflicht erwartet das von uns. Der Zweck heiligt die Mittel."

„Mir soll es Recht sein... Soll ich jetzt morgen – nein heut – nicht zum Ministerium gehen?"

„Doch, nur nimmst du dies mit!" Er drückte mir eine kleine Schachtel in die Hand. _Cadbury's Muggelware _stand auf der kleinen Pralinenschachtel. Ich war ziemlich verwirrt: was sollte ich denn mit einer Schachtel Pralinen anfangen? Wie sollte mir das helfen? Teneth griff meinen verwirrten Blick auf und erklärte: „Die Lieblinssorte von Mr McLane. Du solltest ein Geschenk für ihn haben, schließlich hat ihn seine Exfreundin besucht, um sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen." _Häh? Was will der von mir?_, dachte ich und blickte noch verstörter drein. Teneth entfuhr ein genervter Seufzer und fuhr fort:

„Seine Exfreundin gehört zu uns. Wir haben schon mit ihr gesprochen und sie ist bereit sich wieder mit McLane zu versöhnen. Ihm werden wir vorgaukeln, dass sie es war, die ihn besucht hat. Er wird sich danach nicht mehr an dich erinnern können." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Mir war das eigentlich ganz Recht, denn er hatte bisher nur Unfug angestellt und es würde ihm schließlich keinen körperlichen Schaden bereiten, wenn er sich nicht mehr an mich erinnern könnte. So nahm ich die Schachtel an und Teneth führte mich zu einem Zimmer, in dem ich schlafen konnte. Er wand sich zum Gehen, aber drehte sich noch kurz zu mir:

„Nur noch eine kleine Sache: Egal was du tust, Finger weg von Snape!" Irritiert lächelte ich und hatte den Rat schon wenige Minuten später vergessen.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen stieg ich ins Bett und versuchte zu Schlafen.

Ich fühlte mich wie in einem Gefängnis und die Kälte krochen meine Glieder empor. Unaufhörlich kam ich mir erbärmlicher vor und den Gedanke zu schlafen hatte ich schon vor einiger Zeit weit von mir weg gelegt. Hier gab es kein Licht, keine Ablenkung und ich lag sieben Stunden starr vor Kälte in diesem unbequemen Bett, ehe mich einer der Zirkelmitglieder wecken wollte. Er brachte mir Kleider, die ich anzog, nachdem ich geduscht hatte. Ohne ein Wort des Abschieds schickte mich Teneth zu Reto. Dieser arbeitete im Ministerium und lächelte freundlich, als ich bei ihm ankam. Wie die meisten Mitglieder des Zirkels wohnte er nicht im Versteck der Zirkelmitglieder, sondern in einem kleinen Apartment am Rande von London. Wieder war es ein Portschlüssel, der mich hergebracht hatte und auch nach dem zweiten Mal fühlte ich mich furchtbar. Da gefiel mir apparieren und disapparieren schon deutlich besser.

Wir frühstückten kurz, wobei eigentlich nur ich aß und Reto mir fast väterlich dabei zusah (wenn man bedenkt, dass er nur knapp vier Jahre älter war als ich, war das eher merkwürdig). Langsam spürte ich schon die Auswirkungen der Schwangerschaft, denn was ich alles aß, passte auf keinen Teller der Welt. Nachdem ich so also den halben Kühlschrank von Reto verputzt und mich über seinen gesamten Käsevorrat (typisch Schweizer eben g) hergemacht hatte, war ich satt und glücklich. Nun konnte ich auch zum Ministerium gehen.

Wir apparierten in eine riesige Halle. Überall waren Kamine zusehen und ankommende Menschen. Da ganze machte den Eindruck von einem Bahnhof. Der Boden war aus spiegelblank lackiertem dunklen Holz und in die pfauenblaue Decke waren schimmernde goldene Symbole eingelassen, die sich ständig bewegten und veränderten wie auf einer riesigen himmlischen Anzeigetafel. In die mit glänzenddunklem Holz getäfelten Seitenwände waren viele vergoldete Kamine eingebaut. In der Mitte der Halle stand ein gigantischer Brunnen und im Zentrum davon waren übergroße goldene Stauen zu sehen. Rund um einen riesigen Zauberer waren eine Hexe, ein Zentaur, ein Kobold und ein Hauself gruppiert. Besonders fiel mir der Zentaur ins Auge. Ich kannte bisher nur Zeichnungen dieses Sagenwesens und ihn nun als Figur vor mir zu sehen, ließ mir doch ein beeindrucktes „Oh!" rausrutschen.

Ich hatte jedoch keine Zeit mich auf das Wesen, das halb Pferd und halb Mensch war zu konzentrieren, denn schon sah ich aus dem Augenwinkel wie ein gewisser Seth McLane auf mich zukam. Ich kämpfte innerlich gegen den Drang an ihm mal so richtig eine auf die Fresse zu geben. Er war schließlich der Grund, warum ich meinen Besuch bei meiner Familie abbrechen und zurück nach England kommen musste.

„Miss Nightingale," sagte er mit süffisantem Lächeln. „Sehr pünktlich, das lobe ich mir... Mr Zeller, was machen Sie denn hier? Müssten Sie nicht in Ihrer Abteilung sein?", wandte sich McLane an Reto, der bisher an meiner Seite gestanden hatte und mich unverhohlen musterte.

„Bin schon weg!", sagte Reto und gab einen missachtenden Laut von sich. Seine blaue Robe flatterte, als er wie von einer Herde Gnus gejagt davon hetzte.

„Diese Leute bei der Abteilung für magische Zusammenarbeit waren schon immer seltsam... Sie kennen ihn näher?"

„Nur ein Bekannter," murmelte ich. Über diese Neuigkeit schien McLane nicht begeistert zu sein. „Halten Sie sich von ihm fern; ist nur so ein Rat von mir."

„Wieso?" Ich wusste nicht wie viel man den Worten von dem Kerl vor mir beimessen konnte, aber er hatte mich zweifelsohne neugierig gemacht. Reto hatte bisher einen ganz vernünftigen Eindruck auf mich gemacht. Er und Eve schienen mir die Normalsten im ganzen Zirkel zu sein.

„Er hat manchmal so seltsame Anfälle. Wenn Sie mich fragen, sollte man ihn feuern und ins St. Mungos stecken... Aber auf mich hört ja keiner." Ich seufzte innerlich. _Wäre auch ein Wunder gewesen, wenn es wirklich etwas Handfestes gewesen wäre. Warum erinnert mich der Idiot nur an Percy? _

„Doch das ist wohl kein Grund ihn zu feuern!", sagte ich spitzfindig. McLane merkte wohl, dass er sich zu weit aufs Eis gewagt hat und lenkte lieber ein:

„Nein, da haben Sie Recht... Ich bringe Sie nun aber zu Mr Bones, er wartet sicher schon." Ich lächelte verächtlich und er führte mich zu einem Aufzug, in das nächste Stockwerk und von dort aus gleich zu dem Büro von Mr Bones. Vor der Tür blieben wir jedoch stehen.

„Ich bin sicher, es ist nur ein Missverständnis. Sie sollten bald wieder fertig sein. ... Wenn Sie Lust hätten, könnten Sie dann auch bei mir im Büro vorbeikommen. Dritter Stock, das dritte Zimmer auf der linken Seite." In seiner Stimme konnte meinen Hauch Unsicherheit heraushören. Ich bekam Mitleid mit ihm. _Eigentlich kann er nichts dafür – er ist eben ein Idiot, aber dafür eigentlich ganz nett._

Ich drückte ihm die Schachtel Pralinen in die Hand und nickte mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, ehe ich die Tür aufmachte und im Büro dahinter verschwand. Ich hörte noch, wie er eine Weile unsicher stehen geblieben war, doch meine Konzentration wurde schließlich auf Mr Bones gelenkt. Ich wusste eigentlich gar nicht, was ich sagen sollte, aber ich brauchte auch nicht lange zu überlegen, denn es klopfte schon einige Minuten nach meiner Ankunft im Büro jemand an die Tür und trat zu uns hinein. Es war Reto und eine Gruppe von drei weiteren Männern, die ich noch nie gesehen hatte.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Herr Zeller?" Die Tür wurde geschlossen und statt einer Antwort flog ein Fluch auf Mr Bones zu. Seine Arme und Beine klappten zusammen und völlig starr fiel er schließlich zu Boden.

Einer der Männer schritt zum Schreibtisch und entnahm alle Unterlagen und Notizen, die auf mich hinweisen würden. Alles ging so schnell, das ich kaum wahrnahm, was vor meinen Augen geschah. Reto führte mich schließlich durch eine zweite Tür in ein anderes Büro, während die drei Männer dabei waren Mr Bones eine neue Erinnerung einzupflanzen.

Gute fünf Minuten später war ich aus dem Ministerium draußen und stand wieder in Retos Wohnung. Ich hatte noch gar nicht alle Eindrücke verarbeitet, als ich schon weiter geschickt wurde. Mit einem anderen Portschlüssel wurde ich nach Hogsmeade in Eves Wohnung gesandt. Dieser war jedoch nicht anwesend, weshalb ich dann den einfachsten Weg nahm: den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts!

In ein paar Tagen würde die Schule wieder beginnen und die ersten Schüler kehrten aus ihren Ferien bereits zurück um vielleicht noch an einer Hausaufgabe zu arbeiten. Es waren wahrlich nicht viele Schüler in Hogwarts zu Gange an diesem Tag, aber es waren Schüler da und begannen allmählich wieder die Gänge zu bevölkern.

Ich stand mitten im Eingangsbereich und sah mich um. Alles kam mir so unwirklich vor. War ich wirklich wieder zurück in Hogwarts? Es war seltsam, aber die kurze Zeit außerhalb des Schlosses war viel präsenter als das halbe Jahr, das ich hier verbracht hatte. _Was mache ich überhaupt noch hier?, _fragte ich mich plötzlich, doch hatte keine Möglichkeit wieder in Depressionen zu verfallen, denn:

„Was lungerst du hier in den Gängen rum?", sprach mich eine eisige Stimme an. _Oh nein, der hat mir gerade noch gefehlt! _Severus umkreiste mich wie ein Tiger und wenn er mit seinen Nüstern gebläht hätte, hätte das mich auch nicht mehr verwundert.

„Ich bin gerade eben angekommen, wenn du verzeihst," versuchte ich eben so frostig zu sagen, aber meine Stimme versagte und es klang eher weinerlich. Er blieb stehen und fixierte mein Gesicht.

„Was ist los?" _Oho, da ist sie wieder, meine Lieblingsfrage! _

„Nichts... Bitte, lass mich einfach in Ruhe. Mir geht es nicht besonders und du bist nicht gerade förderlich für mich," ergänzte ich, als er mir keinen Glauben schenken wollte.

„Das mag richtig sein, aber ... nein." Ich sah ihn verwirrt an. Was meinte er nun wieder mit diesem Nein?

Severus trat noch einen Schritt näher auf mich zu und seine Stimme war zu einem Flüstern geworden. „Wir müssen wirklich mal reden. Ich habe lange Zeit nachgedacht, doch komme immer zum gleichen Ergebnis: Wir müssen reden!" Ich schluckte. Mir war klar, dass ich ihm nun die Lupin-Affaire beichten müsste. Doch wenn ich dies schon tun sollte, dann nicht im Schloss. Ich brauchte einen neutralen Ort.

„Einverstanden, aber ich habe eine Bedingung – auch wenn ich nicht in der Position bin Bedingungen zu stellen..." Sein Blick zeigte, dass ich es endlich aussprechen solle. „Ich will nicht hier reden... Erinnerst du dich noch an das Hotel, in dem ich am Anfang übernachtet habe? Dort können wir in aller Ruhe reden und werden auch nicht von irgendwem gestört." Meine Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort sicherer. „Sag Bescheid, wenn du Zeit hast, dann..." – doch ich konnte nicht aussprechen, denn Severus hatte mich schon unterbrochen:

„Jetzt."

„Jetzt?"

„Jetzt!" _Oh ja, das war deutlich gewesen._ Ich blieb erst mal stehen und sah ihn verwirrt an, bis ich endlich den Sinn seiner Worte verstanden hatte. Er wollte reden und das jetzt. _Dann müssen wir nach Hogsmeade. Von dort aus dann in die Winkelgasse und gleich danach ins Muggel London, doch ob wir noch ein freies Zimmer im Hotel bekommen? Es ist doch ziemlich kurzfristig... Muss man eben einfach mal probieren. _Als ich meine Gedanken endlich gesammelt hatte, ließ ich keine Sekunde vergehen und schulterte meine Tasche.

„Dann komm!" Einen Moment sah er mich noch unschlüssig an, aber dann signalisierte er mir mit einem Nicken, dass er zum Gehen bereit war. Kraven, der sich an diese Art der Fortbewegung mittlerweile zu gewöhnt haben schien, sah mich kurz an, schloss dann aber die Augen. _Ich habe noch keine Katze gesehen, die so viel schlafen kann wie Kraven! _Doch der Gedanke an den Kater war schnell vergessen, als ich den ersten Schritt über die Schwelle der Tür tat und mir eine bitterkalte Böe feinen Schnee ins Gesicht blies.

Unser Weg führte uns wie ich es geplant hatte nach Hogsmeade, von dort aus in die Winkelgasse und schließlich durch den tropfenden Kessel genau in das Herz von London.

Ob man es Glück oder Pech nennen will, doch wir fanden tatsächlich noch ein freies Zimmer im Hotel und es war genau jenes, das ich bei meiner Ankunft in England bewohnt hatte. Zufall? Es gibt keine Zufälle – jedenfalls kann man im Nachhinein sagen, dass es in diesem speziellen Fall kein Zufall war. Doch von den kommenden Stunden ahnte weder Severus noch ich etwas. Aber Eins nach dem Anderen!

Es war Mittag, als wir im Hotel einchecken und ich meine Tasche in der Ecke abstellen konnte. Severus war den ganzen Weg hierher ruhig gewesen und ich hatte auch nicht mehr die Hoffnung, dass er am heutigen Tag noch irgendein Wort mit mir sprechen würde. Hatte er es vielleicht schon geahnt? Geahnt, dass ...

_Warum musste es gerade Lupin sein?, _fragte ich mich selbst. _Wenn er der Vater der Kinder ist... Das kann ich dem armen Kerl nicht antun. Er hat ja nicht mal Geld für anständige Roben und da will er noch zwei Menschen versorgen können? _Doch die Aussicht, dass Severus der Vater war, war auch nicht gerade viel besser. _Natürlich würde ich mich dann besser fühlen, da die Kinder als ein Produkt der Liebe entstanden sind und nicht bei einem One-night-stand. Doch ob sie Severus als liebender Vater erweisen könnte? _Seine Qualitäten als Autoritätsperson waren nicht gerade die besten.

Severus hatte sich bereits auf dem Bett niedergelassen und beobachtete mich dabei, wie ich Furchen in den Boden lief und grübelte.

„Reden setzt sprechen voraus," sagte er altklug und sah mich unbewegt an.

„Warum soll ich anfangen zu reden? Hast du denn nichts zu sagen?" Ich war stehen geblieben und ging aufs Bett zu. Zwei Meter vor ihm blieb ich stehen. Ich konnte ihm nicht in die Augen schauen, aber das musste ich auch nicht, denn ich wusste, dass sein Blick starr auf mich gerichtet war.

„Mein Geschenk sagt alles... wenn du es schon geöffnet hast."

„Das habe ich... Doch..." Ich brach ab und nur die Erinnerung an die Spieluhr trieb mir Tränen in die Augen. „Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie schwer..." Ich schluchzte und die Tränen rannen immer schneller herab. Es kostet mich viel Kraft weiterzusprechen, aber mir war klar, wie wichtig meine Worte sein Würden.

„Ich habe Wochen in dem Glauben verbracht, dass du mich nicht liebst. Weißt du wie fertig mich das gemacht hat? Ich..." Erneut musste ich abbrechen und wurde von einem Heulkrampf geschüttelt. Meine Augen brannten, da die Tränen sich mit meinem Mascara vermischten und mir ins Auge rannen. Ich schniefte und putze meine Nase am Handrücken ab. „Es ist in der Zwischenzeit so viel passiert, ich versuchte gerade mein Leben zu ordnen und dann kommst du und stürzt mit diesem Geschenk alles wieder ins Chaos!" In einer fahrigen Bewegung wischte ich mir über die Augen. Was nun folgen würde, wäre so ziemlich das Schwerste, das ich je getan hatte (noch schwerer als die Fahrt auf diesem Nordseefischkutter, auf dem mir in der achten Klasse so verdammt schlecht war g...). Meine Beine wollten mein Gewicht nicht mehr tragen und ich spürte schon, wie sie unter mir zusammenzuklappen drohten, deshalb setzte ich mich aufs Bett neben Severus. Noch immer sah ich ihn nicht an, aber ich sprach weiter:

„Doch ich habe einen Fehler begangen. Einen Fehler, der mir mehr als alles leid tut..." Meinen Kopf legte ich in meine Hände und versuchte tief durchzuatmen. Die Luft schien mir auf einmal unnatürlich dünn.

„Lupin?" Es war eher eine Feststellung als eine Frage. Ich nickte unmerklich. Mein Mund war trocken geworden. Es schien als würde sie mein Körper dagegen wehren weiter zu sprechen.

„Es war nur eineinziges Mal... Ich weiß, dass es das nicht besser macht, aber du solltest wenigstens die Hintergründe erfahren... Du hast mich gerade aus deinem Zimmer geworfen und ich stand vor den Scherben unserer Beziehung. Ich war verzweifelt... Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie erbärmlich ich mich deshalb fühle, aber es ändert nicht an der Tatsache, dass es passiert ist." Obwohl ich immer noch den Wintermantel anhatte fror ich. Die Kälte kam aber nicht von außen, sie kam von innen.

Ich setzte mich wieder aufrecht hin. Meine Tränen waren noch immer nicht versiegt, rannen an meiner Nase vorbei und tropften auf meine Knie.

„Doch das ist noch nicht alles..." Ich seufzte schwer.

„Noch nicht alles?", fragte Severus unsicher. Kopfschüttelnd vor ich fort:

„Nein... Ich will dich nicht anlügen, deshalb sag ich dir gleich, den Grund, weshalb ich die Schule in Kürze verlassen werde. Ich weiß nicht, wie das passieren konnte, da der Trank das eigentlich verhindern sollte, doch es ist traurige Gewissheit, dass ich schwanger bin."

„Schwanger...", wiederholte Severus und schien gerade in seinen eigenen Gedanken verloren zu sein. Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Und wer... wer ist der Vater?" Zu sehen, dass er nun auch langsam die Fassung verlor, machte es mir nur noch viel schwerer. Er tat mir so unendlich leid. Hätte ich die Macht gehabt, ich hätte alles geändert.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Ich wurde von einem heftigen Heulkrampf geschüttelt. „Es tut mir so leid," schluchzte ich in den Pausen, nachdem ich nach Atem rang.

Ich ertrug es nicht länger neben ihm zu sitzen, seine Gegenwart zu spüren. Ich musste hier raus. Ich versuchte mich zusammenzureisen und stand vom Bett auf. Meine Nase lief zwar noch, aber ich hatte aufgehört zu weinen. Anstelle des Weinens war jedoch dröhnende Kopfschmerzen getreten.

Ich bückte mich, hob meine Tasche auf und hatte die Tür fast erreicht, als ich vom Bett her seltsame Geräusche hörte. Unwillkürlich drehte ich mich zu Severus, der sein Gesicht mittlerweile in seinen Händen verborgen hatte. Sein Atem war beschleunigt und die Erkenntnis kam so plötzlich und unerwartet: Er weinte! Da war keine Maske mehr. Kein Schein eines starken Mannes. Vor mir saß nichts anderes als ein gebrochner Mann.

Mir war klar, dass er nicht wollte, dass ihn irgendwer so sieht und ich hatte das Bedürfnis aus diesem Raum zu flüchten - doch ich blieb. Vielleicht tat ich das auch nur, weil ich mich nicht entscheiden konnte, was ich tun würde und so blieb ich einfach auf halbem Weg zu Tür stehen. Die Tasche hatte ich wieder zu meinen Füßen abgestellt und wog immer noch die Folgen meiner Taten ab. Wollte er, dass ich bleibe? Wollte er getröstet werden? Könnte ich ihn überhaupt trösten?

„Es ist alles meine Schuld," fing er unvermittelt zu sprechen an. Beim rauen Klang seiner Stimme schrak ich zusammen und ich spürte schon, wie sie die Tränen wieder sammelten. Ich konnte ihn nicht so sehen, nicht als ein Häufchen Elend.

„Nein... das... nicht wahr!", sagte ich zögerlich und mein Gesicht wurde wieder der Tränen feucht. Er blickte auf. Es war keine Träne zu sehen, denn dieser Mann hatte schon vor langer Zeit vergessen, wie man weint. Ich lächelte tapfer, während das Rinnsal von meinen Augen unweigerlich seinen Weg zum Boden suchte.

„Was ist bloß mit uns geschehen?", fragte ich und das Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht erstarb allmählich. „Du liebst mich, ich liebe dich – warum können wir nicht einfach glücklich sein?" Ich zitterte am ganzen Leib.

„Es ist nicht so einfach... Dumbledore erzählte mir etwas von einem Zirkel..."

„Der Zirkel? Er steckt dahinter? Nein!" Unbändige Wut stieg in mir hoch. Meine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Hätte Severus nicht so geistesgegenwärtig reagiert, hätte ich vermutlich dem Boden einen Kuss geben können. Er zog mich zu sich aufs Bett und ich legte meinen Kopf an seine Brust.

Beruhigend fuhr er über mein Haar und ich genoss die Berührungen von ihm.

„Du dachtest, ich hätte diese Beziehung nur wegen einem Geist beendet? Es sollte dir nur die Trennung leichter machen..." Ich kam mir mit einem Mal zu unendlich dumm vor. Ja, ich hatte wirklich geglaubt, das es nur an James Potter gelegen hätte.

„Für mich war es nicht immer leicht, so kühl dir gegenüber zu sein... auch wenn ich es manchmal genossen habe," lächelte er schmal und ich schlug ihm gegen den Arm, welchen er nun um mich gelegt hatte. So fühlte ich mich zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wirklich geborgen. Die Welt außerhalb des Hotelzimmers war so unwirklich.

Einige Zeit harrten wir einfach umarmend aus, doch es war sein Mund, den zuerst den meinen fand. Es war seltsam wieder seine Lippen auf meinen zu spüren.

Am Anfang war es noch zögerlich, vorsichtig, doch mit jeder Bewegung wurden wir mutiger. Mein Herz bebte stark und schrie nach seinen Berührungen. Ich musste wirklich mit mir kämpfen um ihm nicht gleich die Kleidung vom Körper zureisen, aber ihm schien es da nicht anders zu gehen. Endlich hatten wir uns wieder gefunden und jeder wollte dem anderen zeigen, wie sehr er ihn vermisst hatte. Jede Faser, jede Zelle meines Körper hatte sich nach ihm gesehnt und nun endlich sollte ich das bekommen nachdem mein Körper doch so schmerzlich verlangte.

XXX

Ich wachte mit einem Lächeln auf. _Das war ein wunderbarer Traum. Wäre er doch nur wahr, _dachte ich wehmütig. _Wirklich schöner..._

Eine Bewegung neben mir ließ mich jedoch mitten im Gedanken anhalten. Mein Lächeln wurde zu einem breiten Grinsen, als ich feststellte, dass das alles nicht nur ein Traum gewesen war. Mein Herz wollte vor Glück zerplatzen.

Vorsichtig streckte ich mich und küsste ihn auf die Wange, auch um mir wirklich klar zu werden, dass ich nicht mehr träumte. Auf Severus Gesicht erschien ebenfalls ein Lächeln und mit der morgendlichmurrenden Stimme wünschte er mir einen guten Morgen.

„Den werde ich auch haben!", sagte ich, zog keck eine Augenbraue hoch, während meine Hand ihren Weg über seinen Körper suchte. Meine Finger umkreisten seine Brustwarzen und er schien es zu genießen. „Ich hoffe, du bist darüber im Klaren, was du hier tust..." – doch ich hatte keine Zeit mehr über seine Worte nachzudenken, denn er hatte mich schon um meine Hüfte gepackt und ganz nah an sich herangezogen. Er liebkoste meinen Hals und ging auf einen Tauchgang unter die Decke.

„Lass das, du kitzelst mich!", lachte ich, doch er hörte nicht auf. „Ich hoffe, du weißt, was du tust, denn..." Ich tauchte ebenfalls ab und küsste ihn unter der Decke leidenschaftlich. Danach drückten wir uns wieder nach oben und schlüpften mit den Köpfen aus der Decke. Ich legte mich auf seine Brust und er streichelte meinen Rücken.

In diesem Moment war es, als wären wir nie getrennt gewesen, hätten nie Probleme gehabt. Die Wirklichkeit war jenseits dieser vier Wände, doch ich sollte bald lernen, dass die Wirklichkeit einen schneller einholen kann, als ihm lieb ist.

„Eva?"

„Hm?" Ich konnte fühlen, dass sein Herz schneller schlug. Die Bewegung seines Brustkorbes im rhythmischen Auf und Ab der Atmung wurde immer heftiger.

„Es... Ich weiß nicht, ob ich der Vater dieser Kinder bin und..." Ich musste die Augen schließen und ich konnte spüren wie ich verkrampfte. Was würde jetzt folgen? Würde er das wenige Glück, das ich empfand mit nur einem Satz zerstören können?

„Mir ist es auch egal," sagte er fest und ich war über diese Aussage sehr überrascht. Wolle er mir jetzt sagen, dass ich abtreiben sollte? Dafür war es nun wirklich zu spät und selbst die Liebe zu Severus würde mich nicht dazu bewegen können, diese Kinder abzutreiben.

„- denn ich werde für diese Kinder der Vater sein... Natürlich nur, wenn du willst...", sagte er und seine Stimme wurde eine Spur unsicherer. Ich war nicht nur überrascht, ich war mildegesagt geschockt. _Das hat er eben nicht wirklich gesagt?! Wer hat ihm denn eine Gehirnwäsche verpasst? _Nicht nur, dass er mir diesen Ausrutscher zu verzeihen schien, nein, er würde auch noch die Kinder als die eigenen nehmen, selbst wenn diese von einem anderen Mann wären. _Das ist nicht Severus! _

Er bemerkte, das ich immer noch stumm war und fuhr deshalb mit einer Erklärung fort:

„Ich weiß, ich verhalte mich nicht so, wie man es allgemein von mir erwartet, doch ich hatte lange Zeit um nachzudenken. Mir ist egal, was andere sagen, mir ist egal wen, wir damit gefährden könnten, das einzige was zählt sind meine Gefühle für dich." Er lachte auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Bei dir kann ich endlich der sein, der ich bin. Du hast mich verändert, neu erschaffen. Ich fühle mich jünger und lebendiger als jemals zuvor. Ob diese Kinder nun von mir sind oder nicht, es sind die Kinder der Frau, für die ich mein Leben geben würde. Deshalb will ich dich fragen..." Er hatte keine Möglichkeit auszusprechen, denn die Tür sprang explosionsartig auf und sieben Männer standen mitten im Raum.

Ich schrie erschrocken auf und Severus Hand war zu seinem Zauberstab geschnellt. Doch ehe er ihn erreichen konnte, wurde er schon durch einen Fluch weggeschleudert.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte Severus in einem ehrfurchterbietendem Ton. Immer noch zu tiefst erschrocken ließ ich meinen Blick von einem zum anderen Gesicht der Männer wandern. Ich kannte sie, doch woher? Als ich jedoch an den Siebten kam, wurde mir fast schlecht. Da stand tatsächlich Teneth, dem die ganze Sache sehr großes Unbehagen zu bereiten schien. Er übernahm dennoch die Rolle des Sprechers:

„Es tut mir leid, doch ich habe dich gewarnt, Eva. Bitte zieh dir was an, wir gehen." Teneth ignorierte völlig Severus und sprach nur mit mir.

„Warum?", hauchte ich. Er schluckte.

„Es ... Es war nicht vorgesehen. Du musst mit uns kommen, der Zirkel kümmert sich nun um dich." Ich klammerte mich an Severus. „Ich gehe nirgendwohin und mit niemandem außer ihm." Teneth gab zweien Männer, die eher die Gestalt von zwei riesigen Wahlrössern hatten, ein Zeichen. Sie kamen auf mich zu und ergriffen meine Fußknöchel, an welchen sie kräftig zu ziehen begannen. Meine Hände griffen zu den Bettposten und ich klammerte mich daran fest.

„Genug, lasst sie los. Eva, es hat keinen Wert..." Die beiden Bolliden ließen von mir ab. Doch ich hatte den Blick nicht gesehen, den Teneth den Beiden zugeworfen hat und war reagierte deshalb zu langsam, als sie blitzschnell nach meinen Beinen griffen und mich nach unten rissen. Ein dritter Mann war zum Bett getreten und zerrte mich aus dem Bett, während die drei anderen Männer von Severus in Schach gehalten wurden. Gegen die Übermacht der Drei, hatte er jedoch keine Chance.

Ich wand mich im Griff des Fremden, doch hatte keine Möglichkeit seinem eisernen Griff zu entwischen. Teneth kam mit großen Schritten auf mich zu und wickelte mir ein Umhang um. Als die Eindringlinge gehen wollten, versuchte ich noch verzweifelter freizukommen. Ich trampelte um mich und schrie wie eine Furie. Drei der Sieben zerrten mich aus dem Raum, indess Teneth und die drei anderen im Hotelzimmer zurück blieben. Ich wusste, was der Zirkel mit Severus vor hatte. Sie würden alles zerstören. Das konnte ich nicht zulassen. Beißend und mich windend entschlüpfte ich tatsächlich meinem Wärter. Doch ich kam nicht weit, denn schon hatten mich die beiden anderen erreicht und zerrten mich endgültig aus dem Zimmer.

„Ich liebe dich – vergiss das nicht!", schrie ich Severus an. „Vergiss mich nicht!" Die Tür wurde geschlossen. Ich wand mich noch immer fluchend im festen Griff der Männer.

„Neeeeiiiiiiiiinnnnnnn!", schrie ich verzweifelt und trampelte wie eine Herde Elefanten auf dem Boden herum. _Sie werden ihm das Gedächtnis auslöschen, so wie sie es mit McLane getan haben. Er wird mich nicht mehr erkennen können - _war mein letzter Gedanke, ehe es um mich völlig dunkel wurden und ich mein Bewusstsein verlor. So wie es schien, hatten meine Bewacher keine Lust mehr auf meine Fluchtversuche gehabt und mir einfach einen Fluch auf den Halsgejagt haben.

Die Dunkelheit umarmte mich und ich hörte auch zu denken, zu fühlen. Stille war um mich herum und nichts vermochte noch an das Ebengeschehene zu erinnern.

* * *

Ende für dieses Mal. Wie hat es euch gefallen? Ich weiß, das ist ein ganz fieser Cliffhanger, aber es wird jetzt auch einen Zeitsprung geben. Aber das könnt ihr lesen, sobald ich das nächste Kapitel geschrieben und online gestellt habe!


	19. Erinnerung

**Kapitel 18**

**Erinnerung **

Ich hatte mich meinem Schicksal ergeben. Sie hatten mich mitgenommen, mich aus meinem Leben gerissen. Zu Beginn hatte ich mich noch gewehrt. Ich habe geschrieen, getobt, doch nach einer Weile habe ich aufgegeben und erkannt, dass es sinnlos war.

Der Zirkel hatte beschlossen mich unter Verschluss zu halten. Zwar konnte ich mich im Versteck bewegen wie ich wollte, doch ich blieb eine Gefangene. Jeden Tag erhielt ich Unterricht und ich lernte mit meinen magischen Fähigkeiten umzugehen, wenn ich zu Beginn auch wenig motiviert war. Doch schnell wurde mir klar, dass ich mir selbst einen Gefallen tat, wenn ich mich an die Regeln des Zirkels hielt.

Mehr als sechs Monate war es her. Die Nacht hatte sich bei mir eingebrannt und in meinen Träumen besuchte ich häufig jenes schicksalsträchtige Hotelzimmer – und jedes Mal erwachte ich schweißgebadet. Man hatte mir gesagt, dass sie das Hotelzimmer reserviert hätten. Sie hätten gewusst, dass wir das Hotel aufsuchen würden. Sie nannten es ein „notwendiges Übel". Mein Leben war ein Trümmerhaufen und alles was sie zu der Sache sagten, war, dass es notwendig war. Ich hatte niemals für Menschen solche Verachtung empfunden wie für die Mitglieder des Zirkels. Jedoch gab es auch Ausnahmen, die nicht mit meinem Hass rechnen mussten. Eve und Reto waren so etwas wie Freunde für mich geworden. Sie ertrugen meine Stimmungsschwankungen und gaben mir den Halt, den ich gebraucht hatte. Ich war keine einfache Gefangene und wohl auch keine einfache Freundin, denn ich sprach nicht viel und aß dafür umso mehr.

Mein Bauch wuchs von Tag zu Tag und gegen Ende hatte ich das Gefühl platzen zu müssen. Ich konnte meine Füße schon lange nicht mehr sehen, meine Knöchel waren geschwollen und jeder einzelne Schritt war mühsam. Das Gefühl, ein eigener Planet zu sein wurde mal zu mal stärker und mein Appetit war fast unmenschlich – tja, das waren eben die Tücken einer Schwangerschaft.

In neunten Monat nun wollte ich nur, dass diese Kinder endlich ihren Weg in die Welt suchen würden. Mit Zwillingen schwanger zu sein ist nie leicht, aber ich hatte dennoch das Gefühl ich würde in wenigen Tagen Elefantenbabys zu Welt bringen. Doch je näher die Geburt rückte desto größer wurden meine Ängste und Sorgen.

_Wird mir der Zirkel meine Kinder wegnehmen? Was wird aus ihnen werden? _

Ich hatte mir schon Namen ausgesucht und war nicht überrascht, dass es genau jene Namen waren, die mir Eve Monate zuvor genannt hatte. War es nur, weil ich die Namen bereits gehört hatte, oder war es meine eigene freie Entscheidung? Selene war in der Mythologie eine Mondgöttin und wurde mit Artemis gleichgesetzt. Diese Artemis war die Zwillingsschwester von Apollon (der auch Delian genannt wurde), dem Gott der Weißsagung – passend für künftige Seher, oder?

Teneth hatte mir bei seinen wenigen Besuchen erklärt, dass Selene und Delian später vermutlich die Fähigkeiten besitzen würden, die bei mir inaktiv waren. Die kognitive Erinnerung, auf die bereits ich zugreifen konnte, würde auch das Leben der Beiden bestimmen. Sie könnten sich dann an Sachen aus meinem Leben erinnern, vielleicht sogar auch an ihre Zeugung (was keine sehr angenehme Vorstellung war) und würden mir später vielleicht sogar sagen können, wer ihr Vater ist... Wenn ich denn die Kinder sehen dürfte.

Zwei Tage später war es dann soweit. Am achtzehnten Juni erblickten zwei winzige Würmchen das Licht der Welt und schrieen sich die Seele aus dem Leib, weil sie plötzlich mit all dem Licht und der Kälte der Außenwelt konfrontiert wurden. Die Geburt an sich war ... äußerst schmerzhaft. Während ich so diese kleinen Wesen aus mir rauspresste, verfluchte ich alle Männer, weil sie mir das hier angetan hatten. Nebenbei verfluchte ich noch den Orden, meine Familie, meine Freunde... Sagen wir einfach, ich ließ niemanden aus. Eve hielt mir während alledem die Hand und sprach mir gut zu. Ihre Hand wurde wohl sehr in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Mir ein Stück Holz in die Hand zu geben, wäre wohl die klügere Entscheidung gewesen.

Reto hatte sich schon als die Wehen einsetzten verabschiedet. Er sagte, er müsse noch einige Arbeit nachholen – so eine Lusche! Aber mir war das ganz recht, denn ich wollte in solchen Momenten nicht den halben Zirkel um mich rum haben.

Selene kam zuerst und Delian ließ ganze sechs Stunden voller Qualen auf sich warten. Als ich dann Alles hinter mir hatte war ich am Ende. Der Schweiß stand mir auf der Stirn und ich fühlte mich schwach und elendig. Man brachte die Kinder weg, doch versprach sie wieder zubringen, sobald ich wieder einigermaßen Kräfte gesammelt hätte. Ich ließ es geschehen. Das Denken schien mir unmöglich geworden zu sein und so schlief ich dann völlig entkräftet ein. Erst jetzt ließ Eve meine Hand los und lächelte schwach, ehe sie sich nach Hause begab.

Ich schlief lange – es war annähernd ein ganzer Tag – und als ich aufwachte fühlte ich mich noch immer schwach. Während der Geburten hatte ich viel Blut verloren und auch die Magie konnte an meinem Zustand nicht viel ändern. Das Gefühl der Erschöpfung kam nicht von meinem Körper sondern von meinem Geist. Als ich völlig allein war kam ich mir unglaublich verloren vor. Die Kinder, die ich neun Monate unterm Herzen getragen hatte, waren weggebracht worden, Eve war gegangen und ich lag völlig einsam in einem weißen, sterilen Raum, ohne Hoffnung und mit ein jeder Menge Sorgen belastet.

Es kam mir wie Tage vor, bis endlich die Tür geöffnet wurde und ein Heiler durch sie hindurch trat. Mit steinernen Mine reichte er mir einen Trank, den ich schlucken sollte. Ein wohliges Gefühl breitete sich in meinen Magen aus, das sich noch verstärkte, als eine Pflegerin ebenfalls in den Raum trat und die zwei wunderbarsten Wesen in den Armen hielt, die ich bis dato je gesehen hatte. Sie übergab sie mir und ich weinte vor Glück. _Meine Kinder, _dachte ich stolz. _Sie sind so wunderschön! _Auch wenn die Beiden in meinen Armen eher kleinen Mopswelpen ähnelten, waren sie die wunderschönsten Menschen, die ich eh gesehen hatte – und dass sie mir auf meine Arme sabberten konnte daran auch nichts mehr ändern.

Die Tage und Wochen danach vergingen sehr schnell. Meine Genesung vollzog sich in Rekordzeit (Gab es etwas, das die Magie nicht konnte?!). Doch so liebreizend wie ich die Kinder am Anfang fand, mit der Zeit lernte ich, dass diese brabbelnden Monster auch ganz schön stressig sein konnten. Wenn Eines schrie, dann schrie aus Solidarität auch das Andere. Hätte ich nicht Eve und die Pflegerin gehabt, wäre ich mit Selene und Delian völlig überfordert gewesen. Mitten in der Nacht fingen sie lauthals an zu schreien und wollten die Windel gewechselt bekommen, gefüttert, umsorg sein – oder einfach nur in den Schlaf gesungen werden. Auch wenn ich völlig übermüdet und entkräftet von den nächtlichen Scherereien war, konnte mich nichts daran hindern diese Kinder mehr als alles andere auf der Welt zu lieben. Doch stets hatte ich im Hinterkopf, dass dies vielleicht auf Lupins Kinder sein könnten. Immer suchte ich nach kleinen Merkmalen, die die Identität des Vater preisgeben würden. Selene hatte auffällig dunkle Augen und dunkelbraune Haare, aber die hatte meine Mutter leider auch. Delians zarter Flaum am Kopf war eher goldblond und seine Augen waren blau, wie bei den meisten Babys eben.

Über Eve erfuhr ich immer mehr und wir wurden sogar zu so etwas wie besten Freunden. Eve war die Art von Frau, die auch mal gerne eine große Klappe riskierten, aber ansonsten eher ruhige Zeitgenossinnen waren. Ihr rotes Haar passte gut zu ihrer Persönlichkeit und spiegelte das Temperament wieder, mit dem sie jeden Tag von neuem kämpfen musste. Ihre Mutter war Italienerin, verliebte sich aber in einen Iren und zog nach Irland um dort die gemeinsame Tochter großziehen zukönnen. Als sie aber erfuhr, dass ihr Mann ein Zauberer war, ließ sie sich scheiden und kehrte zurück nach Italien. Eve blieb bei ihrem Vater und wurde schließlich von ihm und seiner neuen Frau, die eine kaltherzige und unbarmherzige Hexe war, aufgezogen.

Doch auch über Reto erfuhr ich mehr. Er arbeite seit zwei Jahren im Ministerium und lebte zuvor in der Schweiz, wo er ebenfalls für das hiesige Zauberministerium arbeitete. Der Zirkel hatte ihn schon relativ früh angeworben und sein Potenzial gefördert. Schnell war klar, dass man ihn hier in England brauchen würde und so standen eines schönen Tages zwei Mitglieder des Zirkels vor dem damals Zwanzigjährigen und erklärtem ihm, dass seine neue Heimat nun England sein würde. Seit er zwölf war, bekam er speziellen Unterricht, der ihn lernen sollte, mit seinen Fähigkeiten umzugehen. Das alles würde wohl auch noch mir und meinen Kindern bevorstehen. Bisher holte man nur das Wissen auf, das ich in Hogwarts hätte erlangen können.

Es war ein mühsamer und steiniger Weg. Nicht selten war ich völlig frustriert und im Glauben, ich könne nicht mehr weitermachen. Aber irgendwie machte ich weiter. Es würde noch annähernd zwei Jahre dauern, bis ich auf dem gleichen Stand wie der Abschlussjahrgang in Hogwarts wäre.

Neben dem ganzen Lernen und Trainieren musste ich auch noch Mutter sein. Zu meiner Entlastung hatte ich eine Amme erhalten, die sich um die Zwillinge kümmerte, während ich die Flüche und Zaubersprüche übte und mir die Geschichte der Zauberei zu merken versuchte. Zaubertränke war für mich immer noch am schwersten zu erlernen. Dafür gab es gleich mehrere Gründe, dennoch bemühte ich mich und mit einiger Arbeit schaffte ich schließlich die Ziele, die man mir setzte.

Und so war es nicht verwunderlich, dass die Zeit verging, ohne dass ich es sonderlich bemerkte. Doch augenscheinlich veränderte sich die Welt um mich herum. Es gab Stunden, in denen ich tatsächlich Severus vergessen und sogar wieder lachen konnte. Es war irgendwie ein seltsames Gefühl Mutter zu sein. Ich war neunzehn und nicht sonderlich bereit für Kinder, aber sie waren nun mal da und ich kümmerte mich so gut es ging um die beiden. Dank der Amme, Bethany, hatte ich auch nicht das Gefühl überfordert zu sein, das ich ohne ihr Zutun sicherlich hätte. Bethany war die ehemalige Ex und mittlerweile wieder Freundin von Seth McLane. Bald würden sogar die Hochzeitglocken läuten. Man merkte es ihr zwar nicht direkt an, aber mir war klar, dass sie dies nur aus Treue zum Zirkel machte, denn sie hatte keine sonderlich hohe Meinung von McLane. _Noch so eine tragische Figur in den Machenschaften des Zirkels! Nicht nur, dass sie jemanden heiraten soll, den sie nicht liebt, sie muss auch noch ihre beste Freundin anlügen, um die Zauberwelt und vor allem den Zirkel zu verdecken. _Bethanys beste Freundin kam ebenfalls aus Deutschland und hatte keine Ahnung, was die muggelstämmige Bethany in Wahrheit war. Mehr als einmal hatte Bethany ihrer besten Freundin das Gedächtnis verändern müssen, damit die Welt der Zauberer und Hexen im Schatten blieben und neben der Muggelwelt existieren konnte.

XXX

Im August erlaubte man mir zum ersten Mal das Hauptquartier des Zirkels zu verlassen. Ich reiste mit Kind und Kegel nach Edinburgh und quartierte mich bei Bethany ein. Eine ganze Leibgarde bestehend aus Eve, Reto und natürlich Bethany begleitete mich in die Apartmentwohnung der jungen Amme.

Nicht nur, das Eve und Reto mit all den elektrischen Geräten überfordert war, nein, zu allem Überfluss kündigte auch noch Sabine ihren Besuch an. Die neunzehnjährige Deutsche war zurzeit in Schottland unterwegs und wollte für ein Paar Tage auch noch Bethany besuchen. Dies hieß Schwerstarbeit für Eve und Reto was die Unauffälligkeit betraf. Muggelkunde hatte keiner der beiden je belegt und nun sollte sich das wohl rächen. Bethany und ich notierten den Versuch der beiden sich mit den elektrischen Geräten vertraut zu machen mit einem schmierigen Grinsen – und auch die Zwillinge quittierten die Überaschensausrufe mit einem niedlichen Lachen.

„Was macht dieses Ding denn?" Reto war ganz nah mit dem Kopf an den Fernseher gerückt und berührte mit seiner Nasenspitze schon fast die Glasscheibe. Mit einem höllischen Grinsen mir zugewandt, nahm Bethany die Fernbedienung vom Sofa und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Ein Schrei, Gepolter und der schöne Glastisch war entzwei. Vor Schreck hatte sich Reto zurückgeworfen, nur war leider der Coachtisch im Weg. Bethanys Grinsen verschwand schnell und sie trauerte dem edlen Teil hinterher, während ich Delian und Selene Eve in die Hand drückte, die ganz verwirrt neben mir stand, und Reto schließlich aufhalf.

„DAS WAR NICHT WITZIG!", ereiferte sich Reto, der mit geknicktem Stolz die Scherben von seiner Robe scharrte. Selene allerdings fand das sehr komisch; sie quiekte wie ein Meerschweinchen und grinste uns Erwachsenem mit ihrem zahnlosen Mund an. _Mit der werden wir noch viel Freude haben, _dachte ich und stellte mir schon bildlich vor, was für Unfug der kleine Frechdachs wohl anstellen würde.

„Mein schöner Tisch," jammerte Betty, während sie neben den Bruchstücken kniete. Auch wenn sie den Namen hasste, alle Welt nannte sie Betty, nur musste man eben vorsichtig sein diesen Namen in ihrem Beisein in den Mund zu nehmen.

„Na ja, du wärst früher oder später eh dagegen gelaufen!", ertönte es plötzlich von hinten. Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und einem warmen Glühen in den blauen Augen, kam ein mir unbekannte Frau ins Wohnzimmer getreten. Als sie die verwirrten Blicke von Eve, Reto und mir auffing, wurde sie schon eine Spur unsicherer. „Ich... Ähm... Die Tür war offen und ich ... äh... dachte, dass ich einfach mal reinkomme... Den hab ich übrigens draußen gefunden," sagte sie und setzte einen mir wohlbekannten Kater vor unseren Füßen ab. „- Er war wohl auf der Suche nach Mäusen." Betty, die eben erst notiert hatte, dass wir nicht mehr allein waren, sprang auf und empfing die junge Frau mit einer innigen Umarmung.

„Bist aber ganz schön früh, Biene, muss schon sagen!", sagte Betty in akzentfreiem Deutsch, was mich allerdings doch etwas verwirrte. Doch nicht lange musste ich mich wundern, denn sie drehte sich zu uns und erklärte noch rasch: „Ich hab bis im Alter von fünfzehn in Deutschland gewohnt. Mein Dad war Englischlehrer an einem Gymnasium in Offenburg. – aber keine Bange, Sabines Englisch ist so gut wie mein Deutsch," fügte sie mit einem Lächeln hinzu.

„Oh wie schön, ihr spielt wohl Rollenspiele! Das sind echt klasse Kostüme. Sind die selbstgenäht?" Sabine schien recht entzückt und wollte ein neues Thema anpeilen. Ich sah Betty an, sie sah mich an und beide zuckten wir mit unseren Schultern. Was sollten wir darauf bloß antworten? Jedoch wurde uns auch dieses Mal die Entscheidung abgenommen, als Sabine die Zwillinge sah und auf sie zu lief.

„Och sind die süüüüüüßßß! Wer ist denn die Mutter? ... Ah Eva, Bett – Bethany hat mir schon viel von dir erzählt! ... Hast du gut gemacht," grinste Sabine Reto an, der knallrot anlief ehe er stotternd erklärte, dass er nicht der Vater der Kinder sei.

„Tee... Ich brauch' jetzt 'nen Tee..." Eve gab mir die Kinder wieder zurück und Delian begrüßte mich mit einem Sabberfluss genau auf meine Brust. Ich seufzte und murmelte: „Ich glaube es ist Zeit euch zu füttern... Das werden bestimmt lustige Tage!"

Und genau das wurden sie. Eve und Reto musste man förmlich zwingen Jeans anzuziehen, dafür sah das Ergebnis umso besser aus (Über den Hintern eines gewissen Magiers in der doch sehr passenden Jeans erst gar nicht zu reden). Leider verstanden sich Sabine und die zwei Zirkelmitglieder so gar nicht. Die Beiden zogen es eher vor eigenbrötlerisch in einer Ecke zu sitzen und eine Unterhaltung zu zweit zu führen. Ich hingegen kam prima mit Sabine aus und nicht selten verfiel ich in schallendes Gelächter. Zu meiner Freude benahmen sie Selene und Delian. Ihnen gefiel wohl all die Menschen um sie herum und genossen auch, dass sie von Jedem Aufmerksamkeit bekamen. Im Versteck des Zirkels war dazu keine Gelegenheit. Dort waren es nur die Amme und ich, die sich um die brabbelnden Ungeheuer kümmerten. Nur gelegentlich waren auch Eve, Teneth oder Reto da, die mir dann noch zusätzlich halfen. Aber immer öfters ließ sie die Arbeit im Zirkel vom Hauptquartier fern bleiben.

„Hey, wir sind voll multikulti hier. Biene ist Deutsche, Eva ebenfalls, Reto ist Schweizer, Eve ist Irin und meine Wenigkeit ist Schottin. Das nenn ich mal eine nette Auswahl!", rief Betty erfreut aus und prostete jedem mit ihrem Becher zu. Es war der letzte Abend in Schottland und wir saßen alle versammelt um den Mahagonitisch beim Abendessen.

„Was hat dich denn nach England verschlagen?", fragte Sabine und schob völlig gesättigt den Teller von sich weg.

„Ich machte eine Reise hierher und mir hat's so gut gefallen, dass ich gleich blieb!", sagte ich mit einem gequälten Lächeln. Ich hatte die ängstlichen Blicke gesehen, die sich die Mitglieder des Zirkels zu geworfen hatten. _Dachten die wirklich, dass ich so blöd sei und einem Muggel etwas über Hogwarts und die Zauberwelt erzählen würde?_

„Was ist eigentlich mit deinem Verlobten?," fragte Sabine nun Betty, die wohl mit meiner Antwort zufrieden gewesen war. Betty, die gerade ein Stück Lasagne schlucken wollte, verschluckte sich daran und hustete.

„Dem? Dem geht es gut," sagte sie noch mit belegter Stimme, während sie noch nach Atem rang. „Konnte die Woche nur leider nicht freibekommen. Er ist eben ein vielbeschäftigter Mann. Beamter eben." Sabine hob ihre Augenbraue und sah sie zweifelnd an. „Na ja, ich habe schon viel von Beamten gehört, aber das die vielbeschäftigt sind, ist mir neu." Sie stopfte sich den letzten Hackfleischkrümel in den Mund und es wurde ruhig am Tisch. Mehrere Versuche das Gespräch wiederzubeleben wurden von Delian und Selene zunichte gemacht, die gerade in jenem Moment nach einer frischen Windel verlangten. Ich lächelte schmal und schob den Kinderwagen ins Bad, wo eine mobile Wickelstation stand. _Wie können so wundervolle Wesen nur so viel Scheiße produzieren? Aber noch schlimmer: Wie kann man es nur schaffen synchron die Windeln voll zu machen? _Wenigstens wäre nun für eine Weile Ruhe und ich hätte vielleicht das Glück eine Nacht durchschlafen zu können. Nur leider hatten die Zwillinge andere Pläne. Um drei Uhr morgens schrieen sie sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Wie ein Zombie kroch ich völlig verpennt aus dem Bett und zu den kleinen Bettchen der Beiden. Etwas hatte sie aufwachen lassen und nun musste ich sie beruhigen und in den Schlaf wiegen. Irgendwann war Delian so müde vom Weinen, dass er schließlich einschlief und nicht sehr viel später wurde auch Selene vom Schlaf übermannt. Übermüdet gähnte ich und kroch zurück ins Bett, das völlig verwaist ein erbärmliches Bild abgab.

Am nächsten Morgen verabschiedeten wir schließlich Sabine, die weiter durch Schottland reisen würde. Ihr nächstes Ziel wäre Aberdeen und danach würde sie nach Deutschland zurück fliegen. Auch wir vier anderen verabschiedeten uns von Edinburgh und kehrten ins Zirkelversteck zurück.

Wieder in den tristen Mauern des Hauptquartiers verfielen wir alle recht schnell wieder dem monotonen Alltag, der für mich aus Lernen und Kinderhüten bestand.

XXX

Es war am ersten September an dem sich das einseitige Gesicht des Alltages wandelte. Ein neues Wort hausierte in den endlosen Gängen und schnell wurde ich neugierig, was sich hinter dem Begriff „Trimagisches Turnier" verbarg.

„Das Trimagische Turnier? Es hat seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr stattgefunden," sagte Eve mit kindlicher Freude. „-Gut, eigentlich geht es dabei nur um Hogwarts und Außenstehende sind da nicht wirklich erlaubt... Egal, ich denke ich kann uns beiden dort einschleusen. Big D hat sicherlich nichts dagegen! Wir war'n immerhin mal in Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen – auch wenn es bei dir gerade mal ein paar Monate waren."

„Ähm Eve, ich habe immer noch keine Ahnung, was nun ein Trimagisches Turnier ist." Sie erzählte mir davon und ihre Vorfreude übertraf sogar die, die sie bei der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft verspürt hatte. Teneth hatte ihr untersagt zu Quidditch -WM zu gehen, weil er schon wusste, wie das alles enden würde: Das Dunkle Mal am Himmel. Das Zeichen von du-weißt-schon-wem. Seine Todesser spürte Muggel auf, quälten diese und sabotierten völlig das eigentlich schöne Ereignis. Teneth hatte Angst gehabt, Eve würde sich in etwas einmischen und vielleicht absichtlich oder unabsichtlich den Lauf der Dinge ändern.

„Hier noch mal eine kleine Zusammenfassung: Das Trimagische Turnier wurde vor mehr als siebenhundert Jahren zum ersten Mal ausgetragen und war ein Wettstreit zwischen den drei größten europäischen Zauberschulen – Hogwarts, Beauxbatons und Durmstrang – und jede Schule stellte einen 'Champion', der seine Schule bei dem Wettstreit vertreten sollte. Diese Drei mussten dann drei magische Aufgaben lösen. Das Turnier wurde als Weg benutzt, persönliche Bande zwischen den Schülern der verschiedenen Schulen zu ermöglichen. Leider waren die Aufgaben nicht sehr leicht und die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen waren weit unter den heutigen, deshalb war es nicht verwunderlich, dass einige Champions das Turnier nicht überlebten. Als die Sterberate aber zu hoch wurde, hat man einfach aufgehört und die Versuche es wiederzubeleben hatten erst in diesem Jahr wieder Erfolg! ... Warum war das nicht zu meiner Zeit in Hogwarts gewesen? Hätte ich nicht das Zeug zu einem Champion gehabt, hätte ich wenigstens den Champion anfeuern können."

Ich kratze mich am Kopf. „Und du willst da hin?" Eve riss die Augen auf und sah mit einem fanatischen Glühen darin an: „Ja natürlich! Ich will sehen, wie der Hogwarts-Champion den anderen beiden den Arsch aufreißt! Nur du, ich, die Zwillinge und eine ganze Schule – das wird toll!" Kopfschüttelnd verdrehte ich die Augen und lenkte resignierend ein: „Von mir aus. - Solange unser 'Prinz' nichts dagegen hat, soll's mir recht sein!"

Mit Prinz war natürlich Teneth gemeint, der seine Machtposition mit Händen und Füßen zu behaupten wusste und sich standhaft wehrte, eine andere Meinung, als die seine zu akzeptieren. Vordergründig war er also ein ziemlicher machthungriger Idiot, aber wenn man mal die Chance hatte, ihn ohne irgendeiner der Belenusbrüder- und schwestern anzutreffen, merkte man auch, dass er ganz nett sein konnte und nicht vollkommen irre war. So spielte er fast väterlich mit meinen Kindern, beschenkte sie und nahm sie einfach mal in den Arm. Teneth war wirklich ein Mann mit zwei Gesichtern. Dem Äußeren nach, sah er aus, als wäre er einem bösen Märchen entsprungen: lange, dunkle Haare; harte Geschichtszüge und eine langer runenbeschrifteter Umhang begleiteten ihn stets wenn er wieder einmal mit seinem treuen Gefährten Hugin, seinem Raben, sprach. Seine Kammer war völlig düster und nur wenige Kerzen gaben ein spärliches Licht ab. Kein Laut war in diesem Zimmer zu vernehmen, kein Luftzug umspielte das Gesicht. Innerlich war Teneth schwer einzuschätzen. Manchmal beschlich mich der Verdacht, er sei schizophren – zu hart waren die Übergänge vom liebevollem und sorgsamen Onkel zum mutigen Beschützer des Zirkels. Jeder Erkannte ihn als inoffiziellen Anführer an, aber die eigentliche Macht im Zirkel hatte ein Rat aus Sehern: der hohe Rat.

„Ich habe ihn schon gefragt und ... Ich brauchte zwar einige Überzeugungskraft, aber wir dürfen hin! ... Nur hat er uns viele Auflagen gegeben. Unter keinen Umständen dürfen wir versuchen, die Ereignisse zu ändern - "

„Warum? Was passiert währenddessen?," fiel ich ihr ins Wort. Schon seit Tagen war mir neben der Vorfreude auf das Trimagische Turnier auch die merkwürdige Stimmung aufgefallen. Egal was es war, es war wohl ein mächtiger Dämpfer für all die Freude darüber.

„Nun... Nichts, vergiss es." Auffordernd sah ich sie an. Mit dieser Antwort würde ich mich nicht abspeisen lassen.

„Na gut, aber du hast es nicht von mir, hörst du! Am Ende des Wettkampfes wird es einen Toten geben. Aus dunklen Schatten kriecht schließlich das Böse empor: du-weißt-schon-wer wird auferstehen."

„Aber er ist doch schon vor langer Zeit vernichtet worden!" Traurig schüttelte Eve den Kopf. Er wäre nie völlig besiegt gewesen, sagte sie, und hätte nur seine Kräfte gesammelt. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, warum der Zirkel trotz des Wissens über die Zukunft einfach nichts unternahm. Sollte man nicht viel eher den Menschen mit der Fähigkeit eines Seher helfen?

„So sind nun mal die Regeln. Alles hat einen Grund, nur sehen wir ihn vielleicht nicht gleich.", sagte Eve, als hätte sie meine Gedanken erraten. _Ich sollte nicht ständig über irgendwelche Dinge nachsinnen, _dachte ich resignierend, _es hat eh keinen Wert! Nein! Warum bin ich denn eigentlich je nach Gryffindor gekommen, wenn ich ein Feigling bin? Irgendwann ist es an der Zeit, das auch ich mal zu meiner Meinung stehe und dafür kämpfe. _– Und mir fiel das sofort etwas ein, mit dem ich perfekt rebellieren konnte.

„Ich komm mit! Wann gehen wir?" Von meiner heftigen Reaktion verwundert, musterte mich Eve kritisch. Doch ich achte nicht darauf, war ich doch in meinen Gedanken versunken. _Wenn ich schon nicht für meine Liebe kämpfen konnte, dann will ich wenigstens verhindern, dass der Dunkle Lord wieder an die Macht kommt und jetzt für meine Liebe kämpfe. Das Wichtigste ist allerdings erst Informationen. Ich muss die Belenusleute auskundschaften. _

„... Im Oktober werden die Champions ausgerufen. Am 31. Oktober, wenn du's genau wissen willst. Die erste Aufgabe wird wohl dann am 24. November stattfinden... Warum hast du so plötzlich deine Meinung geändert?", fragte sie misstrauisch.

„Sagen wir einfach, dass ich plötzlich darauf Lust bekommen habe."

Bis November hätte ich also Zeit. Es würde eine gefährliche Aufgabe werden und ich bräuchte Verbündete – allein würde ich das niemals schaffen. Doch wem konnte ich vertrauen? Und wer würde sich um meine Kinder kümmern, wenn ich bei dem Versuch sterben würde, Voldemort für immer zu vernichten? War es unverantwortlich von mir, dass überhaupt darüber nachdachte? Ich war nun eine Mutter, hatte Verantwortung für die Zwillinge. Doch ich hatte mich an diesem Gedanken festgebissen und niemand könnte mich davon abbringen. _Ich muss auch sicher sein, dass Severus sich wirklich nicht an mich erinnert. Könnte ich ihn dazubringen, mich wieder zu lieben?_

* * *

/schäm/ Ich weiß, der letzte Cliffhanger war seeeeehhhhhrrrrr fies und dann brauch ich auch noch so ewig, bis das neue Kapitel da ist... Aber nun habt ihr es ja lesen können. Könnt mir ja mittleilen, wie ihr es fandet /zwinker/

Mein herzlicher Dank geht an alle meine lieben Leser und besonders jene, die sich tatsächlich die Zeit nehmen und ein Kommentar schreiben. Dafür danke ich noch mal sehr: Tally, Nif, Rosifer und Black Cat - ach und Monika. Zu Monika nun noch Folgendes: Ich hoffe ich habe nicht mehr ganz so kompliziert geschrieben. Manchmal lasse ich mich einfach zu sehr gehen /g/

Rosifer: Nee, leider hat man dem guten Snape wirklich das Gedächtnis ausradiert. Aber vielleicht schafft Eva ja sich ein bissel ins Gedächtnis zurückzurufen /fies grins/ - /knuddel/ nochmal danke, dass ich die meinen Leser nennen darf. Zu der Zirkelsache sei noch Folgendes gesagt: Ja, sie haben schlimme Methoden, aber sie tun das im Glauben etwas Gutes zu tun. Sie wollen im Endeffekt nur helfen. Sie alle tragen eine schwere Last, denn sie wissen, was passiert, aber dürfen es nicht verändern. Im nächsten Kapitel erfährt man auch warum.

Tally: Hehe, ja ja, ich bin fies, aber ich wollt es eben doch noch ein bisschen dramatisch machen. Ob sie auf den Putz haut? Eva ist doch eine Liebe /g/ - mal schau'n, was ich aus ihr rausholen kann.

Nif: /kniet nieder und bittet um Vergebung/ Sorry, das es so lange gedauert hat, aber dafür bekommst du deine Antwort im nächsten Kapitel. Man braucht keine magische Methode, aber... Nee, ich verrate lieber nichts zuviel Ach, und ich hoffe ich konnte dich etwas bekehren /lol/

BlackCat: Ich hab gute Ideen? /rotwerd/ danke! Das hört man doch wirklich gerne!


	20. Das Trimagische Turnier

**Kapitel 19**

Das Trimagische Turnier

Die Informationen, die ich benötigte, waren schwerer zu erhalten als erwartet. Ich musste aufpassen, damit sie nicht merkten, dass sie ausgehorcht wurden. Würde nur ein einziges Zirkelmitglied einen Verdacht schöpfen wäre die Arbeit von mehreren Monaten umsonst gewesen.

Das Trimagische Turnier war unaufhörlich näher gerückt. Im Oktober wurden die Champions wie folgt ausgerufen: Viktor Krum für Durmstrang, Fleur Delacour für Beauxbatons und schließlich Cedric Diggory für Hogwarts... und Harry Potter für Hogwarts. Harry Potter? Als ich das erfuhr war ich doch etwas verwirrt und fragte Eve gleich danach. Ich solle mir darüber keine Gedanken machen, war der Rat von ihr und sorgte dafür, dass ich mir erstrecht Gedanken darüber machte. Laut der Regelgebung dürfte es von jeder Schule nur einen Champion geben und außerdem würde es dieses Mal eine Altersbegrenzung von siebzehn Jahren geben. Harry war jedoch erst vierzehn. Mir schwante Böses. Ich wusste nicht, was die Ernennung von Harry zum Champion bedeuten sollte, aber ich wusste, dass es nichts Gutes wäre. In solchen Momente wäre ich gerne eine Seherin gewesen.

XXX

Delians kleine Faust trommelte gegen meine Brust und sein zahnloser Mund grinste mich unverhohlen an. Vorsichtig legte ich den Säugling schließlich ins Wasser, hielt ihn aber mit einer Hand, damit sein Kopf nicht untertauchte und die andere Hand wusch vorsichtig über die sanfte Haut. Vom langen Tag müde, gähnte der Kleine und schlief im lauwarmen Wasser ein. Auch als ich ihn in ein Handtuch legte und ihn damit umwickelte, wachte er nicht auf. Selene dagegen war alles andere als müde. Sie planschte fröhlich im Wasser und machte sich einen Spaß daraus mich nass zu machen. _Na warte, du kleiner Frechdachs! _Ich blies ihr sanft auf den Bauch, wobei sie vergnügt quiekte. Auch sie umhüllte ich mit einem flauschigen Handtuch, nachdem ich sie gewaschen hatte. Beide Kinder bekamen eine Windel verpasst und wurden in ihre winzigen Anzüge gesteckt, ehe ich sie wieder in ihr Bettchen brachte. Vorsichtig gab ich jedem der beiden einen Kuss auf die Stirn und legte mich dann selbst schlafen.

Trotz der enormen Müdigkeit sollte ich keinen Schlaf finden. Ich zwang mich einzuschlafen, aber es ging einfach nicht. Morgen würde die erste Disziplin des Trimagischen Turniers stattfinden. Die Champions müssten an einem Drachen vorbei kommen und ein goldenes Ei aus dem Nest jenes furchterregenden Wesens holen.

Ich gab den Versuch auf, mich in den süßen, verlockenden Schlaf zu flüchten. Mit einem entnervten Stöhnen stand ich vom Bett auf und ging zur nahen Küche. Im ganzen Tunnelkomplex war es still. Alles schien, als hätte hier die Zeit aufgehört zu existieren. Die kleinen Lichter an der Decke waren erloschen und völlige Dunkelheit war über die Räume und Flure gelegt. „Lumos"- und ich konnte wenigstens sehen, wohin ich meine Schritte tat.

In der Wand, der Küche klaffte ein kleines Loch, aus dem Wasser floss und in einem Auffangbecken das zwanzig Zentimeter darunter lag, aufgefangen wurde. Das Loch war mit fremdartigen Runen umrandeten und das Becken darunter sah wie ein Miniaturtaufbecken aus. In einem der vielen Regale nahm ich mir einen Trinkpokal und füllte ihn mit dem kühlen Quellwasser. Das Wasser habe magische Kräfte, hatte man gesagt und Eve nannte es stets _Happy-Drink, _was der Wirkung wohl sehr entsprechen musste. Kühlend floss es meine Kehle hinab und vermochte etwas zu tun, das mir so lange verwehrt wurde: Ich fand Ruhe. Meine Nerven entspannten sich und ich fühlte mich schläfriger denn je. Den Weg zurück in mein Zimmer legte ich kaum wahrnehmbar zurück und kroch in das immer noch warme Bett zurück. Die Zwillinge meinten es gut mit mir und ich hatte eine lange, erholsame Nacht.

XXX

Als ich aufwachte bemerkte ich das geschäftige Treiben um mich herum. Eve wuselte durchs Zimmer und griff Dies und Jenes und legte es schließlich wieder an ihren Platz zurück. Mit schlaftrunkenen Augen sah ich sie an. Die Zwillinge hatte sie bereits in einen Kinderwagen gesteckt und sie selbst war ausgehfertig. _Mord! _Ich hatte nicht Übellust Eve ein Kissen an den Kopf zu werfen. Man konnte mich zwar nicht als morgen Muffel bezeichnen, aber die frühe Aktivität von Eve nervte mich schon.

Sie strahlte mich an und wünschte mir einen guten Morgen.

„N' Morgen," sagte ich noch verschlafen und zähneknirschend. Meine Hoffnung noch wenige Minuten einfach so liegen zu bleiben wurden von ihrem Tatendrang zunichte gemacht. _Gut, dass sie nicht weiß, was ich vorhabe, _dachte ich grimmig und bedachte sie mit einem ironischen Lächeln. Da das alles hier keinen Wert hatte, stand ich schließlich auf und zog mich an. Kaum hatte ich das Bett verlassen war die Anspannung wieder da.

„Wenn mir etwas passieren würde, dann würdest du dich um die Zwillinge kümmern, oder?", fragte ich beiläufig und tat so, als sie dies eine gewöhnliche Frage.

„Da du mich zu deren Patin gemacht hast, müsstest du die Antwort kennen... Warum?"

„Ach nur so. Wer weiß, was die Zukunft bringt?" Eve sah mich mit einem undefinierbaren Ausdruck an. Ahnte sie schon etwas? Wenn ja, wäre es bereits zu spät. Sie könnte nichts mehr ändern. _Sind wir erst mal in Hogwarts, werde ich meine eigenen Wege gehen und Harry warnen. _Schnell hatte ich den Plan, Dumbledore zu warnen, abgeharkt, denn er würde mir vermutlich nicht helfen können. Ich kannte inzwischen den Ablauf der Geschehnisse, wusste wann der dunkle Lord wieder auferstehen würde. Am Ende des Trimagischen Turniers wäre es soweit, doch ich würde es nicht dazu kommen lassen. Was kümmerten mich die Gesetze des Zirkels? Warum sollte ich in ihnen eine höhere Wahrheit erkennen? Die einzige Wahrheit, die ich erkannte war, dass es Menschenleben zu retten galt.

Bei meinen Recherchen war ich über etwas äußerlichst Nützliches gestolpert: So fand ich in einem sehr alten Buch einen Zauberspruch, der meine Taten verdecken ließe. So gehörte mir die Zukunft und ich konnte bestimmen, wie sie verläuft, ohne befürchten zu müssen, dass mir ein Seher zuvor kommen könnte. _Sollen sie noch nicht ahnen, was ich vorhabe... Den werde ich es zeigen! Glaubten sie tatsächlich, dass ich mich so leicht meiner Liebe, meinem Leben berauben lassen würde? _Man hatte nicht nur Severus das Gedächtnis ausgelöscht, sondern auch den gesamten Schülern, die jemals etwas mit mir zu tun gehabt hatten. Das war die Arbeit von fast einer ganzen Woche, doch nun konnte ich zum Beispiel an Hermine vorbeigehen, ohne dass sie mich erkennen würde. Obwohl Eve und Reto bei diesen Gedächtnisveränderungszaubern beteiligt waren, machte ich den beiden keinen Vorwurf. Sie taten das, was ihnen befohlen wurde. Sie hatten nur den Zirkel und das band sie fest an die Gesetze und Gebote der geheimen Vereinigung.

Ich schickte Eve weg und versprach ihr mich zu beeilen. Meine Kleider hatte ich schnell angezogen. Eine dunkelviolette Robe darüber und fertig war ich.

Ich wollte gerade zu Eve gehen, um endlich aufzubrechen, als Teneth in mein Zimmer kam. Zuerst begrüßte er Delian und Selene und schenkte ihnen ein freundliches Lächeln, ehe er sich mir zuwandte. Seine Mine war nun wieder wie versteinert und maskenhaft.

Er sah an mir herab und erblickte den Ring meiner Mutter, der mir Tags zuvor von einem der ältesten übergebeben worden war. Es war ein Geschenk für meine guten Leistungen gewesen. Teneths Gesicht bekam weichere Züge und ein Lächeln konnte man auf ihm erahnen.

„Lucia, deine Mutter, sie war ein wunderbarer Mensch... Der Ring hatte sie von Vater erhalten... Aber das weißt du sicher. Du wirst die früher oder später an Lucias ganzes Leben erinnern können... Der Zirkel experimentiert mit Magie, denn die Mitglieder werden von Generation zu Generation weniger und bald würde er vollkommen aussterben. Leider dauert es immer eine kleine Ewigkeit, bis eine Generation der nächsten alles über die Druiden beigebracht hat. Wir haben lange geforscht und uns mit einigen Muggeln kurzgeschlossen um bei den auftauchenden Problemen weiterzukommen," fing er ohne Einleitung an.

„Wie kommst du jetzt darauf? Was soll mir das jetzt sagen?" Er hatte mich mit seinem Erscheinen und merkwürdigen Worten völlig aus der Bahn geworfen. Was wollte er von mir? Weshalb erzählt er mir plötzlich etwas über meine Mutter?

„Verzeih, ich schwelgte in Erinnerung. Eigentlich hätte ich dir das schon viel eher sagen sollen, doch ich traute mich nicht. Ich wollte dir endlich die wahren Gründe deiner Existenz offenbaren und achte dabei nicht so recht auf die Reihenfolge." Er verzog den Mund zu einem schmerzlichen Lächeln.

„Dir sagt der Begriff 'Genforschung' sicher etwas. Gepaart mit unserer Magie waren wir im Stande etwas zu finden, das uns helfen würde, das Wissen der Belenus Kinder und damit deren Seherfähigkeit und Magie zu sichern. Deine Mutter wurde auserkoren. Sie sollte das erste Kind mit der bleibenden Erinnerung gebären... Und nach einiger Zeit wurdest du geboren. Alles schien aufzugehen, doch der Dunkle Lord erkannte unseren Plan - keiner weiß genau, woher er von unserem Orden wusste und manche glauben, es würde einen Verräter in unseren Reihen geben... Ihm war klar, dass du in seinen Händen eine mächtige Waffe abgeben würdest, und so stellte er eine Gruppe Todesser ab, die dich finden sollten.." Er machte eine kurze Pause und strich sich das lange, schwarze Haar hinter die Ohren.

„Als der Dunkle Lord verschwand, blieb diese Gruppe bestehen und über den angeblichen Tod hinaus, suchten seine Anhänger dich. Doch wir hatten dich versteckt und in die Hände von einer Familie von Squibs gegeben. Du solltest erst die Magie erlernen, wenn deine magischen Fähigkeiten ausgereift wären. Deshalb wurdest du nie auf eine Zauberschule geschickt und deshalb wurde dir auch niemals gesagt, dass du eine Hexe bist. Als dann vor zwei Jahren die ersten Visionen von dir in Hogwarts auftauchten, wussten wir, dass wir, dass wir zulange gewartet hatten. Wir verließen unsere Verstecke und beobachteten dich - und stellten die Weichen, damit du zu uns finden würdest, wenn endgültig die Zeit gekommen wäre. Als du diesen Traum in London hattest und diesen Dolch hergezaubert hattest, wussten wir, dass du für uns bereit wärst... Du solltest eines Tages die Anführerin des Zirkels werden und deine Kinder sollten für dessen Erhalt stehen, in dem in ihnen die Erinnerung von Duzenden von Menschen wären – auch wenn diese bereits vergangen wären." Teneth lehnte sich gegen die Wand und sah ins Leere. Seine Stimme klang müde, als er fortfuhr:

„Deshalb solltest du auch mit einem Zirkelmitglied vermählt werden... Stattdessen... Was geschehen ist geschehen, aber ich verstehe nicht, dass wir es nicht verhindern konnten. Wir hatten Dumbledore angehalten diese Verbindung von dir und diesem Lehrer zu beenden... Wir haben zulange gewartet, haben das Unheil nicht erkannt."

Es war für mich zwar keine Neuigkeit, dass eigentlich der Zirkel hinter Dumbledores Entscheidung gestanden hatte, aber es aus Teneths Mund zu hören, sorgte dafür, dass all die alten Wunden aufbrachen.

„Warum," fragte ich mit unterdrückter Wut. „Warum? Warum darf ich nicht selbst entscheiden, wen ich lieben darf? Warum muss es immer nach dem Zirkel gehen? Sind meine Kinder nun weniger gute Menschen? Selbst wenn der Vater der Kinder ein Muggel gewesen wäre... selbst dann ... wäre es immer noch meine Entscheidung!" Meine Stimme war nur noch ein zornbebendes Flüstern. Ein falsches Wort von Teneth und ich würde nicht mehr an mir halten können. Doch er tat genau das Richtige: Er schwieg. Jedoch konnte auch sein Schweigen meiner Wut kein Unterlass gebieten; ich schnappte mir den Kinderwagen und steuerte ihn aus dem Raum. Teneth folgte mir nicht. Als ich im Flur war und keine Schritte hinter mir vernahm, atmete ich erleichtert aus.

Meine Haare standen wild von meinem Kopf ab. Da ich keine Gelegenheit gehabt hatte die Haare nachzufärben, war mittlerweile wieder meine Naturfarbe durchgekommen. Nur noch die verwaschenen Spitzen erinnerten daran, dass ich einmal rotes Haar hatte.

Die Tür war unverschlossen und Eve wartete bereits in ihrem Zimmer. Dass sie noch keine Spurrillen auf dem Boden hinterlassen hatte war ein Wunder, denn sie ging ständig auf und ab und als sie mich erstrahlte ihr Gesicht.

„Dann können wir ja gehen!" Ich nickte als Bestätigung und gemeinsam benutzten wir einen Portschlüssel, der uns ins Eves London Wohnung brachte. Wir apparierten nach Hogsmeade und von dort aus ging es zu Fuß weiter. Dort wo eigentlich das Quidditch Feld sein sollte, war nun eine Tribüne aufgebaut. Was dahinter lag konnte man nicht mal erahnen und so suchten wir uns einen Weg zur Tribüne.

Überall waren Menschen. Das Stimmenwirrwarr war übermenschlich laut, wurde aber noch übertroffen, als der erste Champion das Feld betrat. Eve und ich suchten uns schnell einen Platz (Was im Übrigen sehr schwer war, denn überall wimmelte es von Schülern und wenigen Gästen). Wir hatten eine gute Aussicht auf das Gehege und die Drachen, die sich darin befanden. Eine Kreatur sah furchterregender aus als die andere.

Cedric Diggory (Ich erinnerte mich eigentlich kaum an den Knaben und konnte ihn nicht mal einem Haus zuorden) war der erste Champion, der sich einem dieser Bestien nähern musste und aus dessen Nest ein goldenes Ei entwenden. Ohne große Worte: Er schaffte es. Er hatte einen Felsbrocken in einen Hund verwandelt und ihn als Köder für das feuerspukende Monster gebraucht. Ein paar Blessuren hatte er sich eingefangen, aber Cedric schnappte sich das Ei und erfüllte somit den ersten Teil des Trimagischen Turniers.

Als nächstes verließ ein Mädchen das Zelt der Champions. Es hatte silberblondes Haar und ihre blauen Augen konnte man bis zu den Zuschauerrängen funkeln sehen. Sie war der Champion, der für Beauxbatons ins Rennen ging. Sie hatte eine seltsame Wirkung auf die Jungen um mich herum. Mich kümmerte das jedoch weniger und sah erstaunt zu wie sie den Drachen in Trance versetzte. Der Drache schlief ein – aber ließ dabei einen Feuerball los, der den Rock des Mädchens entflammte. Mit einem gekonnten Zauberstabschwung löschte sie das Feuer und nahm sich ebenfalls ein goldenes Ei.

Als dritter Champion betrat schließlich des Kandidat aus Durmstrang das Gehege. Ohne lange zu zögern schleuderte der Junge mit den dichten Augenbrauen einen Fluch auf seinen Drachen. Vor Schmerz jedoch trampelte der Drachen viele seiner eigenen Eier kaputt. Doch der Junge konnte sich das goldene Ei schnappen und hatte die Aufgabe erfüllt.

Nur ein einziger Champion fehlte noch. Ich spürte die Aufregung als schließlich Harry aus dem Zelt trat. Er war kleiner als die anderen Champions und generell hatte man den Eindruck, dass er einfach nicht in dieses Gehege gehörte. Ich sah mich um und in der Nähe konnte ich Harrys Freunde erblicken. Wie gebannt starrten sie auf ihn und an ihrer verkrampften Haltung konnte ich ihre Anspannung erkennen. Drei Plätze neben mir konnte ich schließlich auch Draco Malfay entdecken. Mit einem hämischen Grinsen starrte er auf Harry und der Pure Hohn sprach aus seinem Blick.

Als das Mädchen neben mir, das ich mit einiger Überraschung als Pansy Parkinson identifizierte, „BUH," rief und noch zu gemeineren Dingen ansetzte (während ein kleine Anstecknadel verkündete „Potter stinkt"), stieß ich ihr mal so richtig meinen Ellbogen in die Seite.

„Oh Entschuldigung," sagte ich scheinheilig und sah mit großer Genugtuung, dass sie sich nicht traute irgendein Wort gegen mich zu erheben. Diese Gedächtnisverwirrungssache hatte also durchaus auch ihre Reize, denn Pansy erkannte mich nicht und dachte, ich wäre irgend eine Verwandte von einem der Champions. Es war zwar falsch mich mit Gewalt an einer vierzehnjährigen zu rächen, aber es fühlte sich verdammt gut an!

Harry hatte inzwischen einen Besen herbeigerufen („Accio Feuerblitz") und flog in haarsträubenden Manövern an seinem Drachen, der ein überaus riesiges und gefährlichaussehendes Exemplar seiner Gattung war, vorbei. Das ganze Publikum hielt den Atem an als der Drache nach Haare schnappte und sich schwermütig in die Lüfte erhob. Irgendwie schaffte es Harry jedoch nahe genug an das Nest heran zu kommen und das goldene Ei darin zu nehmen. Von einer Feuersäule begleitet flog schließlich davon.

Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft! Lebendig! Alles war so schnell vorbeigewesen, dass ich gewillt war mehr zu sehen. Doch die Erkenntnis, dass das für die Champions weniger ein Spaß als vielmehr ein gefährliches Unterfangen war, ließ mich einhalten, bevor ich lauthals nach einer Zugabe verlangte. Einige Zuschauer verließen bereits die Ränge, doch Eve machte keine Anstalten sich zu bewegen. Dies nahm ich zum Anlass und sagte, ich müsse mal kurz wohin. Ich griff nach dem Kinderwagen, der anstatt von Rollen ... gar nichts hatte. Er schwebte einfach. Somit hatte ich auch keine Probleme mit den Treppen und war schnell unten. Aus dem Augenwinkel hatte ich Harry gesehen und ich wusste, was ich nun zu tun hatte. Er war allein, lief aber sehr schnell und zielstrebig.

„Harry! Warte einen Moment," rief ich. Verduzt blieb er stehen und sah mich verwirrt an.

„Meinen Sie mich?"

„Ja," war meine knappe Antwort. Ich kam näher und konnte seine Verwirrung spüren. Als ich bei ihm angekommen war, fragte er mich musternd:

„Kenne ich Sie?" _In einem anderen Leben einst. _

„Nein..." Einen Moment wollte ich einen Zusatz machen, aber wie sollte ich ihm erklären, dass wir früher mal im gleichen Jahrgang waren, aber dann der halben Schule die Erinnerung an mich ausgelöscht wurde? Das würde meiner Glaubwürdigkeit auch nicht zu Höhenflügen verhelfen.

„Es tut mir sehr leid, aber ich habe im Moment keine Zeit... Worum geht es denn?"

„Harry, hör mir jetzt gut zu: Pass auf..."

„Miss Nightingale!", kam die fröhliche Stimme von Dumbledore von hinten. Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und erstarrte jedoch in meiner Bewegung. Dumbledore war nicht allein gewesen. Dicht hinter ihm kam Severus mir immer näher. Ich konnte fühlen, die meine Beine schwach wurden und unter meinen Beinen wegzuknicken drohten. Meine Hände wurden feucht und ich versuchte mir meine Gedanken nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Da ich so fixiert auf Severus war, hatte ich nicht bemerkt wie Harry „Ich muss gehen" gemurmelt hatte und weiter gegangen war.

„Miss Nightingale, schön Sie hier zu sehen... oh wie unhöflich von mir! Darf ich Ihnen Professor Snape vorstellen?" _Erkennt er mich? _Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass er mich je in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Severus neigte kurz den Kopf zum Gruß.

„Ist Ihnen nicht gut, Miss?", fragte Severus, aber sein Gesicht sah nicht gerade besorgt aus. Ich atmete kurz aus und hatte meine Mimik wieder unter Kontrolle gebracht.

„Ich hatte nur ein kleines Deju-vu - das ist alles. Freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen, Professor Snape." Selene wurde unruhig und weckte Delian, der bisher schlief. Sekunden später schrie sie und lief rot an. Ich nahm sie aus dem Kinderwagen und wog sie hin und her um sie zu beruhigen.

„Die sind aber herzallerliebst!", sagte Dumbledore und hielt Delian den kleinen Finger hin, den er aus sofort ergriff und umklammerte mit seiner Faust. Er schenkte Dumbledore ein zahnloses Lächeln und schlief wieder ein. Selene ruhig zu bekommen war schon schwieriger. Sie war völlig aufgelöst. „Schsch.... Still, meine Kleine!" Doch es nützte nichts, sie lief in einem immer dunkleren Rot an.

„Darf ich mal?" Dumbledore trat auf mich zu und nahm mir Selene ab, aber auch bei Dumbledore wollte sie nicht ruhig werden. Mir und Dumbledore kam die gleiche Idee und gemeinsam blickten wir mit einem bösen Grinsen zu Severus. Dieser sah mich ungläubig an, aber Dumbledore drückte ihm schon das Kind in die Hände. Notgedrungen packte er Selene hielt sie aber an den Armen circa zwanzig Zentimeter von sich weg, als würde sie irgendeine ansteckende Krankheit haben. Sie wurde ruhiger... ehe sie wieder wie eine Sirene zu schreien begann. Gehetzt kam Severus auf mich zu und übergab mir wieder meine Tochter. Sein Gesicht zeigte größtes Entsetzen.

„Da hilf nur Eines," erklärte Dumbledore und kramte in seinem Umhang. Er wühlte einige Zeit ehe er etwas aus seinem Mantel zog. Es sah aus... Es war ein Schnuller! „Mit Zitronenbonbongeschmack!", sagte er glücklich und steckte Selene den Schnuller in den Mund. Wie wild begann sie daran zu saugen und zu lutschen. Ihr Kopf verlor die rote Farbe und bekam wieder das zarte Rosa. Ich legte sie zurück zu ihrem Bruder und dort schlief sie dann ebenfalls ein.

„Oh da fällt mir gerade ja ein, dass ich erwartet werde. Eigentlich wollte ich nur mal für kleine Zauberer... Die Champions warten auf meine Punkte! Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja nachher wieder, Miss Nightingale. Hat mich gefreut." – und schon ging Albus Dumbledore von dannen und ließ Severus und mich allein. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl ihm seit der Sache im Hotelzimmer gegenüberzustehen. Damals hatte er mir erst wirklich gesagt, wie sehr er mich liebte und nun standen wir wie zwei völlig Fremde gegenüber. Hatte ich das Recht Severus von dieser Vergangenheit zu erzählen? War es nicht nur egoistisch? _Na toll, jetzt bekomme ich erst Skrupel. Etwas zu spät, nicht? _Seit Monaten arbeite ich auf diesen Tag und diese Situation hin und auf einmal kam mir das so sinnlos vor. Gab es denn eine Zukunft für Severus und mich? Zum ersten mal kamen mir Zweifel daran.

„Ich sollte auch gehen," sagte Severus und riss mich somit aus meinen Gedanken. Ein einziger Moment hätte alles ändern können... doch ich nickte und gab ihn somit frei.

Er war schon einige Schritte gegangen, als er jedoch stehen blieb und sich wieder zu mir umdrehte:

„Sind Sie sicher, dass wir uns nie begegnet sind?" Da war er, der Funken Hoffnung. Erinnerte er sich an mich oder war es nur noch ein blasser Abdruck einer Erinnerung. Nicht mehr als nur ein lahmender Hauch in der Unendlichkeit.

„Doch wir sind uns tatsächlich schon einmal begegnet... in einem anderen Leben."

„Rot," sagte er und ich sah ihn verwirrt an. „Ihre Haare waren rot." Es war nur eine kleine Feststellung, doch für mich bedeutete sie alles.

„Das ist richtig. An was erinnerst du dich noch?" Das war zu schnell gewesen. Er fühlte sich ertappt und auf den Schlips getreten, also blockierte er und gab vor: „An nichts"

Ich wusste, dass das nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. Ich habe die Erinnerung in seinem Kopf aufblitzen sehen.

„Du erinnerst dich an mehr!" Ich kam näher und zog den Kinderwagen hinter mir her.

„Nein! Bleiben Sie stehen, sonst muss ich von meinem Zauberstab Gebrauch machen!"

„Oh, das hast du schon!", sagte ich und grinste anzüglich.

Er wich keinen Schritt zurück. „Ich kenne Sie nicht und ich weiß nicht was Sie wollen, aber wenn Sie nicht gleich stehen bleiben, muss ich leider dem Direktor sagen, dass Sie mich angegriffen haben." Ich blieb stehen. Es war nicht die Warnung, die er mit seinen Worten ausdrückte, sondern die Warnung, die mit seinen Blicken mitschwang. Seine Augen waren kalt und leer und seine rechte Hand umklammerte bereits den Zauberstab.

„Du erinnerst dich an mich – ich weiß es. Ich habe dich nämlich angefleht mich nicht zu vergessen." Eine Weile herrschte Stille. Er sah mich abschätzend an und ich konnte mir vorstellen, wie es in seinem Inneren arbeitete. Vermutlich kämpfte er gerade gegen das manipulierte Gedächtnis an.

„Deutschland." Diese einzelnen Worte nervten schon ein wenig, aber die Botschaft, die er damit ausdrückte, war noch viel wichtiger: Er begann sich zu erinnern!

„Das war alles nur ein Traum... Sie sollten allmählich das Schulgelände verlassen, Miss Nightingale." Da waren Erinnerungen, aber er schien sie nicht besitzen zu wollen. Ohne ein weiteres Word drehte er sich um und ging davon. Einen Moment sah ich ihm noch hinterher und ging dann zu Eve zurück.

Sie wartete auf mich am Treppenansatz der Tribüne.

„Dumbledore hat uns eingeladen noch einige Nächte in Hogwarts zu verbringen! – Leider werden wir wohl nicht mehr den Weihnachtsball miterleben können, aber uns wurde erlaubt uns die Unterrichtsstunden anzusehen." Ich wusste nicht, was ich von Dumbledore Entscheidung halten sollte. Dachte niemand daran, dass ich diese Gelegenheit nutzen würde um mit Severus zu reden?

„Wir haben überall Eintritt im Schloss?" Eve nickte. Sie freute sich wirklich wieder hier zu sein. Seit ihrer Schulzeit war sie nicht mehr hier gewesen und diese wäre ihre schönste Zeit gewesen. _Kein Wunder, sie ist ja auch Mitglied im Zirkel. _

XXX

Eve und ich bekamen zwei Einzelzimmer, die nebeneinander lagen. Die Zwillinge schliefen selbstverständlich bei mir und ich ließ sie auch keinen Augenblick aus den Augen.

Eve schlief noch als ich mich zur großen Halle aufmachte. Ich hatte ziemlichen Hunger und freute mich schon auf das üppige Mahl.

Als ich den großen Saal betrat, hatte ich nur ein winziges Problem: Ich wusste nicht wo ich mich hinsetzen sollte. Die Schüler aus Beauxbatons und Durmstrang nahmen zwar einen kleinen Teil ein, aber dennoch wirkte mir der große Saal wirklich voll. Ratlos blieb ich stehen und blickte mich um. _Vielleicht sollte ich später noch mal kommen? Oder gleich zu den Hauselfen in die Küche gehen. _Ich wand mich gerade zum Gehen, als jemand meinen Namen rief. Ich musste nicht lange suchen bis ich schließlich Dumbledore sah, der mir zu winkte. Wollte er tatsächlich, dass ich an den Lehrertisch kam? Das war doch nicht sein Ernst?

Einen Moment zögerte ich, aber als ich sah, dass bereits die halbe Halle auf mich blickte, war ich gewillt mich doch langsam zu bewegen.

Ich spürte die Blick auf mir, als ich den Saal durchquerte und auf den Lehrertisch zusteuerte. Dumbledore stand auf und ging mir einige Schritte entgegen.

„Guten Morgen," begrüßte er mich und machte eine ausladende Geste zum Tisch, ohne auch nur im Geringsten darauf zu warten, dass ich den Morgengruß erwiderte. Als wir am Lehrertisch angekommen war, zauberte er mir einen Stuhl herbei und platzierte ihn zwischen Severus und einem sehr grimmig aussehendem Mann. Der Mann hatte ein künstliches Auge, dass wild in seiner Höhle vibrierte und ein Stück seiner Nase fehlte. _Oh mein Gott, Frankensteins Monster! _– Und dieser Vergleich war gar nicht mal so schlecht, denn der Mann sah aus, als wäre er aus leider kleine Stücken zusammengebastelt worden. Unzählige Narben zierten sein Gesicht und als ich mich setzte stellte er sich mir als Professor Moody vor. Er war der Ersatz für Remus Lupin gewesen. Ich war nicht wenig überrascht, denn ich wusste nicht, dass Lupin die Schule verlassen hatte. _Moody... Moody, bei dem Namen klingelt etwas! _Doch ich konnte mich nicht mehr erinnern. _Wird auch nicht so wichtig gewesen sein – _und damit tat ich diesen Gedanken ab.

Der Kinderwagen stand hinter mir und die Zwillinge waren mucksmäuschenstill und spielten mit einigen schwebenden Gummiringen. _So Zauberkinderwägen sind schon praktisch, _dachte ich und drehte mich zu meinem Essen um. Mir lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen, als die vielen Köstlichkeiten sah.

Severus neben mir bewegte sich kaum, aß noch weniger und kein Wort verließ seinen Mund. Moody schien auch nicht so der Gesprächige zu sein und so saß ich still über meinem Essen.

Dumbledore erzählte währenddessen einen Witz und nicht wenige mussten sich ein Lachen unterdrücken. Einzigst McGonagall saß da, als hätte sie in eine Zitrone gebissen.

„Professor, warum hat Professor Lupin die Schule verlassen? Die Schüler waren doch sehr glücklich mit ihm." Meine Frage war an Dumbledore gewandt. Die gute Stimmung, die zuvor herrschte wich einer Eiseskälte. Jegliches Lächeln erstarb und nur in Severus' Gesicht konnte ich plötzlich eines erahnen.

„Oh, ich vergaß. Man hat Ihnen sicher nichts über die aktuellen Ereignisse in Hogwarts erzählt, nicht?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf und berichtete nur, dass ich erfahren hätte, dass Sirius Black noch immer flüchtig wäre. Außerdem, dass ich wusste, dass die Dementoren Hogwarts verlassen hatten.

„Das ist richtig. Als Sirius Black aus Hogwarts entkommen war, wurden Stimmen laut, die behaupteten, dass Professor Lupin ein Werwolf ist."

„Ein Werwolf?" Ich war erstaunt. Er hatte es tatsächlich vor mir verbergen können und zusätzlich keimte noch eine neue Angst auf: Was wäre wenn Lupin der Vater der Kinder wäre? Damit wären diese zur Hälfte Werwolf. Hatte das keine Auswirkungen? „Entspricht dieses Gerücht denn der Wahrheit?" Dumbledore fuhr sich durch den langen weißen Bart.

„Bedauerlicherweise ja. Er zog es deshalb vor die Schule zu verlassen."

„Das tut mir leid... er war wirklich ein guter Lehrer gewesen!"

„Woher wollen Sie das denn wissen?", ereiferte sich Severus plötzlich neben mir. Ich kannte seinen Hass auf Lupin und tat Recht darin mich nicht zwischen ihn und seinen Hass zustellen. „Ich habe auch Ohren, Professor, und damit hört man in der Regel." Ich konnte es einfach nicht lassen. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, ich müsste ihn dafür strafen, dass er keine Erinnerung mehr an mich hatte. Das war natürlich irrsinnig, aber meine Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn in seiner Gegenwart. Ich wollte vernünftig sein, kühl reagieren – vieles hing von den folgenden Tagen ab, aber wenn ich ihn ansah, dachte ich stets nur an die guten Stunden. _Wenn ich so weitermache, hasst mich Severus am Ende noch... Was für eine Ironie des Schicksals! _

„Tut mir leid, Professor Snape, ich habe nur einiges von den Lernmethoden von Professor Lupin gehört... und das war durchweg Gutes. Ich hatte vor einem Jahr ein großes Augenmerk auf Hogwarts gerichtet... doch dann... sagen wir einfach, dass ich keine Chance mehr hatte mich um die Ereignisse in Hogwarts zu kümmern."

„Faszinierend," sagte Severus mit sehr mangelndem Interesse, was er mir auch deutlich zeigen wollte. Er sah mich nicht mal an, sondern stocherte lustlos in seinem Essen. _Severus, das riesen Arschloch... War er schon immer so? Hatte er mir nur eine andere Seite gezeigt? _Seit ich Severus in der Winkelgasse getroffen hatte, war zwischen uns eine besondere Beziehung. Wir hatten Respekt vor einander (zumindest häufig) und nun musste ich ihn als das sehen, das vermutlich viele der Schüler seit Jahren in ihm sahen: eine fleischgewordene Hassadaption. Doch ich konnte ihn nicht hassen, ich konnte ihn nicht mal nicht-mögen.

„Nightingale... waren sie mal Schülerin von Hogwarts?" Mürrisch blickte mich der seltsame alte Kauz neben mir an.

„Nein, leider nicht," log ich und versuchte nicht sehr schuldbewusst dabei auszusehen. Aber mit der Zeit hatte ich gelernt die Menschen zu täuschen und auch Moody schien nichts zu merken. Moodys Glasauge (oder was auch immer das war) hatte ein Eigenleben entwickelt.

„Ist mit ihrem Auge etwas nicht in Ordnung?" Seine Zuckungen machten mir schon etwas Angst. Allein beim Zusehen wurde mir fast schwindlig. Mit rasender Geschwindigkeit sprang das Auge in seiner Höhle, drehte sich mal nach innen, mal nach links, mal nach unten.

Der neue Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste antwortete nicht und nahm stattdessen einen kräftigen Schluck aus seinem Flachmann, den er aus seinem Umhang gezogen hatte.

_Toll, Dumbledore hätt' mich genauso gut gehen lassen können. Hier hat scheinbar Keiner das Interesse an Konversation. _Deprimiert stocherte ich nun auch in meinem Essen herum. Von meinem großen Hunger war nicht mehr viel zu spüren.

„Schmeckt es Ihnen denn nicht, Miss Nightingale?" McGonagall drehte ihren Kopf zu mir. Sie schien bemerkt haben, dass ich nicht gerade froh mit meinen Sitzpartnern war. Ich lächelte sie tapfer an und versicherte ihr, dass es mir schmeckte – wobei ich mir auch die Frage stellte, ob man nur Severus das Gedächtnis ausgelöscht hatte. Meine alte Hauslehrerin schien wenig überrascht, als sie mich sah. Nur eine riesige Frau und strengwirkender Herr waren mir unbekannt und waren dementsprechend überrascht, als ich am Lehrertisch Platz nahm.

„Professor McGonagall? Ich stellte mir die Frage, ob Sie sich vielleicht noch an mich erinnern." Viele der Schüler hatten bereits die große Halle verlassen und auch die Gäste aus Durmstrang und Beauxbatons waren gegangen. McGonagall wandte sich gerade zum Gehen, als ich ihr diese Frage stellte. Ich hatte leise gesprochen, darauf bedacht nicht gehört zu werden.

„Sie meinen, ob ich auch eine Gehirnwäsche bekommen habe? Nein, bei mir hielt man es wohl nicht für nötig."

„Und wer kann sich noch..."

„An Sie erinnern? Niemand, muss ich zu meinem Bedauern sagen. Dem Großteil der Schüler hat man die Erinnerungen an sie genommen und auch vor den Lehrern machte man keinen Halt. Professor Lupin kam aber allen zu vor und verließ die Schule bevor diese 'Säuberungsaktion' stattgefunden hat. Wie will Ihnen gleich sagen, dass ich nicht weiß, warum so viel Umhebens um sie gemacht wird, aber ich will es auch nicht wissen. Ich hänge an meinem Gedächtnis." McGonagall machte damit ihren Standpunkt klar. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ließ sie mich da stehen. Ihre Haare waren gewohnt ordentlich auf dem Hinterkopf zu einem Knoten gebunden und das verlieh ihr noch ein strengeres Aussehen, als sie ohnehin schon besaß.

Ich verließ als letztes die große Halle. Mit mehr als gemischten Gefühlen trat ich aus der Tür und traf auf dem Weg zurück in mein Zimmer auf Eve. Sie sah gehetzt aus und ihre kurzen roten Haare waren verzaust.

„Bin ich etwa zu spät?" Mit einem schmalen Lächeln nickte ich.

„Würdest du die Kleinen an dich nehmen? Ich würde gerne einen kleinen Spaziergang machen und ein wenig frische Luft schnappen." Sie fragte mich nicht, warum ich Selene und Delian nicht mitnehmen wollte – und dafür war ich ihr sehr dankbar. Als ich schon einige Schritte gegangen war, drehte ich mich noch mal kurz zu ihr um und sagte:

„Und könntest du auch Kraven füttern? Der knabbert sicher schon am Bettpfosten!" Eve nickte und ich verließ das Schloss in Richtung des Sees.

XXX

Die kühle Novemberluft war eine Wohltat und ein schöner Kontrast zu der eher stickigen Luft im Tunnelgefüge des Zirkels.

Alles war, als ich wäre ich niemals hier gewesen, und dass mich Severus nicht erkannte setzte mir schwerer zu als geglaubt. Ich hatte es mir zu leicht vorgestellt. Kaum würde er mich sehen, würde er sich wieder an mich erinnern. Meine ganze Hoffnung hatte ich an diesen Glauben gehängt und nun musste ich die bittere Wahrheit schlucken. Severus würde sich nicht so ohne weiteres an mich erinnern und es war fraglich, ob er jemals wieder die Gefühle für mich entwickeln konnte, wie damals. _Aber es ist schon unglaublich, was für einen Aufwand die Zirkelmitglieder betreiben um meine Identität zu schützen. Eine halbe Schule haben die auf den Kopf gestellt und in wochenlanger Arbeit das Gedächtnis vieler hunderter Schüler verändert. _Bei Severus mussten sie ein bisschen mehr machen und sein Gedächtnis war durch mehrere Sperren geschützt worden, dennoch hatte ich geglaubt, meine reine Anwesenheit würde etwas bewirken.

Ich hob einen Stein auf und warf in aufs Wasser. Er hüpfte kein einziges Mal und versank gleich in der trüben Flüssigkeit. _Nicht mal das kann ich, _dachte ich frustriert.

„Hallo Eva," sprach mich plötzlich jemand an. Ich war erstaunt als ich erkannte, dass es Hagrid gewesen war.

„Du erinnerst dich an mich?" Ein Lachen erfüllte seine mächtige Brust.

„Erinnern? Warum sollte ich mich denn nicht an die Unruhestifterin erinnern? ... Oh verdamm mich, natürlich... hatte ich ganz vergessen. Bei mir wirkte der Zauberspruch nicht und so gaben sie es denn auf. War ganz lustig denen bei ihren Bemühungen zuzusehen... Leider funktionierte der Spruch bei Harry, Ron und Hermine umso besser." Bedauern lag in seiner Stimme, doch ich war froh noch jemanden zu treffen, der sich an mich erinnerte.

„Was machst'en jetzt so," fragte mich der riesenhafte Mann, dessen zotteliges Haar und sein ebenso zotteliger Bart einen riesigen Teppich bildeten, die sein Gesicht umrahmte.

„Ich habe viel gelernt und hab wenn man es so nennen will, meinen Abschluss gemacht. Kann jetzt richtig zaubern," erzählte ich stolz und fragte ihn, wie es bei ihm aussähe.

„Frag lieber nicht..." Er seufzte tief und ich fragte auch nicht nach.

Hagrid lud mich schließlich zum Tee in seiner Hütte ein und ich sagte nicht nein dazu. Leider machte ich auch den Fehler und probierte von seinen Keksen. Dass ich danach noch alle Zähne und Geschmacksnerven hatte, war schon ein kleines Wunder. Der Tee war dafür umso besser und mit einem kleinen alkoholischen Zusatz schmeckte er sogar noch besser.

Lange blieb ich jedoch nicht in Hagrids Hütte. Ich wollte noch ein bisschen am See entlang spazieren um einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können.

XXX

Es dämmerte bereits, als ich mich auf einem großen Stein niederließ. Ich hatte leider keine Ergebnisse erzielt und war nach dem Spaziergang noch ratloser als zuvor. Die Severus-Sache beschäftigte mich noch am meisten, wobei ich mir auch schon sehr darüber Gedanken machte, wie ich Harry warnen sollte. Alles hatte ich mir vor der Ankunft in Hogwarts zurechtgelegt, doch nun da ich hier war, schien mein Plan aus den Fugen zu geraten. Würde Harry glauben, wenn ich ihm vom Irrgarten und dem Friedhof erzählen würde? Was würde danach sein?

Auch durch den dicken Mantel, den ich trug spürte ich die Kälte des Steines. Unweigerlich erinnerte mich das an Severus und sein Verhalten mir gegenüber. Aber um ehrlich zu sein: Es erinnerte mich im Moment eh alles an ihn.

War ich jedoch in seiner Nähe, hätte ich auf dessen Gegenwart verzichten können, aber während ich hier so allein rumirrte, vermisste ich ihn… Doch eigentlich vermisste ich die Vergangenheit, das wurde mir plötzlich schmerzlich bewusst.

Nichts würde wieder so wie einst werden. Ich hatte mir Illusionen geschaffen, zu absurd um Wirklichkeit zu werden. Das Traurige war, dass ich aber daran geglaubt hatte oder zumindest gehofft hatte, dass er sich gleich wieder an mich erinnern würde. Nur Narren hoffen… Vielleicht stimmte das, vielleicht war ich tatsächlich ein Narr gewesen noch einmal herzukommen und vielleicht war meine zweite geplante Tat auch ein dummes Hirngespinst, das ich niemals umsetzen könnte.

War es wert für einen Glauben zu sterben? War es das? War es wert deshalb meine Kinder zu verlassen und mein Leben zu riskieren?

Nichts sei mächtiger als die Liebe, aber was ist, wenn die Liebe einen vergisst? Eine lächerliche Kleinigkeit, die eine regelrechte Sinnkrise auslösen konnte. Ich lachte in mich hinein: Nein, Severus ist auch nicht gerade die personifizierte Liebe.

Es brachte nicht hier über die Liebe und das Leben zu sinnen. Ich war nicht hier um seinen Sinn des Lebens zu finden, oder über die Macht der Liebe nachzudenken. Ich war hier um einen kleinen Jungen vor großem Unheil zu warnen – und damit mein eigenes Unheil herbeirufen.

* * *

Na ja, es wurden Stimmen laut, das dies das letzte Kapitel sein würde (um genau zu sein, war es meine Stimme /g/), aber wie ihr seht ist dies nicht das Ende.

Während ich so schrieb konnt ich nämlich nicht aufhören, auch wenn ich wollte.

Ich versuche dennoch die Story zu einem guten Ende zu bringen und denke nicht, dass es noch sehr viele Kapitel geben wird.


	21. Alpha und Omega

**Kapitel 20**

Alpha und Omega

„Neville? Neville, warte einen Moment!" Neville war stehen geblieben und starrte mich an wie ein Auto.

„Hi, ich bin's Eva... ein Gast von Hogwarts. Ich müsste mal mit Harry sprechen. Ob du ihn vielleicht mal rausrufen könntest? Harry... du weißt schon, Harry Potter!" Der Junge starrte mich an, als wolle ich ihm die Relativitätstheorie näher bringen.

„Woher wissen Sie, wer ich bin?", fragte er mich nach Augenblicken immer noch zu tiefst erstaunt.

„Ich kenn' viele Namen und Gesichter. Würdest du ihn nun bitte rufen? Es ist wichtig!"

Neville war gerade hinter dem Portrait verschwunden, als ich einen Luftzug hinter mir spürte. Unweigerlich drehte ich mich um und blickte in das Gesicht von Severus Snape. _Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt!_

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Professor?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Professor Dumbledore Ihnen gestattet hat auf eigene Faust durch die Schule zu gehen," sagte Severus und ging nicht im Geringsten auf meine Frage ein. „Man sollte meinen, dass Sie als Hogwartskennerin die Regeln kennen würden: Gästen ist es nicht gestattet ohne Aufsicht im Schulgebäude zu wandern."

„Faszinierend," giftete ich ihn an und versuchte besonders überlegen dabei auszusehen. „Das hatte ich wohl VERGESSEN, meine Schuld." Severus verzog seltsam das Gesicht. Einen Moment schien es, als wolle er irgendetwas sagen, aber er überlegte es sich anders und eilte davon. _Wenn ich ihn einfach mal küsse, vielleicht erinnert er sich dann an mich... Oder belegt mich mit irgendeinem wirklich fiesen Fluch. _

Kaum war Severus hinter einer Biegung verschwunden, schob sich das Portrait zu Seite und Harry und Ron kamen heraus.

„Neville sagte mir, dass Sie mit mir reden wollten." Ich nickte und lächelte ihn freundlich an.

„Ron... Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, Harry und mich allein zu lassen?"

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin: ja! Wer sind Sie überhaupt?"

Mir dauerte das hier zu lang und ich blickte mich um, ob uns auch wirklich niemand hören könnte.

„Eine Freundin... Gut Ron, dann bleib halt, aber unterbrecht mich bitte nicht; was ich jetzt sage ist sehr wichtig!" Ich sah beide Jungen beschwörend an und fuhr fort: „Man hat deinen Namen in den Feuerkelch geworfen, weil man wollte, dass du das Ende des Turniers nicht überlebst."

„Sagen Sie mir etwas, das ich nicht schon weiß." Verwirrt kratze ich mich am Kopf. _Kann es sein, dass er bereits gewarnt worden ist? Von wem?_

Ron bemerkte meine Verwirrung und fügte deshalb noch Harrys Satz hinzu: „Man muss keine Leuchte sein, um das zu bemerken. Dieses Turnier ist halsbrecherisch und Harry ist nicht so weit wie die anderen Champions. Sie sind alle viel älter und können mehr Zaubersprüche." Also waren es bisher nur Annahmen.

„Das mag alles sein, aber hinter der Sache steckt mehr, als ihr denkt..." Ich hielt inne. _Wenn ich das jetzt fortsetze, dann gibt es kein Zurück mehr. Ich werde die Zukunft damit verändern. Den Jungen würden noch einige grausame Schicksalsschläge erwarten. Geliebte Menschen werden sterben und ich kann das nur mit einem Satz verhindern... Zumindest in der Theorie. Wenn er mir nicht glaubt, dann kann ich ihm auch nicht helfen. Aber würde ich mir denn glauben? _

„...Und was steckt nun dahinter?", fragte Harry leicht genervt. _Lieber ein Word zu viel gesagt als eines zu wenig. _

„Ich weiß, das es absolut unglaublich ist und ich würde es auch nicht glauben können... (Ich seufzte tief)... Ein ehemaliger Freund deines Vaters wird dem Dunklen Lord zu neuer Macht verhelfen. Es wird Tote geben, viele Tote. Am Ende dieses Wettbewerbes wird es beginnen..."

„Boah, Sie wissen wer der Sieger wird? Wer wird es sein," fragte Ron dazwischen.

„In diesem Wettstreit kann es keine Sieger geben, denn alle sind im Netz der Spinne gefangen. Die Spinne wird das Netz immer enger ziehen. Nichts kann sie daran hindern. Noch ist sie getarnt, doch bald wird sie ihr wahres Ich offenbaren, doch dann wird es zu spät sein." Harry sah mich weiterhin ungläubig an. Auch meine theatralischsten Worte erzielten bei ihm keine Wirkung. Ich machte mich gerade zum Erklären bereit als...

„Da bist du ja, Eva! Ich habe dich schon im ganzen Schloss gesucht! Deine Kinder haben dich vermisst... Was tust du hier?" Eve witterte Verrat und ihre Nüstern blähten sich, als sie mich mit ihren Blicken durchbohrte. „Wir sind nicht hier um alte Freundschaften aufleben zu lassen. Teneth hat es dir verboten mit den Schülern oder den Lehren zu reden. Das gilt besonders für einen ganz bestimmten Lehrer. Du hast mir versprochen, dass du dich an diese Regeln hältst." Ich verdrehte die Augen und nahm demonstrativ den Kinderwagen.

„Ich habe nur ein bisschen mit dem Hogwartschampion erzählt, das ist alles. Ich wollte nur wissen, wie er auf die brillante Idee mit dem Besen gekommen ist. Wenn du willst können wir jetzt gehen... Ich wünsch dir noch viel Glück bei den Aufgaben, die auf dich zukommen werden. Machs gut Harry, Ron." Ich nickte den Beiden zu und ging davon. Eve blieb einen Moment noch stehen, blickte zweifelnd zwischen mir und den Gryffindors hin und her, bis sie schließlich zu mir aufschloss.

Ich hatte Eve noch nie so aufgebracht erlebt, aber ihre Ignoranz und Zirkelverbundenheit kotzte mich gewaltig an. Eine kleine Stimme in mir sagte, dass ich auf sie hören sollte, aber ich war zu stolz um auf diese Stimme zu hören.

Das eisige Schweigen dauerte über einen Tag hinweg an. Beim Essen nahm ich immer wieder den Platz zwischen Moody und Severus ein und auch dort wurde geschwiegen. Dies schlug auf mein Gemüt und ich wurde misslaunig. Und weil es immer schlimmer kommen kann, hatten auch Selene und Delian beschlossen mir auf den Geist zu gehen. Beide schrieen wie am Spieß, ließen sich nicht beruhigen und kaum hatte eines der Kinder aufgehört, wurde es vom anderen wieder zum Schreien gebracht. Ich hätte heulen können. Alles schien mir aus meinen Händen geglitten zu sein und das grausame Schweigen frustrierte mich noch zusätzlich.

XXX

Zu meinem Glück kam am dritten Tag Reto in Hogwarts vorbei. Ursprünglich hätte er von Beginn an bei uns in Hogwarts sein sollen, aber kurzfristig wurde er zu einem geheimen Auftrag berufen. Ich hatte ihn gefragt, was für ein Auftrag das gewesen war, aber er schüttelte nur den Kopf. Seine Augen hatten ihren sonst so strahlenden Glanz verloren, sie wirkten müde und eingefallen. Er war unrasiert und selbst das freundliche Lächeln konnte nicht darüber hinweg täuschen, dass es ihm nicht gut ging. „Ich brauche nur Schlaf, das ist alles," hatte er gesagt und somit war das Thema für ihn abgeschlossen – für mich allerdings noch nicht. Es widerstrebte mir zwar, aber ich versuchte mit Eve wieder ins Gespräch zu kommen. Sie war immer noch sauer, weil ich mein Versprechen nicht eingehalten hatte und das konnte ich ihr nicht mal verübeln. Ich jedoch war ein Freigeist und konnte mich nicht an die Gesetze des Zirkels gewöhnen. Wenn man die Fähigkeiten hat, warum denn sie nicht einsetzen?

Ich schaffte es schließlich, dass Eve wieder mit mir sprach. Leider vertraute sie mir nicht mehr so sehr, dass sie mir sagen wollte, was Reto in der Zwischenzeit gemacht hatte, aber ein paar Informationen bekam ich doch aus ihr heraus. So erfuhr ich, dass der Auftrag mit mir zu tun hatte... Na ja, das war alles, aber immerhin etwas. Ich sollte jedoch nie erfahren, aus was sein Auftrag letztendlich bestanden hatte.

Noch am selben Abend kam ein Rabe mit einer Botschaft bei mir an. In geschwungener Schrift stand darin:

_Komm bitte um vier Uhr pm zum Waldrand des Verbotenen Waldes. Komm allein!_

Wer wohl dahinter stecken sollte? Teneth hatte so mal mit mir Kontakt aufgenommen, aber warum versuchte er es nicht über Eve oder Reto? Das waren schließlich seine Leute. Oder vertraute er ihnen etwa nicht?

XXX

„Eve, ich geh mal eine Runde laufen. Ich bin schon ganz eingerostet! Kannst du vielleicht auf die Zwillinge aufpassen?" Eve nickte und bestrich sich ein Brötchen. Sie hatte sich über die Küche hergemacht und ließ die Hauselfen in Rekordzeit Beläge für die Brötchen vor sich, bringen. Sie aß nicht gerne in der großen Halle mit all den anderen zusammen, deshalb hatte sie sich Eintritt in der Küche beschafft.

Es war keine leichte Entscheidung gewesen, aber ich wollte wissen, was dahinter steckte. Im Kinderwagen hatte ich noch ein Brief versteckt, wenn dies eine Falle sein sollte. In kurzen Sätzen schrieb ich, wie sehr ich Delian und Selene lieben würde und erzählte von dem Brief, der mit einem Raben gebracht wurde. Ich fügte ihn dem Schreiben bei – für alle Fälle.

Unter meinen Jogginghosen hatte ich meinen Zauberstab versteckt. Wenn ich kämpfen musste, wäre ich also nicht unvorbereitet.

Ich winkte Reto noch zu, den ich den Weg zur Küche kommen sah, und joggte durch das Schloss.

Ein letzter Blick, ob mir auch niemand gefolgt war und ich verließ hastig atmend das Schloss. Meine Kondition war nicht mehr die beste (nicht, dass sie es je war), deshalb besann ich mich darauf, dass ich lieber ausgeruht zu diesem Treffen gehen sollte. Ich wurde langsamer und versuchte ruhig zu werden.

Unweit von mir konnte ich bereits Hagrids Hütte sehen und die Gestalten, die im Schatten Schutz der Dunkelheit suchten. Ich konnte nur die Konturen erahnen und auch, als ich sie erreicht hatte, konnte ich noch immer nicht ihre Gesichter sehen.

„Wer sind Sie?"

„Freunde," war die knappe Antwort einer jungen Frau. „Wenn du uns bitte folgen würdest. Nur ein Stück in den Wald." Ich schüttelte den Kopf. _So blöd bin ich ja wohl auch nicht! _„Ne ne, lasst mal gut sein. Ich bleib schön hier, wo mich vielleicht noch jemand sehen könnte."

„Dich sieht niemand. Niemand ist in der Nähe. Der Hüter der Schlüssel und Länderein von Hogwarts unterrichtet gerade und außerdem, wenn wir dir etwas tun wollten, dann wärst du bereits tot!" Eine junge Männerstimme ertönte von der zweiten Person. _Wo der Typ recht hat, hat er recht. _

„Na schön, dann geht vor." Ich folgte den beiden Figuren, deren Gesicht wie immer hinter einer Kapuze versteckt war. _Warum müssen geheimnisvolle Menschen immer ihr Gesicht durch eine Kapuze versteckt haben? Wären sie dann weniger geheimnisvoll? _

Weit gingen wir nicht in den Wald. Schon bald blieben wir stehen und die junge Frau und der Mann sahen sich noch einmal um. Niemand, nicht ein einziges Wesen war in der Nähe und die Beiden streiften schließlich ihre Kapuze ab. Mit einem geschickten Griff entledigten sie sich ihrer Umhänge und sahen erstaunlich... muggelhaft aus. Die junge Frau, die ich Anfang zwanzig schätzte, hatte lange schwarze Haare und trug eine verwaschene Jeans und eine dunkelgrüne Bomberjacke mit Fell an der Kapuze. Den jungen Mann, der ungefähr das gleiche Alter hatte, trug eine ebenfalls eine verwaschene Jeans und einen schwarzen Halbmantel und hatte dunkelblonde Haare.

„Dürfte ich jetzt erfahren, wer ihr seid?", fragte ich und ließ mich auf einen Baumstumpf nieder. Dieser bewegte sich mit einem Mal und ich sprang auf. _Huch, noch ein lebendiger Baum. _So entschloss ich lieber stehen zu bleiben und sah die beiden auffordernd an.

„Nein," sagte die junge Frau und strich sich das feine Haar nach hinten. „Noch nicht. Erst müssen wir etwas erklären." Sie deutete dem Mann an, mit dem Erklären zu beginnen.

„Nun, was nun folgt, wird ziemlich unglaublich sein...", begann er. „Zuallererst solltest du wissen, dass wir dir helfen wollen. Wir sind hier um dein Leben zu schützen..." Etwas hilflos sah er zu Frau, die nun mit einem Seufzer weitererklärte. „Kurz und Schmerzlos: Wir sind Zeitreisende. Normalerweise dürftest du das nicht wissen, aber normalerweise dürften wir auch nicht hier sein. Wir sind Mitglieder des Zirkels und haben uns Teneths Zeitumkehrer mal ausgeliehen."

„Wie weit aus der Zukunft?", fragte ich dazwischen.

„Knapp achtzehn Jahre... Nun aber das Wichtigste: Du kennst uns. Du kennst uns sogar gut... Ich würde es dir ja lieber schonend beibringen, aber uns läuft die Zeit davon, deshalb sage ich es dir jetzt schon: Ich bin Selene und das ist Delian – wir sind deine Kinder!" _Oh mein Gott, was ist das für ein Scheiß? Was haben die wohl geraucht? _

„Für wie blöd haltet ihr mich eigentlich? Ich soll diesen Mist nicht allen Ernstes glauben?"

„Doch," sagte der junge Mann und sog aus seinem Halbmantel ein zerknittertes Papier heraus. Er hielt es mir entgegen und ich nahm es an.

„Was ist das?"

„Wie wäre es mit Lesen?", kam die schnippische Antwort der jungen Frau. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, seufzte kurz und widmete mich dann dem Papier in meinen Händen.

Schon nach der ersten Zeile wusste ich, was es war. Mir stockte der Atem. _Wow, das ist... wow. _In Händen hielt ich tatsächlich das gleiche, wenn nicht sogar das selbe Schreiben, das ich in Delians und Selenes Kinderwagen gelegt hatte. Ich erkannte meine Schrift, sah auch den anderen Brief, den ich beigelegt hatte. Das Papier sah aus als hätte es schon einige Strapazen hinter sich und die Schrift darauf war schon etwas verblasst. Entweder war das ein Original oder eine verdammt gute Fälschung. Da ich mir jedoch nicht vorstellen konnte, warum jemand so etwas Banales fälschen sollte, musste ich Wohl oder Übel akzeptieren, dass die beiden Menschen vor mir aus der Zukunft kamen.

„Gut, doch wer sagt mir, das ihr die seid, für die ihr euch ausgibt?"

„Wir könnten jetzt mit irgendwelchen Erinnerungen anfangen, aber letztendlich musst du uns einfach glauben."

„Gut, _Delian_, auch wenn ich es sehr befremdlich finde euch mit den Namen meiner Kinder anzusprechen..."

„Wir sind deine Kinder!", kam gleich schon der Protest von der jungen Frau. „Wir haben einen Teil deiner Erinnerungen, weil unsere Großmutter zugestimmt hat, bei einem Experiment teilzunehmen. Jedes Jahr wurden die Mitglieder des Zirkels weniger und das Wissen ging allmählich verloren, da niemand mehr da war, des es überliefern konnte. Die Ausbildung dauerte einfach zu lange um all das Wissen zu festigen und auch noch neues heran zu tragen. Deshalb stimmte Lucia zu und fortan hatten ihre Kinder eine Fähigkeit, die sowohl Segen, als auch Fluch ist."

„Hm, ja, das war schon sehr eindrucksvoll, aber vollkommen überzeugt bin ich noch immer nicht."

„Du hast Großmutters Dickschädel! Ich denke das sollte reichen oder?" Der Mann reckte sein Kinn und rückte den Kragen des Mantels zurecht, damit ich auf seinen Hals sehen konnte. An der gleichen Stelle wo ich einen Leberfleck hatte, hatte auch der Mann eines. „Das haben wir von Großvater geerbt. Der hatte es an der gleich Stelle!" Ich konnte mich nicht mehr genau daran erinnern, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er Recht hatte.

„Gut, mir fällt es zwar schwer, aber ich glaube euch." Beide lächelten mich erleichtert an. „Und warum seid ihr hier? In dieser Zeit?" Die Zwillinge tauschten vielsagende Blicke und Selene erklärte mir schließlich:

„Wir sind hier um dein Leben zu retten. Wir haben Onkel Teneths Zeitumkehrer gestohlen und sind hier, weil du heute sterben würdest. Das wollen wir verhindern... Und dir bei deinem Plan helfen wollen."

„Welchem Plan?"

„Harry," sagte Delian knapp.

Wir wechselten noch ein paar Worte und schon waren wir auf dem Weg.

XXX

Es war schon seltsam: da ging ich mit den zukünftigen Ausgaben meiner Kindern zusammen auf die Suche nach Gerechtigkeit. Es war so ... surreal.

Der Waldausläufer aus dem wir kamen, entfernte sich immer mehr, und die Dämmerung begann sich in eine kalte, neblige Nacht zu verwandeln. Ein undurchdringlicher Nebel schien uns gefangen zu halten und sorgte auch dafür, dass man keinen einzigen Stern am Himmel sehen konnte. Eine Eule konnte man in der Ferne rufen hören. Frost zog über das Land und mein Atem bildete feine Eiskristalle in der Luft. Jede Minute schien es kälter zu werden.

Delian ging ein paar Meter vor mir und Selene lief genau neben mir. Ich riskierte einen kurzen Seitenblick auf Selene. Sie war so schön und wenn sie sprach erinnerte sie mich an Severus. Häufig ein kleinwenig jähzornig, aber immer intelligent. Bisher hatte ich sie noch nicht auf ihren Vater angesprochen, aber ich wusste, dass es unausweichlich war.

Delian hatte jedoch gar nichts von Severus. Er war zwar ziemlich blass, hatte aber dunkelblondes bis hellbraunes Haar und Augen so grün wie Irland. Geduld und Bedacht waren seine Stärken. Seine Schwächen waren, dass er manchmal zu schnell nachgab, alles geschehen ließ. Das hatte ich nur durch die wenigen Gespräche mit ihnen feststellen können, doch sie bildeten eine Einheit mit den Kinderausgaben ihrerselbst, und Eigenschaften, die ich bereits bei den Babys festgestellt hatte, hatten die Zwillinge auch noch mit Achtzehn.

Plötzlich konnte ich die Schritte der Zwillinge nicht mehr hören. Nicht mal der gedämpfte Schrei der Eule drang an mein Ohr.

„Ich bin Cronos, Hüter der Zeit!" Ein mächtiges Dröhnen erklang in meinen Ohren und die gewaltige Stimme drohte meinen Kopf zu sprengen. Der Nebel um mich herum wurde immer dichter und eine Schattengestalt entstand vor meinen Augen. Sie hatte die Form eines Mannes, wechselte je nach Luftzug ihre Gestalt und koordinierte sich neu.

„Was bist...," fing ich verwirrt an.

„Schweig, Sterbliche," unterbrach mich jedoch gleich das Wesen und da wo eigentlich die Augen sein sollten, funkelte es böse und umbarmherzig.

„Du hast kein Recht am Lauf der Dinge etwas zu ändern und doch tust du es, warum?"

„Der dunkle Lord, er wird auferstehen..." Doch erneut hatte ich keine Chance auszusprechen.

„Ja, das wird er und nach ihm noch eine ganze Horde anderer schwarzer Magier. Die Menschen – magisch oder nicht – trachten immer nach Macht und dieser selbsternannte Lord wird nicht der Letzte sein, der diese ausnutzt."

„Aber es werden Menschen sterben. Viele werden ihr Leben verlieren!"

„Doch es ist nicht an dir es zu verhindern, Abkömmling. Die ist im ständigen Fluss und nur weil euch mein Bruder die Gabe der Voraussicht gegeben hat, habt ihr Abkömmlinge kein Recht diese zu benutzen um den Lauf der Dinge zu verändern."

„Warum haben wir dann diese Fähigkeit, wenn wir sie nicht benutzen dürfen," schrie ich das Wesen an. Aus Verzweiflung war ich den Tränen nahe. Das Wesen löste sich wieder auf, doch baute sich hinter mir erneut auf. Ich erschrak, als ich nun seine Stimme hinter mir wahrnahm. Mit dem Rücken Cronos zugewandt blieb ich stehen.

„Ihr dürft sie benutzten, doch der Fluss der Zeit darf nicht gebrochen werden."

„Ich wollte doch nur Harry vor all den Qualen schützen – wie sollte das die Zeitlinie stören?" Ich wirbelte herum und wollte ins Angesicht Cronos' sehen, doch er hatte sich nun völlig aufgelöst. Seine Stimme konnte ich nun nur noch in meinem Kopf hören:

„Das Schicksal dieses Knaben wird weitreichender sein, als ihr denkt. Ich will dich dieses Mal nur verwarnen, doch ein erneuter Verstoß gegen die Regeln der Zeit und du wirst ausgelöscht."

„Aber..." Der Nebel verflog und die Umgebung veränderte sich. Sie wechselte zu dem kleinen Waldausläufer und nun konnte man auch wieder Sterne sehen.

„Warum bleibst du stehen? Wir müssen die Welt retten," kicherte Selene. Ich reagierte jedoch nicht.

„Eva? Alles in Ordnung?" Mühsam schüttelte ich den Kopf. War das eben wirklich geschehen? Jegliche Farbe musste aus meinem Gesicht gewichen sein und ich zitterte erbärmlich. Die Stimme Cronos' spürte ich noch immer auf mir, als wolle sie mich niederzwingen.

„Ist dir nicht gut?" Nun kam auch Delian zurück und tiefe Sorgenfalten waren auf seinem Gesicht entstanden.

„Sagt euch der Name 'Cronos' etwas? Er hat eben ein Pläuschen mit mir gehalten," sagte ich mit ungewohnt hoher, fast surrealen Stimme. Die Furche in Delians Gesicht wurde breiter. Ihm schien der Name genauso wie Selene bekannt zu sein.

„Aber du warst doch gar nicht weg...", stotterte Selene völlig verwirrt. Eine Stille trat ein, die Delian schließlich nach einer Weile durchbrach:

„Der Hüter der Zeit? Aber das ist nur ein Mythos...", sprach Delian in leisem, verschwörerischen Ton.

„Mag sein, aber der Mythos hat gerade mit mir geredet. Was wisst ihr über ihn?"

Selene setzte sich auf einen Baumstamm und sah zu mir hoch, während sie erklärte:

„Cronos ist der Bruder von Belenus. Jener Gott – so heißt es – gab den Gründern des Zirkels die Gabe der Voraussicht als Belohnung für ihre Loyalität. Cronos missfiel das, denn er sollte über die Zeit wachen und Belenus brachte das mit diesem Geschenk in Gefahr. So verstieß er seinen kleinen Bruder und herrschte fortan allein über die Zeit."

„Was wurde aus Belenus?"

„Man weiß es nicht. Manche behaupten er sei zu seinen Anhängern gegangen und lebte fortan ein sterbliches Leben. Nichts wurde aus dieser Zeit überliefert und möglich wäre alles – vor allem wenn man bedenkt, dass sich eben ein Mythos als Wahrheit entpuppte." Delians Stimme war noch immer ruhig, aber ein sanftes Beben konnte er nicht unterdrücken. Meine Nackenhärchen stellten sich auf und eine Gänsehaut erfasste meinen gesamten Körper.

„Aber das ist nicht alles..." Delian seufzte ehe er fortfuhr: „Es gibt noch ein Legende, die noch irrsinniger ist: Man erzählt sich auch, das Belenus sich eine Frau nahm und mit ihr Kinder zeugte. Von dieser Verbindung soll der Clan der Bellessen entstanden sein. Es heißt, dies sollen unsere Ahnherren gewesen sein. Dein Vater, unser Großvater, hieß mit vollem Namen Lucian Nathanal James Bellesse." Ich musste mich zusammenreißen, um nicht zu lachen. Wenn dieses törichte Geschwätz stimmen würde, dann wäre ich ein Nachkomme von einem Gott... Ich konnte nicht mir an mir halten und prustete los; zu lächerlich war dieser Gedanke.

„Nein, das kann nicht sein," sagte ich noch lachend, aber Selene und Delian sahen mich ernst an. Mein Lachen erstarb und nur noch das unglaubwürdige Kopfschütteln blieb. _Das würde erklären, warum mich Cronos 'Abkömmling' nannte. _Selene fragte mich, was ich über meinen Vater wüsste und das Wenige erzählte ich den Beiden. Meine Erinnerungen an sein Leben waren verblasst und nicht so stark ausgeprägt wie die Bilder, die ich aus Lucias Sicht hatte.

„Man lehrt uns seit unserem siebten Lebensjahr mit Magie umzugehen. Und seit wir siebzehn sind, bekommen wir ein spezielles Training, das uns helfen soll, mit den Erinnerungen unserer Eltern und Großeltern zurechtzukommen. Wir besitzen fast das komplette Wissen und die komplette Erinnerung unserer Vorfahren. Wir erinnern uns an Dinge, die unseren Eltern gesehen sind. Es fühlt sich an, als hätten wir all die Leben gelebt." Ich hatte die ganze Zeit die Frage vermieden, ob sie ihren Vater kannten. Hatte ich doch Angst gehabt, ich könnte die Wahrheit nicht ertragen. Was würde sich schon ändern? Sie blieben meine Kinder und ich würde sie lieben – ob nun Severus oder Remus der Vater wäre. Doch wie lang könnte ich dieser Frage weglaufen? Irgendwann müsste ich die Wahrheit erfahren und es hieß eher früh als spät. Selene wollte gerade fortfahren, als ich ihr mit einem Zeichen Einhalt gebot und meine Frage stellte:

„Selene, Delian... Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll... Selene du hast gesagt, du hättest die Erinnerung deines Vater... Dann wisst ihr, wer euer Vater ist?" Die Frage war an beide gerichtet, aber Delian war derjenige, der antwortete.

„Ich bin der Sohn von Remus Lupin..." Ich schlug mir mit der Hand vor den Mund. _Nein, das darf nicht sein! _Meine schlimmsten Befürchtungen waren zur traurigen Gewissheit worden: Lupin war der Vater meiner Kinder, nicht Severus, dem Selene doch auf grausige Weise ähnlich sah. Sie hatte helle Haut, fast schwarze Augen und ebenso dunkle Haare. Gesichtsform hatte sie von mir geerbt. Ich hatte das Gefühl den Boden unter meinen Füßen zu verlieren. Es war ein denkbar schlechter Zeitpunkt gewesen, um diese Frage zu klären, aber ich musste endlich Gewissheit haben.

Eine gewisse Erleichterung war da, aber der Schock war überdeutlich. Meine Atmung war unregelmäßig und mit den Nerven am Ende zitterte ich am ganzen Leib.

„... Und ich bin die Tochter von Severus Snape," sagte Selene ohne auf meine Reaktion zuachten. Hatte ich mich eben verhört?

„Wie?"

„Ich bin die Tochter von Severus Snape," wiederholte sie mit gütigem Lächeln. Ich blickte sie verwirrt an.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Ich meinte es so, wie ich es sagte. Ich bin Snapes Tochter... und Delian ist Lupins Sohn... Wir sind somit nur Halbgeschwister." Ich blickte noch verstörter drein. Was für ein Unsinn sollte das sein?

„Aber ihr seid doch Zwillinge! Das ist unmöglich von zwei Männern schwanger zu sein." Auch Delian lächelte freundlich, aber ich wich vor den beiden zurück. Welch Teufelswerk war das bloß? Man konnte nicht Zwillinge gebären, die von zwei verschiedenen Männern waren.

Delian seufzte, aber lächelte weiterhin.

„Wir sind Zwillinge, ja, aber sind nur Halbgeschwister. Du warst bereits mit Selene schwanger, als du mit Vater diese Nacht verbracht hast. Irgendetwas ist in deinem Körper schief gelaufen, und anstatt dass nach der Befruchtung die andere Eizelle abstarb, war sie weiterhin aktiv und wurde so Tage später von Vater befruchtet." Das musste ich erst mal verdauen. Das war ziemlich starker Tobak, den mir die Zwillinge vorgesetzt hatten.

Harry und die Wiederkehr von Voldemort waren vergessen. Und alles, weshalb ich eigentlich hergekommen war, schien sich im Sand verlaufen zu haben.

„Zwei Kinder von zwei Männern? Aber gleich alt? Oh je..." Ich glitt zu Boden um einen Fall vorzubeugen. Die Luft schien mir auf einmal unnatürlich dünn zu sein.

Delian ging in die Hocke und sah mir in die Augen.

„Ich weiß, dass es schwer zu verstehen ist. Glaub mir, mir ist die Erinnerung Bürde genug. Du hast meinen Vater nie geliebt, ich bin ein Produkt einer durchzechten Nacht – aber es hätte schlimmer kommen können... Ich erinnere mich an deine Gefühle für mich und weiß, dass du mich genauso liebst wie Selene und wir hatten nie eine Chance uns bei dir zu bedanken, denn du starbst zu früh."

Selene ging ebenfalls in die Hocke und umarmte mich. Ich zog Delian in unsere Umarmung und drückte mein Gesicht in ihre Schultern. Ich war unheimlich stolz in diesem Moment. _Meine Kinder! _Ich war froh und traurig zugleich, dass ich die Chance hatte zu sehen, was aus meinen Kindern würde, aber ich wurde mir auch bewusst, dass ich heute sterben würde.

„Selene... Delian – ihr sollt wissen, wie stolz ich auf beiden bin. Zu sehen, was ihr für mich zu tun bereit seid, lässt mich euch mehr lieben als zuvor... Doch es gibt einen Grund für das alles. Nun kann ich es endlich sehen."

Ich drückte die Beiden weg von mir und stand auf, während sie es mir gleichtaten.

„Ich werde heute sterben, weil ich es muss. Das ist mein Preis an das Schicksal... Ich hatte mal einen Traum von euch beiden. Ihr ward drei oder vier und Selene kam heulend zum mir und erzählte mir, dass du, Delian, sie immer ärgern würdest. Du wolltest nämlich immer nur malen und deine Schwester wollte eigentlich nur Aufmerksamkeit von dir... Aber es war nur ein Traum. Es wird nie geschehen."

„Welch weiße Worte!" Eine fremde Stimme kam zu uns geweht und ich drehte mich ruckartig zu ihr um. Ein Mann mit gezogenem Zauberstab kam auf uns zu. Drei Schritte hinter ihm ging eine Frau im mittleren Alter. Ihre Augen funkelten böse.

„Haben wir dich endlich," sprach die Frau und richtete ihren Zauberstab drohend auf mich. „Was lange wärt, wird endlich gut!" Ein überhebliches Grinsen umspielte ihre Lippen. „Kommt raus!" Diese Worten waren nicht an mich und meine Kinder, sondern an vier Menschen, die nun aus dem Schatten traten, gerichtet. _Das ist also das Ende, _dachte ich und seltsamerweise war ich nicht mal traurig darüber.

_Now the day has come._

_We are forsaken this time._

_We lived our lives in our paradise,_

_as gods we shaped the world around._

_No borderlines we'd stay behind,_

_though balance is something fragile._

_While we thought we were gaining,_

_we would turn back the tide, it still slips away._

_Our time has run out, our future has died,_

_There's no more escape. _

_…_

Sehr passende Zeilen (Der Tag war gekommen. Man hat uns nun aufgegeben. Wir lebten unsere Leben im Paradies – wie Götter formten wir die Welt um uns herum. Keine Grenze, hinter der wir zurückblieben, obwohl das Gleichgewicht etwas Zerbrechliches ist. Während wir dachten, wir würden gewinnen, würden die Gezeiten umkehren, entglitt uns alles. Unsere Zeit ist ausgelaufen, unsere Zukunft dahin – Es gibt kein Entkommen mehr).

_Toll, die letzten Minuten meines Lebens vergeude ich damitüber ein Lied nachzusinnen. Ich sollte lieber mal überlegen, wie ich Selene und Delian aus diesem Schlamassel rausbringen kann. _

„Macht mit mir was ihr wollt, aber lasst diese Beiden gehen... Ihr könnt doch apparieren, oder?", flüsterte ich den Zwillingen zu. Wir waren weit genug von Hogwarts weg und meine Hoffnung war, dass hier die Antiappier – disappierzauber nicht funktionieren würden. _Du glaubst nicht wirklich, dass sie sich darauf einlassen, oder? So dämlich sind nicht mal die Todesser. _

Während ich so nachdachteüberlegten auch die Anderen, wie sich mich lebend aus den Händen der Todesser befreien könnten. Delian dachte darüber nach, ob man mich in die Zukunft mitnehmen könnte und Selene darüber, ob sie wirklich genug Hass in sich trug um den Todesfluch zu benutzen. Einmal hatte sie ihn eingesetzt. Damals aber nur an dem Meerschweinchen ihres Bruders. Sie war gerade vierzehn. Alle waren viel zu erstaunt darüber, dass Selene in diesem Alter bereits _Avada_ _Kedevra_ beherrschte, dass sie nicht einmal sahen, was die Vierzehnjährige getan hatte: Ein unschuldiges Wesen ermordet und das nur, weil sie sich an ihrem Bruder rächen wollte, da dieser aus Versehen Selenes Fledermaus zerquetscht hatte. Später schämte Selene sich dafür und ihr tat es auch sehr leid. Aber ein Meerschweinchen oder einen Mensch zu töten war ein großer Unterschied. Am Ende würde zwar immer nur der Tod stehen, aber es würde ihr mehr Überwindung kosten, diese Worte auszusprechen.

Ihr wurde jedoch die Entscheidung abgenommen. Sie musste den Spruch nicht einsetzen genauso wenig wie dies das Ende für irgendwen anläutete... bis auf die Todesser.

Sie hatten sie nicht mal kommen hören, als es bereits zu spät war und sie leblos auf den Boden fielen. Nun lagen die sechs Todesser auf dem feuchten Laub und auf manchen Gesichtern konnte man noch das siegesbewusste Lächeln sehen. Die Sondereinheit des Dunklen Lords war vernichtet. Niemand mehr würde nach meinem oder dem Leben meiner Kindern trachten.

_Vorbei, es ist endlich vorbei! _Ich war zum ersten Mal wirklich froh die Mitglieder des Zirkels zu sehen. Zielgenau hatte jeder Seher auf einen Todesser den Todesfluch geschleudert und das gleichzeitige Handeln ließ den Todessern keine Reaktionszeit. Friedlich und äußerlich unversehrt lagen sie da. Ihr Herz hatte einfach aufgehört zu schlagen und der Tod war über sie gekommen.

_Ich lebe noch! Die Zukunft ist verändert worden! _Doch das war sie nicht. Niemand kann die Zeit betrügen. Niemand.

Die Belenusbrüder zogen den Kreis um uns enger und ich spürte schon, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Kein Lächeln war in ihren Gesichtern zu sehen. Selbst Reto, dessen Gedanken man leicht deuten konnte, hatte eine versteinerte Mine. Selene ergriff meine Hand, sie wusste, was mir nun blühte.

„Eva Viktoria Catharine Bellesse..." _Hm, meint der mich? _Ich hatte noch nie meinen vollen Namen gehört und nun damit angeredet zu werden, war sehr seltsam. Bisher war ich doch einfach nur „Eva Nightingale" gewesen und nun?

„... du hast das höchste Gesetz der Belenus Brüder gebrochen und darauf steht der Tod. Das Urteil ist unwiderruflich und wird sofort ausgeführt. Todesart wird der rituelle Dolch sein, der bereits bei _Lucia Arabella Pauline Bellesse geborene Nightingale _und anderen Familienmitgliedern eingesetzt worden ist."

„Nein," schrie Delian und klammerte sich an mir fest. „Ihr nehmt uns nicht ein zweites Mal unsere Mutter weg!"

„Schch, Delian. Euer Versuch war töricht, aber wir wollen Gnade walten lassen. Nach dem Ausführen des Urteiles werdet ihr in eure Zeit zurückkehren und dort werdet ihr euren Zeitumkehrer weggenommen bekommen. Seid froh, dass es so glimpflich abgelaufen ist! Ihr könntet tot sein."

„Stattdessen tötet ihr unsere Mutter?" Selene umklammerte meinen anderen Arm. „Nur über meine Leiche werdet ihr meiner Mutter nur ein Haar krümmen!" Aus dem Kreis der Zirkelmitglieder lösten sich drei Personen. Teneth, Eve und Reto waren nun nicht mehr als einen Meter von mir entfernt. Eve und Reto schauten mich ruhig an, während Teneth beschwichtigend die Hände hob.

„Kinder, es hat keinen Wert. Ihr werdet über den Schmerz hinwegkommen und eines Tages werdet ihr auch verstehen, dass es nötig war. Ich musste meine eigene Schwester mit einem Dolch töten, doch ich wusste, dass es richtig war... und sie wusste es auch. Sie hat mir ihren Segen gegeben und ich betete für ihre Seele, ehe ich zustach und sie ihre Augen für immer schlossen." Delians Hand war feucht und ich spürte ein Beben, das ihn durchfuhr. Er ließ meinen Arm los und eine Bewegung neben mir ließ mich zu ihm sehen. Delians Finger verkrampften, seine Beine sahen aus, als würden sie brechen. Überall auf seinem Körper wuchsen Haare und sein Gesicht wurde zu einer hundeähnlichen Schnauze. Seine Fingernägel waren langgewachsen und er fletschte seine Zähne sodass man auf die scharfkantigen Reißzähne sehen konnte.

Mir entfuhr ein kleiner Schrei. Ich hatte zwar noch keinen gesehen, aber mir war klar, dass neben mir ein waschechter Werwolf stand.

„Ich werde Mutter mit meinem Leben beschützen," sagte er mit verzerrter und tiefer Stimme. Er legte mir beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. „Es hat seine Vorteile, wenn sein Vater ein Werwolf ist," flüsterte er mir leise zu, ehe er wieder die Zähne fletschte und die Drei vor uns anknurrte.

Selene hatte indes zu ihrem Zauberstab gegriffen und richtete sie auf Teneth im Speziellen.

„Niemand wird Eva einen Dolch in den Leib rammen, verstanden?"

Doch anstatt einen ehrfürchtigen Schritt zurückzutreten, lächelte Teneth uns nur freundlich an. Er schien froh über die Reaktion der Zwillinge zu sein.

„Eure Opferbereitschaft ehrt euch, aber kehrt in eure Zeit zurück und ihr werdet eine Überraschung erleben! Nun ist es aber an der Zeit... Eva, du weißt, dass es richtig ist." Ich nickte. Ja, ich wusste, dass es an der Zeit war hier und Jetzt die Geschichte zu Ende zu bringen. Ich löste mich von Selenes Griff und ließ sie und einen ziemlich belämmert dreinblickenden Werwolf stehen.

Teneth trat zur Seite und ließ mich passieren. Zwei Meter von der Gruppe (die sich allesamt nun zu mir gedreht hatte) blieb ich stehen und wartete auf die Vollstreckung. Ich war froh, dass ich noch die Chance gehabt hatte zu sehen, was aus meinen Kindern für prächtige Menschen werden würde. Alles in mir sagte mir, dass ich das hier nun tun sollte. Da war kein Widerstand und auch kein Hass. Nur Friede.

Langsam kam Teneth auf mich zu und nahm den Dolch aus seinem Umhang. Eve und Reto traten hinter mich. Nicht um mich festzuhalten, sondern um mich zu stützen. Ich sah nicht auf Teneths Hand, sondern nur in seine Augen. Sie waren zimtfarben und strahlten Wärme aus.

Ein überwältigender Schmerz drohte mich zu zerreisen. Doch nach einem Moment hörte der Schmerz auf und ich spürte das warme Rinnsal, dass meine Kleider hinablief. Teneth betete ein paar Worte und ich drohte nach hinten zu kippen. Eve und Reto fingen mich jedoch auf und ließen mich sanft zu Boden gleiten. Selenes und Delians Schreie hatte ich schon nicht mehr wahrgenommen. Finsternis legte sich über mich und endlich kehrte Ruhe ein. Müde schloss ich die Augen und hörte auf zu sein.

XXX

_Das war das Ende von Eva Nightingale... aber ein Anfang für mich..._

Ich blinzelte dem hellen Schein entgegen.

„Sie wacht auf!" Eves Stimme war deutlich aus dem Stimmenwirrwarr um mich herum, herauszuhören. _Ja, ich lebe. _

Teneth kam an mein Bett geeilt und strich mir über die Stirn.

„Ich habe schon befürchtet, ich hätte zu fest zu gestoßen und der Zauber würde versagen."

Mir war speiübel und jede noch so kleine Bewegung ließ das Dröhnen in meinem Kopf anschwellen. Man gab mir einen Trank und es linderte etwas meine Kopfschmerzen, aber mir war immer noch schwindlig.

„Welchen Zauber," fragte ich benommen und versuchte mich aufzurichten, was ich jedoch nicht schaffte. Stattdessen sank ich kraftlos zurück auf das Kissen.

„Du musstest sterben um wiedergeboren zu werden... Na ja, eigentlich warst du gar nicht tot... wir haben dich nur in einen Schlaf versetzt. Auf dem Dolch war ein Zauber, der die Wunden schließen sollte, sobald er wieder aus deinem Leib gezogen würde. Es würde höchstens eine kleine Narbe zurückbleiben."

„Warum... Argh... Warum, das ganze Theater?"

„Wegen Selene und Delian. Um sie ging es die ganze Zeit. Sie sind wichtig für uns, weil all ihre Fähigkeiten erwachen werden. Du warst nur Mittel zum Zweck. Die beiden wurden geboren um große Taten zu vollbringen. Doch um einen Anfang zu finden, musstest du sterben... zumindest zum Schein. Sie mussten lernen, was Verlust und Schmerz bedeutet um zu wachsen und größer als ihre Vorfahren zu werden."

Ich fasste mir an den Kopf, der mir vor all den Gedanken und Worten schwirrte. „Ich versteh immer noch nicht." Meine Stimme war schwach, aber bestimmt. Teneth reichte mir einen Spiegel und ich erschrak. Da war nicht mehr mein bekanntes Gesicht zu sehen. Augenform- und Farbe, Nasenlänge, Mund hatten sich verändert. Ich ähnelte mir nicht mehr im geringsten. Hellbraune Haare umrahmten mein ovales Gesicht und meine Augen waren so Blau wie die Tiefen des Ozeans. Blass war ich noch so wie immer, aber meine Nase war etwas länger und war keine Stupsnase mehr. Alles in allem musste ich mir eingestehen, dass dieses fremde Gesicht um Längen schöner war, als jenes, das mich zuvor ausmachte.

Ungläubig tastete ich in meinem Gesicht herum.

„Diese ganze kleine Inszenierung war nur wegen deiner Kinder," fuhr er unbeeindruckt fort, ohne auf meine Reaktion zu achten.

„Aber du hast mir doch gesagt, dass es nicht geplant war... dass sie ein Produkt meiner Dummheit wären." Ich löste mich von dem Anblick im Spiegel und sah, wie Teneth mich frech angrinste.

„Ich habe gelogen. Hast du dich denn nie gefragt, warum wir dich nicht gleich aufgehalten haben? Wir können die Zukunft sehen und hätten einfach verhindern können, dass du nach London kommst. So seltsam es klingen mag, es war alles geplant. Selbst die Sache mit Cronos war inszeniert. Was Magie nicht alles tun kann... Ein bisschen Nebel hier, ein bisschen mystische Stimme da und schon glauben sie, einen Gott vor sich zu haben. Hoffentlich verzeiht uns Cronos die Benutzung seines Namen auf so schändliche Weise..." _Oh ja, das klang wirklich seltsam. _Mein Gefühl, eine Marionette gewesen zu sein, verstärkte sich noch. Doch anstatt in Zorn über meinen Scheintot und das Maskenspiel auszubrechen, quälte mich nur eine einzige Frage:

„Und was nun?" Teneth stand vom Bett auf. Und sah mich nüchtern an.

„Nun, hast du die Qual der Wahl. Du darfst gehen und tun, wonach immer dir dein Sinn steht, nur darfst du weder mit Selene noch mit Delian in den nächsten zwanzig Jahren in Kontakt treten. Ach und noch was: Deinen Namen kannst du vergessen. Für die Welt bist du tot. Dein neuer Name ist Sophie Böhm, eine Österreicherin, die aber in England aufgewachsen ist. Der Zirkel wird deinen Kindern Unterricht erteilen und sie werden ihre Rolle im Schicksal einnehmen. Einen Rat gebe ich dir aber noch: Vergiss auch deine Pflegeeltern und alten Freunde. Für dich heißt es nun 'alles auf Anfang'!"

„Zwanzig Jahre?... Das ist eine verdammt lange Zeit. Aber, dass ich sie noch einmal sehen darf, wird mir einen Funken Hoffnung sein... Doch was ist mit... Severus?" Mein Onkel lachte auf und ein schelmisches Grinsen entstand auf seinem Gesicht: „Nun, das, meine Liebe, ist deine Entscheidung! Du kannst tun und lassen was du willst!"

_ENDE_

* * *

_Was wurde aus..._

_Teneth: Er blieb weiterhin der unrechtmäßige Anführer des Zirkels und spielte die Schicksalsfäden. Seine paradoxen Entscheidungen brachten ihm aber letztendlich den Tod durch den Dolch. Er hinterließ eine Frau und eine neunjährige Tochter, Cassidy. _

_Kraven: rollte sich fortan auf Eves Schoss ein und kam auf ein stattliches Alter von dreißig Jahren. _

_Seth McLane und Bethany: heiraten und brachten einen Sohn aus der Verbindung hervor. Tobias war jedoch ein Squib. _

_Lily und Daisy Thanethrow, Pansy Maple, Alexander McLane und Ethan Swansea: Ihre schwarzen Messen flogen auf und sie wurden gleich nach dem Schulabschluss von Auroren überwacht. Zwei davon landeten später in Askaban. _

_Reto: kehrte zurück in die Schweiz und gründete dort einen lokalen Zirkelableger. Da die Mitglieder jedoch sehr spärlich gesät waren, musste er wohl oder übel wieder nach England zurückkehren. Bei einem seiner geheimen Aufträge kam er jedoch ums Leben. _

_Eve: heiratete in einer Nach und Nebelaktion Teneth und gebar ihm eine kleine Tochter. Nach dem Tod Teneths löste sie sich vom Zirkel und schloss sich einer Organisation an, die gegen den Zirkel wirkte. _

_Selene und Delian: den Tod der Mutter überwanden sie nur langsam und der anfängliche Hass gegenüber dem Zirkel wurde mit der Zeit ebenfalls abgebaut. Sie lernten den Gesetzen des Zirkels zu vertrauen und wurden schließlich nach Teneths Tod die neuen Anführer. Sie entmachteten den Hohen Rat und setzten sich selbst an die Spitze der Brüder des Belenus. Den seherischen Fähigkeiten war es zu verdanken, dass die Zwillinge den Zirkel zu einer neuen Blühte brachten. Dafür wurden sie vom Schicksal mit einem langen und glücklichen Leben belohnt. Delian nahm sich im Alter von fünfundvierzig Jahren eine Frau und zeugte drei Kinder. Eines trug ebenfalls das Werwolfgen in sich. Selene blieb kinderlos. _

_Eva: Nun das bleibt wohl der Phantasie der Leser überlassen. _

* * *

Einige Fragen bleiben an dieser Stelle wohl unbeantwortet. Ich hoffe euch hat die Geschichte gefallen.

Das Ende kam etwas abrupt, ich weiß, aber wie sollte ich einen großen Showdown mit sechs Todessern machen? Warum muss es immer einen großen Entkampf geben? Eva ist nicht so wichtig wie Harry, deshalb bekommt sie auch ein eher bescheidenes Ende. Wenn ihr jedoch unzufrieden mit dem Ende seid: Dann schreibt mir das doch in einer kleinen Review! ;-) Vielleicht schreib' ich dann noch ein alternatives Ende

Ich danke noch einmal all meinen lieben Lesern (ob still oder nicht) für ihr Interesse an meinem Geschriebenen.

Vor allem danke ich jenen, die meiner Geschichte die Treue gehalten haben und nicht zu vergessen denen, die auch einmal ein Review für meine Geschichte hinterlassen haben.

Special Thanx gehen zu: Eve, Sonja, Elli, Patrice, Noel, Nif, Rosifer, Tally, Lorelai, Merry, Arwen und deren Mami bg, Betti, Marguerida, Sternchen (Inspiration ist Alles!), Tashgan, Sevena, Shine21, DarkTrinity, Lord Slytherin, Papa Finch, Tiggerle, cardie, Amazia, LastUnicorn4life, LadyJanien und allen Lieben, die ich jetzt vergessen habe und die mir Inspiration und Zeit schenkten. Und auch danke an die, die „Zauberer und andere Probleme" zu ihren Favoriten machten und mich auf der author alert watch list bei sich hatten (und das waren ja einige wie: bense2k, hengsty, Alara02, Splendid, pandoradoggis, Anisha Carol, meldisil). Ohne euch wäre die Geschichte nie so gigantisch geworden! Danke!

Wenn noch Fragen zu dieser Geschichte bestehen, dann würde ich diese auch noch beantworten, aber dafür, müsst ihr auch ein Kommentar schreiben /g/

Ich arbeite bereits an einer neuen Geschichte, aber „Zauberer und andere Probleme" werde ich wohl noch einmal überarbeiten, da ich den Anfang schon nicht mehr so gut finde.

Die neue Geschichte wird wieder eine HP Fanfiction. Hab mich langsam richtig damit angefreundet/lol/

So, und nun warte ich auf eure Kommentare!


End file.
